EL TEJON
by geme1
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks se enfrasco en una pelea contra su loca pariente, no sabiendo que esto le costaría un pasaje a través de los extraños arcos que se encontraban en el ministerio, ahora ella sin darse cuenta se encontraba en un mundo ajeno al de ella, pero como una buen Hufflepuff pondrá a prueba sus cualidades como tal, digna de su casa aun después de graduarse…"ISTARIS" SECUELA
1. HUFFLE 1 COMIENZO

¡Hola a Todos!

Ahora traigo un nuevo fic para ustedes….aunque a estas alturas ya soy una maniaca de los libros de Tolkien, pero bueno que se puede hacer…si se puede explotar de diferentes maneras este tema.

Les presentare una versión del Hobbit con una Hufflepuff en esas inhóspitas tierras, bueno al menos para ella.

XXXXXXXXXxxxx

HUFFLE 1: COMIENZO

-¡Maldición!-Tonks gritaba al verse herida, maldita tía, la había herido en un descuido suyo, ahora sangraba de un brazo…-Oye Tía loca…no debes ser tan brusca en tu cariño-decía con sarcasmo al ver aquella con el pelo esponjado, saltando feliz por lo que había hecho.

-¡Cariño a una sangre sucia como tu!-exclamo indignada, mientras fruncía el ceño de manera maniática ante aquel insulto -¡Expeliarmus!-grito con sorna al lanzar a su "pariente" hacia un punto donde unos extraño arcos se alzaban.

-Oh! Vaya…perdón me equivoque de pariente-dijo Nym al levantarse y ser ayudada por Sirius, quien solo le compartió una sonrisa dudosa…ante aquel intento de emparentar a alguien quien obviamente esta rebosando de locura.

-No te rindes-comento Black al ponerse en posición, porque cierta bruja maniaca se colocaba frente a ellos.

-¿Rendirme? No se de que hablas-dijo al alzar sus hombros…ignorando un poco el dolor punzante que recorría su brazo, en un ataque seguido de hechizos emparejados…se llevo a cabo el duelo entre parientes..

-Tía que acaso no se cansa-cuestiono Tonks al ver el lanzamiento rápido de maldiciones que se tenían entre los tres, mientras ella repelía de manera maestra…a pesar de tener poco tiempo de auror ya era una de la mejores…algo paranoica por el maestro que se cargaba.

-No me cansare de ver a todos ustedes muertos…traidor de la sangre y estúpida sangre de barro-exclamo para lanzar un hechizo imperdonable, que iba directo a Sirius, pero este se había distraído al ver a Harry cerca de el.

-No te distraigas Sirius-exclamo la cabellos ahora blancos al ver la abertura, del antes preso…haciéndolo aun lado -¡Protejo!-grito desesperada, rebotando aquella luz verde, pero fue tanta la fuerza que la lanzo hacia un arco.

-¡Tonks!-grito Black al ver que su descuido cobraba la primera victima de aquella batalla, mientras la desquiciada agresora saltaba de alegría, por un momento los ataques de Sirius se volvieron agresivos ante la impotencia y culpabilidad que cargo….no podía perder a la única sobrina que tenia y que lo reconocía como tal.

-Estúpida cabellos locos-grito en un arranque de furia, hechizo tras hechizo se dibujaron en aquella sala…entre luces negras y blancas, batiéndose a duelo para ver quien era el ganador…sabiendo que perdieron a un buen elemento…para la orden del fénix.

XXXXXXXXX

Si no fuera porque estaba lloviendo, el lodo batía sus botas nuevas y el bosque le susurraba cosas…podía jurar que aún seguía en algún punto del ministerio…pero cuál era su sorpresa, que no estaba,…..le dolía todo, la cabeza, su brazo herido…maldiciendo la suerte de Sirius por descuidarse de esa manera.

-Estúpido Primo-recriminaba para sí misma, mientras se resbalaba por un acantilado, donde el barro era más suave y molesto…ahora su ropa aparte de estar mojada y con un poco de lodo por la caída….se cubría completamente.

Se miro solo para ver a un monstruo de barro…casi podía verse asustando a los hijos de los Wesley con algo de maldad…pero no era el momento, no estaba de humor, ella juraba haber traspasado el velo…cuyo misterio todavía estaba oculto…hasta que tropezó repentinamente y dándose un golpe en la cabeza…

-¡Genial!-dijo con sarcasmo al ver que ahora su cabellos antes blancos, les colgaban plastas cafés de aquella tierra mojada…-estúpida rama-pateo a ese objeto natural, todo para recibir su ira, pues su pie le dolió mas.

-Quien es usted-una voz se escucho detrás de ella, mientras maldecía de mil maneras a la pobre e inerte raíz, que casi podía jurar que lo hizo a propósito, para que le doliera.

Si no fuera porque Tonks no se asustaba fácilmente, podía jurar que el pequeño hombre delante de ella, con capucha y mojado…seria una buena escena de esas películas de terror, donde un asesino en serie perseguía a sus victimas a través de la lluvia…pues tenia todo el porte de sospechoso.

-Yo soy una pobre e indefensa mujer-dijo en un tono no tan convencido, si había caído en algún lugar muggle no podía dejarse ver como una maga…y menos frente a los ojos de un posible salvador.

-¿Mujer?-cuestiono el extraño ser al verla de arriba para abajo, Tonks se molesto un poco ante esa pregunta…¿Qué acaso no distingue a una mujer cuando la ve? Aunque al analizarse mejor…su ropa estaba sucia y su cabello tipo mujer del "aro"…esta bien…perdonaba la confusión.

-Te perdono-susurro casi imperceptible, al ver al hombre pequeño acercarse a verla mejor…por un momento los truenos alumbraron el rostro de aquel nuevo conocido…su barba era negra y espesa al igual que su cabello…inclusive era mas largo que el de ella…casi sintiendo envidia por eso, aunque nunca fue de cabello largo…. su madre era muy femenina a comparación de ella.

XXXXXXXX

Thorin iba saliendo de Bree, rumbo a su herrería en un pueblo cercano…tenia tiempo de no ir a su hogar…pero estaba dispuesto a marchar cuanto antes, para exponer su nuevo plan, la lluvia no le molestaba…era un enano impuesto a largas caminatas en circunstancias iguales o peores.

Pero no fue hasta que encontró a un hombre reclamando algunas cosas a una ¿Rama?, gruño no dispuesto a arriesgarse y acercarse….en los últimos tiempos lo habían tratado de matar asi que decidió preguntar.

Pero la respuesta que recibió no era del todo normal, un hombre giraría para saludar a un extraño, inclusive un asesino solo lo atacaría…este solo se quedo pensando sus palabras para ver sus ropas…pudo jurar que susurro algo como "te perdono".

Se acerco para poder verlo mejor…sus ropas eran extrañas, un largo abrigo negro con extraño botones plateados, debajo una blusa rayada y un pantalón extraño, fue lo que pudo alcanzar a notar…todo lleno de barro…su cabello corto hasta los hombros embarrados en su rostro todo sucio, aunque no supo si era efecto de los relámpagos que le hicieron ver el color blanco, pero por el lodo no supo confirmarlo.

-Que haces tan lejos de la ciudad Señor-gruño el enano al extraño, quien se golpeo en la frente ante esa palabra, pero no dijo nada mas…solo alzo los hombros.

-Estoy perdida Señor…-carraspeo esto ultimo, algo que lo molesto –Pero me podrá indicar ¿dónde está el tren más cercano?-

-¿Tren? Si es una ciudad…nunca lo eh escuchado- refunfuño por un momento, pero un gruñido por parte del "hombre" le llamo la atención –Señor creo que esta confundiendo las cosas… Asi que con su permiso-se inclino para seguir su camino, no le interesaba mucho lo que sucediera…no era su asunto.

-Espera…no me pude dejar aquí-grito el hombre con una voz demasiado suave para alguien de la raza de los humanos, pero solo se giro porque su capucha fue jalada, aunque era cierto…no podía dejar a un muchacho en la lluvia y mojado.

-Ven….-ordeno sin voltear a ver…estaba de malas…pero no importaba, si ese hombre no lo trataba de matar a la primera…tenia que tener un ojo en el.

XXXXXXXXX

Si no fuera porque Tonks no esta tan bien, ella juraba que no hubiera aceptado ese hospedaje de mala gana, solo esperaba un lugar seco y caliente para poder curar su herida…maldijo al destino mas de mil veces durante su camino por tan "amable" benefactor, quien se mantuvo en silencio y ajeno a cualquiera de sus caídas….que fueron muchas…el barro no ayudaba mucho.

Fue hasta llegar a un pueblo muy película de Robín Hood, esas que a su padre le encantaba, con aspecto pobre y sencillo…casi juro ver a algún arquero medieval por ahí corriendo en la lluvia.

-Por aquí-dijo el pequeño hombre secamente…apuntando una choza humilde, una puerta de madera gruesa lo adornaba, abriéndola con un chillido constante –Pasa- ordeno…casi hizo que girara los ojos por tanta amabilidad.

-Gracias-carraspeo caso mordiéndose la lengua, por tan exagerado hecho, pero le resto importancia al ver que su benefactor desaparecía en esa choza… adentrándose detrás de unas cortinas.

Tonks analizo por un momento el lugar…era igual que el pueblo…muy sencillo, aunque creía que incluso la madriguera era un palacio en comparación con ese lugar, pero no era momento de quejarse, cuando algo le fue lanzado al pecho.

-Tengo esto que te puede quedar –ordeno-tu ropa mojada ponla al fuego…para que se seque-se giro dispuesto a organizar sus cosas….Tonks miro aquello, era muy amable de su parte….en algún punto del mundo perdido, donde las alimañas y ratones brindan en una mesa.

El hombre desapareció de su vista, ella aprovecho esa oportunidad para quitarse esas ropas mojadas…su abrigo favorito estaba todo sucio y enlodado, aunque nada que un buen hechizo lo haría quedar como nuevo al igual que el resto de sus ropas, pero no podía levantar sospechas…puede que en la noche lo haría.

Su ropa estaba toda pegada, una blusa de rayas blancas y rojas se dibujaba debajo de aquel saco negro, un pantalón de mezclilla roto debajo con algunos cintos con bolsas, digno de un auror de su clase…y entrenado por el psicópata de Moody.

-Auch!-grito al recordar su herida en el brazo…el frio habia adormecido el lugar, pero aquel quejido fue interrumpido por unas pisadas fuertes, que se pararon en seco detrás de ella…agradecía tener una blusa debajo de la otra, aunque era de manga corta y blanca…pero era mejor a que la encontraran desnuda.

-¿Eres una mujer?-pregunto el hombre ya sin su capucha, era mas chaparro de lo que pensó…aunque su cabello era igual o mas espeso, sus ojos azules y un porte señorial para alguien tosco como él.

-¡Wow! Tenemos un detective aquí-susurro con sarcasmo al girar para encarar a su benefactor, quien solo la miro por leve momento…aunque por la respuesta que dio y el gesto que compartió, casi juraba que no le entendía, pero no era su asunto –si me disculpas- apunto detrás de las cortinas al hombre pequeño…este solo gruño algo en otro idioma y se apartó…dejándola terminar su asunto.

Miro a su alrededor, al parecer el hombre era muy severo en su actitud, pero todo un caballero, pues por más que estaba en el lugar que apunto no volteo por curiosidad, algo que agradecía….pues saco su varita con lentitud para no sacar un grito de dolor, y procedió con curación básica…en un leve movimiento de muñeca.

XXXXXXXXX

Thorin no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquella equivocación, la persona que trajo consigo era una mujer, algo problemático para el…ya que partiría al dia siguiente para las montañas nubladas….estaba molesto porque no se lo mencionara... alguien como él no debe ver más de la cuenta de una dama.

Pero no era el asunto aquí…. Gruñía constantemente para salir de donde se escondió a petición de la extraña…aunque se dio de palmadas en la cara al recordar la ropa que se le dio, pero ya no era el asunto, la dejaría con la posadera que era muy buena con los extranjeros, de seguro ella sabría que hacer e informarle que era esa ciudad Tren.

-Ya estoy lista-grito la mujer desde donde estaba, no podía creer que alguien como ella fuera escandalosa, cuando la vio ya limpia y sin todo el barro… la analizo completamente…aunque traía ahora un color de cabello extraño, juraba que era blanco o algo parecido, pero era imposible ningún humano lo tiene de ese color al menos que sea anciano.

-No me culpes si pense que eras hombre-el enano se sentó en una silla cerca al cruzar los brazos, no tenía por qué disculparse por algo que era obvio, no se veía como una mujer, vestía como hombre y su cabello era como tal.

-Supongo-le restó importancia la chica….el enano le clavo la mirada, escucho un quejido de ella hace rato, pero ahora se veía perfectamente bien…asi que no hondo en el tema.

-Dormirás de aquel lado-ordeno en tono frio, apuntando detrás de unas cortinas –mañana te dejare con la posadera…ahí podrás preguntar sobre la ciudad tren-informo.

-¿Ciudad Tren?-suspiro cansada Tonks, por un momento Thorin la vio un poco indecisa de decir algo más…luego dio un largo suspiro, para solo asentar con la cabeza y arrastrar los pies hacia aquella cama, vio como analizo el lugar por un momento…otro largo suspiro y se recostó.

-Buenas noches-grito al cerrar la cortina, el enano no tenía tiempo para ser el guía de alguien, asi que se dispuso a terminar todo para su viaje….el invierno llegaría y tenía que ir a su hogar con su gente….para organizar con ellos su viaje a Erebor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks se quedó por un momento pensativa, aun en su cabeza calaba eso de ciudad tren…un término extraño para alguien extraño…pero no hondo en el tema, estaba cansada, tuvo una pelea con una estúpida/loca tía en el ministerio y se preguntaba si todos salieron bien.

Se giró un poco para ver esa sombra moverse entre la cortina, aun si la luz haya sido inventada en la tierra muggle e inclusive el mundo mágico, era extraño ver que era solo alumbrado por la fogata de aquella chimenea, a lo mejor por lo sencillo del lugar no preguntaría.

Puede que sea difícil encontrar electricidad en ese lugar…aunque temía que en los demás también, en sus bolsillos nunca trajo nada útil para ese tipo de situaciones, solo traía consigo algunas cosas que su maestro le obligaba a cargar…como algunas herramientas o cualquier otra cosa para auror como ellos.

El hombre pequeño parecía ocupado, era un poco serio en cuanto a el…inclusive no le pregunto su nombre, ¿Qué clase de persona deja entrar a su casa sin saber su nombre? Se cuestionó…no era ella nadie como para juzgarlo, inclusive tampoco le pregunto su nombre….al dia siguiente se lo cuestionaría antes de salir a esa posada.

Dando un largo suspiro, para quedarse dormida de inmediato….sin darse cuenta que no solo estaba fuera del ministerio o del mundo mágico….si no que también de la tierra en general, acomodándose ajena a esa verdad en aquella pequeña choza, con un pequeño hombre (como le decía ella) que era más de lo que aparentaba….cuya aventura desencadenaría la furia de un dragón.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien espero que les haya gustado, ahora será el comienzo de una aventura, aunque lo empecé de muy antes.

Geme 1 fuera


	2. HUFFLE 2 ¿MUGGLE O NO MUGGLE?

Hola

Bienvenidos a otra historia del pequeño Tejón, gracias por el favorito…le echare más ganas para tenerlo a tiempo… y publicar capítulos más seguidos.

Saludos y que inicie la historia.

XXXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 2: ¿MUGGLE O NO MUGGLE?

Tonks ahora se encontraba recostada en una gran mesa en aquel pequeño hostal, no sabía en qué momento llego, estaba tan dormida cuando el pequeño hombre la levanto, que no tuvo tiempo de despertar sus cinco sentidos, solo reaccionando por pura inercia de aquella muchacha, aun si tiro unas tantas cosa al salir de la choza.

Solo escucho un "cuidado muchacha" de parte del dueño de aquel hogar, pudo jurar otros tantos estruendos al salir, se habia topado con unas herramientas…que cayeron en un leve giro por su parte, solo un bostezo habia sido la respuesta con una semi sonrisa avergonzada.

-Lo lamento-alcanzo a susurrar después de esa reacción, indicio de haberte levantado recientemente….un gruñido por su benefactor se escuchó, después un camino sin incidentes, claro sin contar con las veces que tiro algo o golpeo a alguien cuando estaba estirándose, tratando de despertarse…._Por toda la magia pura…no es de merlín levantarte si el sol no se despierta._

Ahora fue dejada en ese hostal en calidad de bulto, algo que le molesto…pero tenía tanto sueño como para reclamar algo, optando solo por esperar a la señora, el hombre hablo con ella por un momento…sin embargo en una dormitada desapareció.

-Bueno…no es como si fuera el más amable del mundo-susurro aun con la cara pegada en la mesa, se removió un poco incomoda de su lugar…cuando la señora se acercó por fin a ella.

-Por fin despertaste Señorita- La señora que antes vio se acercó con un gran vaso de algo –ten….-le extendió el tarro-es un té muy eficaz para despertar-ofreció-El Señor Thorin me comento que buscas una ciudad-

-¿El señor que?-cuestiono al escuchar ese nombre, solo para dar un olfateada en aquel tarro, cerrar los ojos y echarlo todo al fondo, si no fuera porque su madre era fanática de ese tipo de menjurjes, lo hubiera escupido en cualquier momento…pero solo lo trago sin saborearlo.

-Thorin….el enano que te trajo-dijo algo incrédula la señora, al ver el rostro de la dama frente a ella…aunque estaba algo sorprendido que se hubiera tomado el tarro en un sorbo, sin necesidad de hacer gestos…como normalmente lo hacen.

-¿Enano?-cuestiono Tonks escuchar esa referencia, pues lo primero que se le venía a la mente eran los personajes avaros de Gringotts o hasta su pequeño profesor en Hogwarts, pero sabiendo que estaba en el mundo muggle...ahí también habia personas pequeñas sin necesidad de ser enanos, pero los dos mundos eran muy grandes, y el hombre era de buen parecido….o al menos eso le pareció.

-Hay muchacha…se ve que vienes de muy lejos-la mujer le dio una palmada al verla algo confundida, aunque Tonks estaba sacando comparaciones sobre el personaje que le dio albergue, aunque por fin sabia de su nombre –Pero dime…él no me dijo tu nombre, aunque juzgando por el hecho que no sabías el suyo, puede que incluso él lo desconocía-acuso, la mujer solo ser rasco la nuca al verse descubierta.

-Bueno estaba lloviendo y estaba cansada, solo quería dormir –recordó el dolor que traía aun por la batalla en el ministerio, aunque agradecía el descanso que obtuvo pues se sentía muy capaz de volver a enfrentar a su loca tía si fuera necesario….por eso le urgía regresar –Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks…pero llámeme Tonks…no me gusta mi nombre-sugirió.

-¿Tonks?, es un nombre extraño por estos rumbos, lo más seguro es que vengas del sur-dio un suspiro la señora, aun no sabía si el nombre de su padre era Tonks…pero si ella prefería ese nombre pues le parecía mas fácil que Nymphadora-Mi nombre es Halisa hija de Hemur-

-Ok-dijo simplemente la auror al ver esa presentación…. ¿Era su apellido el nombre de su padre?, se cuestionó levemente, pero no hondo en el tema-Bueno mi pregunta es donde puede haber un tren cerca…. Eso fue lo que pregunte a Thorin-trato de decir el nombre…el cual le supo algo mal al recordar su encuentro, aun no superaba el hecho de ser confundida por un hombre….

-Él me dijo de una ciudad con el nombre Tren…pero al menos que sea muy al sur, no creo que lo haya escuchado-la mujer se rasco la barbilla un poco incrédula de ese nombre-puede ser más allá de Gondor…tal vez-

Tonks era ajena por completo al nombre de ese pueblo Gondor, ella era muy buena ubicando lugares en el mapa mágico para ir a misiones como auror, y ese pueblo no lo recuerda haberlo visto en alguna parte, al menos que sea un pequeño pueblo, pues al parecer el lugar era asi de pequeño.

-Tren no es una ciudad-explico, pero el rostro de la mujer le dio entender que no sabía que era eso, en serio ¿ese lugar era ajeno a cualquier tecnología muggle?, asi que decidió no hacerlos sentir mal por no tener tantas comodidades –Bueno tal vez sabe cómo llegar a Londres-aunque tuviera que caminar no importaba, era una maga…estando sola haría el hechizo de aparición.

-Lamento no serte de ayuda, Joven Tonks-la señora se excusó-solo las personas que pasan por aquí suelen ser viajeros con un rumbo fijo, es muy raro encontrar personas tratándose de ubicar como usted, ahora….será mejor que parta a Bree, a lo mejor ahí tiene más suerte… encontrara enanos y los rangers, aunque con esto último debe tener cuidado….últimamente las cosas no andan muy bien-

-Rangers-dijo un poco extrañada-lo tendré en cuenta, lo prometo-o al menos trataría-entonces supongo que partiré-dio un suspiro.

-Pues si vas a buen paso aun puedes alcanzar a Thorin, de seguro él te podrá acompañar y guiar…. Una mujer no debe de andar sola por aquí….como te dije, tienes que tener cuidado-la señora se paró un poco, indicándole que esperara, y regresando al poco tiempo con una bolsa llena de alimento y una capucha-no tengo ropa que te quede-señalo al verla, su ropa era extraña…pero adecuada para un viaje largo-en esta bolsa esta lo mas esencial para un viaje por una semana, trata de racionarlo-sugirió.

Tonks miro con gracia eso, un hechizo de multiplicación lo arreglaría y otros más para su viaje, el enano habia partido hace rato…no tenía intención de encontrarse con él, sin embargo esa idea se lo guardo muy adentro…no dispuesta a compartir su desagrado, era de muy mala educación…según su madre.

XXXXX XXXXXXxxx

El bosque ejercía con fuerza ajeno por completo al tejón que paseaba tranquilo por aquel lugar, no dispuesta a sentirse cansada….al contrario estaba más que emocionada por hacer ese viaje sola, sus padres nunca la dejaron ir por ahí en cualquier viaje escolar, al menos en su formación muggle…o que fuera a entrenar como su padre le indico antes de ir a Hogwarts…ahí no eran de viajes escolares como en las películas que su padre veía.

Ella no era del tipo que se preocupara mucho de su alrededor, temía por sus amigos…si alguno estuviera herido por aquella batalla, pero ellos eran capaces de defenderse y no podía hacer mucho, ya que recién descubrió que el hechizo de aparición no funcionaba por más que quería.

Pero eso no le impedía maravillarse por la naturaleza, en Londres habia muchos bosque asi…pero casi por lo regular estaba en una misión de Auror y en su escuela digamos que prohibido era por algo, algunas lesiones aun le recuerdan encuentros breves con ciertas criaturas.

Pero el sol se asomaba entre las copas de los árboles, ella estaba usando sus pies, estaba empezando a creer que la magia la habia hecho una inútil para caminar, eso de volar o aparecer gracias a cualquier hechizo le habia quitado la alegría de caminar tanto…si hoy era un gran dia para poner a prueba su resistencia…..poniéndola con todo el entusiasmo.

Pero luego recordó porque casi reprueba como auror, al tropezarse con una roca y recordarle el hecho de su torpeza natural, pero era algo que no le impediría disfrutar ese dia, se levantó de inmediato recogió aquella bolsa que lanzo algo separado de ella para seguir su camino, de nuevo poniendo meta para ir a Bree, puede que ahí encontraría un lugar apropiado para cuestionar de Londres o un tren, aunque eso ultimo era lo más probable que no supieran…pues en todo su camino no vio ningún carro pasar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El camino se hizo un poco largo después de un rato, la noche ya venía apareciendo…decidió que era momento de un descanso, transfiguro una roca en una tienda de campaña…y con unos tantos hechizos más se convirtió en un lugar acogedor.

Al entrar recordó una de las casas de campaña de los Wesley pero en menor tamaño, claro no era que le importara…solo dormiría en ese lugar, por esa noche asi que solo ingreso para acomodarse, después de asegurarse que estuviera alrededor seguro.

Aunque esa noche no fue del todo tranquila, aun entre sombras escuchaba una voz suave y calmante….trato de expulsarla, era como si estuvieran usando Legeremens con ella, pero era diferente, pues se sentía calidez no natural, haciéndola levantarse rápidamente…como auror dormía con su varita…asi que apunto a la puerta de su tienda de campaña.

-Lomus-susurro para que su herramienta mágica iluminara el lugar, camino tontamente dispuesta a cualquier ataque, el dia parecía lejana aun….pues salió solo para encontrarse con una noche suave y llena de estrellas, de esas que solo en lugares apartados de la civilización se divisaban –¡Quien anda ahí!- exclamo al escuchar pisadas, dispuesta a hacer algún ataque en su defensa.

-Lamento asustarla en tan altas horas de la noche-una vieja voz se escuchó, la figura era alta…su hechizo no lo alcanzaba del todo –interesante habilidad colega mío-

-¿Colega? ….-se cuestionó-eres un auror-dijo entre animada por aquel descubrimiento, pues cuando su luz alcanzo al extraño lo pudo distinguir…si no fuera porque estaba lejos de su hogar, juraría que era un imitador innato de merlín, por su gran gorro gris y su ropas del mismo color.

-No soy un auror como usted menciona-dijo el anciano al rascarse su larga barba gris, con interés en la mujer-en estas tierras es imposible ver un mago como yo, con sus características-

-Ah!, perdón por la confusión…sabes es muy raro ver a un mago tan lejos, eso quiere decir que el ministerio tiene alcance aquí…..no entiendo como llegue, pero de seguro debo de estar en algún lugar muggle donde no puedo usar magia, aunque es extraño…aun en Londres muggle se puede usar magia, pero ahora ni la aparición funciona…quise regresar pero no pude, pero vi que mi magia normal si funciona-Tonks parloteo incesablemente, no deteniéndose para darse cuenta que confundía al anciano.

-Lamento señorita que no sea lo que espere- interrumpió Gandalf de alguna manera sorprendido por las palabras que fluían constantemente de la dama, dando un largo suspiro-Soy un mago…o más bien un Istari, algo muy diferente de su tipo de mago-explico- no entiendo mucho de lo que hablas, pero alguien me dijo que usted estaba aquí…y que tenía que encontrarla-

-Un Istari…. ¿Es un nuevo tipo de mago aquí en américa?-dio por hecho que estaba en alguna parte del sur de la misma, el anciano negó-Oh…entonces creo que me perdí en alguna parte de su plática-

-Puede que ni siquiera este en esa américa de la que habla-dijo el anciano-Mi Nombres es Gandalf el Gris-

-Gandalf el gris…que extraño usar un apellido de color…aunque eh escuchado peores, pero a mí me puedes decir Tonks…aunque mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks…pero mi nombre no me gusta- dijo la mujer olvidando por completo la desconfianza de un inicio-Pero dígame vamos a ir a Londres…necesito ir allá ahora mismo, mucha gente no ha sabido cómo llegar o ni siquiera sabe que es un tren-suspiro-¿vamos a usar polvos flu o algún otro medio de transporte mágico, o tal vez algo mas muggle?-

-Mi querida Joven Tonks, se ve que en su hogar muchas maneras tiene de facilitarle su transporte…. aquí solamente tendremos que usar nuestros propios medios-con su bastón apunto sus pies, la joven suspiro.

-Es acaso que la magia en este lado del mundo este limitada o algo asi…digo no seremos tan adelantados como el sistema estadounidense mágico, pero al menos tenemos una manera de facilitarnos el transporte…o tal vez voláramos en ese bastón suyo…es largo y se ve que soporta el peso-trato de tener un poco de esperanzas.

-Lamento decepcionarla de nuevo Joven Tonks-Gandalf por primera vez se exaspero con alguien, a pesar de que le dijeron que era una maga, no se veía del todo como ellos, no tenía sabiduría o aunque sea una luz de la misma-Pero mi personal solo es de uso limitado-

-Bueno supongo que caminaremos-dijo al alzar sus brazos-pero mañana seria…hoy tengo sueño y alguien intento usar Legeremens conmigo hace rato, asi que es mejor que tenga cuidado…no creo que usted sea el culpable, soy buena juzgando a la gente-

-La persona que me dijo que viniera es la que trato de comunicarse con usted-dijo el mago, al verse apuntado con ese simple palo, desde su punto de vista-no somos enemigos, solo queríamos que entendiera que somos aliados-

-¿Aliados?- susurro Tonks con un suspiro, si fuera malo él ya la hubiera atacado-no eres un mortifagos supongo-entrecerró los ojos aun apuntándolo…frunció el ceño de nuevo y dio un suspiro al guardarlo-solo porque me recuerdas a Dumbledore te perdonare-

-Gracias por su bondad-el mago se inclinó en agradecimiento-pero vamos tengo mucho que platicar contigo….hay bastantes cosas que debes entender…pero primero, como miembro del concilio blanco me gustaría darle la bienvenida a la Tierra media-

-¿Tierra media?-dijo la mujer al dar paso en su campaña, si era malo y con otras intenciones este sería repelido…pero entro como si nada, no habia pensado en ponerle algo contra hechizos….no habia visto magos pero ahora tenía que tener otras medidas más adelante…más por esa "señora" que quiso entrar a su mente- la tierra media es acaso que estamos en el ecuador-cuestiono.

-No sé qué es ecuador…pero vamos, tenemos tiempos de platicar…usted me explicara eso de ministerio…medios de transporte, muggle y demás-Gandalf le dijo al entrar-y yo le platicare una historia muy interesante….sobre esta tierra, mi gente y los Istari-

Lo que nunca se esperó Tonks en esa platica fue la revelación de otro mundo que no era el que conocía, ahora tenía algo de coherencia de que el hechizo aparición no funcionara pues no era el mismo plano y además que ciertas fuerzas que vigilan esa tierra se dieron cuenta de su presencia mágica….muy diferente a los Istari que vinieron de una tierra sagrada (termino el cual adopto para referirse a Valinor) por algún motivo aun no revelado.

-Bueno en resumen es….-dio un suspiro Tonks tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho-Usted es un mago o más bien un Maia que vino a este lugar para ser el guía de los pueblos en general, que aquí hay varias especies de las cuales predominan los Elfos (los cuales no son los que conoce…explicación que tardó en dar Gandalf, quien se mostró sorprendido de aquella comparación no imaginando a alguno de sus amigos portando solo un trapo como vestimenta)-suspiro.

-Los enanos-omitió la parte donde ya habia conocido uno…aun un poco resentida por el hecho de ser tratada como un bulto-los hombres (unos más longevos que otros con nombre de un pan "dona dan o algo asi), hobbits etc.-con un movimiento de varita un pequeño te era servido para ambos, el mago traía consigo algunas yerbas que funcionaron como tal.

-Asi es Joven Tonks, es correcto todo lo que usted dice…aunque por lo que me conto, su mundo es maravilloso con su uso de magia y los muggle-hombres de su tecnología-el mago alabo.

-Vamos…y eso que no te conté todo, pero es demasiado complicado para mí, nunca fui buena contando historias…eso no es lo mío-se excusó la dama no hondando en el tema –aunque me sorprende que el velo del arco me mandara aquí…. es mejor que morir…supongo-

-Bien ya sabiendo donde está, me gustaría saber que tiene planeado de ahora en adelante-cuestiono Gandalf intrigado por la dama, le habían dicho que un ser mágico no proveniente de Valinor habia llegado, pero por la manera que vestía y su comportamiento no sabía si era confiable, pero con el simple hecho de bloquear los pensamientos de su señora era suficiente para poner en duda su juicio además de no verse angustiada por el hecho de estar prácticamente en otro mundo.

-No lo sé-dio un suspiro-tenía planeado regresar a Londres….pero acláreme algo, quien fue la persona que intento entrar a mi mente, aun si la expulse pude sentir una calidez proveniente de ese pensamiento-

-Ella es mi señora Galadriel del bosque dorado, es un elfo –Gandalf dijo con orgullo –y ella también estaba sorprendida que pudiera repelerla…aunque le aseguro que ella estuviera encantada de haberla conocido…-

-Bien, supongo- dijo la mujer al levantarse- pues iré a ese bosque dorado…a lo mejor me puedo llevar bien con ella-

-Claro…aunque yo tenía algo planeado para usted, si es que le gusta viajar- El mago se levantó con su bastón en mano-dentro de unos meses partiré a una aventura con un grupo en particular….me gustaría que te unieras, tus habilidades serán de utilidad-

-Vaya…una aventura-dijo Tonks un tanto intrigada y emocionada, no era como luchar contra un señor oscuro, del cual ya estaba más que preparada para defender todo lo que ella creía, una aventura podría servir en ella y aprender más cosas…además descubrió que dependía mucho de su magia para algunas cosas…aunque su resistencia no quedaba más-está bien….pero en que dia será-

Gandalf solo procedió en decirle la fecha de encuentro, al parecer sería un lugar no tan lejos de ahí, asi que opto por seguir al dia siguiente con su viaje y situarse en un lugar entre lo que se llamaba la comarca y Bree, el iría por ella para partir juntos.

Ahora esperando pacientemente a el arribo del doble de merlín pero en gris, aunque tenía la sensación que no estaría mucho tiempo sola, cuando de nuevo esa sensación estaba entrando a su mente –Oh! Vaya de nuevo la señora alegre-dijo en tono sarcástico al entrar de nuevo a la tienda-Buenas tardes señora Galadriel…Gandalf me hablo de usted-dejo entrar esa mente…la misma sensación cálida que antes.

-Mucho gusto Joven Tonks…Mithrandir o Gandalf como lo conoces me platico de usted, aunque no me dijo sus intenciones…-y ahí las dos entablaron una plática conociéndose mutuamente…aunque era más lo que hablaba Tonks de lo que hacia ella.

XXXXXXXXX

Hola!

Como vieron aun es el inicio de una aventura, donde Tonks formara parte junto a Gandalf, claro manteniendo el misterio de esa "Aventura" pero será algo que descubra mas adelante nuestra querida maga.

Geme 1 fuera.


	3. HUFFLE 3 REPARO

Hola!

Sé que es muy rápido estos capítulos, pero estoy con mis musas paradas en este lugar….jaja, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruto escribir, claro cuando mis dedos no se entumen de tanta emoción.

Adelante que un tejón nos espera…

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

HUFFLE 3: REPARO

Thorin escudo de roble veía con los años a su gente llegar y establecerse en aquel refugio en las montañas azules, el frio habia pasado tan rápido y de nuevo tenía que empezar su viaje, para poder arreglar algunas cosas, el solo se adelantaría al igual que los demás enanos, algunos de los cuales partieron para enviar el mensaje a los demás pueblos enanos lejanos.

Tenía esperanza que las siete casas enanas lo apoyarían en aquella misión, era su deber como hijo de Thrain hijo Thror recuperar su hogar, partió alejándose de su pueblo en la cueva, unos con rostros felices y de incertidumbre, inclusive su hermana se mostró triste por verlo partir, temiendo que no volviera… inclusive a sus hijos que partirían después para unírsele.

Como parte del linaje de Durin tenía que demostrar su valía y ver por su gente, aun orgulloso y altivo se podía ver la confianza de su gente, aun si fuera un rey exiliado era respetado por los enanos que lo seguían, sabiendo que él nunca tomaría una mala decisión…que lograría su cometido, aun claro con los problemas que se enfrente.

XXXXXXX

Bilbo habia tenido un dia bastante extraño…esa mañana se encontró con un viejo amigo, o al menos eso creyó, en un intento de deshacerse de ese misterioso anciano, lo invito a tomar el té de la tarde, dio un largo suspiro, no quería visitas e incomodar su pacifica vida, pero con los modales que tenía…tendría que hacer todo lo posible para hacer sentir bien a su invitado.

Preparo te un poco de galletas también café, pues no sabía que podía tomar el viejo mago…sus gustos eran algo extraño, tenía algo de vino si era el caso….otro suspiro se hizo sentir en ese humilde hogar, ahora solo esperando a que llegara el anciano, pero cuando llego la hora y escucho el sonido de la puerta, supo que era el inicio de algo grande.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks no sabía en qué momento habia perdido al mago en ese pequeño tumulto de pequeñas casas, como podía extraviar a una persona tan alta entre tanto hobbits, era indistinguible –Un hombre alto y cuatro enanos- suspiro cansada tratando de grabarse la última imagen que vio de dicho aliado.

Aun si lo conoció solo esa vez, era un mago de palabra….pues llego puntual ese dia para ir por ella, algo que alabo por su parte lo habia olvidado por completo, acostumbrándose un poco a la vida solitaria de ese lugar, solo preparándose a veces para cualquier incidente y encontrándose varias veces con los Rangers o montaraces (terminaron siendo muy buena gente), pues ellos cuidaban a los ciudadanos del peligro existente en esas tierras…aunque por los rumores a su entorno, se notaba que ellos eran ajenos.

Pero ese no era el punto, tenía ahora que encontrar una casa –Pero cual casa-murmuro al viento dispuesta a reclamarle cualquier indicación…sabía que estaba una marca, pero ya ni se acordaba de eso, no es que era olvidadiza….pero estaba distraída observando a su alrededor, cuando se encontraron con un grupo de enanos en las fronteras de la comarca.

En su distracción y eficaz torpeza tiro a un pequeño hombre que traía consigo algunas canastas de algún lugar, en ese momento para intentar atraparlos se topó con un bulto, cayendo encima de este…cuando por fin pudo notar que estaba prácticamente arriba de alguien, se levantó de inmediato, si notar a la persona debajo de el –Lo lamento-susurro, pero se quedó sorprendida de ver quien era.

-Tu muchacha-su anterior benefactor se veía algo polvoriento, la única evidencia de su ataque…. Su mirada no habia cambiado, era la misma hostil que le mostro cuando lo conoció.

-Claro….hola de nuevo-Tonks trato de cortar esa platica no dispuesta a entablar una discusión con ese enano, que se mostró enojado por su descuido….pero luego recordó al grupo que venía con ella…si él era parte de esa compañía (como cree que le dijo Gandalf en algún momento) era demasiado burla, trato de negar con la cabeza.

-¿Señorita está usted bien?-pregunto el pequeño hobbit víctima de la auror, al verla ahí parada…tratando de ignorar las miradas que le lanzo el enano.

-Ah! Si disculpa…te ayudare- dijo amablemente Nym al alzar unas canastas…unas estaban rotas por el golpe o un poco maltratadas –Creo que unas están rotas-dijo con tristeza al hobbit, quien solo dio un suspiro.

-Mujer se nota que lo torpe se te da natural-gruño el enano al seguir sacudiendo aquel porte que cargaba….frunciendo el ceño por encontrarse con una problemática mujer, pues en el poco tiempo que la conoció (aunque no sabía si solo estar parada junto a ella era conocer…pues nunca platico nada más después de su incidente esa noche).

-Bueno no te puedo negar lo más obvio-aclaro la auror intrigando al enano…aunque pudo dibujar una leve sonrisa, que encrudeció al notarla...pero tenía que admitirlo esa joven era extraña, además de su cabello y ropa.

-No se preocupe señorita….yo puedo hacer más-dijo el hobbit tímidamente, Tonks se sentía culpable, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea…según tenía entendido la magia ahí no era tan extraña…toda la tierra media tenía conocimiento de los llamados Istari, si se metía en problemas solo culparía a Gandalf.

Thorin noto una extraña vara en las manos de la torpe mujer, quien solo dio un suspiro -¿Te enseño un truco de magia?-cuestiono al hobbit quien se mostró encantado ante eso, ella solo hizo un movimiento de muñecas pronunciando una palabra y de inmediato aquellas canastas rotas se arreglaron de inmediato.

-Es un mago como Gandalf-exclamo el pequeñín al ver que su trabajo no fue desecho por la torpeza de la mujer, dando pequeños saltos….inclusive Thorin se mostró extrañado por las habilidades nuevas de su conocida-Cual es su nombre ….¿Es amiga de Gandalf?-cuestiono el pequeño.

-Claro…de echo lo estoy buscando-contesto la mujer al pararse en su porte, mirando a su alrededor, pero pudo jurar que el enano se atraganto con el aire que respiraba –Sucede algo Thorin-acuso.

-Nada-dijo simplemente al atar cabos…era imposible… ¿No?, Gandalf no podía, aunque tenga habilidades extraordinarias como las tenía el, ella no tenía el porte además de ser torpe y no negarlo…negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Lo vi pasar hace rato, fue derecho a la casa de Bolsón-apunto una dirección –es la más grande no tiene pierde-dijo feliz en hobbit antes de despedirse.

-Bien-dijo la mujer-bueno Thorin me despido, fue un….-pensó un poco-placer tirarte-sonrió antes de desaparecer….el enano se quedó ahí pensando, dio un largo suspiro….tendría que reclamarle a Gandalf si era el caso que la recomendara.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tonks se sorprendió de lo pequeña que era la casa, por fuera era más grande desde su punto de vista, que cualquiera que habia visto en su camino, todos los enanos estaban alegres cantando mientras limpiaban los trastos usados.

Ella se ofreció a ayudar…unos cuantos hechizos y lo lograría pero Gandalf le dio una negativa, estaba más que divertido en aquel baile, inclusive vio cómo se agacho con maestría en ese marco de puerta redondo, donde los platos salían volando encima o al lado de él, ante un anfitrión asustado por ver su vajilla volar.

-Tienen ritmo-la auror aplaudía entonando el sonido de aquella canción…tenía mucho tiempo que no sonreía tanto y al parecer los enanos eran más alegres que ese pequeñajo que conoció, todos los platos relucían en aquel tumulto…aunque un Bilbo aliviado, todos ya se habían presentado como se debía con ella.

Aunque se sorprendió de ser presentada como la Istari Tonks, no le extraño mucho aquel nombre….el mago se veía igual de sabio de Dumbledore inclusive un poco más…a veces le revolvía su manera de hablar, pero era un buen anciano.

Carcajadas eran acompañadas en aquel pequeño hogar, hasta que unos golpes se escucharon y todos se quedaron en silencio -¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono al ver que todo paraba, ya se habia divertido tanto en las maromas del que reconoció como ¿Bifur o Bofur? Tenían nombres tan parecidos que hasta el momento los revolvía todos.

-Ya llego-dijo misterioso el mago….todo el ambiente se tensó, Tonks solo le dio una mirada al anciano este solo le dio una seña de silencio, y ahí junto a Bolsón se acercó un enano que ya habia visto con anterioridad.

-¡Thorin!-grito por la sorpresa la maga, asustando a los enanos por aquella muestra de familiaridad hacia su señor y futuro Rey, pero no fue lo único que hizo…como estaba al lado de la fogata la silla se ladeo tirándose directo hacia las llamas de fuego…un breve incendio se hizo en aquel instante.

-Mi casa-exclamo con horror el hobbit al ver lo que ocasiono la reacción exagerada de su invitada, quien de inmediato trato de hacer algo, el mago gris solo se dio un golpe en la frente –Aquamenti-susurro después de un rato la mujer, y de su varita salió un pequeño chorro de agua, apagando aquel incendio que amenazaba con extenderse-¡Reparo!- todo volvió a su lugar de origen, como si nada hubiese sucedido…luego se inclinó al grupo –Lo siento-

-Gandalf no me digas que esta mujer también formara parte de esta compañía-Thorin recién habia llegado, se mostraba ajeno por completo a toda la torpeza de la dama…mientras los demás enanos aún estaban sorprendido de las habilidades que mostro…y más aún el gesto que tenía su señor.

-Veo que me ahorra el presentarlos-dijo el mago con una sonrisa forzada, mientras Tonks aun trataba de convencer a Bilbo que su casa no se quemaría con ella ahí, no era del todo convencido con esa excusa…pero el austero enano lo miro a dagas.

-Entonces la estas considerando….deja te recuerdo que es mi compañía…y yo tengo la última palabra en cuanto a los miembros, suficiente tengo que consideres a un ladrón-apunto a Bilbo que estaba con la chica-a una niña descuidada como ella-espeto.

-Hey no tienes por qué ser grosero….tengo un nombre-la mujer regaño con el ceño fruncido, Bilbo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento se sentía tan pequeño- Tonks….repite conmigo T-O-N-K-S-deletreo-y tengo 22 no soy una niña-

-Esa edad no es más que un niño para nosotros Señora Tonks-Balin se acercaba a ella, con ojos de abuelo consolador después de ser regañada….algo que desde el fondo le molesto, temiendo preguntar la edad de todos.

-Todos aquí tenemos al menos más de cincuenta-otro de los enanos cuyo nombre recordó era Gloin, todos asentaron…inclusive ella miro a los que consideraba jóvenes (Kili, Fili y Bilbo) y estos solo asentaron.

-Mucha información-se rasco el puente de la nariz no dispuesta a hondar en el tema de las edades…que por ese lado saldría perdiendo –Puedo ser de ayuda…además esta es una buena posibilidad de conocer la tierra media-

-No creo que alguien como tú seas de ayuda…iremos a una misión para recuperar nuestra patria que fue robada por un dragón-Thorin gruño apuntando a la chica quien no cedió por eso.

-Los dragones de donde yo vengo son más que bestias…aunque creo que aquí son algo diferentes-Galadriel le conto un poco la historia de Erebor un dia que platicaron de su mundo y sobre las bestias mágicas que existían ahí-Pero seré de ayuda…por algo Gandalf me trajo aquí, él no es del tipo de personas que haría algo sin ninguna excusa-apunto al anciano que se mantuvo entretenido de aquel desenlace, pero al sentir la mirada de dicho enano se paró.

-Es cierto….ella llego aquí de un lugar muy lejano….tiene habilidades que van más allá de nuestra comprensión-dio una fumada de aquella pipa que recién se habia preparado-aparte de destrozar y reparar lo que hace-entrecerró los ojos a la culpable de que casi el hobbit no despierte con un hogar.

-Ves-dijo Tonks un tanto orgullosa de que tuviera el apoyo del anciano-Puedo ser curandera…bueno algo, tengo buen indicios de espada (algunos montaraces le obligaron a aprender, aunque no tenía espada pero nada que una transfiguración ayudara) claro me falta afinar eso –se encogió de hombros- puedo aparecer en un lugar…luego en otro, y tengo la sensación que resolviendo este caso podre regresar a mi casa-dijo con un entusiasmo desenfrenado.

Thorin no sabía si amenazar a Gandalf para que cediera ese nuevo miembro de su compañía, pero la mujer se veía decidida…a parte si la considero al principio un hombre… se sentía algo culpable por haberla confundido, aunque no lo quería admitir, se cubrió el rostro.

Un silencio se hizo presente en aquel hogar, ninguno quiso decir nada más respecto a eso, inclusive Thorin se quedó callado no dispuesto a mencionar algo….aunque juraron que el cabello de la mujer cambio de un color rosa a uno rojizo, con una mirada profunda e imitando los cambios ya mencionados.

-No serás mi responsabilidad-acuso el líder –tienes mucho que demostrar en el viaje, pero en cualquier fallo vas de regreso-

-Si me puedes regresar…claro-acuso la mujer mientras cruzaba los brazos de manera retadora, el enano gruño ante la muestra de enfrentársele… pero viendo lo torpe que era, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar….no quería llevar a una muchacha tan joven para morir, suficiente tenía con sus sobrinos.

-Bien…empecemos esta reunión-apuro Gandalf antes que cualquier discusión se llevara a cabo, todos fueron al recibidor para empezar un relato….aun asi el anciano detuvo a la mujer-será mejor que des todo de ti Joven Tonks,….Thorin te tendrá entre su ojos cuando partamos…o al menos eso me temo-suspiro.

-Bueno…no tengo mucho que lo conocí pero recuerdo la sensación de un bulto- la imagen de cómo fue dejada en el hostal le vino a la mente, sacando una carcajada del anciano, antes de seguir el paso de los demás….ahora si afinando detalles del gran paso para recuperar su hogar.

XXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Hogwarts…

Harry aun sentía un vacío recordando la "muerte" de Tonks, no la trato mucho…pero los pocos momentos que compartió sintió que era una parte importante de todos, aunque a los que vio en vacaciones aun mostraban ropas de luto para la auror que para todos desapareció detrás de ese velo, la mayoría ignorando la verdad.

Pero el niño que vivió estaba preocupado por otras situaciones, dos veces habían querido matar al profesor Dumbledore sin éxito, él sabía quién era, pero por alguna razón no le creían Draco Malfoy estaba en su mira….él tenía un odio creciente por aquel Slytherin por lo que le hizo su padre anteriormente y en el tren, aun su nariz estaba bien…todavía recordaba el dolor de tenerla rota.

Aun asi en el tiempo que lo tenía en la vista pudo notar que empezaba a adelgazar, ya no lo veía jugando Quidditch, perdió varias tareas de transformaciones….sus deberes como prefecto estaban siendo descuidados y ya ni siquiera lo molestaba.

Recordando la historia que Sirius le conto en sus vacaciones, donde descubrió que él, Tonks y Malfoy estaban emparentados….nunca noto el parecido, pero aun asi el odio que tenía por Draco le segaba a la verdad, todo estaba ahí, el joven estaba solo…pero el solo veía a un enemigo, nunca a un posible amigo.

Por su parte el príncipe de las serpientes se sentía perdido, su familia pagaría si fallaba….nadie lo escuchaba solo lo veía como la salvación del fracaso de su padre, pero no era su culpa, su padre decidió su camino…él quería ser un mortifago, pero esa imagen se despedazo al momento de saber la verdad.

Reprimiendo esos sentimientos de tristeza, nostalgia e impotencia de hacer algo más, aprendió muchas cosas durante ese año…mientras se preparaba como un comedor de la muerte por su tía Bellatrix, quien se jactaba de haber matado a un pariente de el…su prima, quien nunca fue reconocida por su madre…Nymphadora Tonks.

A veces se preguntaba si la sangre sucia que era su prima tenía una vida mejor que la de el en ese momento, que pasaría si su mama no la hubiera rechazado como lo hizo con su familia, él tendría el valor como ella de pelar contra las creencias que toda su vida se aferró…pero que ahora tambaleaban en su mente, sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se fueron a esa parte renegada de la familia.

Aun sollozando en silencio en el salón de menesteres imaginaba una vida donde no tuviera que estar en esa parte del ejército, lloraba en silencio su fracaso y temor, si tan solo alguien le diera el apoyo que requería, una salida…alguien que le dijera que lo que él pensaba no estaba mal, nadie era su amigo….en Slytherin no lo entenderían y las otras casas lo veían como una serpiente, inclusive Snape estaba de parte de Voldemort y en los demás no contaba.

Era ya la noche entrada, su deber era reparar un armario para algún suceso importante que se llevaría a cabo adelante, pero ese dia habia perdido por completo la fe en el mundo….en su madre quien siempre le recordaba su deber de ser el sustituto de su padre, sus amigos que lo veía con orgullo por ser un mortifago…y sus enemigos sabían la verdad.

-Quieres que te muestre la luz-una voz se escuchó entre todos los artilugios guardados en la sala de menesteres, él se asustó repentinamente por aquella situación –sé que necesitas ayuda…te puedo mostrar un lugar que necesita de ti….como tú de el- esa voz se escuchaba más de cerca.

-Quien anda ahí-exclamo con enojo al apuntar con su varita, su rostro delgado mostraba algo de enojo por verse descubierto, juraba castigar a Goyle por descuidar la entrada, aun se adentró un poco más entre aquellos cachivaches.

-Se dónde está Tonks….quieres hablar con ella-esa voz asusto al chico al verse descubierto, juraba que la oclumancia la habia perfeccionado, como supo en que embargaban sus pensamientos en ese momento –No te asustes Draco hijo de Lucius de la casa Malfoy….soy un amigo, no temas-la voz se acercaba hasta una gran pintura donde un bosque se alzaba maravilloso.

La voz se dejó de escuchar, analizo aquel cuadro….juraba ese timbre extraño provenía de ella, pero sabiendo que eran cosas sin utilizar o que no servían…era sin importancia, luego recordó lo que decían de esa sala…pero se giró, luego de limpiar esas lagrimas que olvido por el susto que se llevó.

-La sala de menesteres te dará la ayuda que necesitas-se volvió a escuchar esa voz, se giró con su varita apuntando y sus sorpresa fue que el bosque se veía vivaz, como si la pintura se moviera…no era que nunca la hubiera visto, pero el aire fresco lo embargo y calmo….cerro los ojos y se sumergió en sus pensamientos de nuevo, si esa sala le daría la ayuda necesaria la tomaría….pero lo que más se cuestionaba era esa parte de Tonks, ella estaba muerta…¿No?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya quedo un capítulo más de este fic…. ¿Que pasara con Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esta historia? Si…yo también me lo pregunto, pero lo conocerán más adelante….

Ahora Tonks se enfrentó a Thorin, un gracioso encuentro teniendo en cuenta lo torpe que es nuestra protagonista….aunque Gandalf jura que este viaje será más largo de lo que pensó, y ni se imagina.

GEME 1 fuera….


	4. HUFFLE 4 PROTEGO TOTALUM

Hola

Les traigo ahora otro capítulo aun es el intro de la historia, asi que disfruten el lado pasivo del mismo.

XXXXXXxxx

HUFFLE 4: PROTEGO TOTALUM

Las cosas se habían suscitado de manera estrepitosa para el calmado hobbit, al día siguiente fue un caos total para él y una violación directa a sus derechos de protestar o poner alguna queja sobre la invasión de propiedad.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de sacar su pañuelo favorito o preparar algún equipaje con lo necesario para el viaje -¡Vamos que me hago vieja!- exclamo la mujer que conoció el día anterior entrando a su casa y tomándolo por la cintura y cargarlo como vil bulto de papas.

El con lo único que traía puesto y el contrato que lo tomo por sorpresa, ni una réplica fue escuchada por aquella captora, cuando repentinamente apareció frente a lo que pudo conocer el bar del lugar.

Su estómago revoloteaba con el desayuno de esa mañana, ante miradas expectantes de los enanos que se encontraron con el…cuando por fin fue soltado para ponerlo en libertad prácticamente.

Se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de mantener el alimento que tanto le tomo prepararlo, trato de mirar recriminatoria a la mujer pero esta se mostraba ajena a cualquier desplante o reclamo por su parte….aun con el mundo moviéndose trato de levantarse siendo ayudado por Balin, quien lo miro tristemente.

-Prométame que no me hará lo mismo-comento Kili algo divertido por la reacción del ladrón de la compañía….todos hicieron notas mentales y menciones sobre el mismo encargo…no sabiendo si ellos pudieran resistir ese tipo de magia donde aparecen y desaparecen.

-La próxima vez debería avisarnos…siquiera-siseo Gloin a la chica, quien solo alzo los hombros.

-Era necesario…ya era la hora y tenemos que partir –miro a Thorin-verdad-este solo suspiro al verse objeto de aquella divertida mirada…algo descuidada, pero con la muestra de la utilidad de ese tipo de viaje y sus inconvenientes…era el inicio de que Gandalf no se habría equivocado con ella…aunque el ladrón era otra cosa.

-Señorita Tonks debería tener consideración de este pobre anciano-Gandalf suspiro al salir de la taberna y viendo al hobbit extrañado- ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de ir por el….mire como dejo a mi pequeño amigo-suspiro al darle unas palmadas al susodicho que aún estaba recargado con el anciano enano.

Bofur solo suspiro, pensando que era el inicio de un viaje bastante movido, algo que estuvo de acuerdo Bombur, Bifur, Ori y unas miradas divertidas de parte de Kili y Fili por las habilidades de dicha compañera, aunque el dia anterior dio muestra de cómo regresar las cosas después de casi destruirlas.

En cambio Dwalin veía un inconveniente de las torpe movilidad de la fémina, algo que apuntaron tanto Gloin, Dori, Oin y Dori, Nori solo dieron un amplio y desesperado suspiro tratando de no ver el lado negativo de esas acciones, rezando a Aule por que la dama fuera feroz en batalla….era una mujer pero siendo una Istari tendría que tener las habilidades de dicho anciano con ellos… ¿No?

En cambio Thorin sabía que tendría que aprovechar cualquier descuido aun sin aceptar que esas apariciones eran efectivas si querían regresar…aunque la dama aclaro que debía estar en el lugar previamente para ir…pues podían terminar en las entrañas de la tierra en un error (algo bastante exagerado por parte de ella)

Bilbo no sabía si agradecer aquel transporte o maldecirlo aun teniendo su alimento al borde de su garganta, mirando un tanto ofendido a la culpable de invadir su hogar y prácticamente secuestrarlo…aunque en la noche anterior concordó con partir con ellos…tenía la esperanza que lo hubieran olvidado, pero al escuchar el golpe de su puerta hace unos minutos…recordó que habían tomado su palabra por completo.

XXXXXXXXX

Tonks estaba más que maravillada en el nuevo ambiente, todo tranquilo suave…sin la amenaza de que Voldemort regresara y cazara a su familia por ser sangre sucia…con el tiempo pasado ahí lo olvido por completo.

El tiempo en el bosque en casi soledad, solo siendo visitada por los Dúnedain en sus rondines y sus clases de pelea que fueron aceptadas por ellos (aunque a regañadientes….pero ella se las arregló para que le enseñaran de las cuales es mejor no saber, ella tenía un método de convencer a la gente bastante efectivo, digno de cualquier Black según su madre)

Ahora estaba en ese grupo en particular…era divertido pasear por las laderas aun si no la aceptaban del todo, estaba impuesta a ser señalada por esa parte de la familia como un mal ejemplo, su cabello reluciente en rojo adecuado según ella para la aventura y el valor…aunque siendo una Hufflepuff era algo ilógico.

Pero siendo amiga de Gandalf había optado por seguir sus votos de amistad hacia él, no sabía porque…pero lo sentía cercano, además que Galadriel le hablo de historias de antaño cuando este llego (cuantos años tendría….le cuestiono, pero la dama nunca contesto)

Si no fuera porque varias veces se resbalo de su montura, juraría que el día era el más perfecto…no es que fuera torpe…no, solo la silla tenía algún resentimiento a ella, o al menos eso decía cuando sentía las miradas recriminatorias de los demás enanos.

Solo Balin se colocó en su lado temiendo lo peor, que para su desgracio ocurrió unos pocos metros después, cuando la chica cayo del caballo en un movimiento brusco y con solo un pequeño grito que fue más por burla que por dolor.

-Señora Tonks-dijo con preocupación el anciano enano al ver el caballo solo esperando a su jinete en el suelo, era muy obediente de su parte esperarla, algo que agradeció … se levantó de inmediato cuando tres de ellos bajaron de su poni dispuesto a ayudarles…Gandalf no había partido con ellos porque tenía algo porque regresar.

El hobbit, Kili y Fili habían bajado a ayudarle (Balin no cuenta porque él ya estaba abajo con la dama…ante sus sospechas bien fundadas)

-Maldición por la diadema de Rowena, ese dolor es punzante-gruño mientras se sobaba el área afectada con mucho énfasis, se levantó y por orgullo no tomo la mano dada por el enano-agradezco la ayuda-sonrió tímidamente.

-Tu torpeza nos dará problemas-rugió el líder sin prestar atención a la dama, el junto a los otros enanos estaban mirando desde su montaje….mientras los demás volvían a subir incluyéndola.

-Thorin ella nunca ha montado un caballo-Gandalf aparecía junto a ellos con un amplia sonrisa…entregándole unas cosas a Bilbo de algo de su hogar.

-Si no ha montado, entonces este viaje no es para ella-espeto con suma confianza, sabiendo que su punto estaba en el hecho, su mirada estaba clavada en el anciano que suspiro cansado…luego miro a la chica, el no estaría todo el tiempo con ella como para defenderla de ese austero líder.

-Pareces más gruñón que cuando salimos…-la dama comento de lo más casual, ganándose una mirada extraña del todo el grupo, todos giraron al líder en espera de algún comentario enojado…pero solo bufo.

-Eso no te incumbe-Thorin por el bien de su estatus mental decidió no comentar nada al respecto, sabía que tenía razón y pronto lo probaría, o al menos él pensaba eso…-no tenemos tiempo para esto…vamos-ordeno cuando Gandalf solo le dio unas palmadas a la mujer.

-Señorita Tonks…será mejor que cuide sus palabras-sugirió el anciano, cuando la chica solo le dio un gesto tranquilo e inocente.

-¿Por qué?- no es como si hubiera dicho una mentira-dijo de lo más natural posible, si el Peregrino en ese momento dudaba de su elección por primera vez en años en aquella tierra media, la dama era impredecible…sus palabras y movimientos, no sabiendo que esperar…solo rezaba para que Thorin no saliera de sus cabales, pero temía lo peor.

Poco después el viaje se volvió algo monótono, entre ruinas y demás…Tonks estaba más que desesperada por hablar con alguien, Gandalf fue tachado en la primera opción…muchos de los enanos se las habían arreglado para que no estuviera a más que unos cuantos trotes detrás de su líder.

No sabiendo si era por el temor de decir algo imprudente (según el mago) o por el bien de la compañía, alguno de los enanos eran consecuentes con ella…sobretodo el anciano que era más que un abuelo para ella, siempre atento y dispuesto a ayudarla las veces que estuvo a punto de caer.

Fili y Kili estaban más por curiosidad y un ¿coqueteo? Pero su imaginación era demasiada, un enano coqueteando con ella era tan absurdo como ver a su tía loca comiendo en familia con su madre… ¿verdad?, aunque sabía que en verdad si lo era…pero su corazón aún tenía a alguien guardado como para pensar en otra cosa.

Fili siempre platicaba del refugio donde creció, una hermosa cueva llena de hierro y demás metales, dispuesta a ser explotada al igual que las diversas aventuras que vivió en su entrenamiento, Thorin resulto ser un tío muy dedicado a sus dos parientes (se sorprendió al saber que eran sobrinos…no se parecían)

Kili por su parte también había estado extrañado con ellos, ofreciéndose con un entusiasmo desenfrenado en ser sparring para la dama si esta decidiera refinar aquello que los montaraces le enseñaron…pues él no lo creía del todo.

Fue la plática alrededor de los dos jóvenes enanos, el hobbit aún estaba renuente a dejar su área de confort al lado del mago gris, aun mirando con cierto recelo a la dama, aun sin perdonarle el hecho de arrastrarlo prácticamente fuera de su hogar.

Tonks lo había notado…pero no era rencoroso o al menos esos esperaba según la poca información que compartió en su soledad con Galadriel, la elfa menciono que los Hobbits eran tranquilos y pasibles, algo renuentes a extranjeros, pero con corazón bondadoso y una resistencia innata contra la oscuridad.

Cuando el cielo se nublo al entrar al bosque era una señal de problemas para todos, -Mi ropa se mojara-dijo con nostalgia el hobbit al ver su capucha recién dada por Balin cuando pudo regresar sus estomago estable en ese día de su partida.

Pero no esperaban una ayuda bastante necesario para todos, cuando en unos movimientos de varita y algunas palabras ajena al lenguaje regular fueron equipados con una ropa antigua, con calor incluido…algo que la mayoría alabo y recibió una mirada ajena de Thorin.

Bilbo se sorprendió a la primera prueba de su ropa mejorada con magia que Gandalf no había hecho antes por alguna razón, este miro con interés a la chica cuando lo realizaba, haciendo preguntas ocasionales que extrañaron al Hobbit, pues eran compañeros Istari...¿No?

XXXXXXXXXX

Thorin no quería aceptarlo, era la primera vez que llovía y estaba de viaje sin mojarse… ni sus botas, algo cómodo que estar caminando con el sonido del agua colándose bajo sus pies o la humedad fría en su piel.

El andar por el denso bosque y aun aturdidos por la ayuda inesperada por la dama (todos intuyeron que solo era un adorno la noche anterior y una posible molestia por casi quemar la casa de su anfitrión) la hacía ver incompetente en todos los aspectos, pues por más que la miraron de otra manera se veía igual.

Tropezando con las ramas, golpeando con cualquier cosa que se atravesara (inclusive tiro a Bilbo cuando se atrasó algo fatigado), no sabiendo si era una ilusión lo que había hecho para alivianar a la compañía, si no fuera porque estaba presente esa calidez y la sensación de estar secos lo dudarían.

El mago en algún momento desapareció –Donde se va Gandalf ahora- gruño Thorin al ver que tomaría solo el camino hacia delante, dispuesto a seguir con o sin guía, ya tenía la llave y el mapa no hacía falta nada más.

-Tenemos que descansar- Oin rogo al líder, todos estaban secos pero aun asi tenían días viajando y aunque siempre descansaban la lluvia hacía difícil el viaje, aun con la ayuda de la dama.

-Puedo ayudar en eso también-dijo con alegría la chica…todos la miraron algo extrañados pero con un brillo de curiosidad, por cualquier truco nuevo que mostraría.

-Deja de hacerte la importante y has lo que tengas que hacer-espeto Thorin fastidiado, el sueño también le estaba calando y fuera lo que la chica estuviera planeando esperaba no fuera una mala idea, o que fuera a explotar algo, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver que una roca se desfiguraba ante ellos.

-La roca se mueve-gruño Oin abrazando a Ori en un intento de no salir huyendo a lo desconocido, Gloin, Bombur, Bifur y Bofur solo esperaron pacientemente, aun si estaban sorprendidos el hambre empezaba a calar y no tenían posibilidad de prender una fogata con aquella lluvia, los demás solo silbaron de sorpresa.

Thorin no quiso admitirlo pero eso era nuevo cuando la roca tomo la forma final de una gran carpa…clavándose en rocas mágicamente ante un movimiento preciso de lo que fuera Tonks.

Ella estaba más que acostumbrada…estuvo viviendo prácticamente meses dentro de una carpa transfigurada, algo que los montaraces agradecieron cuando llegaban ahí a descansar por sugerencia de la misma dueña.

Nadie comento nada después de aquella muestra asombrosa de magia completamente ajena a lo que hubieran visto con anterioridad, ahora si agradecían a los Valar y Gandalf por sugerir tremenda ayuda para ellos.

Ahora si veían diferente la palabra viaje, sobretodo Bilbo quien estaba añorando su hogar con insistencia aun si no estuviera mojado, la comodidad de fumar una pipa tranquilo a la luz de un fuego natural…era algo que solo pensaba que recordaría.

-Podemos entrar-añadió con suma urgencia el pequeño apuntando aquella extraña figura que simulaba un hogar ajeno por completo a las casas de los Hobbits o inclusive la gente Grande en Bree.

-Espera-ordeno Thorin con desconfianza deteniéndolo en un movimiento, aun si no le caía bien el hobbit tenía que asegurarse que no explotara o se incendiara, todos lo miraron algo decepcionados pero con ojos de que estaban pensando lo mismo, pero estaban cansados y hambrientos.

-Bueno…yo entrare primero el que guste me puede seguir….habrá camas suficientes para todos, una fogata- ofreció con un aire de tentación para los cansados compañeros, pero ninguno dispuesto a desobedecer alguna orden de su líder se sentaron a regañadientes en las rocas cercanas, inclusive Bilbo no tenía el valor suficiente para contradecirlo…si tan solo Gandalf estuviera ahí, pensó.

Entro con todos observándolos…ella espero pacientemente dentro en aquella cómoda carpa con una fogata dentro, luego una idea embargo su mente…los llamaría por medio de una comida, el olor los atraería como una alegría a un dementor (una comparación bastante torcida por su parte, pero era un auror y pupila de alastor).

Transfiguro unas ollas y saco algunas cosas comestibles de algún lugar (de seguro se los robo a Balin o Dwalin), pero luego de varios intentos recordó porque Pociones en algún momento estuvo a punto de dejarla…

XXXXXXXXX

Todos los enanos estaban mirando con recelo aquella casita, se veía tan calientita (aun si estaban calientitos aquello se veía menos deprimente) la lluvia seguía ahí con ellos,…su comida seca no era agradable sabiendo que podían cocinar dentro, pero Thorin lo decía por algo y el nunca hacia las cosas por nada.

De repente un sonido retumbo en sus oídos, era algo extraño para ellos, pero provenía dentro de aquella cabaña improvisada…Bilbo miro extrañado pues aquello le había hecho saltar de su roca.

Nadie se movió todos ajenos a lo que significaba lo que escucharon, inclusive Thorin instintivamente saco su hacha dispuesto cercenar algo, cuando un humo negro salió de la puerta y con ella una mujer completamente llena de manchas negras, como si algo le hubiera salpicado y volado su cabello pues parecía enjambre de abejas saliendo con furia.

-Cof…cof- tosió Tonks tratando de sacar esa sensación atorada en su garganta, el humo se había colado en sus pulmones y el hollín lo tenía en los ojos –maldita sea-gruño con fastidio al salir al agua que seguía cayendo del cielo, ante mirada curiosa de los demás.

-Señorita Tonks que sucedió-Balin se acercó junto a Bilbo al verla en un estado bastante penoso y totalmente nuevo en ellos, nunca nada habían visto en la tierra media solo incluso la suciedad de las minas los bañaba completamente, pero ella solo le cubría frente de su cuerpo como si la salpicada le hubiera saltado en la cara o algo cercano.

Bilbo no sabía qué hacer, la dama seguía tosiendo en un afán de recuperar aire limpio aun si aquella humareda salida de la puerta era una alerta, los demás enanos miraron a su líder…este solo gruño en enojo, después de todo era precavido.

-Muchacha que hiciste-espeto Thorin enojado, aun si el humo se mantenía en aquel punto, salía negro, era algo de alerta…y el olor a quemado provenía, no había fuego pero era algo que esperaban.

-Yo- tosió otro poco antes de tratar de mantener su porte…aun si toda ella era una maraña de color negro y pelos explosivos, la risa se pudo notar levemente en los rostros de los enanos y Thorin era un caso especial…él era como sus maestros cuando hacia una maldad siempre esperando la respuesta y después el regaño –Trate de cocinar –

Balin negó con la cabeza ante esa respuesta –Si eso hace con la comida, no me imagino en lo demás –espeto Dwalin con desespero aun si ella demostró ser útil en hacer algo con sus ropas y botas, era incapaz de hacer una tarea tan sencilla.

-¿Pero porque cocinarías?-Cuestiono Bofur con duda, sabiendo que nadie la siguió….porque haría esa acción, pero ella rodo los ojos en aquel rostro negro.

-No es obvio-puso sus manos en la cadera –nadie entraba y yo pensé que con el olor a comida se animarían…pero no sé en qué momento se volvió volátil –se rasco la barbilla.

Kili y Fili se miraron, una amplia sonrisa se trató de reprimir en ellos –En serio cocinabas para que entráramos –dijo incrédulo Gloin mirando al cielo, como si los valar lo escucharan para encontrar otra explicación lógica a eso.

-La comida no explota cuando la cocinas- dijo Bombur algo consternado por imaginarse una pierna de cerdo cocinada y que estallara al momento de darle una mordida.

-Es cierto eso no sucede con la comida-apunto Bofur con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras los demás enanos le apoyaban.

-Eres un peligro en la cocina Dama Tonks-Bilbo comento con suma tristeza pero en sus ojos se revelaba algo de diversión –en toda mi vida nunca un sartén me salto a mi cara y me dejo en su estado-la apunto de arriba para abajo.

Ella se miró, no lo había notado – Bueno no es algo normal…eso lo entendí, pero-dio un suspiro –yo en serio quería que entraran, está caliente hay fuego…-

-Y mucho humo-gruño Thorin después de analizar la situación, la mujer resulto ser muy impredecible para el…algo tan normal para alguien de su género era un peligro con la chica de extraño cabello.

-Eso lo puedo arreglar –dijo con insistencia haciendo lo mismo que siempre….con un largo suspiro miro a los demás enanos, algunos dibujaban más duda hacia ella, pero diversión para los más pequeños, aunque el hobbit se mostraba ofendido por transformar algo tan sencillo en un arma –supongo que entrare sola –arqueo su ceja, ella ya estaba limpia y con el cabello ordenado y morado.

-Vamos Thorin hay que entrar con ella –Balin sugirió al verla cabizbaja, ella no se había dado cuenta que se acostumbró a la compañía de los enanos en todo ese tiempo juntos y volver a estar sola era extraño, inclusive en su hogar la orden estaba con ella o su paranoico tutor.

-Es cierto…que tal si vuela otra cosa-se apuntó Kili con entusiasmo en ver por dentro ese extraño hogar.

-No tendremos una excusa que darle a Gandalf si regresa y no la ve en buen estado-Fili apoyo seriamente a su hermano, no tan convencido…pero si esa dama había vuelto la comida en algo peligroso…era todo un caso de cuidado extremo.

Thorin rodo los ojos…él también estaba cansado-entonces tendremos que hacer rotaciones para tener vigilancia…no todos podemos estar durmiendo- él era demasiado precavido.

Tonks nunca pensó en ser atacada aunque algunas veces juro que los Dúnadan estaban ahí por algo, pero nunca pregunto por qué su cercanía, sabia de Orcos y wargos…pero no los vio en todo su camino, el líder era demasiado precavido para ella.

-Si te preocupa la seguridad yo puedo ayudar en eso- ofreció al líder quien la miro extrañado –está bien, mientras no sea cocina puedo ser bastante competente con lo demás-sonrió de medio lado con una mirada retadora…este solo suspiro.

Cuando todos entraron y silbidos alegres se escucharon dentro, ella sonrió satisfecha aunque Thorin aún estaba junto de ella al igual que Dwalin, no dispuesta a dejarla sola…esta solo alzo los hombros para alzar sus manos y varita.

XXXXXXX

Dwalin era el más leal de los enanos hacia Thorin, después de Balin…era el mejor de los soldados dispuesto a pelear…pero nunca en su vida estuvo en una situación extraña, una mujer con ellos aun independiente de ser un Istari.

Pero al parecer su líder la conocía, no en tan buenas condiciones por sus reacciones, sin embargo aun si no fuera del todo aceptada fue recibida por sugerencia de Gandalf…quien ante todo era de confianza.

La mujer era torpe por no decir de dudosa fuerza, pero al ser declarada Istari era un misterio al igual que su cabello cambiante de color (los que noto desde que se unió) no como Gandalf que su mirada era sabía, ella era más del tipo de Fili y Kili…jóvenes e irresponsables a veces.

Pero pronto el descubrió que ella podría ser de utilidad después de algunas acciones, ahora él estaba ahí mirando como alzaba algo extraño que le erizo la piel, las palabras que mencionaba en un lenguaje ajeno con un énfasis de seriedad ajeno a su primera impresión

Cuando por fin termino se giró dispuesta a entrar, él no estaba del todo confiado en sus acciones…-Thorin yo me quedare afuera –ofreció, el solo asentó…era mejor estar precavidos no sabiendo que hizo la mujer.

XXXXXXxxx

Todos los enanos estaban más que encantados en esas camas de extraña suavidad, no sabiendo que todo eso antes era una roca…una fogata en medio ajeno por completo a el desastre anterior (todo cubierto de humo y una evidencia explosiva en medio) era muy sencilla en comparación a la que vivía.

Pero era algo que no importaba, había 16 camas para todos ellos, aunque no sabía si Gandalf los pudiera encontrar con el encantamiento que hecho.

-Dama Tonks….puedo usar sus ollas-apunto a unas vasijas apiladas junto al fuego Bilbo con algo de timidez, lo que a él le encantaba era la cocina, pero con una dama que pueda ofender al creador de dicho manjar era mejor si él se encargara.

-Úsalos, no hay problema –dijo con una sonrisa…dispuesta a tomar una cama ante la mirada de los demás enanos.

-Dama Tonks-Dijo Bofur un tanto apenado –sé que es su hogar y lo hizo para nosotros, pero usted es una mujer…y digamos que –todos los enanos se daban cuenta…era cierto, la única persona femenina en el lugar y durmiendo junto a ellos….no era bueno, pues eran enanos muy respetuosos en ese ámbito.

-Vamos…es un viaje y por eso se preocupan-dijo con un suspiro –en mis misiones a veces es mejor prevenir que lamentar…por eso en una contingencia hay que estar todos alerta –por un momento se sintió como su maestro…pero no iba a gastar más magia en hacer un cuarto diferente para ella…solo quería dormir y luego comería, acostándose y girándose a los enanos, quienes solo se quedaron en silencio inclusive Thorin quien iba entrando después de ser detenido por Dwalin.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco en toda su vida nunca estuvo tan perdido como ahora, estaba vagando constantemente y no sabiendo donde estaba, utilizo el hechizo para guiarse pero nunca le funcionaba para ser dirigido de nuevo a Hogwarts.

Estaba cansado pero sus pensamientos estaban siendo aclarados, con las palabras dichas en la sala de menesteres clavándole en la cabeza, él era un chico inteligente y trato de tener todo en orden.

Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan calmado, el ambiente era tenebroso…pero sabiendo que esa sala solo muestra lo que necesitan era una luz para él, aun en su cabeza estaban sumidas en sus problemas y probable caída, pero estaba ahí por algo, se aferraba a eso…pero era un Slytherin se supone que sea astuto y no aferrarse a una esperanza.

Pero a todo eso esa estúpida prima suya que tenía que ver, era cierto que pensaba en ella y hasta cierta envidia le tenía por estar del otro lado, pero estaba en el tablero correcto… ¿No? Aunque los últimos meses ya estaba dudando.

Todos felices alrededor de él, mientras este solo se sentía triste y deprimido, en un círculo constate de miedo y desesperación por fallar en sus misiones, ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Voldemort, pero aun asi tenía que cumplirlo por el bien de su familia.

Pero inclusive una sangre sucia era feliz, alguien como ella que nunca conoció y siempre fue renegada, sabía que era su prima…aunque su madre nunca le dijo, pero ella siempre tenía una foto donde estaban las tres desde pequeñas, con el nombre debajo de cada una de ellas.

Aun si la odiaba por traicionar la sangre, atesoraba esa foto…no sabía si era para recordar su traición o simplemente por algo ajeno a él, su madre era muy cerrada en ese aspecto, siempre preocupada por las apariencias…aunque las tres se parecían mucho.

Y en cuanto a su prima, se enteró un día que estaba vagando en la oficina de su papa…donde sus dos padres discutían sobre la formación de auror de Tonks y lo que perjudicaría en sus planes, teniendo a un familiar en el ministerio era un problema más si se unió al viejo de Dumbledore.

Entre tanto paseo el suelo estaba lodoso, en evidencia de que estaba lloviendo… pero luego algo cubrió sus ojos…asustándolo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hacer algún hechizo o protegerse, cuando cayó en oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXX

-¡Todos levántense!-ordeno Dwalin a los que estaban durmiendo… Tonks por inercia había apuntado su varita en dirección del enano con un lumus y dispuesta a lanzar otro hechizo si era necesario, ante la sorpresa de los demás por lo dispuesta a pelear que se encontraba, pero todos la miraban extraño.

-Shhhh!-dijo el enano al ver que los demás empezaban a levantarse rápidamente para tomar sus armas –miren…no sé lo que hizo Dama Tonks…pero no estamos en peligro-

Los enanos salieron de puntillas al igual que ella, al salir vieron algo extraño para todos, una fogata estaba siendo encendida y tres trolls estaban ahí felices, con un costal aun lado.

-¿Son trolls?-cuestiono Ori con duda al verlos ahí ajenos a ellos.

-Si-afirmo Dwalin –acaban de llegar hace un momento…los iba a levantar… pero no vinieron hacia mí-

-Les dije que confiaran-suspiro Tonks pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada a la paranoia de Moody asi que no era raro para ella tanta precaución.

Thorin hizo caso omiso al comentario –hay que tenerlos vigilados-ordeno mientras unos tantos se adentraban de nuevo, pero sabían que no podrían dormir con tres criaturas rondando tan cerca.

Los trolls repentinamente pararon sus labores, uno había pescado un delicioso aroma a enano y no solo eso a una mujer.

-Hey Guille, puedes oler algo-cuestiono al no poder ver nada, un tanto extrañado por no tener el objeto de tan rico manjar.

-No Tom-dijo el otro –Tu Berto…hueles algo-cuestiono al que estaba entretenido preparando algo en la fogata.

-Déjense de tonterías y vengan a ayudar-espeto el troll, mientras acercaba el costal.

-Este costal es demasiado molesto-espeto Guille al ver aquel objeto que se encontraba al lado –fue una suerte encontrar a un humano tan descuidado-rio.

-Claro y se ve de buena calidad-dijo Tom con insana alegría, mientras afilaba unos cuchillos.

-Y si mejor lo asamos-cuestiono el otro con sorna, los demás aceptaron…para disponerse a preparar todo, uno de ellos saco a la persona dentro del costal.

-Esta algo descolorido-observo Berto al acercarlo a su cara, su vestimenta era negra –además de flaco- alzo su mano con insistencia de arriba hacia abajo, el chico estaba completamente desmayado por algún golpe que le dieron al parecer en la cabeza, pues un chorro de sangre corría en la frente.

-Es cierto Berto…. pero tengo hambre-apoyo Guille, pero no importo mucho…aún estaban felices de ver a un delicioso humano en el bosque…extraño, pero seguía siendo humano.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tonks no podía dormir, aun si dos de los enanos se quedaron afuera el sonido de los trolls le molestaban, tenía que hacer algo…sentía la necesidad de estar afuera, nunca fue de las más agudas…pero ahora era diferente, resoplo resignada a no recuperar el sueño perdido, saliendo con pasos pesados para encontrarse con los guardias.

-Bien chicos… ¿Qué tal si los relevo?-cuestiono a los dos de afuera, que no eran otros más que Oin y Nori, quienes se miraron.

-Dama Tonks…no han pasado mucho tiempo desde que entraron-dijo uno de los enanos al verla con esa intención.

-Vamos no puedo dormir –se sentó junto a ellos para ver el feo panorama, era una burla para ella…una vez vio un troll de cerca en una de sus misiones y resulto algo satisfactorio, aunque gracias a aquello recibió una larga platica del auror encargado.

-Pues con ese espectáculo, te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros- ahora Nori completaba la frase dicha con la mirada del otro enano –aunque es muy divertidos verlos ahí sin que nos vean….¿Cómo funciona su magia?-

Tonks no alcanzo a decir nada, cuando vio el costal…algo sacaban de ahí, era negro y largo, se levantó ignorando la pregunta del enano quien se molestó un poco, pero al ver la escena se adentró de nuevo a la tienda para levantar a Thorin.

Este salió de inmediato todo para ver a la mujer acercarse un poco para divisar adelante-¿Para qué me llaman?-cuestiono Thorin al tratar de mirar hacia un punto.

-Creo que lograron cazar algo-contesto ahora Oin, al apuntar hacia los trolls.

-Un desafortunado-espeto Nori con tristeza -¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-cuestiono a su líder, quien solo pensó un momento

-…no hay que movernos, si algo mas sucede hay que proceder…pero no podemos salvar a todos- analizo la situación fríamente el líder, tratando de formular algo para salir bien librados de tres trolls.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo que se lo coman – Oin dijo tratando de apurar a su rey, pero este no logro terminar todo su comentario cuando la joven se abalanzo hacia delante.

-DESMAIUS-grito la mujer con su varita ya puesta, asombrando a los enanos…Thorin de inmediato al ver la acción de la mujer ajena por completo a cualquier movimiento, llamo a los de adentro.

XXXXXXXX

Tonks no lo podía creer…ese era Draco, su primo, ¿cómo llego? … solo Helga sabia, pero no era el momento…los trolls se lo iba a comer y por cosa de reacción lanzo el hechizo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Uno de los trolls fue tomado de improviso ante un ataque ciego…pero juro que era un grito de mujer, su amigo estaba tirado junto a él, en un estado aparente de inconciencia.

Pronto otro rayo se dirigió a él, pero lo bloqueo con su gran mazo por suerte, se fue hacia el punto donde aquel rayo salió –Sal maldita alimaña-rugió, su compañero Berto se mostró ajeno, pero alarmado por aquel ataque, nadie le quitaría su comida.

XXXXXXXXXX

Los enanos salieron de inmediato ante la llamada de su líder sus hachas ya se dibujaban en sus manos dispuestas a incrustarse en alguien, nada los detendría por completo…la mujer mostraba un rostro serio y fuerte, no dispuesta a ceder.

-Ella acaba de llamar a los trolls-gruño Gloin con ira al ver la imprudencia de la mujer.

-Hay un humano-explico Nori.

-Pero son tres troll-grito Dwalin...aun si eran 13 de ellos (el hobbit no contaba al parecer) no tenían garantizado el salir victoriosos….

-De hecho son dos –aclaro Oin al apuntar al caído, cuando la mujer lanzo otro hechizo que fue esquivado…el troll venia hacia ellos pero no con buenas intenciones, ya se había dado cuenta de su ubicación.

Tonks dio un salto agradeciendo los entrenamientos de los montaraces y algunas películas de Jackie chan (era su fan aunque su padre la indujo a algunos entrenamientos por pura afición, algo que resulto ser útil como auror), el troll miro hacia ella…al parecer ya había salido de sus límites.

-Wow…ya puedes verme… supongo-dijo con una sonrisa, el troll era más grande de cerca y no olvidar que inteligentes…pues sus movimientos no eran tan torpes…pero aun asi el logro darle un manotazo y apartarla de su varita.

-Maldición –gruño la mujer al ver su varita lejos de ella, su espalda dolía pero aun asi respiraba…fue cuando los gritos de guerra de los enanos salían al ataque…ella lo agradeció, pues cegaron al troll y los otros cortaron sus pies.

Berto vio eso y dejo al humano…tenía hambre y nadie debe ser molestado cuando está a punto de cocinar, ahora los dos se enfrentaban a una manada de enanos.

-Está bien Dama Tonks-Bilbo se acercó furtivamente hacia ella, de quien sabe dónde se cuestionó, cuando su varita fue entregada, aunque la tomo temeroso de ser maldito o algo asi.

-Bilbo…gracias-dijo con una sonrisa al levantarse dolorosamente, por merlín que dolía todo, si Alastor la viera en tan penosa situación se vería en problemas serios, pero luego recordó a la figura que estaba siendo atendida por Balin, el más considerado de todos ellos – Draco-grito al abalanzarse, pero siendo detenida por la gran figura cayendo…un troll menos.

Pero Berto daba pelea…tres enanos ya habían salido volando, tenía la piel más dura por alguna razón…Kili lanzaba flechas incrustándolas en el pie, mientras los demás se enfrentaba al grandote.

-Desmaius –volvió a gritar la chica para el troll, quien cayó de inmediato ante el rayo rojo, los demás enanos estaban siendo ayudados por sus compañeros…la mujer se veía aparentemente bien pues de inmediato corrió hacia la figura del capturado –Draco…eres tu –dijo con asombro y algo de temor, eras su primo, aunque no sabía cómo lo tomaría sabiendo que no es la favorita de la familia.

-¿Lo conoce Dama Tonks?-cuestiono Balin, al ver que ella pasaba su varita encima del chico, no era tan buena como una enfermera pero hacia lo que podía, tenía los primeros auxilios para aurores.

-Es un familiar mío-dijo no tan convencida, sacando una mirada de duda del anciano enano, quien entendió de inmediato.

-Muchacha…que crees que estás haciendo lanzándote asi a los troll-reclamo Thorin cuando ya todos al parecer se encontraban bien…unos rematando a los trolls que estaban inconscientes…era demasiada su suerte de estar aun de pie con solo heridas y moretones leves.

No contesto, solo se quedó observando a la persona frente a el –Es un familiar-repitió Balin a su líder…ella estaba demasiado concentrada, la herida de su frente cerraba de inmediato al igual que se limpiaba la sangre ya seca.

Ninguno de los enanos dijo nada, cuando la mujer solo se levantó con un poco de lentitud para lanzar otro hechizo, este solo lo alzó volando encima de ellos, Thorin inclusive si era demasiado severo sabia cuando era el momento de callar, y este era ese momento…el chico no se veía tan bien, flaco, pálido y joven…si la mujer era joven…este era más.

-Todos están bien…verdad-dijo la mujer en voz baja al grupo, por un momento los olvido…después de todo por su culpa los habían notado –Lamento si hice esto…pero no podía dejarlo solo, no sé cómo le está yendo después de…-pauso.

-Otro Istari-exclamo una sabia voz detrás de ellos, algo asombrado por ver tres trolls en el suelo que con el primer rayo de la mañana se volvían piedra.

-¡Gandalf!-chillo Bilbo al verlo ahí como si nada hubiera pasado, observando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Otro Istari?-cuestiono Thorin al ver a la dama quien aún tenía flotando al joven, el anciano asentó…era innegable poder evitar esa presencia, era igual que la mujer…pero extraño, completamente ajeno a lo que sintió en ella.

-Él es mi primo-aclaro para adentrarse en ese campo que aún estaba levantado, desapareciendo de la vista…los enanos le seguirían…pero Gandalf los detuvo.

-Nosotros iremos a otro lado-arqueo su ceja-si hay trolls, cerca debe estar su cueva-sonrió, todos asentaron…aunque Fili y Kili se querían quedar, por si algo sucedía, pero inclusive Bilbo entendió aquello que estaba haciendo el mago.

El niño que había venido de algún lado era el familiar de la mujer, pero esta se mostraba algo dudosa y seria con su llegada, en el tiempo que estaban viajando siempre fue muy jovial y torpe, pero agradable…al sensación del chico era triste y melancólica.

Además que ella estaba con esa mirada nostálgica cuando entro al campo seguro, todos los enanos estaban dispuestos a buscar la cueva, ignorando por completo la relación que tenían los dos…pero al llegar sería una sorpresa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

OMAKE: UN DIA PASEANDO

Era completamente aburrido estar en ese lugar, no tenía con quien platicar y solo veía carrosas pasar de manera indulgente.

Una tarde calurosa decidió pasear un poco, no estaba segura de lo que encontraría….la ropa que traía era un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa negra y una sencilla blusa de botones roja, una apariencia bastante muggle desde su punto de vista, su cabello por otra parte era acorde a su ropa…era aburrido después de varios días cambiándolo al gusto.

Fue en un tropiezo donde cayó estrepitosamente hacia un pequeño acantilado, lleno de suave pasto que termino tumbando a una persona que paseaba oculto entre aquel follaje.

-Lo siento-dijo dolorosamente al levantarse y sobarse la área que más le dolía, pero se quedó pensativa al ver el colchón en cual cayo, era un hombre no mayor de 20 con ropa andrajosa como si estuviera días en la naturaleza, pronto se vio rodeada de espadas.

-¿Una mujer?-cuestiono una de las voces, aun sus capuchas estaban abajo nadie bajaba su espada, ¿En serio es tan parecida a un hombre o son demasiado ciegos en esta tierra? Se cuestionó.

-Otro con la misma historia-dijo un tanto fastidiada, no quería pelear sería demasiado fácil para ella con su magia….pero con las espadas apuntándola peligrosamente no sabía….y como buena observadora tenía la impresión que eran más rápidos de lo que sus cuerpos decían –Claro que soy mujer-rodo los ojos.

-Lo lamento Dama…es muy extraño ver a alguien caer de esa manera sobre uno de nosotros-comento otra voz, todos en una orden bajaron sus armas y esta solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Si…obvio, soy la única con tremenda entrada-dijo con algo de orgullo, los hombres se miraron mutuamente -¿Y qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Patrullando?-esto alerto al grupo –Vamos no es tan difícil….aquí a hurtadillas, con espadas…obvio que están vigilando o cuidando algo, si no ya tuvieran mi cabeza a sus pies-aclaro de lo más natural.

-Muy buena observadora mi señora-dijo el que recién se levantaba con ayuda de sus amigos, aun si habia sido olvidado no se molestó en nada, bastante tranquilo (muy tranquilo) desde el punto de vista de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks-sonrió alegremente –Pero díganme Tonks…solo Tonks-aclaro no dispuesta a escuchar su nombre completo…

-Está bien Dama Tonks- dijo otro de los hombres – Dígame de donde vino, últimamente estos lugares son muy peligrosos para que este sola-

-Ah…me lo habían advertido, pero yo soy muy afortunada de no toparme nada extraño más que ustedes entre los arbustos-apunto a los hombres quienes esbozaron una sonrisa –o simplemente no puedo hacer nada más divertido que ver carruajes pasar-

-¿Pues donde vive?-cuestiono otro de los hombres.

-No muy lejos de aquí- aclaro apuntando un sitio –si quieren pueden venir, están muy sucios y necesitan un baño…además es en compensación de mi pequeño incidente-sonrió.

Pronto los Dúnedain se dieron cuenta de las habilidades de la mujer en cocinar, tanto que tuvieron que ir todos los días a patrullar su hogar, por miedo a que termine incendiando el bosque o envenenando a cualquier incauto…ya no solo temían por los orcos y demás criaturas….si no que también se las arreglaban para mantener vigilada a la dama de extravagantes ropas.

Tenía una buena intención y era demasiado amable, a veces con comentarios extraños hacia ellos…inclusive cuando dijeron que eran los Rangers este solo esbozo una "o" en su boca y continuo hablando….pronto los hombres se les hizo costumbre añadirla en sus deberes.

XXXXXXXX

Listo!

Ahora si el siguiente capitulo el reencuentro con Draco, aunque es mas un encuentro que lo primero….pero bueno ¿Cómo reaccionara el chico con ella? ¿Sera feliz y alegre? ¿Lo aceptara Thorin?

Bueno lo descubrimos en el siguiente capitulo (creo)

Geme 1 fuera


	5. HUFFLE 5 INSISTENCIA Y MOLESTIAS

Bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo…perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve un severo bloqueo para esta historia, pero como aun esta en el intro…todavía no me inspiro ¿Qué extraño?, gracias lectores silenciosos y nuevos agregados…disfruten que una Tejón esta en la tierra media.

Donde una serpiente se a agregado recientemente…adelante que la aventura para recuperar Erebor comienza….

XXXXXXxxx

HUFFLE 5: INSISTENCIA Y MOLESTIAS

Bilbo Bolsón es el hobbit mas calmado y social en la comarca, en toda su vida nunca se imagino embarcarse a una aventura donde puede que su existencia este en peligro, con un dragón de por medio no lo dudaría.

Todo el camino fue pacifico para el, aun si sentía un poco de rencor hacia la mujer que lo saco de su área de confort pero ella era de cierta manera agradable, siempre con comentarios positivos y ocurrencias que de vez en cuando alivianaban el ambiente para el pobre de Bolsón.

Ahora después de su encuentro con los trolls sabia que los enanos la veían con diferentes ojos, era atrabancada de cierta manera y no temía a enfrentar los riesgos que corriera…aun asi el silencio en la compañía que se fue en búsqueda de la cueva…regresaron para ver una pelea a temer.

Inclusive agarraron por sorpresa al mas severo de la compañía, Bilbo dio con una mirada abierta la escena delante de ellos, rayos flotaban de manera amenazante uno contra otro, entre una especie de sombra blanca y oscura que bailaban alrededor de los arboles.

-¡Que sucede aquí!-exclamo el mago gris con enojo al cielo, rompiendo el silencio que a la compañía había tomado, ninguno quería avanzar con temor a ser tocado por aquellas luces…solo el viento y el sonido del choque se escuchaba, sin contestar a lo requerido por parte del anciano.

Bilbo solo esperaba que su guía fuera escuchado, inclusive los enanos se miraron incomodos por aquellos rayos que hicieron caer un árbol frente a ellos.

-¡Por Durin!-exclamo Bofur al ser uno de los que estaban frente, el hobbit fue hecho para atrás por Fili y Kili que veía cerca el fin del ladrón que su compañía necesitaba en Erebor, este solo trago grueso al ver casi su fin al inicio de su aventura…miro a Gandalf en busca de una solución…pero aquellas cejas estaban crispadas de enojo e indignación al ver a su amigo casi yendo a Mandos.

-Gandalf haz algo-exclamo Thorin al ver envuelto a su compañía en un lio…no solo la mujer era problemática para el viaje, si no que demostraba una destreza en batalla mágica…si era un Istari el único que podría meterse, seria el anciano.

El mago solo dio un suspiro para tratar de calmarse…Bilbo vio como dio unos pasos en medio de aquel baile de luces coloridas que salían de los humos blanco y negro-¡Cálmense!-exclamo con furia al dar un fuerte golpe con su bastón y de el emitir una fuerza invisible que lanzo a los enanos al suelo acompañados de una fuerte brisa.

Los arboles se arquearon un poco por aquel destello que volvió ciegos por un momento a la compañía, Bilbo hizo una nota mental de nunca hacer enojar a cualquiera de los magos….cuando por fin abrió sus ojos vio a la mujer y al chico que recién habían encontrado…uno con la mirada llena de furia y decepción, mientras su compañera solo mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado, con un mago en medio mirándolos a dagas.

XXXXXxxx

Nymphadora Tonks siempre fue la hija mas amada de sus padres, siempre alegre y algo torpe por naturaleza, una estudiante sobresaliente en Hufflepuff pero con severos problemas para portarse bien…lo único que le impidió ser una prefecta en sus años de estudio.

Recién graduada y tomada bajo la tutoría de Moody, alguien con un aspecto severo y algunos problemas con la confianza algo que al parecer era la única inmune con sus acosos a la sociedad y paranoia al exterior.

Sabia del pasado de su madre, entendía el porque era rechazada por esa parte de su árbol genealógico, ella era una mestiza y como sus abuelos eran puristas de sangre nunca los conoció…ni a sus tías, pero ella tenia la esperanza de poder verlos mas adelante…

Ahora tenia esa oportunidad, pero al parecer no le fue tan bien como esperaba…no era como si tuviera en mente un abrazo y encuentro familiar bastante emotivo, como las películas dramáticas muggle….pero ser recibida por un crucio era un tanto exagerado, dentro sus estándares de normalidad.

Enfrascándose en una pelea con su pequeño primo, quien resulto ser bastante habilidoso haciendo sacar de ella lo mejor en su entrenamiento de Auror, ese familiar era problemático…pero debía ser el estrés, lo mas seguro…al menos trato de disculparlo.

Su padre seguramente estaría en la cárcel si fue atrapado, y su familia caer en desgracia por los acontecimientos en el ministerio, del cual ella fue arrojada a ese significativo mundo, donde conoció a personas interesantes…¿Cómo llego el ahí? Se cuestiono…pero lo olvido poco después de varios hechizos lanzados a su persona.

¿Trato de calmarlo? La mera verdad no, ella sabia que necesitaba desahogarse…. El pobre no se veía tan bien…muy flaco y con ojos hinchados, lo mas seguro es que estuviera llorando por algún motivo…lo mas seguro es que sea lo que menciono antes…pero solo se encargaría de esquivar y bloquear.

Noto la presencia de la compañía cuando llego, después de todo sus protecciones le avisaron, escucho al mago gritar hacia ellos…pero no se iba a detener, mas si por esa distracción cayera bajo un encantamiento agresivo para ella.

Fue cuando una luz cegadora hizo girar hacia el anciano que conoció anteriormente… era la primera vez que veía en sus ojos enojo y decepción…

El viento fue fuerte por un momento, deteniendo cualquier hechizo entre ellos.

-¿Gandalf?- dijo con temor al verse objeto de la mirada inquisitiva no solo de el, sino también de Thorin no era como si le importara mucho, pero siendo un mago de alto porte sentía como si fuera regañada por el mismo Dumbledore…inclusive en Malfoy pudo notar cierto desprecio por aquella interrupción.

-Joven Tonks esperaba mas de usted en este momento…y me encuentro con esto- regaño el anciano a la chica, ella solo sonrio débilmente –Y usted Joven no esta en condiciones para hacer este tipo de espectáculos…un mago siempre será un mago y debe mostrar sabiduría-

-¿Sabiduría?-cuestiono Draco con incredulidad aun con su varita apuntando a la mujer, quien solo alzo los hombros y miro burlonamente al joven –Usted quien es para ordenarme-gruño, pero solo un golpeteo de bastón recibió.

-Soy Gandalf el Gris…Istari de esta tierra- exclamo con paciencia el mago girando hacia las dos personas – Ahora dirán que problemas tienen entre ustedes…y usted Señor debe ser agradecido…La joven Tonks lo salvo de ser comida –

-Yo agradecerle a una mestiza- dijo con desprecio y odio evidente hacia la mujer, quien solo arqueo la ceja ante lo mencionado.

-Bueno supongo que tu vida es menos valiosa que tus prejuicios-comento con ironía la mujer mirándolo con cierta decepción fingida-Vamos Draco no seas severo...eres mi familia pese a quien le pese…además de seguro ni sabes donde estas-

-Yo puedo arreglármelas solo- siguió el joven sin dejarse vencer, Gandalf veía con cierto interés a los dos…

-Si claro...arreglárselas para ser comido por alguna criatura de por aquí-cruzo los brazos-no tienes opción...ni la idea de cómo regresar…o si-

-Eso no te incumbe-fue interrumpido por uno de los miembros de la compañía, al sentir una filosa espada apuntarlo con destreza.

-Déjate de tonterías muchacho y ve tu situación-gruño Thorin al ver que esa pelea estaba mas allá de su entendimiento –Y tu mujer tienes mucho que explicar-miro a Tonks quien solo suspiro al verse envuelta en miradas de la compañía en general…aun todavía de Gandalf incluido.

-Bien …bien…supongo- dijo finalmente con un aire derrotado –Y tu Draco será mejor que estés calmado, no estas en situación como para irte por ahí, además creo que a lo mejor estas en la misma situación que yo-

-¿Qué tu?-sonrio débilmente el chico, continuaría pero fue interrumpido por una mirada a dagas por parte de su no familiar.

-Sera mejor que guardes silencio Draco, no quiero que tu veneno quede regado por aquí….- dijo la mujer –en cuanto a las respuestas son las que quiera dar…-dijo firmemente, desentonando con cualquier actitud que había mostrado con anterioridad.

XXXXXXX

Tonks era muy mala mintiendo… bueno no estaba claramente mintiendo…solo transformando un poco la verdad y omitiendo varias cosas, Galadriel le había sugerido no mencionar a nadie sobre su mundo o por el estilo…

Thorin la miraba con suma insistencia, Nym juraba que el enano era un detector de mentiras o algo asi, sobretodo las veces que tropezó con algunas palabras y Draco bufaba como animal enjaulado, gracias a los fundadores le quito su varita, sino Fili o Kili hubieran terminado volando a través de la casa de campaña.

Pues Kili golpeo en la espinilla al rubio cuando insulto a la mujer ya que se dio cuenta del objeto que le faltaba, todos los enanos tenían dudas del desempeño en batalla por parte de ella, pero fueron aclarados minutos antes.

-Bueno me dices que esta persona es tu familia-apunto Thorin al hombre, Dwalin estaba junto al rubio al igual que Balin…por la manera en que se comportaba, el no quería estar en el mismo lugar que su pariente.

-Yo no soy su pariente-espeto el rubio, pero fue detenido por el mas anciano de la compañía, Gandalf solo suspiro mientras fumaba su pipa en paz…tratando de analizar y descifrar un poco de la verdad que platico Nym, pero tenia entendido que Galadriel le recomendó no decir mas…pero ella tenia severos problemas para mentir, era demasiado obvio por su torpeza natural.

-Bueno es hijo de mi tía…asi que supongo que si- dijo la chica aun en protestas del joven, quien a pesar de tener ojos cansados y una figura demasiado delgada para el gusto de cualquier enano…tenían portes diferentes.

Bilbo quien era el mas observador que cualquiera de la compañía notaba diferencias, ella era de lo mas descuidada (o juraba serlo…algo que estaba en duda con el desempeño que mostro antes), era tranquila, torpe y amigable, el joven a cambio era austero, severo y de porte estricto…además que sus facciones eran diferentes.

Thorin nunca pensó en ver de otra manera a la mujer, no sabia si era rara de naturaleza o simplemente estúpida, la manera en la que la conoció, lo descuidada y ahora trataba de lo mas normal a alguien que trato de matarla….¡Solo Aule! Sabia que cosas traía en la cabeza.

-Pues tu primo no quiere ser parte de la familia-susurro Oin casi imperceptible, pero ahí descubrió que la dama también tenia buen oído pues solo lo miro.

-Bueno…somos renegados de esa parte del árbol…mi madre deserto y eso gano ser repudiada y borrada- suspiro cansada, aun si solo había dicho algunas cosas que aclarando no eran mentiras (solo mención que en su hogar el era su primo y que tenían problemas).

-Pero porque la hostilidad, inclusive entre los enanos no hay ese tipo de trato- Gloin comento con algo de duda no se imaginaba a un primo tratándolo de matar, aunque al parecer a la mujer no le importaba.

-Bueno es algo demasiado complicado…ya saben cosas de sangre y asi- rodo los ojos-pero no le tomen importancia…eso no es el punto aquí-sonrio-Y bien Draco ya te calmaste- el chico solo la ignoro.

Gandalf la miro, sabia que tenia huecos en su historia…el odio que tenia el joven hacia ella iba mas allá que cualquiera que hubiera visto, aun asi los humanos eran muy complicados, ahora teniendo en claro el porque la mujer estaba entre la rareza que había examinado en toda las vidas humanas que observo durante su tiempo en la tierra media.

-Bien joven Draco-giro al chico que no le presto atención, el nombre fue proporcionado por la misma Tonks aun en bufidos de este –Nos acompañara hasta mas adelante…si usted decide partir con nosotros es bienvenido, pero absténgase de ser hostil con cualquiera de nosotros-giro a la dama-Tonks es tu responsabilidad, tienes mas conocimiento del tipo de magia que manejan…y veo que eres capaz de hacerlo por tu propia mano-

-Claro Gandalf, no hay problema- se encuadro imitando un porte militar.

-No necesito su ayuda….puedo arreglármelas solo- el chico se levanto dispuesto a irse.

-Sin tu varita eres un inútil…a parte lo dices tan fácil como los troll te atraparon-dijo con astucia la mujer, haciendo que el joven se parara en seco.

-Un Malfoy nunca baja la guardia-dijo el joven de lo mas seguro.

-Si claro-rodo los ojos-y bien que fue lo que encontraron-cambio de tema ignorando por completo la mirada a dagas del chico, los enanos ahora tenían mas claro lo difícil que se tornaría su viaje…Thorin solo lo miro detenidamente, sabia que el mago hacia cosas sin su permiso…pero el joven se veía extraño, algo muy dentro de el decía que tenia que tenerlo en la mira.

Ahora tenia que tener un ojo para cada uno de los Istari que Gandalf agregaba a la compañía, pues la mujer era problemática por si sola y ahora agregando un familiar…aunque este ultimo se veía mas prudente que la chica, ella resulto ser muy observadora.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Las caminatas se tornaron duras para el joven mago, el nunca había sido obligado a andar por largos caminos a pie…solo un muggle lo hacia, sin embargo en ese lugar se sentía aliviado por algo, no estaba Voldemort al parecer ni una guerra por venir….no quería preguntar a la única que al parecer sabia algo.

Por su orgullo que no lo haría…ahora sabiendo que la estúpida sala de menesteres la envió con ella, pero ¿si estaba viva o tal vez el estaba muerto? Molestaban esas palabras en su mente….toda la gente era extraña, hombres muy pequeños como para ser enanos y un anciano demasiado alto pero con un porte imponente marca "Dumbledore" con solo verlo ya le caía mal.

Noto que su "prima" le trato de sacar platicas…el los ignoraba fácilmente, cualquiera en su sano juicio no hablaría con la persona que la trato de matar…pero al parecer ella no era cualquiera, su cabello de colores llamativos y una sonrisa despreocupada le hacia dudar de su fuerza, si no fuera porque lucho contra ella y el porque tiene su varita la subestimarían.

-Y bien Draco…¿Cómo esta mi tía?-cuestiono la mujer aun tratando de entablar una platica…pero no fue contestada-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-mas silencio.

-Ya ríndete mujer…el no contestara-comento Ori con un poco de lastima por las preguntas que hacia la mujer en un esfuerzo por entablar una relación que no quería ser rehecha al menos por parte del joven, la mujer lo miro pero luego le dio una sonrisa.

-No-dijo simplemente sin prestar atención al gesto del sorprendido enano –bueno sigamos con el interrogatorio….estas en Slytherin verdad…¿Cómo es Snape como líder?-cuestiono girando a su primo, que juraría saldría corriendo si no fuera porque estaba flanqueado por Bifur y Dori.

-Es persistente-susurro Nori a Ori, quien solo asentó la cabeza….Dori y Oin platicaban sobre el dolor de su pies al ir caminando, pues una gran montaña se habría paso delante de ellos y llevaban días.

-Es algo bueno …¿no?-comento Kili con una mirada extraña a la mujer que seguía cuestionando cosas sin sentido para ellos, Fili solo negó con la cabeza mientras Gloin refunfuñaba sobre si alguien de su familia haría eso como reaccionaria, Oin por su parte venia con Bofur y Balin, mientras Thorin seguía con Gandalf, de vez en cuando giraba para ver a su punto….todos notaron la persistente mirada que daba a la joven que se esforzaba por ser contestada.

Aunque notaron que Tonks no le importaba que tuviera respuesta, ella seguía preguntando y platicando cosas de cómo los montaraces la entrenaron, sus días en el camino a Bree y como cierto enano la había dejado como bulto en un hostal…haciendo que Thorin gruñera desde donde estaba por la mención.

Draco tuvo un largo camino…su orgullo no lo dejaba hacer notar su cansancio, no frente a esa gente que se esforzaba por hacerlo caminar mientras Tonks hablaba…hablaba, como si el le quisiera contestar.

-Gandalf….Thorin ¿Podemos descansar?-cuestiono por fin la mujer para sorpresa de su propio no familiar, este giro no dispuesto a hacer notar su alivio por aquella sugerencia, los dos lideres voltearon.

-Nos falta poco a llegar-dijo el mago gris, pero los gestos de la mujer hacían dudar al asistente.

-Vamos Gandalf todos estamos al borde del colapso si seguimos a este paso te aseguro que llegamos pero muertos-impulso la joven –se que tienes prisa en llegar y que el tiempo es contado, pero que tal si nos atacan o algo asi, no podremos defendernos si tenemos cansancio- El mago noto el punto, la mujer si que era audaz cuando lo quería.

-¿Y que te asegura que nos atacaran?-cuestiono el líder enano con una mirada cruda por la insinuación.

-El viaje hasta ahora ha ido muy tranquilo para mi gusto, casi por lo regular cuando es asi tiende a ponerse feo mas adelante…llámalo intuición o lo que sea- alzo los hombros la mujer de manera rápida –Thorin si es acaso que quieres llegar a la montaña solitaria ¿Crees que nadie nos atacara? Al inicio pueden ser trolls pero se que mas adelante habrá criaturas mas peligrosa que esas-

Thorin la vio con sorpresa al igual que el resto de los enanos, pensaron que solo con el mago gris había mostrado su astucia y para su pesar tenia un punto, el viaje hasta ahora fue tranquilo y teniendo en cuenta que las bestias que rondan la tierra media no son muy buenas con los demás…sentía que los trolls eran el inicio.

A parte la cueva les dejo una mala experiencia con lo que encontraron, aun asi consigo traían algunas riquezas de aquel lugar….Bilbo, Gandalf y el propio Thorin encontraron un arma digna para cada uno.

-Esta bien-gruño el enano líder –descansaremos por un tiempo breve porque tenemos que seguir- se sentó en una roca cercana para cerrar los ojos, Tonks dio un suspiro aliviada al igual que toda la compañía, que aunque querían seguir su cuerpo les decía lo contrario dejándose caer donde estuvieran parados.

-Sera mejor que descanses Draco-sonrio Tonks a su pariente quien solo se alejo un poco aun escoltado por dichos enanos…Bilbo se acerco curioso a la mujer por la insistencia que ella presentaba para sacarle una platica prácticamente a una roca.

-Asi que el es tu pariente-comenzó el hobbit al sentarse junto a la chica que mantenía un ojo en su primo, este se sentó de manera lenta con obvios signos de cansancio…sabia que a el le pesaba mas por ser un sangre pura y nunca ser obligado a caminar por largas horas.

-Ya lo dije…¿no?-arqueo su ceja al pequeño que se encogió de vergüenza por ese detalle –Es una historia complicada-suspiro cansada.

-Usted se esfuerza por ser amigable…no teme a ser asesinada-esa palabra le salió de su boca, ya cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se la tapo-lo siento…es solo que el se veía tan…-

-No te preocupes…por eso te digo que es complicada- sonrio despreocupadamente –eso es el porque tengo que ser mas insistente, el no se ve bien, para nada…como si estuviera solo y cargara con algo pesado- el hobbit giro al chico para tratar de observarlo mejor.

-Yo lo veo pálido y ojeroso-dijo simplemente al notar aquello que en si se podía distinguir a simple vista, sorprendiéndolo un poco….bueno después de todo era una Istari y los magos son misteriosos en muchos aspectos.

-Bueno supongo que no importa mucho-se encogió de hombros-solo espero no tardar tanto….-suspiro un poco cansada, cuando Thorin los volvió a llamar…el viaje seguiría y al parecer el peregrino aun estaba renuente de mencionar su destino.

XXXXXxxxxx

-Maldición…estúpido lobo, solo espero que no este rabioso o algo asi…-gruño una mujer mal herida en aquel campo verde, todo había pasado tan rápido que de un momento a otro tomo decisiones algo precipitadas…ahora en soledad estaba completamente perdida….solo necesitaba el espacio necesario para curarse…sin poción de sangre ni algo por el estilo, tenia que hacerlo al estilo muggle.

Por su mente pasaban varias cosas…la primera era…¿En que momento se quedo asi?, buena pregunta …. Estaba siendo perseguidos por una manda de wargos y aunque un compañero de Gandalf había apartado algunos…otros les seguían la pista.

Segundo…maldecía su buen sentido de precaución pues al poco tiempo de haber retomado su camino fueron atacados en campo abierto…asegurándose que cuando volviera a ver al resto decirle a Thorin "Te lo dije" no le caería mal.

Tercero…Draco se preocupaba por ella, o al menos asi lo tomo, pues aquel chico le grito antes de desaparecer en aquella cueva donde los vio por ultima vez…ahora que lo recordaba, era su culpa que estuviera sola…pero era mas fácil dejarlo inconcluso que recordar todo…como dijo antes, fue tan rápido.

Cuarto … tenia que encontrar un lugar donde reposar, los hechizos de curación llevaban tiempo y concentración, agradecía lo que aprendió de medicina durante su entrenamiento como Auror… dándole una estrellita por ese detalle que ahora le salvaría una mano, pues tenia un largo rasguño ahí.

-¿Señorita?-cuestiono una voz detrás, ella giro levemente para encontrarse con los ojos de un par de hermosos prospectos a actores de Hollywood, bueno aunque creía que sobrepasarían cualquier estándar de belleza muggle y mágico.

-Emm…¿si?-dijo no tan convencida, aun tomando esa mano herida, esto alerto a las nuevas personas las cuales bajaron de inmediato, no solo su belleza extraña le llamo la atención si no sus orejas puntiagudas que le hacían recordar a los elfos domésticos de su hogar pero mas bonitos.

-Mi señora esta usted herida-exclamo con preocupación el elfo rubio, si uno era rubio (galante rubio cabe recalcar).

-Bravo por su observación-con sarcasmo puro comento, haciendo que el nuevo par la mirara extrañada.

-No entiendo a lo que se refiera Mi Señora-dijo el elfo ya identificándolo de su curso "Tierra media" impartido por Galadriel y Gandalf ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Bueno…no estaba en muy buenas condiciones físicas.

-Bueno no importa-rodo los ojos un poco fastidiada….estaba lejos de sus compañeros y completamente perdida, no sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía el grupo en general.

-Debemos llevarla con nosotros-comento de nuevo el Elfo rubio al darle el pase hacia su corcel, esta solo dio una sonrisa tímida no sabiendo contestar a tanta cortesía…era completamente extraño ser tratada asi…pero le lastimaba su orgullo por alguna razón.

-Mi padre la atenderá de inmediato- comento en un suave susurro -*Glorfindel hay que informar a Padre de esto…de seguro el y Elrohir nos han de estar esperando- este nuevo lenguaje le hacia dudar a la mujer…no sabiendo que decían en absoluto.

-¿Disculpe?-arqueo la ceja pidiendo cualquier explicación de lo dicho, mientras para su sorpresa, era ayudada a montar por aquel elfo rubio.

-Perdón mi Señora-dio el compañero-Mi nombre es Elladan hijo de Elrond de Rivendel o Imladris …solo le comentaba que tenemos que informar a nuestros compañeros lo que encontramos-

-¡oh! Haberlo dicho antes…yo no estoy en muy buen estado de animo para seguir con su platica-dijo la mujer ya trepada en el caballo…pero que al parecer no iría sola pues el compañero también subió con ella, esta solo lo miro por un rato entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa.

-¿Le molesta?-susurro lentamente con una cara de duda por ver esa desconfianza extraña, aunque todo ella era de esa manera, en su vida no vio a una mortal con extraña vestimenta y cabello color anormal.

-Bueno supongo que son costumbres-alzo los hombros –Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks…-se presento- y el suyo compañero de caballo-

Glorfindel de la casa dorada de la flor desde que reencarno en esta era no se había topado con una hija del hombre tan curiosa y directa, por lo regular siempre lo miraban tímidamente al igual que cualquiera de su hermanos Elfos también que faltaban expresarse de manera libre con tan imponente figura.

No había respeto en su voz ni una pisca de duda…su mirada era férrea en busca de una respuesta, el elfo rubio sonrio ante la inexplicable mujer, tenia la sensación que no era casualidad el haberse separado de su grupo de Rivendel…que perseguía a un grupo de Wargos.

Tampoco sentía que era casualidad encontrarse con enemigos cerca de ahí y con una dama herida…estaba seguro que era por parte de ella, pero no preguntaría… -Mi Nombres es Glorfindel de la casa de Rivendel-opto por no dar su titulo de capitán de Gondolin…aquel que añoraba tanto-Señora Nymphadora hija de To…-fue interrumpido por una mano en su boca.

-No digas mi nombre…no me gusta…solo Tonks esta bien y nada de Señora, Dama…señorita o mi lady….¿esta bien?-alzo su ceja de manera de reprimenda por el uso de su nombre, ante un elfo sorprendido por la manera tosca en como fue silenciado….

Elladan y Glorfindel entendieron que esa mujer era la excepción de muchas cosas, entre ella la decencia de pedir las cosas y la manera en como trato al capitán de Gondolin….al hijo de Elrond le pareció gracioso la reacción de aquel elfo que siempre era serio y correcto…pues pudo jurar que vio una leve sonrisa al ser soltado…pues la mujer apresuro a ir a el lugar donde estaba su padre.

Por un momento olvidaron que estaba herida…pero al parecer ella soportaba muy bien, para ser una mortal…tomando de nuevo su camino para reunirse con los demás…con aquella mujer que en vista del Capitán era muy interesante.

XXXXXxxxx

Lo que Draco mas odiaba era sentirse indefenso…aunque era la primera vez que veía que sin su varita no era nada, los enanos luchaban con espadas y hachas, inclusive el anciano tuvo un desempeño sorprendente…esperaba zafarse de ellos en alguna oportunidad pero por extrañas razones no tenia ganas…quería ver todo al final…quería conocer ese lugar.

Mas al ver lo que tenia enfrente…una gran casa que transmitía tranquilidad y belleza inigualable… -No estas preocupado por tu prima-cuestiono al que distinguió como Bilbo…bueno no era como si le estuviera prestando atención a las platicas sin sentido de su pariente…solo que a veces pescaba sus palabras.

-No…¿por qué eh de estarlo?-cuestiono en silencio, siendo la primera vez que hablaba directamente con el grupo sin necesidad de insultarlos (en el caso de Fili y Kili que por alguna razón siempre lo molestaban), aunque no sabia si aplicaba eso pues la mayoría de las veces la única que le entendía era su prima…un insulto no sirve de nada si se le tiene que explicar después.

-porque es tu pariente…y ella se preocupa por ti- dijo tímidamente el hobbit al ver que le prestaba la atención, sin una respuesta extraña de esas que le daba a cualquiera de los enanos.

Draco solo arqueo la ceja –ella tiene mi varita…es su culpa por cargar todo sola, no es la única mago aquí…- dio un suspiro…este pequeño se veía preocupado y podía jurar que en cada uno de los miembros de aquella compañía, la cual fue arrastrado por su pariente….tenia un poco de ese sentimiento por ella.

-Confiemos que ella estará bien-dijo el mago al seguir el paso...pudo sentir una molestia del líder enano, pues era bueno que no pudiera matar con la mirada, el chico ya estuviera tirado rogando por su vida, noto que estaba de peor humor que los días anteriores… tenia la intuición del porque…pero era su imaginación...¿no?

A regañadientes y siendo objeto de miradas recriminatorias siguió su camino, el chico solo rodo los ojos, no tenia intenciones de relacionarse con cualquiera de ellos…aunque sentía ese viaje, a pesar de las inconveniencias y varias veces morir (siendo salvado por Thorin y Tonks quien se negó en darle su varita) se sentía mas alivianado que antes.

Ya no se sentía tan solo e impotente, no se sentía atrapado en un callejón sin salida…no tenía temor o al menos lo olvido, ¿era el aire puro? O en el fondo las palabras de su prima no lo dejaban en paz _"no estas solo…estoy contigo"_ ¿que clase de sangre mestiza le dice eso?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado cuando vio de cerca aquel monumento, su mansión no le llegaba a los talones a tan magnifico hogar…grandes estatuas imponentes, cascadas y arboles fundidos hábilmente en la arquitectura ahora si olvidando todo lo que tenia en mente….

-Esto es Rivendel el ultimo lugar acogedor del este –presento Gandalf al darle el paso y ver el gesto emocionado del chico, era la primera vez que lo veía tan aliviado…aun si tenia ojeras y estaba pálido esperaba que ese lugar pensara mejor las cosas que cargaba…pues Tonks se estaba esforzando por hacer lazos con el…. Ella resulto ser muy insistente.

XXXXxxxxxxx

Thorin escudo de Roble nunca pensó sentirse tan incomodo y extraño…aun después de que la chica represento ser muy útil a la hora de la batalla, tenia una sensación molesta…. Ella era torpe por naturaleza, lo demostró aun después de la pelea de los troll y con su primo.

El la observaba desde lejos…era solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, sus compañeros le tomaron cariño de alguna manera, ya que se esforzaban en defenderla al momento de ser insultada por aquel no pariente suyo, sobre todo Fili y Kili que se las arreglaban para tirarlo o molestarlo.

Cuando se fue después de cerrar el paso de la cueva escucho como los wargos detrás de esa pared rocosa que dejo caer se escucharon los rasguños del enemigo, el quería regresar…era su deber ver por la compañía, no ella…mucho menos ella, solo Gandalf lo hizo ver que todo iría bien…

Estaba molesto….mas aun cuando se le dijo a donde iban, todos los enanos lo notaron…optando por mirar a otra parte, era por respeto que lo hacían, menos ese chico que se esforzaba por hablar cuando el hobbit le cuestiono…. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Molestia? Si estaba herido…su orgullo como líder estaba herido, se aferro a esa idea…

Solo para segur su camino y llegar a ese lugar…-Todos atentos-ordeno, Bofur envió en medio al chico y Oin a el hobbit, preparándose para lo que fuera…pues el señor del lugar no estaba, cuando repentinamente un ejercito apareció, con banderas y porte elegante.

Si…eso era Elrond el medio elfo, descendiente de grandes leyendas de tiempos antiguos, fuerte y poderoso al igual que sabio….el Señor de Rivendel se hacia presente frente a unos enanos hostiles….mas Thorin quien lo miro con recelo al ser reconocido por su padre, ahora solo esperando ser ayudados por algo que Gandalf omitió, para dar paso a la aventura hacia Erebor…donde su reino esperaba.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Fin…bueno ahora es la parte de Rivendel ¿Cómo reaccionara Thorin al ver a Tonks llegar con el ejército?, espero que estén disfrutando tanto como yo al escribir…

GEME1 FUERA…


	6. HUFFLE 6 EL ELFO RUBIO

Hola lectores!

Se que había tomado algo de tiempo para este fic, pero ya les tengo un capitulo mas relajado supongo….después de todo ya están en Rivendel, espero que sea de su agrado….

Vamos que el telón se abre para ver revelaciones que ninguno noto…

XXXXXXX

HUFFLE 6: "EL" ELFO RUBIO

Si no fuera porque era Thorin del que estaban hablando, pudo jurar que eran celos el arrebato de enojo que tuvo hace un momento…pero como dijo antes, el austero Enano era mas terco de lo que pudo haberse topado, claro le recordaba brevemente a su tutor pero en menor escala (por no decir de tamaño, raza y que era un poco buen parecido)…asi que no presto atención mucho tiempo.

Glorfindel (el elfo bien parecido que la acompaño) acaparo su atención por completo para llevarla a ser atendida por una herida que ya había olvidado por el recibimiento efímero de toda la compañía, que en sus ojos revelaba un alivio por completo y una preocupación por algunos cuantos.

-Estoy bien-trato de mantener una sonrisa amplia, ya estaba en la fase de no me duele, por tanto dolor anterior…hasta el punto de entumecerse esa parte de su extremidad.

-Debes de ir con el, Joven Tonks…su herida se ve muy mal-Sugirió Gandalf con suma paciencia, colocándose entre Thorin y ella…quien aun mantenía su porte enojado y con un cierto aire de traición.

-Recuerdas que soy un…¿cómo le dices?...ah! Istari- saco su varita apuntando aquella herida, no recordaba muy bien cual era …hizo un resumen de hechizos que pudiera utilizar…solo recordando uno para suturar…lo demás tenia que reposar y comer mucho hígado por la perdida de sangre (claro si había…si no tenia que aguantarse y rezar a quien quiera que estuviera arriba para reponer su preciado vital liquido).

Ante los ojos de asombro de los elfos (aquellos que por alguna extraña razón aun seguían a su lado) esa herida se fue cerrando en un movimiento mágico de muñeca con combinación de varita y unas cuantas palabras ajena a cualquier vocabulario conocido para ellos.

-Es una sorpresa que sea una Istari-comento de lo mas amable Glorfindel…para darle paso a la compañía, Elrond veía con sumo cuidado la reacción de cada uno de los enanos… analizando bien la situación en la que se encontraba…era una escena muy extraña para el…una compañía de enanos liderado por dos Istari y un humano (joven) que por su actitud juraba…era enemigo de la dama que venia con ellos.

-Vengan, es hora de mostrar nuestra hospitalidad-rompió aquella conmocion el Señor del Lugar, para ofrecer el paso a la reacia compañía…que por sus ojos se veía que no confiaba en ninguno…en especial en Glorfindel (por parte de Thorin) –Hoy serán nuestro invitados…esta es la casa acogedora del este….todos tienen paso para recuperar sus fuerzas… amigos-termino su mirada en el Mago Gris…quien solo dio la orden para seguir.

A regañadientes Thorin ordeno el seguir a sus anfitriones, mientras la dama era escoltada por el elfo rubio y un par de gemelos que al parecer conoció en su travesía aventurada…que por Aule sobrevivió.

-Draco…¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-Tonks se acerco de lo mas despreocupada al joven, quien solo giro para seguir el paso al resto…dio un amplio suspiro para luego volver a una mirada retadora.

-El joven no se ve muy amable-susurro el que era Elrohir…o ¿Elladan? No lo sabia, era como los gemelos Wesley solo adivinando quien era quien era entretenido, algo que vieron divertido durante su travesía.

-Bueno…es una larga historia-dijo con un poco de tono casual, para mirar a los gemelos simultáneamente –Si no fuera porque me rendí hace tiempo…me hubiera vuelto loca con ustedes…-alzo los hombros.

-Oh vaya…no te preocupes…esto es de lo mas normal para nosotros, aun en milenios solo los elfos nos han distinguido…aun Mithrandir nos confunde-apunto al peregrino para aclarar el nombre ante la cara de duda de la mujer.

-Bueno…se nota que aquí se pueden adoptar diferentes nombres…- se cruzo de brazos a arquear la ceja, cuando Fili y Kili se acercaron a la chica.

-Tonks...¿porque estas entre elfos?-cuestiono el mayor con un tono obvio de enojo, ocasionando que la joven le golpeara la cabeza por la miradas insultantes hacia sus nuevos amigos…Glorfindel había ido con Elrond en algún momento…un poco reacio a dejar a aquella extrañeza…pero por mandato de su señor tuvo que adelantarse.

-No deben ser groseros…son algún tipo de príncipes si no mal recuerdo, tienen que formar lazos que pudieran ser útiles en un futuro-regaño al par de hermanos, pues Kili también recibió un golpe por imitar la actitud de su hermano.

-P-pero son Elfos-se defendió Kili un poco aturdido por aquella llamada de atención, iba a comentar algo cuando la chica se agacho un poco a su estatura.

-Draco no por ser mortifago no le intento hablar…como diría un muggle "no cortes a todos con la misma tijera"…-frunció el ceño.

Fili y Kili se miraron dispuestos a cuestionar esas palabras que no entendían, cuando el grito reacio de su tío se escucho desde adentro, llamándolos de manera enojada y mirando a dagas a la mujer…ellos se inclinaron para despedirse, aun compartiendo unos ojos de enojo con los elfos gemelos.

-Vaya…que pequeños tan carismáticos-dijo Tonks con un golpe en la frente –No sabia que tan mal era la relación entre los elfos y los enanos-miro al par.

-Bueno…es una larga historia del bosque negro-explico otro.

-Nos marchamos Joven Tonks….-el par se inclino para molestia de la dama, por tanta cortesía…en serio si fuera una muggle normal con ese par ya se hubiera derretido…incluyendo con Glorfindel ya hora que lo notaba inclusive Fili, Kili y un poco Thorin entraba en esa categoría, aunque los primeros eran mas notables que los últimos por ese aura de misticismo que irradiaban.

-Espero verlos pronto chicos…me gustaría que me contaran historias de sus viajes… escuche entre los montaraces historias de los hijos de Elrond-esto sorprendió al par…tan solo por la mención de ese detalle.

-¿Por qué no comento eso …?-cuestiono uno de los dos…no definiendo cual, esta solo dio un guiño inocente y se dirigió adentro, dejando al par entre dudosos y algo sorprendidos por aquel detalle.

Lo que nunca esperaron ver en toda su vida aun siendo Elfos con largos milenios vistos encontrar una dama de tan enigmática aura, que podía a veces rayar en lo absurdo un poco torpe (o mucho) por las veces que casi cayo de caballo, obligando a Glorfindel tomarla suficientes veces como para ser ya una costumbre durante su viaje.

A el no le molestaba desde el punto de vista de los gemelos, inclusive las ultimas veces le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la ya cansada Mortal (antes de descubrir que era Istari) que inclusive dijo que era mejor caminar…lo cual hicieron y no resulto mas satisfactorio, pues por cualquier cosa tropezaba…inclusive una vez tiro a su padre cuando se reencontraron.

Pero ahora entendían porque estaba siendo perseguida por Wargos, eran solo rumores los que escucharon de sus compañeros Montaraces, que Thorin escudo de Roble tenia precio sobre su cabeza….y ella era una compañera de esa compañía, al parecer no seria un viaje seguro para ninguno de ellos.

-Tendremos que esperar a lo que Padre y el Señor Glorfindel nos diga del propósito de esa compañía-dijo Elrohir a su hermano, dirigiéndose junto al ejercito a desmontar sus caballos.

-Bueno…solo espero que los Valar los acompañen durante su travesía-suspiro Elladan con algo de nostalgia, los dos compartieron una mirada, esperando ver aunque sea en poco tiempo a la mortal…era muy divertida aunque la mayoría de sus comentarios no los entendían….se veía que no era del mismo lugar que Mithrandir.

XXXXXXXxxxx

La mesa estaba mas que tensa, Elrond el señor de Rivendel siempre vio rivalidad entre familiares…pero esta vez iba mas allá que cualquier comprensión, los humanos eran muy resentidos por acciones pasadas…aunque esto era diferente, no era por dinero pues claramente se veía mas elegante uno que otro, tampoco detecto que fuera una pelea por alguna posición dentro de la misma.

Era mas como diferencias por ser quien era, los observo por un momento…la mujer se esforzaba demasiado por hablar con el joven, pero este no prestaba atención, como si fuera la cosa mas por debajo de el que cualquiera en la mesa…inclusive noto que el hijo de Thrain odiaba como la trataba el joven, hubo ocasiones que Mithrandir tenia que interferir…aunque le daba felicitaciones a la dama por la manera en que se defendía.

-Dama Tonks-decidió cortar esa discusión, pero la mirada de la joven le recrimino por algo-¿Qué paso Dama Tonks?-

-En serio usted es el mas necio que cualquiera de los demás elfos-suspiro cansada la mujer ganándose una mirada de represión por parte del mago, ella solo alzo los hombros como no sabiendo por que le daba esa mirada.

-No te preocupes Mithrandir…-disculpo el elfo a la mujer, había notado su extraña actitud hacia ellos…como si no temiera su porte o su posición, tratándolo como sus iguales, algo que no sentía desde que su hermano decidió ser mortal…tanta confianza.

-¿Perdón?-dijo no tan confiada Tonks, tratándose de disculpar por algo que no quería, pero la sonrisa del elfo a su lado le demostró que al señor al parecer no le molestaba –Bueno…Glorfindel y los gemelos no me dicen Dama…y usted es un poco mas aferrado en hacerlo-se dejo caer en la mesa.

-Mujer debes saber la posición en la que te encuentras- Thorin por fin hablo, aunque a el le parecía lo suficiente bien que tratara asi a los elfos, pero ahora que lo recordaba ella tampoco mostraba respeto hacia el…un futuro rey bajo la montaña.

-Ella no sabe de eso….-Draco intervino toda platica, asombrando a cualquiera que estuviera en la mesa, el arqueo su ceja –no eh dicho mentiras ni la eh ofendido…es solo la verdad-

-Oye primo…de que parte estas-interrumpió Tonks recibiendo una mirada de su no pariente de "obvio que del tuyo no", ocasionando que de nuevo se derrumbara en la mesa, siendo palmeada por Glorfindel como tratando de animarla….Elrond le parecía algo extraño que el rubio estuviera apegada a ella.

No era normal que un elfo de la clase de Gondolin (o inclusive un poco mas allá) se acercara a un mortal, pero el lo entendía…la mujer tenia una actitud especial que hacia sentirse liviano a su alrededor a pesar de la falta de respeto con la que se dirigía a ellos, algo que inclusive en el mago gris y en su pariente consternaban por tanta familiaridad.

-Bien se que están en un viaje muy largo-dijo finalmente Elrond para cortar ese silencio el cual solo hacia retumbar la arca sonando, de parte del entretenimiento que se había traído para los enanos, que desde el punto de vista de Tonks no estaban disfrutando para nada la música.

-Si, digamos que vamos a un sitio donde están parientes de Thorin-dijo Gandalf ante la renuencia de contestar por parte del enano austero, sin embargo la vista del sabio elfo se desvió al arma que portaba el enano.

-Orcrist-susurro Glorfindel con algo de nostalgia adelantándose a lo que el Señor de Rivendel diría, Thorin lo miro con cierta desconfianza pero noto a que se refería, era esa arma que Gandalf le obligo a tomar de la cueva, con la excusa que era de antigüedad y de gran linaje.

-Es de mi espada la que hablas-dijo el austero enano clavando sus ojos en los suaves del elfo, era la primera vez que se refería a alguien directamente sin lanzarle un gruñido, estaba mas interesado por saber del arma que traía…porque al parecer el rubio entendía.

-Si…era de mi antiguo reino Gondolin, la hiende trasgos-explico al tomarla con suavidad siendo ofrecida para su sorpresa por el enano, Tonks era la primera vez que le tomaba atención a aquello…se veía tan antigua como las viejas armas de los libros de historia, inclusive podía jurar que a la par de Excalibur, un arma mas antigua y mágica que nunca fue encontrada.

Thorin se quedo sorprendido por aquella revelación mirando rápidamente a Gandalf quien solo le dio una sonrisa, como si el supiera que fue una buena decisión traerla consigo.

-No fue la única que encontraron-interrumpió Tonks al ver que el arma aun seguía siendo observada con cierto aire de tristeza y sorpresa, Glorfindel la miro…el notaba que la joven era demasiado observadora tanto como para notar sentimientos en otras personas…ella apunto a Gandalf quien sonrio y saco su propia espada.

Glorfindel sonrio suavemente entregando el arma al sorprendido Thorin quien no pensó que le fuera devuelta, preparándose para una pelea si fuese necesario-Veo que tu también Mithrandir tienes una buena arma Glamdring y Orcrist son consideradas espadas gemelas forjadas por mi señor Ecthelion en el antiguo Gondolin en la guerra de los trasgos…cuiden de ellas y ellas cuidaran de ustedes-

Elrond noto cierta mirada en el enano –El es el antiguo capitán del reino desaparecido de Gondolin-explico…haciendo que ese tinte de duda desapareciera y la mirada de Thorin cambiara ante el rubio elfo.

-Si que son ancianos-susurro Tonks aun recargada en la mesa, observando a todos a su alrededor, Draco le lanzo un pedazo de lechuga ante su comentario desatinado…sorprendiendo a la joven por tal muestra de represión por su parte, torciendo la boca.

-Se podría decir que si somos un poco viejos-apoyo Glorfindel con una suave mirada.

-No pongas esos ojos…ahora eres de Rivendel como me dijiste…¿No?-Tonks sonrio despreocupadamente adivinando los sentimientos de un elfo aturdido por aquel comentario –Y bien…creo que comeré un poco- se levanto de su posición cómoda (aun seguía recostada en la mesa) tomo los cubiertos y empezó a degustar esa comida vegetariana…podía escuchar aun los quejidos de los enanos detrás de ella.

Draco solo miro su comida y de igual manera tomo sus cubiertos, el día había sido lo suficientemente largo para su gusto, solo quería terminar y salir a dormir o algo asi…en algún momento aprovecharía para tomar su varita…que a pesar de llamarla no venia a el…su prima resulto ser muy astuta, digna heredera de un Black.

Aun asi era sorprendente para el encontrarla de regreso y con bien (una herida leve pero nada que no pudiera arreglar), ahora si entendía porque era un Auror capacitada…pero con el simple hecho de tener una batalla con ella era suficiente, pero la pobre era demasiado torpe como para empañar el buen nombre de su familia renegada.

La platica siguió muy amena entre Gandalf y el Señor del lugar, Tonks decidió jugar un poco con su comida la cual estaba muy desabrida, ahora extrañaba la cocina de la Señora Weasley inclusive Los montaraces y Bilbo cocinaban con mas sabor…ocasionando un suspiro.

-La comida no es de su gusto-cuestiono Glorfindel al verla pelearse con un pequeño chícharo que se rehusaba a ser parte de los vegetales a jugar…aunque podía jurar que era lanzado con cierta destreza de un lado al otro del plato.

-Los vegetales no son lo mío-suspiro cansada…dándole su comida al elfo rubio, quien alzo su ceja ante aquella intrusión de su pulcro plato (los elfos resultaron ser muy rápidos en degustar aunque con cierto aire elegante que empañaba por completo a cualquier noble de su hogar) –Es malo desperdiciar-se excuso al seguir lanzando algunas zanahorias al plato de Draco.

-¡Hey! No quiero tu sucia comida-gruño el joven sin perder su porte hostil a pesar de que se había mantenido en silencio hacia su prima, quien aun se esforzaba por entablar platicas.

-Estas muy flaco y pálido…las verduras te harán bien para tu crecimiento-regaño la chica al seguir lanzándole vegetales al joven, quien se esforzaba por regresárselos…aunque si no fuera por su etiqueta lo haría con mas brusquedad, pues en medio de ellos estaba el rubio elfo…quien miraba con interés serio al par…no molestándole el hecho de estar viendo pasar la comida entre los dos, aun con la poca verdura que fue dada por la mujer a el.

-Tonks, Joven Draco-regaño Gandalf al par que seguía pasando la verdura entre los dos-Lamento esto Señor Glorfindel…se supone que los Istari somos sabios y serios…pero este par no aplica con nosotros- Thorin solo los miro apoyando al mago.

-Aun si los elfos no me gustan…el esta en medio, midan sus acciones-gruño con molestia el enano cruzándose de brazos para disponerse a salir…no estaba completamente a gusto con el ambiente…aun a pesar de tener cierto respeto por el Gondolin…algo le calaba…quería marcharse cuanto antes….Balin le siguió al verlo en la puerta, Gandalf negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a Elrond en manera de disculpa.

Draco se abstuvo de devolver todo los vegetales que siguieron apareciendo en su plato, era mas por respeto …su familia era noble y recatada como para no notar que eran ciertas las palabras de los dos…no podía negar el porte de los elfos anfitriones…si su prima era una Black…no se notaba.

Tonks miro victoriosa su plato vacío…luego se las arreglaría para conseguir que Bilbo cocinara algo para ella, pues al parecer los enanos compartían su mismo pensar, antes sus gestos de molestia por aquel manjar vegetariano…fue cuando vio que Bofur se levanto sobre la mesa para entonar una ruidosa canción.

Lo que le ocasiono una risa discreta a la mujer quien miro con ironía al mago, pues era el momento justo donde el explicaba que era una raza respetuosa y civilizada…algo que desentonaba con el golpeteo en la mesa y la ronca voz que apagaba al arco que sonaba melodiosamente hasta hace unos segundos.

-Es una compañía interesante-susurro Glorfindel al esquivar con galanura una lechuga que voló hacia el…cayendo justo por detrás de Gandalf, quien se palmeo la cara por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, Draco solo rodo los ojos ante tal muestra de falta de respeto para aquellos finos anfitriones.

-Que te puedo decir Glorfindel….no me aburro por mucho tiempo- la chica se giro para ver el espectáculo de primera mano, cruzando sus pies y manos de manera divertida…claro tuvo que moverse varias veces por la comida que volaba hacia ellos…era una lastima del puré de papas…ese en verdad le había gustado.

-Joven-Glorfindel miro a Tonks…pero luego se corrigió al sentir la mirada de la chica…recordando que no quería ser llamada con ese respeto natural que tenia siglos aplicándolo…algo que ella era inmune, notándolo desde la primera vez que lo cayo –Tonks…te gustaría dar un paseo-esquivo un plato que rozo su rostro, sin dificultad.

La chica se rasco un poco la barbilla…como si lo estuviera pensando, alzo los hombros y se levanto, para sacar su varita e inmovilizar a los enanos, sorprendiendo a los que estaba ahí –Draco vamos-ordeno a su primo quien se aferro a la silla….miro a Glorfindel-después de ti...-ofreció con ¿Caballerosidad? Sacándole una sonrisa al elfo quien acepto y dio unos pasos, era imposible refutar contra una persona terca como ella.

-Me niego a ser parte de esto-El joven miro al anciano, ignorando por completo el hecho que los enanos seguían mirando hacia la joven sin poder moverse…solo unos intentos de gritar por parte de los mas jóvenes y la mirada incrédula del hobbit era la única evidencia de que querían ser libres.

-Tonks yo tomo la responsabilidad por el Joven Draco-Gandalf ofreció, sabia que tomaría mucho tiempo de discusión si ella se aferraba a que la acompañara, a parte las miradas de suplica por parte de los que estaban en la mesa era muy obvia, inclusive en el fuerte Dwalin.

-Bien-dijo simplemente al ir junto al elfo rubio, quien apunto a los encantados amigos –Esta bien-saco su varita y apunto….los enanos no tardaron en gritarle desde "como pudiste" "por los valar" "no lo vuelvas a hacer" "si no querías ruido, lo hubieras pedido" este ultimo del hobbit que agacho la mirada.

A ella no le importaba mucho lo que dijeran ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios que le lanzaron…ella se disculpo brevemente, aunque el elfo rubio sonrio de nuevo ante la falsedad de aquellas palabras, los dos desapareciendo en la puerta.

Elrond veía con mucha gracia el punto donde desparecieron el par –El Señor Glorfindel la ve muy interesante-dijo Gandalf rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Interesante ella?-cuestiono Draco al salir de aquel mutismo, mientras los enanos eran obligados a recoger por un enojado Gandalf, hasta al hobbit le toco ser parte de esa comitiva de limpieza.

-Tu no lo ves de ese modo, cegado por un rencor que no logro entender-el mago dijo con sabiduría, sacando bufidos molestos de aquel joven…Elrond solo asentó.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Glorfindel dispuesto a ser el guía personal de un mortal, inclusive Estel a veces tiene problemas para entablar una platica con el…ya sea un poco intimidado por el porte que tiene el capitán del antiguo Gondolin-

Draco solo observo en silencio la platica de los dos sabios hombres…cuando repentinamente fue arrastrado por Fili y Kili, este trato de negarse pero los enanos tenían mucha fuerza para su sorpresa…siendo llevado a algún lado en contra de su voluntad…que no fue otro que el seguimiento en silencio del par que se había marchado antes (Tonks y Glorfindel)

-Alguien me quiere decir porque estoy aquí-gruño Draco siendo asilenciado por el par cómplice (o mas bien que lo obligaron a).

-¡Shhh!-dijo con insistencia Kili mientras Fili se aseguraba de no ser descubierto por el par que estaba unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos (estaban en una vuelta…solo era una pared de diferencia).

-No se dieron cuenta-observo Fili, dándole una mirada de disculpa al joven, pues a su pesar el no quería que viniera (no se lleva bien con el) pero era al parecer el único que pudieron arrastran con ellos (a parte con su palito de madera no era mas que un chico humano), pues el hobbit no era seguro de que fuera apto para la misión.

Draco se levanto de golpe dispuesto a marchar, estaba enojado por ser llevado a rastras…su ropa estaba arrugada, necesitaba un cambio inmediatamente, pero los brazos de los enanos otra vez se divisaron en sus hombros haciéndolo agacharse por la fuerza.

Replicaría…pero la tosca mano del mas joven de los dos lo hizo callar –Este es un trabajo de protección de bienes propios de la compañía….ella no firmo por petición de tío- recordó el encuentro donde casi la casa del hobbit era el saldo de aquel emocionante inicio.

-Pero sigue siendo parte fundamental de la misma sociedad…no podemos dejar que un elfo bonito la aparta de nuestro lado- complemento el otro enano…

Draco veía con cierta gracia la explicación tonta que daban sus captores, parecían hermanos defendiendo a la mayor de ellos…aunque prácticamente por la edad que tenían (otro asunto que pesco durante su viaje) ellos eran los mayores… aunque era a lo mejor eso…los mayores protegiendo a la menor…algo que vio de cerca con Ginny y Ron cuando este la ofendía.

-Pero yo que tengo que ver con eso…a mi ni me interesa lo que tenga que ver con ella-exploto de manera inmediata al verse involucrado en un asunto de sobreprotección que obviamente no iba aplicar…aun no era parte de su itinerario.

-Eres su único familiar aquí-replico Kili antes de que Fili dijera algo que obviamente entablaría una discusión y el hecho de que alguno de los tres terminara en el suelo con contusiones, que a lo que vieron lo mas seguro es que fuera el chico…pero como familiar de la joven se abstenían de ser bruscos.

Claro tirarlo y molestarlo no iba mas allá de sus estándares de protección, si el no la quería ella al parecer si lo apreciaba mucho y se esforzaba por tener su atención, algo por lo cual resulto ser muy terca…como cualquier enano.

-Pero yo eh dicho que no tengo nada que ver con ella….- replico de nuevo – tengo mas relación con un Weasley que con ella-con tono irónico dijo por mencionarlos, aunque eran generaciones de diferencia (Cedrella Black se caso con Septimus Weasley siendo los padres de Arthur), pero aun asi seguía siendo un sangre pura…traidor, pero sangre pura.

-No tienes porque decirlo de esa manera-Fili interrumpió cualquier cosa que diría el chico, su paciencia estaba llegando al limite y eso que el era de los dos el que mas alto lo tenia, pero ese chico se esforzaba por seguir viendo a su amiga como algo inferior….el sabia que no tenia porque reaccionar asi…pero ella era Tonks una Istari muy animada y alegre…

-Yo lo puedo decir como me plazca…-gruño el joven entablando una guerra entre los dos rubios, pues no cedían ninguno, hasta que Kili interrumpió…estaba algo sorprendido de que su hermano mayor explotara, por lo regular el era salvado de pequeñas riñas en las montañas azules por el rubio pariente.

-Ella se esfuerza por ser amable contigo, aun no le importa que la ignores…-siguió Kili con algo de suavidad…se sentía raro ser el mediador de algo-Bilbo nos conto que ella le dijo-suspiro por la obvia cadena- que te veías muy decaído y triste por algo que no sabemos pero al parecer ella si-esto hizo que el joven abriera sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza del joven, se miro y era obvio que estaba decaído …pero…¿Qué mas sabia su no pariente?, como para que los dos enanos y el hobbit lo miraran de manera mas suave (ahora que lo notaba) aunque eso no impedía que lo siguieran molestando.

-Vamos…ya salieron de ese cuarto-informo Fili pues para tratar de calmarse giro para observar que habían entrado a una recamara…solo alcanzo a escuchar "que hermosa biblioteca" por parte de la dama que salía emocionada por el tour.

-¿Vendrás?-cuestiono Kili al joven que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos-si vas te aseguro que podrás preguntarle lo que quieras….ella es muy accesible y estará mas que encantada de responder tus preguntas-

Como Slytherin sabia que tenían razón…preguntarle a la sangre mestiza era la clave de muchas cosas, pero que por orgullo no quería hacer… a parte estando en ese mundo extraño podía flexionar un poco las reglas a su favor, después de todo ella era una Black no podría rechazar la ayuda de un auror a su regreso.

-¿Y ustedes porque lo hacen? Si es solo un elfo-cuestiono finalmente Draco al ver el interés por que el fuera parte de esa misión, no era que le importara, pero era demasiado que fuera el par detrás de ellos solo por diversión y cuidarlos como hermanos mayores…los dos se miraron.

-no solo un elfo cualquiera…es "el" Elfo- recalco con énfasis- y en cuanto al porque es mi tío-dijo finalmente Kili recibiendo un golpe de su hermano mayor.

-Que tiene que ver Thorin con esto-cuestiono Draco ahora con interés, sabia que era observado por todos los enanos de la compañía…pero en especial por ese austero líder…no lo entendía mucho era una cuestión que no le importaba…solo quería salir de ese lugar, pero al parecer seria algo interesante de ver.

Los dos hermanos se miraron cómplices –Secreto-dijo el menor al girar y empezar a caminar… Draco ahora no entendía nada, pero sabia que era una información que pudiera utilizar mas adelante para su conveniencia, después de todo ese par confiaban en el….al parecer, no estaba tan convencido pero con el simple hecho de ser llevado a una misión de ese estilo…

Se sentía extraño por tanta confianza, ni en Hogwarts confiaba en sus "amigos" como aquí le hacían sentir de alguna manera, no se sentía pesado…sus ojos estaban bajando la hinchazón a una mas normal (por la falta de descanso y los largos caminos, aun dolían sus pies), seria divertido para chantajearlos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tonks estaba maravillada de recibir historias ilustres de la tierra media, Galadriel había logrado contarle algo, después de todo ella también vivió por mucho tiempo, pero el elfo a su lado lo platicaba de manera tan explicita y con el hecho de estar presente lo hacia sentir mas vivo.

-El pelear con el Balrog debió de ser impresionante-dijo finalmente, sabia que ningún dragón pudiera comparársele al ser que describió, cualquiera diría que era un demonio muggle o algo asi, el elfo solo sonrio.

-Si fue difícil-dijo El ex Gondolin al recordar tan vivaz aquel suceso, aun podía sentir las llamas del ser y los gritos desesperados de su gente atrás de el, pero la mano de la chica lo saco de aquel pesar.

-Ya paso-dijo la mujer con aire de suficiencia al imitar un poco el color del cabello del elfo, algo que lo tomo por sorpresa…pero era una Istari era todo un misterio.

-Lo se-dijo con suavidad, era la primera vez que se sentía un poco nostálgico algo que inclusive frente a su señor pensó haber superado, pero la joven era tan casual y se sentía tan aliviado…como si fuera su amigo Ecthelion con el que estuviera platicando…aunque era algo irónico compararlo con un hombre elfo…

Tonks duro con el viaje durante un largo tiempo, se topo con un joven humano entre tantos elfos que resulto ser hijo del Señor del lugar, pero obviamente adoptivo, el cual tenía la sensación que era por algo mas que estaba ahí…pero no preguntaría, era un tema que al parecer tenían oculto del resto del mundo.

Una espada rota le llamo la atención mas cuando se ofreció a arreglarla -¿La puedes arreglar?-cuestiono incrédulo el elfo rubio aun sin perder su porte elegante, algo de lo cual ya estaba acostumbrada…al parecer los elfos nunca pierden el estilo en ningún momento aun si se les agarra por sorpresa.

-Claro-saco su varita apuntando la espada rota y con un movimiento de mano estaba vuelta a su lugar, todo reluciente y por un momento sintió una fuerza invisible provenir de ella, como una luz que resplandecería en la oscuridad con su portador blandiéndola.

-Esto hará sentir al joven mas que seguro al portarla-comento de lo mas casual, mirando los ojos de su guía-no es difícil adivinar que el futuro portador es el chico que esta cuidando Elrond, según la historia volverá la oscuridad pues el anillo se perdió, pero se puede volver a encontrar-

-Es un Istari muy perspicaz-comento el elfo al notar comparaciones con el amigo Mithrandir, el era sabio pero nunca comentaba a los demás sus pasos, como en ese momento el porque estaba en esa compañía peculiar de enanos.

-Bueno soy un auror es mi deber ver mas allá que cualquiera-comento de lo mas normal…luego se acerco cómplice al elfo que ante un movimiento de la joven se agacho un poco (era alto solo un poco o mucho…tal vez) –Sabes que nos están siguiendo …verdad-

-Desde que salimos de ahí…Tonks-susurro el elfo rubio de lo mas cálido, se sentía extraño el estar en esa posición con la joven que resulto ser mas de lo que esperaba…-que sugieres que hagamos-

-No lo se…-dijo de lo mas desilusionada…pues ella quería darle la sorpresa pero al parecer los oídos elfos eran mas agudos que cualquiera….tomando nota de que a esa raza no se le toma por sorpresa-Sigamos-dijo de lo mas animada, cuando se topo con una fuente…de ella provenía un ruido ensordecedor…acercándose vio algo que no debió.

Glorfindel sabia de la actitud de los enanos, que eran desordenados y a veces muy tercos…pero el agua de la fuente que adornaba el patio era atiborrada por aquella especie invitada por su Señor, todos divirtiéndose de lo mas a gusto entre carcajadas, por instinto se giro al igual que su compañera.

-Yo no vi nada-dijo la mujer de lo mas estoico para seguir su camino de regreso, el elfo solo se limito a seguirla…no sabiendo como reaccionar, estaba con una dama y ella no se molesto en gritar o mostrar vergüenza, al contrario solo se giro para no molestar la pequeña fiesta armada.

-Fili, Kili y Draco…yo que ustedes no iba a ese rumbo al menos que quieran ser parte-Tonks dijo al punto donde podía ver el pie de alguno de los dos enanos, no eran buenos escondiéndose de manera rápida al parecer…los tres salieron a regañadientes (Draco mas porque lo jalaron).

-Como sabias que estábamos aquí- dijo Kili con incredulidad al verse descubierto.

-Glorfindel tiene un oído muy agudo-apunto de manera despectiva a su compañero que solo se inclino-mas aparte vi tu pie Kili…deberían tomar clases de sigilo…aunque yo no soy buena en eso- sonrio para mirar a Draco- y bien te unes Primo-cuestiono lo cual negó rotundamente.

-Iré con Fili y Kili-gruño de manera rápida para arrastrar al par que se mostraba reacio…pero tratando de pasar desapercibido el hecho de que los estaban siguiendo.

-Fue casualidad-Dijo Fili al pasar al par.

-Íbamos a la fuente- el otro comento, por el sonido del agua lo adivino.

-A mi obligaron-el trio desapareció solo para escuchar el grito de Draco de indignación…Tonks no se regresaría a presenciar esa escena era divertido escuchar como los enanos se juntaron al doblar la esquina.

-No intervendrás-cuestiono Glorfindel al terminar de escuchar y alejarse las voces.

-No…espero que se aliviane un poco-dijo la chica para seguir su camino-bien que sigue-cuestiono…el elfo negó con la cabeza al escuchar el ruido del agua de la fuente y los gritos de cierto joven de indignación por aquel hecho, solo esperaba que nada empeorara después de eso…solo dándole indicaciones a los demás elfos de no acercarse a ese lugar.

XXXXxxxxx

Thorin estaba mas que enojado por ser obligado por Gandalf para entregar el patrimonio de su gente, pero al menos saco algo bueno de ello, solo tenían que esperar esa noche para leer las palabras secretas de aquel mapa, Balin y para su sorpresa Bilbo venían detrás de el, cuando se detuvo en seco.

Frente a ellos estaba "El" elfo rubio, haciendo que el enano se cruzara de brazos con mas enojo, haciendo chocar detrás de el al hobbit.

-¿Thorin?-cuestiono Bolsón al taparse la nariz, la cual dolía por aquel paro repentino, solo para ver adelante al par que venia hacia ellos –Tonks-saludo cuando fue callado por el anciano enano, al parecer notaba algo que el hobbit no.

-¡Hey Chicos!-saludo la joven de lo mas casual y alegre, era ya costumbre –Yo pensé que estaban descansando….-cuestiono al ver a los tres, Thorin no apartaba la mirada del elfo detrás de ella.

-Porque estas con este elfo-cuestiono de lo mas despectivo el austero enano, si no fuera porque la joven era muy despistada le cuestionaría a ella, pero su torpeza natural le hacia ver que no notaria algo con eso, o al menos eso esperaba Balin….quien veía con algo de gracia escondida aquello que esperaba no notar en el enano…solo eran sospechas, aclaradas en el reclamo de ahora de su rey.

-Me esta dando un tour como diría un muggle-dijo despreocupadamente-y bien…como les fue, ¿Ustedes de donde vienen?-

-No cambies el tema-reprimió el líder.

Tonks alzo su ceja, el enano era mas enojado con ella por algún motivo, miro a Balin y luego al hobbit los dos negaron algo –Diría que estas celoso por algo…pero te aseguro que no me quedare si es lo que te molesta…-

El enano abrió los ojos por la sorpresa apretó sus puños hasta dejar los nudillo, se paso de largo ante una chica indiscreta que se quedo observándolo cuando paso…el solo giro su cabeza para no verla, al parecer se las arreglo para molestarlo.

-¿Dije algo malo?-cuestiono al elfo y luego a los dos que quedaron atrás.

-No lo creo Joven Tonks-dijo Balin con un suspiro, el viaje se tornaba mas complicado ahora que aclaraba su sospechas…aunque era extraño…el era reacio de que la joven fuera parte de la compañía, pero tenia un carácter enigmático que al parecer atrajo a su futuro rey…pero ella era una Istari algo que lo hacia mas difícil si fuera una mujer ordinaria –Lamento la molestia-se disculpo para despedirse e ir detrás de su Rey.

Lo que siempre se jactaba la auror era de la manera de leer a la gente, era muy observadora y audaz cuando lo quería y el destino no se esforzaba para ponerle una traba o caerse, quemar o lastimar a alguien, pero por el arranque de su compañero era extraño para ella.

El era serio y muy necio todo el tiempo, sobretodo en discusiones con Gandalf o por cualquier comentario de ella….sacudió su cabeza ante ideas tontas…por Rowena estaba alucinando, pero ya eran varias veces que tenia eso en mente…de seguro era que la veía como una hija, después de todo la ve como una niña prácticamente (como lo menciono en casa de Bilbo)… sentía como si fuera Remus por algún momento, claro …menos dulce y mas gruñón.

-Emm….-se rasco la cabeza de manera incomoda…al solo quedarse con Bilbo y Glorfindel, quien se mantuvo pensativo ante aquel arranque –creo que fue algo incomodo por alguna razón-suspiro.

-Creo que es muy interesante-dijo el elfo rubio al ver a su señor venir detrás de ellos junto a Gandalf, al parecer estaban hablando de algo de un mapa, este viaje era mas allá que una simple visita de parientes.

-Todo en este mundo es interesante-aclaro Tonks desviando el tema por alguna razón, pues el elfo no se refería a la situación si no a ella, pero al parecer la chica no era buena tomando ese tipo de platicas optando por el desvió, el elfo la tomo de la cabeza que se tornaba de otro color.

-Muchas cosas-dijo el elfo rubio al dirigiré a Elrond- me disculpo por no terminar su visita…creo que tendré que separarme de ustedes-dijo finalmente, al irse detrás de su señor y Gandalf quienes solo saludaron al par para dirigirse a otra sala.

Bilbo se quedo en silencio no sabia lo que había presenciado, pero por alguna razón se sintió fuera de lugar y que si se movía pudiera resultar lesionado o algo asi, mucha adrenalina por ese día aun corría, con la persecución de los wargos aun sentía su corazón en un latir y el rechazo por parte de la compañía.

-Bueno nos quedamos tu y yo Bilbo-dijo Tonks de lo mas calmada-quieres cocinar-cuestiono al hobbit sorprendido por aquella sugerencia-los vegetales no fueron suficiente y tengo mucha hambre-explico, el hobbit solo sonrio para entablar una platica decente con la joven…ahí explicando su molestia en el grupo y que tal vez no era parte de ella, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la mujer.

-No digas eso…tu parte ni que fuera un juego…por algo Gandalf lo hizo, no lo crees-dijo con suficiente seguridad-si te sientes inseguro puedes acercarte a mi, mírame yo aun ando detrás de un primo que ni quiere ser mi pariente-suspiro cansada.

El hobbit noto algo que al parecer toda la compañía empezaba a notar, la mujer era de admirarse…su determinación y capacidad de adaptarse a su alrededor era lo que envidiaba, pero al parecer era buena haciendo levantar el animo del pequeño que en verdad lo necesitaba, sintiéndose un poco mas seguro para seguir su camino.

Solo para toparse con unos enanos divertidos y mojados al parecer, mientras Draco miraba a dagas al par de hermanos que venían burlándose de cierto arranque que ya adivinaba el motivo, pues también venia mojado...todos reuniéndose para ahora si planear…una comida de verdad.

XXXXXXx

-Y bueno…como te fue Glorfindel-comento Elrond ya en su despacho junto a Gandalf, los dos estaban interesados por la platica que expondría pues al par le parecía extraño el comportamiento del serio elfo.

-Como dijo Galadriel…es muy interesante-dijo simplemente con una sonrisa suave-mas de lo que esperaba- ahí el trio entablo una platica referente a las decisiones que estaba tomando el mago sin la precaución de avisarles al resto del concilio….pues al parecer era mas que lo que dijo ser…pues Thorin escudo de Roble estaba entre la compañía…y todos dirigiéndose a Erebor.

XXXXxxx

Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo, pues fue algo confuso en algún momento y no estaba tan segura de plantear cierto sentimientos del enano líder, el cual aun no entiende y Tonks se esfuerza por ignorar y pasarlos de largo.

Draco por su parte esta enojado con todo el mundo por lo cual le tomo por sorpresa el ser parte de una misión tonta, desde su punto de vista.

Pero.. ¿Que les pareció la interacción de Draco y los dos enanos mas pequeños de la compañía? ¿El punto de vista de Glorfindel? O el trato de Thorin hacia la tejón… me gustaría tener sus puntos de vista si es que les pareció bien…mal…¿Mordor o Valinor?

En si no se si fue buena la comparación con Ecthelion pero yo a el lo veo como si fuera el buen amigo de Glorfindel o inclusive Elrond, pero bueno fue parte de la emoción de escribir este capitulo, pues siempre me pareció muy serio Glorfindel en los libros y en las películas ni apareció…asi que invente un poco todo..(bueno tal vez mucho), pero aun asi con un encanto único.

Gracias por sus lecturas…

Geme 1 fuera.


	7. HUFFLE 7 LA TEJON DESPISTADO

Bueno…después de un breve descanso les agrego otro capítulo la chica más observadora, despistada y demás que se puede encontrar en la tierra media, gracias a los nuevos fav de la historia.

Shiro: Gracias por tus comentarios (los dos) y el rumbo que está tomando es desconocido para nuestros queridos brujos (ya contando a Draco)

Captain Sui: Que bueno que tu bienvenida de regreso al mundo de los fic te hayas topado con mi historia, y si…sé que por celular es difícil escribir comentarios…también me ha pasado, y gracias por estar al pendiente.

Bien amigos, lectores y entusiastas de cualquiera de los dos mundos…vamos que nuestra historia aun no acaba….viene la parte con más acción…creo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 7: EL TEJON DESPISTADO, LOS ENANOS ATENTOS Y UNA SERPIENTE INTERESADA

El dia habia sido lo suficientemente pacifico que ya habia olvidado por un momento las preocupaciones que trataba de ocultar a todos, a pesar de que aun los enanos no la trataban tanto, más que un simple saludo, sentía la necesidad de no expresarles cosas que no entenderían después de todo…..la luna se veía muy mística cuando noto el cielo….al ambiente combinado con la esencia de los elfos era muy relajante, casi jurando que el lugar estaba muy bien protegido.

Dio un largo suspiro, su estómago estaba suficientemente lleno desde esa mañana que llego, sabia de la hospitalidad de los elfos y no lo negaría, pero verduras….entendía de los muggles vegetarianos, ahora si preguntándose que ¿En serio están satisfechos con cosas verdes solamente en sus platos?

-Lamento que la comida no sea de su gusto-una voz resonó en su mente, hace tiempo que ya no la escuchaba, sorprendiéndola por la repentina disculpa, haciéndose sentir culpable por la intromisión…tenía que admitir que Moody estaría decepcionada de ella por aquel descuido.

-¡Oh! Galadriel hace mucho que no entrabas en mi mente-alzo su ceja para platicar al cielo en aquel puente que se veía ensoñador –No es que la comida no sea de mi agrado, es solo que demasiado verde no es muy bueno desde mi punto de vista…además que necesitan un serio consejo de cocina por parte de los montaraces o inclusive Bilbo, les daría unos muy buenos-la brisa solo fue una respuesta….

-Le diré a Lord Elrond de su consejo-el viento soplo tan misteriosamente en el momento que el silencio de la noche se rompió…era extraño para Tonks pues la voz no se escuchó en su mente…era más como si estuviera en persona.

-Emmm…-solo alcanzo a decir cuando su cabello se tornó azul chillante que brillaba con la luz plateada de la luna, luego dio otro suspiro para girarse hacia un punto pasando el puente, ahí pudo notar la figura esbelta y blanca que la miraba extenuantemente, su gesto era de los más misteriosos que nunca vio en ningún mago…juraba que inclusive la misma Morgana pudiera comparar ese tipo de mirada y sonrisa enigmática –Es más impactante en persona-aclaro con una amplia sonrisa.

Galadriel la miro como tratando de descifrarla…en si sus pensamientos estaban muy bien resguardado, solo notando lo que ella quería que viera en su mente, la Istari era muy audaz aunque no lo pareciera…pues bien si Gandalf le dijo (o Mithrandir como le dice ella) la chica era engañosamente torpe pero con una habilidad en la magia y observación que desentonaba con su apariencia.

-Y bien…soy lo que imaginaba- rompió el silencio Tonks pues lo que más odiaba era no escuchar nada más que el viento…no era que le molestaba pero con la apariencia que tenía la dama de la luz pondría inquieto a cualquiera, claro no estaba siendo paranoica…pero esos ojos estrellados estaban posados en ella…

-Eres más de lo que imaginaba mi querida Niña-dijo con suave voz-Pero ven…tendremos que platicar en otro lugar- la elfo le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, esperándola por un momento para seguir junto…Tonks noto la altura…la señora era imponente más de cerca…decidió un poco imitar la mirada de la elfo…pues de cerca eran más encantadores sus ojos, ganándose una mirada leve de dicha persona.

-Lamento robar su color de ojos…pero es que me parecen muy fascinantes- Tonks no habia dejado ver su habilidad de metamorfomaga en aquella tierra, pero en realidad le gustaba el color de ojos de dicha dama….añadiéndolo a la colección de colores, nunca imagino tener un color tan místico como los de ella.

-No hay problema querida Niña- dijo la voz suave mientras seguía caminando.

-Tonks-susurro la chica para sorpresa de la elfo-llámame Tonks…tengo más de 20 años y le aseguro que hace mucho paso de ser una niña…aunque comparándola con su edad puede que sea lo adecuado, asi que mejor llámeme por mi nombre si no es molestia…a parte cuando nos conocimos también me llamo por mi nombre si no mal recuerdo…aunque me llame Joven Tonks como lo hizo esa vez-recordó las pláticas que tuvo en su estancia en el bosque…aquellas que le enseñaron mucho de esa tierra.

Galadriel la vio levemente, para soltar una pequeña carcajada que se confundió con el suave viento de esa noche, Tonks la miro por un momento para encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino…la bruja platico durante todo el transcurso de lo mucho que le gustaba la comida del hobbit y de los montaraces….y muy a pesar también de su primo.

La elfo noto con sabiduría lo mucho que le dolía que no le prestara la atención y que su familiar (o no familiar) estaba sufriendo por una carga que no aclaro…algo que ella quería ser de ayuda para el –Dale el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta que estas siendo sincera-fueron las palabras que dio sin entrar en detalles la elfo.

-Lo se…y lo estoy haciendo muy bien….soy muy persistente-dijo con orgullo volviendo a su actitud positiva de nuevo, se sentía más ligera platicando con alguien más sobre su pariente….quería escuchar esas palabras de alguien más que no fuera ella misma, para darse más ánimo y hacerlo con más energía….los enanos no eran una opción, al menos que fuera Fili y Kili, que misteriosamente se habían impuesto a seguirla…escapándose en un momento porque estaban dispuestos a dar la vuelta con ella esa noche.

Balin era un enano anciano pero estaba apegado más a Thorin, pues de alguna manera estaba molesto por algo que aún no comprendía, o más bien no quería comprender…no era su asunto después de todo (algo que le dijo el enano cuando ella pregunto asombrando y asustando a la compañía en general)

Dwalin, Bifur, Gloin, Dori y Oin no eran del tipo de enanos que la escucharían desinteresadamente menos si espera a recibir algo que quería que le dijeran, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento la Dama de Lothlórien, los restantes enanos tampoco estaban en su lista.

Ellos no la ignoraban como lo hacían los primeros, pero no era que le importara mucho después de todo y en cuanto a Gandalf/Mithrandir él estaba desaparecido en cosas de Istari lo más seguro, aun asi siguió a la dama de la luz por un camino que juraba ya estaba perdida.

-Aquí nos separamos –dijo la elfo de pelo rubio a la chica, quien la miro interrogante….bueno una buena aparición le funcionaria si quería volver con los enanos…eran muy entretenidos aunque estaban algo reacios de hablar con ella…ahora se preguntaba ¿Tenía algo que ver que se haya ido de paseo con Glorfindel? Se cuestionó por fin…no sabiendo que en verdad ese era el problema, pues inclusive en Bofur el enano de extraño sombrero desviaba su mirada durante la cena y Fili y Kili estaba reacios de dejarla sola.

Solo Bilbo era alguien que estaba calmado a su alrededor, como si ella fuera un bote de salvavidas dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando estuviera a punto de ahogarse (un dicho que su padre menciono alguna vez) –Esta bien Galadriel…fue reconfortante hablar con alguien-dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

-No hay problema niña mía-dijo la voz suave, ignorando las palabras que anteriormente le dijo Tonks, esta se abstuvo de decirle algo en cuanto a lo dicho…pero la elfo la miraba como su madre cuando partía en una misión…extrañándola por completo.

-Bueno supongo que debo de volver-dijo al alzar los hombros dispuesta a seguir su camino. Era una noche agradable y la aparición era una muy buena manera de regresar con los demás, pero era buena idea estirar un poco más los pies…el dia siguiente sería muy buen dia, después de todo.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco se habia levantado antes que los demás, él estaba dispuesto a huir si era necesario…su prima estaba dormida y era la oportunidad de robarle su varita…dio unos pasos en silencio entre todo el tiradero de enanos que estaba a su alrededor…inclusive sintió la mano suave de Bilbo cuando la piso en brevedad…pero el pobre estaba cansado que solo se volvió a acomodar aliviando la tensión que sintió el rubio mago.

-A donde crees que vas-una voz ronca resonó entre los ronquidos molestos de toda la compañía, ahí a sus espaldas el austero enano lo estaba viendo de manera recriminatoria y con los brazos cruzados….ya se le hacía extraño que nadie lo estuviera vigilando (Balin y Dwalin habían tomado ese trabajo)

-Eso no te interesa-siseo la serpiente para seguir su camino y ni girar a ver a dicho enano, él no le temía, no era nada comparado con Voldemort después de todo, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino cuando de nuevo la pregunta se alzó detrás de el, pero en un tono más molesto y cerca.

-Te lo dije una vez y no volveré a repetir…si te acercas más a ella te aseguro que no contaras el dia de mañana aunque seas su pariente-gruño de nuevo el enano interponiéndose en frente de él y dicha maga que aún estaba dormida detrás ahora de Thorin.

Draco dibujo la mejor sonrisa retadora que habia entrenado durante sus años en Hogwarts, nadie le decía que hacer a un Malfoy y menos alguien que era más bajo que el….pero en sus ojos fríos pudo ver la decisión – ¿Te interesa?-cuestiono el rubio intrigado por aquella amenaza.

Ahora que lo pensaba el enano era muy observador con su no pariente los últimos días…si ella no se habia dado cuenta o al menos que no quisiera (pues resulto ser muy audaz en algunos aspectos, sobretodo adivinando lo que el cargaba aunque no le dijo a nadie).

-No digas tonterías muchacho-su mirada se recrudeció haciendo que el chico mirara con cierta duda analizando bien lo que dijo, cuando el enano se encuadro frente a él tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo que lo siga….Draco trato de zafarse…pero como lo hicieron los hermanos molestos, él era más fuerte que los dos pequeños enanos.

-Daremos un paseo-siseo con sorna el rubio a lo que recibió solo un bufido como respuesta, en el tiempo que estaba con la compañía noto ciertos lazos en todos…inclusive Fili y Kili estaba siendo muy sobreprotectores con su "no" prima y más con lo que dijeron….seguía cuestionándose ¿Qué tenía que ver Thorin en aquella persecución?

XXXXX XXXXXXxxx

El dia se asomaba en aquel placido lugar…Tonks lo último que recordó es que llego muy tarde esa noche y ahora estaba preparando sus cosas ante la orden desesperada de un líder enano más furioso que nada…y para su sorpresa Draco estaba con el…su mirada era seria, como si hubiesen escuchado algo que los molesto e hizo tomar esa decisión precipitada.

-¿No esperaremos a Gandalf?-cuestiono Bilbo un poco aturdido por no ver a su amigo ahí, el enano negó para seguir apurando al grupo…para el no habia opción de quedarse, eso le hizo sentir los enanos con solo mirarlo….no dejaría a nadie que no fuera parte de la compañía.

-Yo me quedo-dijo Tonks con decisión, todos los enanos compartieron una mirada esperando la reacción de enojo por parte de Thorin, pues últimamente notaron algo extraño respecto ella… inclusive más enojado cuando llegaron a Rivendel.

Thorin la miro brevemente para luego girar-Tu sabes lo que haces…-dijo finalmente para no mirarla a los ojos, Tonks frunció el ceño no tan convencida…se estaba preparando para una pelea verbal, pero nada salió de la boca del enano.

-Entonces me voy con ustedes-aclaro retractándose de la decisión que habia tomado, tratando de atraer la atención de cierta mujer elfa que podía leer su mente, si no podía avisarle a Gandalf sabía que ella le podría decir después de todo.

-Te dije que tu sabias…no tienes que seguir si te quieres quedar-el líder se giró rápidamente para decir eso…cuando sintió la mano de Draco negar con la cabeza.

-No estoy dispuesto a escuchar una discusión por parte de ustedes dos….saben parecen pareja de recién –recibió un rayo centellante a su posición, haciéndolo callar, aunque por los gestos que hacia el joven, se esforzaba por decir algo más…mirando a la culpable.

-Asi te ves mejor primo mío- sonrió forzosamente…Bilbo instintivamente dio un paso un poco lejos de la mujer, pues él estaba junto a ella…no sabía porque, pero sentía que sería parte de la furia de dicha Istari, que a pesar de no reflejarlo en su rostro, pero por su acción y fingida sonrisa…todos los enanos hicieron lo mismo…distrayéndose para recoger sus cosas.

-Bien….algo esta raro contigo Thorin…desde que llegamos-ignoro por completo a Draco que trataba de gritarle algo –no te escucho-canturreo al rubio quien solo se cruzó de brazos con una mirada a dagas a ella.

-No tengo nada raro-gruño el enano girando de nuevo para seguir apurando el resto, Tonks solo lo miro de manera sospechosa dando un largo suspiro-Bien, nos vamos-cuestiono ya dispuesta a marchar…los enanos se miraron mutuamente ante el cambio de decisión de la joven, tragando grueso…..pues ahora que notaban estaban en medio de algo que su Rey no entendía y no aceptaba por completo…

Draco estaba más que interesado en el desenlace de lo que habia descubierto en el trascurso de su paseo con Thorin esa mañana, él se habia mostrado reacio en dejarlo solo, aunque era fácil desaparecerse después de todo era un mago sobresaliente en hechizos no verbales, según su tía Bellatrix…pero tenía curiosidad por algo que estaba talando su cabeza desde que se enfrentó al enano.

XXXXXXXX

Recuerdo…

Habia sido obligado a caminar junto a alguien que en lo más mínimo le prestó atención a menos que fuera solo para mirarlo de manera sospechosa y represiva…el silencio era una constante en esa platica, cuestionándose él porque estaba ahí.

-¿Le interesa?- fue la pregunta que pensó que solucionaría todo, pero al parecer él lo tomo de otra manera…ahora que lo notaba a que se refería, claramente lo hizo, refiriéndose al hecho que robaría la varita, pero el líder ¿que habia entendido? para ser objeto de una mirada confusa.

Esa mirada que alguna vez dio hacia cierta chica de cabellos alborotados, aquella cuyo amigo era su enemigo acérrimo….el la molestaba por el hecho de que nunca estuvo detrás de él, era rico de buena familia…pero ella nunca lo miro, transformando esa atención en una más torcida a base de molestar a la sangre sucia…como sus padres la llamaban.

¿Pero era su imaginación? Caminaron por un momento hasta que escucharon cierta platica del anciano que los guiaba…ahora todo tenía algo de sentido, la compañía en la que fue forzado a seguir iría a recuperar su hogar….bueno como antes lo dijo, no presto atención a mucho de lo que platico su prima, aunque estaba seguro que eso no estaba en los detalles.

El enano frente a él, con su mirada fría hacia las dos personas que hablaban del viaje era un futuro Rey, ahora entendía el porte y la actitud de los demás…pero aun asi su prima no se intimidaba ni un poco….pues notándolo mejor el enano tenía una actitud que a cualquiera haría pequeño…menos a él y al parecer a Tonks.

Era creíble por su parte…estar frente a Lord Voldemort era suficiente entrenamiento…pero ¿Tonks?, ella no sabe del dolor, la presión y la soledad que el sentía en esos momentos, sin embargo ella era una mestiza…que podría saber de lo que siente alguien como él y de cómo comportarse con alguien superior…al parecer ella no estaba al tanto del estatus social.

Pues inclusive noto en los elfos la superioridad y el respeto que se merecían, inclusive aunque lo negó, Thorin era alguien que también en un futuro podría tener su respeto, después de todo lo salvo durante su persecución… ¿NO?, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente…no podía pensar en eso en este momento y en tan poco tiempo de conocerlos.

-Crees que ella alguna vez vea-el enano rompió el mar de pensamientos que embargaba a la serpiente en ese momento, tantos recuerdos, muchas preguntas entorno a la relación de Tonks en todo esto…ella era rara inclusive para su mundo.

-¿Eh?-Draco se dio de golpes mentales por lo inteligente de su respuesta, sabía que podría haber dicho algo con más sorna o cuestionar a que se refería con eso…..solo escucho el gruñido de Thorin desde donde estaba-Lamento no escucharte-alzo su ceja para recuperar su porte que sin notarlo lo habia perdido en algún momento de su confusión mental.

-Nada-dijo el enano recuperando su porte serio para terminar de ver a Gandalf y Elrond desaparecer en algún punto de aquel gran patio, sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados y escuchados por el par, Draco resoplo por un momento…fue interrumpido de su importantes pensamientos por nada…exclamo en sus adentros.

-Tonks es una estúpida….pero ten por seguro que nos seguirá…es una Hufflepuff-trato de decir…no sabía porque Draco estaba mencionando esto…recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Thorin- Es lo que te preocupa ¿no?... que ella se quede aquí-

-S-si- dijo Thorin manteniendo su porte severo frente a un Istari, no podía sacar la plática de Gandalf y de Elrond de su mente por un momento, aunque aún estaba divagando en otras cosas que gracias a Aule el chico no noto.

Draco dudo un poco por la respuesta disfrazada, no habia escuchado la pregunta anterior…pero estaba casi seguro que se refería a Tonks, por algo no estando tan convencido por eso-Mira ella puede ser muy idiota, torpe y hasta cierto punto irrespetuosa….pero es muy persistente y sus intentos de platica conmigo son la evidencia de eso…no sé qué tipo de relación tienes con ella, pero es muy fiel hacia sus amigos-

El Slytherin juro que se mordió la lengua varias veces por lo que estaba diciendo, no era propio de alguien de su categoría, hablar maravillas de la sucia de su pariente….pero tenía la necesidad de decirlo, Thorin solo lo miro y el rubio pudo jurar que una sonrisa se dibujó en esa barba…. ¿Porque todos los enanos tenían barba o intento de una? Se cuestionó ahora notando que en verdad necesitaban una rasurada.

-Tú me dices eso…no lo esperaba-dijo el austero enano al cruzarse de brazos por un momento, para volver la mirada al muchacho-eres un niño….pero sigues siendo muy perspicaz al igual que ella-

-No me compares….soy único-espeto el rubio defendiéndose de esa comparación, como si de un insulto se tratara…recibiendo palmadas del enano austero, era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado con él, desde que se integró a la compañía, aunque sigue insistiendo que fue más el ser arrastrado que nada.

-Si….como ustedes dos ninguno- dijo el enano para adelantarse-hay que partir-dijo para empezar su camino de regreso…ante un extrañado chico, no sabía que dijo para tener al austero enano de tan buen humor.

Fin…

XXXXXXxxx

Thorin estaba más que contento por alguna razón…habían dejado a Gandalf atrás pero él estaba de muy buen humor, claro nadie lo habia notado, excepto los enanos más cercanos a él, Balin estaba observándolo con cierta gracia…su futuro Rey estaba más que alegre….solo compartiendo miradas con Dwalin y Gloin, que eran los que vieron ese cambio de actitud.

Tonks estaba un poco triste al dejar Rivendel sin despedirse…pero algo le preocupaba de Thorin, estaba actuando algo extraño…inclusive cuando salieron por las puertas vio una sonrisa casi imperceptible para los demás entre aquella rizada barba… de seguro planeaba algo oculto, no sacándolo de su cabeza.

Las montañas eran empinadas para el pobre de Bilbo, quien aún se sentía que desentonaba en todo el asunto del viaje y la aventura, pero Tonks estaba a su lado, de alguna manera lo hacía sentir no tan fuera de lugar….aunque el hobbit era muy observador y noto un cambio de actitud del líder…inclusive le ayudo a subir unas rocas de buena manera, claro tenía su rostro serio, pero ahora no le menciono algo sobre el peso extra que representaba.

-Tonks has notado algo extraño en Thorin… ¿Verdad?-dijo el hobbit en un tono asustado hacia la chica, los dos se habían quedado rezagados un poco…la joven más que maravillada por su entorno, olvidando por completo el asunto por el cual dejo su idea original de quedarse atrás con Gandalf.

-Si lo sé-dijo atinando a lo que habia preguntado Bolsón- No sé si sea bueno o malo para nosotros, pero puedo jurar que la alegría se divisa en sus ojos…engañando por completo su rostro que aún se esfuerza por ser serio-comento de lo más casual…ganándose miradas de Bofur, Bifur, Oin y Ori, que eran los que estaban enfrente…ella solo se encogió de hombros, haciendo que de nuevo los enanos miraran su camino.

No estaban en muy buena posición como para distraerse, el acantilado se empezaba a ser más hondo a su lado….las rocas torcidas y el cielo con amenaza de lluvia, inclusive el olor a humedad se colaba en sus fosas nasales.

Bilbo solo trato de esconder su sonrisa, la mujer era un tanto despreocupada de decir las cosas que pensaba, aun si a los demás no les gustaba….era divertido estar junto a la Istari, de eso estaba más que seguro –Sin mencionar que Draco está a su lado-continuo la chica con un tono más alivianado, sentía que le serviría a su primo para abrirse con alguien, aunque no sea ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tonks….no pensaría que Draco fuera parte de la guía….casi jure ver que lo arrastro Balin y Dwalin al frente junto a Thorin….aunque solo fue recibido por la mirada de el- dijo Bilbo con algo de sorpresa, aunque si estuviera en su lugar, sabía que se encogería por ser víctima de esos ojos recriminatorios, pues el aun no divisaba lo que Tonks dijo…no veía la diferencia ni la alegría en ellos, aunque se esforzaba, en cuanto a observaciones la Maga le ganaba.

Tonks solo se carcajeo rápidamente ante el comentario del Hobbit, llamando la atención de la comunidad…. –Niña guarda silencio-escucho de Gloin molesto…algunos de los enanos estaban más que pescados a la orilla de la pared, para no mirar el fondo…

-Ups lo siento-dijo simplemente sin prestar atención al rostro de horror del enano pelirrojo, pues para llamarle la atención desvió la mirada hacia el fondo de aquel acantilado, ya ni siguiera veían el suelo ahí…pegándose rápidamente a la roca.

-La lluvia empieza a caer-dijo Balin con apresuro –Joven Tonks…nos podrías ayudar con eso…ya sabe lo que hizo antes para no mojarnos-pidió el enano anciano, pues sus ropas habían sido cambiadas antes de empezar de nuevo a caminar.

-Oh, claro no habrá problema-sonrió rápidamente al sacar su varita…pero sintió la segunda con cierto interés…miro un poco a Draco por esto, alzo los hombros –Primo…. ¡Piensa rápido!- exclamo a un ofendido rubio, quien a duras penas atrapo aquella varita que tanto extrañaba.

-Por poco la pierdo….-reclamo olvidando el hecho de que le llamo primo, pues su varita casi la veía caer por aquel oscuro acantilado…mirando a dagas a la chica quien no le prestó atención.

-Porque se la entregas-exclamo Bofur con incredulidad, ahora el chico sería un problema, incluso Kili y Fili vieron irse la oportunidad de seguirlo molestando durante el camino.

-Tengo la sensación que se pondrá muy feo de ahora en adelante-dijo la chica simplemente….Thorin arqueo la ceja ante la conjetura, la vez anterior también dijo lo mismo y terminaron siendo perseguidos por una banda de wargos…donde ella resulto herida.

-Bien-dijo Thorin aceptando la respuesta de la mujer, asombrándola con todos los enanos, menos algunos, la mayoría pensó que estaba soñando o algo por el estilo, Oin, Nori y Dori compartieron una mirada incrédula…Fili le dio unas monedas a Kili por una apuesta que se quedó solo entre ellos.

Oin, Bombur y Bofur también se habían preparado para algo de diversión, pues era para ellos entretenidos ver como la chica se las arreglaba para zafarse de las negativas de su líder, era muy creativa para eso, Bifur dio un asentamiento de cabeza como aceptando algo junto a Balin, Dwalin y Gloin.

Draco miro incrédulo hacia la dirección de Thorin, el aún tenía su máscara de líder austero y se giró de nuevo para retomar el camino, sabía que el conjuro o lo que fuera a hacer, no tomaba mucho tiempo.

-No vas a replicar…decir algo en contra-cuestiono Tonks al ver que el líder lo acepto rápidamente, la vez anterior le cuestiono hasta que quedo convencido, no es que era paranoica en cuanto al cambio de actitud pero le daba mala espina….. Teniendo en cuenta todo su viaje y la desconfianza que tenía por parte suya… ¡y ahora esto!, su mente no nada más.

Thorin solo sonrió abiertamente hacia los incrédulos de la compañía, inclusive Balin nunca vio ese gesto desde que dejo de ser un joven enano, inclusive más, después de ser despojados de su hogar….Tonks miro a todos, frunció el ceño molesta.

-Te estas burlando de mi verdad-se cruzó de brazos no esperaba que el líder enano se mofara de ella de esa manera, inclusive de Fili y Kili era más probable, Draco sonrió levemente ante esa reacción….todos lo miraron, pues él se habia mantenido reacio en relacionarse con alguno de ellos…solo Fili, Kili y al parecer Thorin lo empezaban a reunir un poco….aunque este último no era tan obvio.

-No…es solo que eres demasiado extraña- comento Thorin con un suspiro, volviendo a su porte…pero aun asi en sus duros gestos se dibujaba la diversión por la confusión de la mujer…que lo miraba retadoramente pero de igual manera dibujando una sonrisa…aunque ella más abierta que el enano.

-Oh claro lo dice la persona que va saliendo del lugar de ensueño-dijo con sarcasmo al proseguir con los hechizos necesarios para proteger las ropas de la compañía y mantenerlos calientes durante la travesía…asombrándose un poco de que la lluvia no habia comenzado de manera rápida, solo reduciéndose en gotas espontaneas…aun si perdió mucho tiempo en la cuestión anterior –Draco ayúdame-demando al primo que aún se cruzaba de brazos.

Draco se habia detenido como para ver la escena completa…..el confirmo algo que podría usar a su favor más delante…¿no?, ahora tenía en sus manos a los hermanos enanos y al Tío…pero aun asi sentía algo que estaba cambiando dentro de él.

Aun seguía siendo un Slytherin, pero el pensar en chantajear a la gente de ese lugar le daba un nudo en el estómago demasiado molesto, algo que en ningún momento habia sentido antes…el chantaje era parte de un Malfoy, su padre siempre le enseño a que debería usar la información de acuerdo a las circunstancias….pero se sentía mal, algo estaba mal con esto.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El cielo oscuro relampagueaba con fuerza, la lluvia estaba cayendo en torrentes confundiendo a la compañía que se habia aventurado a cruzar esas montañas pedregosas….los enanos gritaban unos a otros para mantenerse reunidos.

-Estúpidas rocas- gritaba Tonks al ver la piedras rodar hacia ellas –Draco encárgate de la derecha, yo veré las que están arriba de nosotros-ordeno al rubio.

-No tienes por qué ordenarme…se lo que tengo que hacer- los dos magos se las arreglaron para mantener a la compañía a salvo, la lluvia estaba más fuerte que antes y el suelo resbaladizo al igual que fangoso….todo se habia transformado en caos en un momento, ahora estaban en medio de una batalla colosal entre gigantes de la montaña.

-Todos unidos-gritaba Thorin con su voz ronca, resonando por las rocas que estaban tambaleándose…sin embargo para su sorpresa algo se levantó entre ellos, separándolos – ¡Fili, Kili, Tonks!-grito al ver que el trio estaba en el hombro de lo que parecía ser otro de los gigantes, dispuesto a ser parte de la pelea que se libraba por encima de ellos, aunque por extraña razón estaban bajando.

-¡Ascendio!-Tonks logro brevemente equilibrarse un poco para empuñar su varita con fuerza y lanzar a los dos jóvenes enanos, los cuales dieron un grito al verse empujados por una fuerza invisible….la chica solo se aferró a la criatura que ahora si empezaba a subir.

-Salta-grito Gloin rápidamente a la chica, que se esforzaba para mantenerse cerca de la roca…con los ojos cerrados pues la tierra estaba soltándose por el movimiento del gigante, ella se esforzó por poner en un lugar seguro su varita…respiro hondo y empujándose hacia el lugar donde todos los enanos estaban, siendo recibida por un aturdido enano…pues cayo prácticamente encima.

-¡Aunch!-alcanzo a decir por la molestia que presentaba en alguna parte del cuerpo, agradecía el hechizo de calor, si no ya estuviera entumida.

-Te podrías quitar de encima-una voz gruesa ya conocida se escuchó por debajo de ella, era tanta la adrenalina que aun corría por sus venas que no alcanzo a notar quien era el que le sirvió de colchón enano, pues ahora Dwalin y Bilbo estaban a punto de caer, siendo ayudados por Draco.

-Lo siento-dijo finalmente a Thorin quien apenas se estaba levantando con su ayuda, estaba sorprendida del gesto de dicho líder…pues solo gruño "fíjate la próxima vez".

-Hay que encontrar un lugar seco y seguro-grito Oin a todos, pues la batalla se estaba tornando peor encima de ellos…las rocas siendo repelidas por el par de magos que se esforzaban porque ninguna pasara sus barreras mágicas.

-Los malditos gigantes nos ven como cucarachas-dijo Draco al encoger una gran piedra que venía directo hacia ellos.

-Si lo se…-dijo Tonks al seguir el paso a los enanos, quienes se esforzaban por encontrar un lugar seguro donde resguardarse, no podían seguir durante todo la noche lanzando hechizos….su magia no era eterna y en Draco ya se veía el cansancio.

-¡Por aquí!-grito Fili al par de magos que se habían quedado atrás, aun manteniendo a raya las rocas que amenazaban la integridad de la compañía.

-Adelántate Draco….yo cuido la espalda- ordeno Tonks sin oportunidad de replicar por parte del rubio, quien estaba poniendo en duda su orgullo al dejarse ordenar por dicha sangre mestiza.

-No digas –iba a replicar cuando la mano de Fili y Kili lo tomaron desprevenido, arrastrándolos con ellos para adelantarse, la chica se quedó un tiempo más…la lluvia hacía difícil la visión en la oscuridad, las rocas estaban frías….trato de tomar un respiro pero una piedra le golpeo el hombro.

Ella solo se recargo un poco a la pared, habia visto de cerca el abismo….no es que temía caer en la oscuridad…solo que estaba cansada y no sabía si pudiera reaccionar de acuerdo a la ocasión, el agotamiento mágico estaba haciendo repercusiones en ella….aunque lo quería tener escondido a su primo, quien no esperaba que cooperara.

XXXXXXXX

Todos estaban en la cueva, Draco habia sido reacio en prestar ayuda en un inicio…pero Kili comento que su prima lo habia hecho, como retándolo a que él no podía…dándole un golpe en el orgullo y orillándolo a prestar parte de su magia para sanarlos y comenzar una pequeña fogata, pues algunos estaba con ligeros golpes y moretones por el pequeño problema presentado.

-Aun no viene-comento Bilbo a Bofur que se habia mantenido en la entrada de la cueva, la lluvia no cesaba por completo y aunque no lo admitirían inclusive Draco se veía preocupado, claro él se giró para descansar….todos habían notado que el esfuerzo que habia sido puesto por parte del chico le habia agotado, pero resulto ser más orgullosos que alguno de ellos.

-No-contesto el guardia Bofur al hobbit con un gesto de decepción….todos se habían preguntado porque la habían dejado de nuevo atrás, la última vez resulto herida…aunque se curó de inmediato, pero si su primo presentaba signos de agotamiento eso daba referencia que sus habilidades tenían un tope.

Thorin se paseaba de un lado a otro molesto…gruñendo palabras de incomprensión para los que estuvieran a más de 3 pasos de él, mirando con insistencia la cueva, Fili, Kili y arrastras Draco (después de curar y hacer demás cosas que por orgullo hizo) revisaron la cueva, con el mago fue más fácil…descartando que hubiera alguien hostil en el momento.

-Debes descansar…confía en ella-trato de calmar Balin junto a Dwalin, recibiendo una mirada cruda por parte del líder enano.

-Ella es una Istari…los magos son misteriosos- comento ahora Gloin quien también se habia reunido para calmar el estado de ánimo volátil de su futuro rey, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza…gruñendo con más molestia….el resto de la compañía estaba igual de inquietos.

Menos Draco que habia caído dormido de inmediato…nadie le cuestiono el porqué, teniendo en claro el punto que notaron anteriormente…él era un niño al igual que Tonks…pero la segunda ya habia representado su madurez en casos extremos…siendo reconocida ante sus ojos como una mujer…aun asi Thorin le seguía diciendo niña a veces, molestándola un poco pero ya resignada por el mote dado….pero todos sabía que el líder no pensaba eso…si solo los que lo notaron.

-Nosotros vamos tío-se ofreció Fili al igual que Kili, pero el negó rápidamente.

-Draco está más apegados a ustedes…será mejor que se mantengan cerca…iré yo mismo a buscarla-Thorin dijo finalmente todos trataron de detenerle….pero con la mirada decisiva de su líder y el hecho que no acepto ningún cambio de lugar salió por sí mismo sin esperar a nadie.

-Maldición-gruño Gloin en un susurro.

-Digno hijo de Durin-Balin se sentó para sacar una pipa y empezar a fumar, Bilbo los miro a todos….algunos notaban gesto de sorpresa como si se hubiesen enterado de algo, pero el no, sabía que si preguntara recibiría una negativa, cuando una pipa le fue ofrecida por Balin, el único enano sensato que le presta atención desde el principio.

-Disculpa que te pregunte Balin….pero ¿Por qué todos tienen ese gesto?-cuestiono al sorprendido enano, quien solo sonrió.

-Qué tipo de gestos ves en nosotros-cuestiono Balin con interés…sabía que el resto de la compañía ya se habia dado cuenta…pero el hobbit no era parte de esa situación.

-Bueno…Tonks está afuera y es de preocuparse….pero todos se ven alegres de que Thorin fuera a buscarla…no sería más seguro que alguien más le acompañara…afuera hay una pelea de gigantes monstruosos y luego….-se asilencio rápidamente al darse cuenta de algo –Ahh-amplio sus ojos –No me digan que…-recibió unas palmadas del anciano.

-Thorin es nuestro futuro rey bajo la montaña….el habia cargado por tanto el peso de aquella culpa, no dándose oportunidad de ver más adelante que aquel sueño-Balin dijo al dar una fumada a la pipa, pues el hobbit se la regreso de inmediato, más cuando se dio cuenta de algo que ellos notaron desde antes….bueno Balin también más primero que todos.

-Pero…. Pero-tartamudeo el pequeño, toda la compañía lo miraba entre alegre por su rostro (Fili y Kili) y de sorpresa para los que recién se enteraron, y de preocupación por los que ya sabían, pues no les dio tiempo de salir con el líder.

-Si lo se…es una apuesta arriesgada, pero no podemos desobedecer las ordenes de Thorin-Ori dijo al sentarse a su lado… para compartir la pipa, todos de igual manera se acurrucaron para dormir mientras otros esperaban a que llegaran el par….no sabiendo que les esperaba, pues de inmediato un crujir se escuchó debajo de ellos…Bilbo solo escucho a todos caer…..y pronto todo se complicó más entre gritos y canciones desafinadas de lo que aguardaba en las entrañas de la montaña.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

La reunión del Concilio habia acabado antes del anochecer….para su sorpresa Glorfindel también fue parte de aquel suceso importante, donde grandes temas se mostraron y aquello que más temía le fue confirmado, Mithrandir era parte de aquella compañía con fines benéficos a futuro al igual que las sospechas de que el Nigromante era el brujo de Angmar estaba latente.

-*Señor Glorfindel-Gandalf llamo con sumo respeto, al pensativo elfo rubio, que miraba con interés la puesta de sol en aquel lugar….él era alguien de sabiduría inmensa y con un rostro inmutable para cualquiera, por algo fue sorpréndete el lazo que desarrollo con la Istari que acompañaba al peregrino.

-*Mithrandir-regreso aquel saludo sin girar a verlo, la pose era increíble inclusive para el mago, quien a pesar de los años de conocerlo desde que llego de Valinor con su cuerpo reencarnado, no perdía el porte elegante y de sumo respeto…él ya se habia acostumbrado un poco…después de estar rodeado de imponentes figuras como Elrond y la misma Galadriel -*Ella estará bien…. ¿verdad?-cuestiono para sorpresa de Gandalf, quien dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-*Claro Señor-dijo el mago con interés por aquellos lazos, no esperaba la preocupación de un señor del antiguo reino de Gondolin preocupado por la Istari de un mundo lejano, algo que solo sabía Galadriel.

-*No me refiero a este mundo….si no al suyo-esto sorprendió al mago, sabía que él era muy observador pero al parecer noto ese algo diferente, que solo podía sentir de Draco y Tonks, algo que no hondo después de conocerlos y saber que no eran hostiles (del chico aun dudaba un poco…pero sabía que era por cosas que aún no compartía y que solo Tonks sabía, pues los problemas que tenían no fue aclarado, aunque temía que no fuera lo único oculto).

-Mi Señor Glorfindel, no se a qué se refiere-cuestiono después de un debate mental.

-*Él lo noto Mithrandir-una voz salió detrás de él, Elrond acompañado de Galadriel lo miraban -*Galadriel me dijo….y estoy consciente de sus actividades en este mundo-

Gandalf miro que la mayoría del concilio estaba….aunque no entienda porque Saruman no -*Ella no ha dicho nada de los problemas que tienen de regreso en su hogar, pero eh visto que es muy persistente y que tiene la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante, te aseguro que encontrara su camino y el de su primo en este viaje-

-*Lo se Mithrandir…. Confiamos en tus decisiones de tomarlos en tu viaje- Galadriel dijo con suavidad….luego miro al elfo rubio que aun seguía con su porte serio-*Ahora entiendo por qué Glorfindel está interesado en ella…es muy peculiar-sonrió.

-*Muy peculiar-aclaro Elrond al recordar sus pláticas….-*Aunque estoy preocupado por el chico….el emite un aura oscura, temor y soledad-

-*Ella estará cerca de el….-aclaro Gandalf- *se ha esforzado por hablarle durante todo el viaje-se recargo en su bastón para soltar una carcajada, que hizo que el resto del concilio lo mirara con duda.

Glorfindel aún se quedó observando al mago por un momento, luego también dibujo una suave brisa -*Tonks es muy insistente….lo sé-recordó que en todo el camino le corrigió el nombre, al igual que a los hijos de Elrond.

-*La próxima vez que venga me gustaría unirme con ella para platicar un poco más y saber de su mundo-Elrond dijo sacando su lado erudito por saber de ese lugar, si tenían a gente tan oscura como Draco que a pesar de su confusión, tenía potencial para irse al lado de la luz….y una chica de ese estilo…despreocupada pero leal, era digno de escribir un poco de ese informe.

-*Lastima que no pude despedirme de ella-dijo Galadriel sorprendiendo a todos menos a Gandalf, pues ella le habia avisado cuando marcharon, ya que habia iniciado su reunión.

-*Ya se fueron-Glorfindel miro a Mithrandir con cierto ceño fruncido, algo que inclusive Elrond no habia visto desde que lo vio por primera vez…él era calmado y aun en pelea no mostraba gestos que no fueran reflejados por sus rasgos finos.

Gandalf trago grueso al verse objeto de miradas recriminatorias de Elrond y Glorfindel….Galadriel solo hizo un movimiento de manos para calmarlos -*Era necesario…ella me aviso cuando marcharon, Thorin escudo de Roble se mostraba extraño-dijo tratando de trasmitir lo que le dijo Tonks.

-*Si….muy extraño- Gandalf dijo con una sonrisa….el ya sabía desde hace rato el tipo de miradas que estaba dando el líder, estaba alegre y con algo de duda de lo que podría salir con eso, pero ella era una Istari…. no con las cualidades de uno de los cinco magos que mandaron desde Valinor…Glorfindel entrecerró los ojos pero luego aclaro sus dudas.

Galadriel lo miro con duda pero luego le compartió una mirada, después de decirle unas palabras en su mente….el ex capitán de Gondolin sabía a lo que se refería, él no estaba enamorado de ella…solo que le parecía demasiado atractivo, una singularidad dispuesta a ser descubierta, pero aguardando en un cuerpo de una mujer….no entendiendo muy bien lo que sentía…algo que no era bueno para alguien con su sabiduría y años.

Elrond lo miro, luego a Galadriel, entendiendo al dilema que tenía su segundo al mando…sonriendo, el sentía lo mismo por la elfo que partió a Valinor sin él, dejándolo solo…. Glorfindel sabia las consecuencias de seguir su corazón, aferrándose a aquello que no lograba entender, su pariente lo miro y asentó.

-Vigílalo Elrond…no sé qué consecuencias tenga este sentimiento que aún no entiende del todo- ofreció la dama de la luz a su pariente…esas palabras resonaron en su mente-Mithrandir ve adelante…creo que te ocuparan dentro de poco- el mago asentó en forma de despedida para dejar al trio de elfos.

-*Glorfindel tenemos que hacer unos movimientos y prepararnos…tengo la sensación que dentro de poco Mithrandir ocupara nuestra ayuda-ordeno al elfo rubio quien solo asentó para desaparecer y ocupar su mente en cosas que en verdad tenían importancia….la ligera molestia en el corazón no era necesario para alguien milenario como él.

-*Él se rehúsa a sentir su corazón-dijo Galadriel al medio elfo que miro aturdido al que partía.

-*Sabe lo que significa- dijo el elfo con duda.

-*Los valar la mandaron aquí por algo…eso está claro…al igual que su regreso- dijo Galadriel-*él sabe que sus sentimientos podrían entorpecer todo los planes y las decisiones que ella tomara…. A parte tiene una batalla en su hogar, que no puede dejar inconclusa… ella no lo haya dicho, lo sé-

Elrond miro a su pariente con duda…sabiendo a que se refería pues los dos parientes se sentían como si fueran parte diferentes de tablero…Tonks ahora representando la luz de aquella guerra y Draco en una confusión ladeándose a la oscuridad pero por temor, no porque lo sintiera de verdad…la elfo rubia nunca decía cosas al azar…ella regresaría y ahora tenía que ocupar a Glorfindel….pues ellos al parecer librarían la batalla contra la oscuridad de nuevo, si se confirmaba quien era el Nigromante.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien…. Ya termine el capítulo del Tejón…espero que les haya gustado, si tienen dudas háganmelo saber….

Geme 1 fuera…


	8. HUFFLE 8 RECHAZO

Después de un break ahora si me inspire un poco...espero que sea de su agrado, después de tanto.

XXXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 8: RECHAZO

Tonks habia logrado hacer una cueva con lo último de magia que tenía…solo necesitaba reposar un poco para lograr seguir el paso al resto que se adelantó, como metamorfomaga ella tenía la capacidad de transformar sus rasgos por completo…en un inicio fue para ocultar su verdadero rostro de aquellos que señalaban a su madre como Traidora, una verdad que le golpeo duro durante su primer año en Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

Nymphadora Tonks estaba más que orgullosa de recibir su carta de Hogwarts ese año, entraría como alguien digno de su hogar…su madre le contaba historias de cómo se divertía con sus tías y que debería estar orgullosa de cargar el porte Black.

Sabía que sus tías estaban enojadas con su madre, pero sus padres le habían hecho crecer con tanta felicidad…aunque su padre era un obsesionado con varias cosas Muggles, los cuales también ella tenía cierto gusto por los mismos….sin darse cuenta estaba tan emocionada que termino perdiéndose en el Callejón diagon en su primera visita para preparar su lista de útiles.

Fue cuando una figura conocida le llamo la atención, solo la habia visto en fotos pero estaba ahí…la viva imagen de su madre pero más recatada y estricta, ella siempre le contaba las regañadas que le daban a las dos menores….su tía estaba ahí, Narcissa…ella corrió como pudo para encontrársela, siempre le dijeron que se parecía tanto a los Black.

Sus rizos negros colgaban de manera rebelde, su rostro fino y ojos penetrantes era de lo que siempre se jactaba su progenitora…pero cuando por fin la alcanzo, la llamo con tanta felicidad…ella traía a un bebe, de seguro era Draco su primo….pero la mirada por fin fue dada a ella, sin embargo no era lo que esperaba, pues su gesto fino se deformo en uno terrible que siempre recordara.

-Quítate sangre inmunda- le respondió con frialdad congelándola por un momento, no esperaba ser recibida con tanto desprecio, ni su parecido….ni su parentesco eran reconocidos por ella-Que traes con ese porte….tu madre la sucia traidora debe estar feliz de tener a alguien con el porte Black ensuciada con la sangre mestiza-dijo con desprecio….fue cuando él bebe la llamo desde donde estaba.

-Mama…quien es ella-dijo el pequeño rubio con obvia inocencia, mientras miraba a la joven…quien estaba a punto de romper en lágrimas…pero al ver al bebe las contuvo, iba a contestar cuando la madre le gano.

-No es nadie digno de tu atención…hijo mío-lo aparto escondiéndolo de su mirada…el niño no sabía que era lo que sucedía era obvio-y más te vale que no te aparezcas frente a el-amenazo la señora antes de partir y dejar a una aturdida joven ahí.

Tonks solo se paseó un poco sumida en sus pensamientos…su madre habia ocultado eso por alguna razón, si para ella fue difícil ser tratada asi…para su progenitora era peor, dio un suspiro y se sentó un poco para pensar las cosas con calma….antes habia descubierto sus habilidades para cambiar el color de cabello…pero ahora estaba decidida para no parecerse a su tía…no lo hacía por lo que dijo, lo hacía para no ser señalada por ella…su primo era alguien inocente en todo el caso, no tenía que pasar por esa confusión como lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Fue en ese dia que se dio cuenta que trataría de remendar ese lazo que se habia roto por tonterías como la sangre, pero primero tenía que transformarse solo un poco para no ocasionar un disgusto en su madre y sus tías…con el tiempo lo lograría, de eso estaba más que segura.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thorin habia llegado al lugar donde vio por última vez a la joven, pero nada encontró…aun llovía con furia pero los gigantes habían desaparecido, dejando atrás solo escombros y piedras desgajadas…por más que se esforzó no encontró nada más.

-Tonta Niña-gruño al no verla por ningún lado, grito su nombre y nunca obtuvo respuesta, se asomó un poco al acantilado pero nunca vio más que oscuridad, gruño con decepción al ver su misión fallida… ¿Dónde estaba la chica? Se cuestionó…aclarando que no estaba preocupado…solo un poco conmocionado por la desaparición, al menos de eso se trató de convencer…fue cuando un sonido le llamo la atención detrás de él.

-¿Thorin?-cuestiono lo que pudo alcanzar a distinguir como una sombra, enfoco un poco más solo para ver la delgada figura de una mujer con unos rizos largos y oscuros, su cara era fina y con un porte innegable….

-¿T-Tonks?-dijo no tan convencido, reconoció la ropa y la voz pero sus ojos le engañaban, no estaba el color extraño en su cabello corto…al contrario era largo, y su rostro era un poco diferente…pero esa diferencia le hacía sentir un aura ¿Noble?

-Que buen adivino…creo que eres un Istari-dijo con burla la chica, ganándose un rodar de ojos del enano…aclarando que si era la mujer que buscaba.

-Vaya-gruño el enano-supongo que son cosas de magos-dijo al apuntar su apariencia, ella solo sonrió a la falta de información, solo consolándose con esa breve respuesta… alzo sus hombros-vamos que todos esperan-ordeno manteniendo su porte severo, estaba aliviado de verla con bien…extraña….pero con bien.

-No puedo-dijo la joven con un aire nostálgico …solo recibiendo una mirada cruda, de esas que el enano le daba pero que era inmune –No puedo con esta apariencia-explico después de un silencio, agradecía aun tener sus ropas protegidas para la lluvia…el Rey solo la miro inquisitivamente, pero suspiro.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí-explico el líder para continuar su camino- Ven cuando estés lista –solo se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la joven…un breve "no le digas a Malfoy", sabía que los problemas con el eran más allá de su entendimiento, pero el cambio de apariencia y todo era nuevo…pero no era su asunto, estaba bien y era lo bueno.

Tonks solo vio que el enano desapareció, no esperaba verlo ir a su encuentro….pero estaba demasiado calmado, inclusive su gesto tenía ese algo que aún le consternaba desde que salió, no le replico ni pidió explicaciones…preocupándola un poco más, tenía que recuperarse rápidamente…tenía un mal presentimiento.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco veía con horror todo a su alrededor…hubiera preferido los wargos ahora que veía las grotescas criaturas bailando y picándolo, fue cuando su cabello fue jalado a una de las criaturas.

-Mira que cabello…parece oro pálido-gruño un Trasgo con alegría, siendo golpeado por uno de los enanos para que lo soltaran…Kili habia ido a su ayuda al ver que era el que se quedaba atrás, Bilbo no estaba en ninguna parte…pero no importaba.

-No te quedes-gruño Fili con molestia al jalar al joven mago en medio de ellos, era mejor que estar en las orillas o al final, Thorin les habia encargado su bienestar de cierta manera, haciéndolos responsables por el joven….Draco no sabía si agradecer o maldecir, por Salazar las criaturas cantaban tan horrendo…inclusive Myrtle la llorona sollozaba mejor que esto.

Los trasgos picaban, jalaban y empujaban al grupo de enanos que habia terminado al fondo de aquella caverna, el joven Istari no alcanzaba su varita, pues en la confusión termino siendo atado por las criaturas rastreras…que insistan en alcanzarlo si no fuera por los jóvenes enanos…que se atravesaban.

Fueron empujados hasta una gran cámara, donde un ser más grotesco y grande se alzaba con alegría insana para los pobres enanos y el Istari, quienes fueron llevados hasta el…sus cosas eras esparcidas como botín para el grandote.

-¡Oh! Que tenemos aquí….un grupo de usurpadores que entran a mi reino-Exclamo el supuesto Rey…Draco solo se quedó en silencio tratando de no mirarlo…le causaba nauseas con solo escucharlo y verlo de lejos, que de cerca aseguraba que era peor –Pero no tenemos solo enanos…si no también un niño humano- espeto al acercarse, Fili y Kili se trataron de interponer pero fueron jalados…Draco vio eso y lo encaro….confirmando que era más feo de cerca.

-"Maldición…porque lo hice"-pensó simultáneamente al tratar de calmar su estómago y no volver lo poco que comió, pero los enanos habían tratando de protegerlo…y no quería deberles nada –Draco Malfoy para su información…su fealdad-siseo con ironía.

-Alguien con respeto aquí…no me esperaba un humano con tales modales-miro a los demás enanos, quienes solo gruñeron algunas cosas…Balin solo le dio seña de reconocimiento al chico para que siguiera….esperaba que Thorin volviera con Tonks…o al menos eso pensaba el más anciano.

-Bueno su fealdad…hemos venido aquí de tierras lejanas…para poder visitar a nuestros parientes que se encuentran del otro lado de esta montaña…fue pura casualidad caer con ustedes en este momento, ya que nos encontrábamos refugiándonos de los gigantes y la lluvia- dijo el chico tratando aun de pelear con su estómago y que no le jugara una mala pasada, iba bien…después de todo era un Slytherin, el Rey Trasgo se sentó en su silla algo pensativo.

-Que te hace creer que tomare tu palabra niño- gruño el rey con suma sorna, luego señalo las cosas que tenían los enanos…pues en ese momento los sirvientes las sacaban…solo el sonido metálico de unos utensilios muy finos rebotaron con las armas que les quitaron –Ustedes son amigos de los Elfos-acuso.

Draco solo miro al culpable de traer cierto delator para lo bien que estaba funcionando su diplomacia, Bofur se encogió ante la mirada de los demás enanos.

-Porque trajiste eso-gruño Gloin con enojo.

-Estaban ahí…y yo solo, pues los tome….no lo extrañaran-se excusó rápidamente…llamando su atención de nuevo la criatura que se alzó en toda su altura.

-Ustedes serán torturados-canturreo con alegría, mientras extrañas maquinas se acercaban en tono de una canción que sonaba más una serie de orden, de cómo los destazarían…entre otras cosas.

-Bien…hice mi intento-dijo Draco no tan convencido, recibiendo palmadas de Fili y Kili por su intento de zafarse de eso…fue cuando una vos resonó entre la multitud…el sonido de espada y el chocar de la misma abría paso, los Trasgos que tuvieron la desfortuna de reconocer esa arma se apartaron antes de ser cortados.

-Una hiende Trasgos-gruño el grandote al subirse en su silla, como su hubiera visto algo espantoso…fue cuando todos fueron soltados de su amarre, por un hechizo no verbal del Istari, sorprendiéndolos.

-No cuestionen…adelante-dijo Draco al sacar su varita y enviar las armas a sus compañeros de viaje, Balin vio con alegría como el joven estaba tomando ya partido en esa aventura…antes no hubiese sido de confianza, pero su prima no estaba del todo equivocada de nuevo…ella tenía un buen radar para saber si las cosas empeorarían.

La batalla duro por un buen rato, por un momento fueron rodeados…Draco aún no reponía su magia por completo pues ya se veía agotado en lo poco que la pelea habia durado, maldijo por debajo su suerte….tenia sueño y más hambre…los demás enanos y Thorin lo resguardaron al ver su gesto.

Era un Istari sin mucha resistencia y no era bueno con la pelea como su prima…al menos no en torno a resistencia-Y la señorita Tonks-cuestiono Balin ya cuando todos se estaban reuniendo, los trasgos estaban enojados…y cadenas restaban en el suelo.

-Ella estaba dispuesta-dijo rápidamente el líder sacándole una mirada curiosa de los enanos, pero no tenían tiempo…cuando un breve temblor los hizo caer, la oscuridad les rodeo por un momento…luego una luz cegadora al caer algo en algún aparte.

-Es hora de pelear-dijo una voz conocida, Tonks hacia su aparición junto a Gandalf, este mostraba un gesto de fastidio….como si la frase se la hubieran quitado de su boca, pues la joven acaparo la atención de todos…inclusive los enanos.

-Tonks-gritaron los enanos aliviados al verla junto a ellos…la manera en que se deshacía del enemigo la hacía ver ligera y hábil, además que poseía una espada reluciente…al parecer una nueva adquisición que no tardo en estrenar, moviéndose de manera maestra….dejando ver que en verdad habia entrenado con los montaraces.

-Es un gusto verlos y lamento la preocupación-dijo rápidamente para despachar otros cuantos trasgos, Gandalf se habia quedado un poco apartado enfrentando al Rey- creo que el grandote se enfrentó con su enemigo-dijo con gracia al ver como caía ante un corte del Istari viejo.

-Estas bien-Thorin dijo al acercarse con dificultad a la recién llegada, quien solo le sonrió en muestra que todo estaba en su lugar…ya no tenía esos rizos negros ni esas finas facciones –Te veías bien de la manera anterior-el enano soltó sin tomar atención a lo dicho, la joven solo hizo unos cortes para vencer a unos enemigos…al parecer ella no lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-Que dijiste-alguien al parecer si lo escucho, por un momento se habia olvidado del Joven que estaba supuestamente cansado, pero que ahora lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra….no era bueno en la pelea como su prima…pero hacia su trabajo-anqué no entiendo del todo-

-No es algo que te importe Niño-gruño el enano al verse descubierto, luego tendría que hablar con el…no tenía pensado en decir nada más, y menos ser escuchado, Draco dio una sonrisa típica de Slytherin de esas que tenía tiempo no dar….era divertido ver la divagancia del tan austero enano… en una pelea de egos la cual su prima estaba ajena por completo… ¿Su prima? Se cuestionó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-Hay que salir-Gandalf ordeno al grupo de enano.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo con sarcasmo la joven en tan obvia observación, ganándose un golpe del bastón del enano

-Hey Draco colócate a mi lado-ordeno la chica al distraído joven, aun sobándose el golpe del anciano, este se veía más cansado, aunque estaba orgullosa que él estaba dando todo de sí mismo para salir de esto…era un avance pues el joven no dudo de ir a su lado.

-Maldición Tonks….debes de avisarme de tus presentimientos más adelante…estoy cansado, tengo hambre y fui tratado como un niño por estos enanos-espeto Draco vociferando sus incomodidades al apuntar a los jóvenes enanos…quienes le golpetearon la espinilla.

-Esa es la manera que agradece-dijo Fili ahora tratando de calmar a Kili por el enojo que tenía, las palabras del joven si le calaron…aunque casi por lo regular el pequeño siempre defendía al joven, de Fili.

-Hey…yo no dije eso-se excusó Draco.

-No lo niegues-dijo Fili sin voltearlo a ver, pues adelante más trasgos se abrían paso hacia ellos….el movimiento de espadas y el uso de instrumentos al alcance hicieron ver lo bien formados que estaba la compañía, un buen trabajo en equipo.

Entre hechizos y cortes Tonks también hacia lo suyo, sorprendiendo un poco a su primo quien no le presto la atención debida antes contra los wargos, pero trato de disimularlo-¿Y de dónde sacaste la espada….? Transfiguración- cuestiono el rubio Istari un poco cansado por la corrida, bajada y subida de aquella extraña arquitectura, no imaginaba que algo tan grande estaba oculto de ellos.

-Bien es un regalo de Rivendel….la trajo Gandalf- dijo Tonks de manera despreocupada al lanzar a unos tantos trasgos, mientras Fili, Kili y Bofur hacían maniobras con una escalera que encontraron, en verdad que el lugar era un gran laberinto…divertido si no fuera que habían trasgos siguiéndolos.

-¿Rivendel?-dijo Draco un tanto consternado por la respuesta….miro a Thorin que se encontraba más adelante de ellos, liderando el frente junto a Gandalf, la corrida le habia dejado sin aliento si no fuera porque los enanos jóvenes después de dejar la escalera lo empujaban para que siguiera….insistiéndole que su prima no se quejaba….y en verdad, ella trataba de disimular muy bien.

-Bueno…Gandalf me dijo que Glorfindel me mando esto….un regalo muy bien atinado… ¿No lo crees?- Tonks dijo de manera natural, estaba más centrada ver al frente y lanzar unos trasgos que estaban en la espalda del líder enano, quien agradeció con el gesto…pero Draco noto molestia de los más pequeños enanos por el simple hecho de mencionar a dicho elfo…."oh si su pariente estaba en algo grande" eso pensó, cuando fue lanzado al suelo por Kili pues Bombur lanzo unos barriles hacia abajo…

-Avisa-gruño Draco con molestia al enano, quien solo alzo los hombros de manera inocente…mientras peleaba con otros tantos trasgos, no sabía en qué momento habia perdido de vista a su pariente…pues pronto se vio solamente con los jóvenes enanos y con ¿Gloin? En qué momento…se cuestionó jurando que Bombur fue el que lanzo el barril…pero sacudió su cabeza.

-Vamos Draco…no me digas que te cansaste-dijo Kili al agacharse y cortar a un trasgo que se habia adelantado hacia él, mientras otro era lanzado por la magia de dicho joven.

-¿Cansado yo?-dijo con ironía el chico, tratando de ocultar su obvio cansancio….pero esos enanos hacían que su orgullo saliera por delante….por Salazar que no se dejaría vencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Dónde está Draco?-cuestiono Tonks después de correr un rato, no lo encontró…hasta que un punto lo topo a lo lejos…estaba con tres enanos…asi que estaba bien, pero esa distracción le costó un leve corte, pero fue defendida por Thorin.

-No te distraigas-gruño el enano al verla de reojo, esta solo se cubrió la herida para sonreírle…este solo se giró para no mostrarse aliviado…-Por cierto resultaste ser buena con la espada-

-Te lo dije antes… ¿No? Entrene con los Dúnedain en Bree, asi que es fácil para mi mover la espada, además esta es ligera-la blandió de manera maestra…en serio se estaba acostumbrando a los movimientos, imitando un poco a los de Gandalf…era muy buena observadora.

-Por cierto de donde la sacaste-cuestiono Thorin al girarse y patear a un enemigo, pero cuando recibió la respuesta se desquito con el trasgo que estaba enfrente….no lo esperaba, bueno por una parte si, ellos estaban muy unidos…los elfos le agradaba ella, pero también a él, se sacudió un poco los pensamientos raros que estaba teniendo últimamente….pero estaba más que furioso, sin dirigirle la palabra de nuevo a Tonks, quien solo se miró extrañada.

-¿Dije algo malo?-cuestiono a Balin quien termino a su lado, este solo negó con la cabeza, como sabiendo algo que ella no….pero no tuvo tiempo, cuando de nuevo todos los enanos se reunieron para salir hacia un puente….pero que no duro mucho cuando cayeron de picada, por culpa del Rey que sobrevivió al corte de Gandalf anteriormente.

-Todos agárrense-dijo Tonks al hacer unos conjuros para hacer más seguro su caída, todos los enanos vieron como el vacío se hacía más extenso….por milagro de los valar ninguno habia sido disparado…Draco se aferró lo más que pudo a lo que quedaba de la madera….gritando cosas extrañas para los demás.

-Por Merlín…este fue el mejor aterrizaje que eh tenido en mi vida…tanta diversión en una noche-continuo Tonks al aterrizar con gracia al bajar un poco la velocidad, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo para darle la mano a los demás enanos…pues su vista le señalaba que el cadáver del gordo venia hacia ellos…sacando a Bofur muy a penas cuando el enorme Trasgos se divisó encima de los escombros.

-E-estuvo cerca-dijo ahora Bifur dándole palmadas al que fue el último en ser auxiliados por la chica, que se mostraba más que entusiasmada por aquel viaje rápido, desentonando por completo con los otros dos Istari que estaban un poco cansados….inclusive Gandalf solo dio oportunidad de un respiro, cuando volvió a ordenar la huida…Draco rodo los ojos, pero no habia oportunidad, pues un ejército de Trasgos venían en camino…tanto Tonks y el usaron el Incendio simultáneamente.

-Corran-grito Draco sobresaltando a su no pariente por aquella sorpresa, no tenía pensado escuchar a su pariente siempre calmado y ajeno, expresarse de una manera apurada, los enanos obedecieron y Gandalf encabezaba la fila…todo lo que recuerda es que ella estaba hasta atrás, Kili y Fili apoyaban a el chico, su apariencia estaba más demacrada que hace rato…el cansancio estaba siendo más obvio aunque su orgullo seguía siendo más.

-Expoliarnos-grito al grupo detrás, para quedarse rezagada y ganar tiempo…era su especialidad después de todo, fue cuando vio a Thorin a su lado…-Ve adelante yo ganare más tiempo-dijo seriamente.

-Eso dijiste las últimas veces….y no terminaste muy bien-gruño el enano al dar un espadazo, pero fue tomado de la mano por la joven, no dispuesta a quedarse por más tiempo.

-Si…lo se…no termine muy bien, pero esta no es mi primera batalla…soy un auror en mi hogar, algo asi como un policía mágico…no me subestimes, siempre salgo de las difíciles situaciones aunque no lo parezca- Tonks dio un largo suspiro mientras corría, agradecía que su magia aún estaba un poco más arriba del nivel bajo, no estaba tan cansada como Draco…su entrenamiento como Auror y con los montaraces valió la pena.

Thorin no sabía qué hacer, la Istari seguía lanzando rayos de colores hacia atrás mientras corría y lo agarraba….gruño por abajo al verse en esa situación, no la esperaba….-Yo puedo correr solo-gruño al ver que la mujer se habia olvidado que él estaba detrás de ella….y que lo seguía sujetando.

Aun asi seguían corriendo de manera rápida cuando alcanzaron al resto….la cueva era más larga de lo que esperaron, pero la brisa del viento los animaba a seguir…fue cuando por fin vieron una salida.

-Por fin-grito Oin con alivio al ser el primero al salir junto a Gandalf, todos se mostraron igual de entusiasmados por eso…corriendo de prisa para sentir el aire limpio y fresco, después de pasar no sabe cuánto tiempo dentro de aquella cueva….aun el dia estaba saliendo apenas, cuando de nuevo se fuero corriendo al escuchar los trasgos más de cerca, pero un movimiento de varita de la chica cerro aquella cueva, pero por seguridad siguieron su camino…ya que estuvieron cerca de un bosque Gandalf se detuvo para contarlos uno a uno –¿15?-cuestiono el mago al terminar –y donde esta nuestro ladrón….donde esta nuestro Hobbit-gruño al grupo quien solo se miraron.

-A mí ni me preguntes…yo llegue contigo-dijo Tonks algo cansada, mientras transfiguraba una pequeña carpa…Draco se veía sumamente cansado, pero aun asi se mostraba reacio para seguir instrucciones de su pariente de descansar.

-Lo vi cuando caímos….pero se pudo zafar-dijo el joven Mago con algo de cansancio, rechazando la ayuda de su pariente.

-El desde el inicio no era parte de esto-Thorin dijo mirando severamente al mago, pero luego dio un suspiro-Yo tampoco respondo por los movimientos de todo….no me disculpo Gandalf, pero no estuve con ellos desde un inicio….-El mago solo acepto su intento de escusa después de todos ellos no tenían la culpa…suficiente tenían con trasgos tratándolos de matar.

-Puedo regresar a buscarlo-sugirió Tonks siendo rechazada por el mago gris.

-Acabas de reponer tu magia…estas al límite de "eso", asi que será mejor que tanto tú y el joven Draco descansen-el mago interrumpió-solo te pido que hagas lo de antes, para cubrir nuestras huellas-

-Yo iré contigo-Bofur y Ori estaban dispuestos a marchar, Nori, Dori y Bombur solo suspiraron con obvio cansancio, repartiéndose los deberes para preparar una fogata, Bifur, Dwalin, Oin Gloin fueron a reunir algo de leña, mientras Tonks pensaba un poco sobre hacer el movimiento mágico.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono Thorin con severidad a la joven….

-Puedes mantener a Draco entretenido por un momento…es solo que yo….y mi magia- dijo la chica un tanto distraída, mientras miraba como el chico rubio era arrastrado por Fili, Kili y Dwalin, dentro de la recién trasfigurada casa de campaña…mientras Balin cuestionaba a Gandalf sobre aquella misión.

Thorin aun sin saber el motivo solo asentó, se sentía a gusto que la joven confiara en el…aunque mirando la espada que traía algo le apretaba el estómago, de seguro era hambre…se convenció a sí mismo, cuando una voz interrumpió cualquier movimiento…Bilbo hacia su aparición victoriosa…pero seguía siendo apuntado por la varita de la mujer.

-Soy…yo-dijo tímidamente el pequeño al verse sujeto de aquella hostilidad por parte, por sorpresa de la joven…quien miro inquisitivamente.

-Traes algo extraño-acuso la joven aun sin bajar su varita, siendo detenida por Gandalf quien le negó con la cabeza.

-Las cosas suceden por algo mi joven amiga…dejemos a nuestro hobbit descansar ya que está con nosotros-el anciano dijo…aun mirando que era lo que se guardaba el hobbit en su bolsillo.

-Es solo que por un momento- la mujer se giró dispuesta a seguir los conjuros que habia hecho con anterioridad, necesitaba un descanso y muy rápido…los enanos ya habían vuelto con leña, y el hobbit tenía buena mano para la comida…asi que fuera lo que trajera consigo, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo….pues por un momento sintió magia negra provenir de él.

-Draco fue llevado adentro….se ha quedado dormido-Thorin informo para sorpresa suya, no esperaba tanto ayuda de el…solo un regaño o algo hostil de su parte, pero desde esa vez, él estaba cambiando con ella….sospechoso….

Gandalf veía con interés aquella extrañeza que menciono la joven a Galadriel, él estaba raro pero no era lo que pensaba la joven Istari, quien se mostraba incomoda por la amabilidad que Thorin le estaba prestando…solo suspiro al darse cuenta que toda la compañía sabía algo que pensó todos se mostrarían ajenos.

Bilbo solo se sentó a su lado, antes de que la leña fuera puesta en la fogata, compartiendo esa escena, Tonks estaba con las manos alzadas preparando todo para ser cubiertos y poder dormir ahora muy bien…Thorin estaba a su lado platicándole algo que nadie alcanzaba a escuchar…aunque podía jurar que era ella la que platicaba.

-Esto es extraño…no Gandalf-dijo Bilbo después de entender que era lo que observaba el anciano, este solo sonrió.

-Muchas cosas pasan en esta vida por algo…pensé encontrar una rareza y dude un poco de su estatus como Istari…pero ahora veo que a pesar de ser torpe por naturaleza hay potencial en ella y en el joven-dijo el mago gris, el hobbit solo asentó dispuesto a seguir su camino, cuando el anciano se levantó de golpe con los ojos muy amplios de sorpresa.

-¿Gandalf?-cuestiono el hobbit para mirar al par que hasta hace rato estaban platicando….no sabía si habia terminado lo que fuera que hiciera la joven, pero solo descubrió que ya no estaba ahí…era un persona completamente diferente…alta, cabello rizado negro y rasgos nobles….pero por sus ropas juraba que eran familiares.

Todos los enanos se habían detenido a observar la nueva habilidad al parecer mostrada por la joven Istari, Thorin informo a todos que esta era ella…al ver la desconfianza de la compañía, inclusive Gandalf no se esperaba eso.

-Tonks te ves tan diferente-atino a decir descuidadamente Bilbo no tan convencido, la mujer solo hizo una seña para que no hicieran más ruido.

-No quiero que Draco despierte…por favor- dijo la ahora mujer rizada para sorpresa de todos, mientras con la poca magia transfiguraba otra pequeña cabañita, antes no le importaría dormir con todos,….pero teniendo a Malfoy junto no se arriesgaría a que descubriría lo tan parecido que era a los Black….no hasta tener un lazo más fuerte con el…no quería tener una batalla innecesaria en momentos equivocados.

La mujer simplemente se trasladó suavemente hacia la cabaña…tenía pensado en esperar para alimentarse, pero el sueño le estaba calando con la última magia que habia utilizado…dejando a unos atónitos enanos detrás de ella.

-Thorin no te ves sorprendido-acuso Gandalf con interés….este solo le dio su mirada típica.

-Sucede cuando se cansa mucho…no me dijo demasiado,-informo el líder enano con suma paciencia, aquella que extraño al mago…él estaba aprendiendo tantas cosas en su viaje…sería un buen Rey bajo la montaña…ahora estaba más que seguro que no cometería los mismos errores que menciono Elrond.

Bilbo y el resto de la compañía no cuestiono más…Thorin no sabía mucho pero tenía la sensación que era doloroso para la joven, dio un suspiro al mirarse…se sentía raro, como si algo hubiese cambiado para el…pero no se dejaría vencer por tonterías….tenía un reino que recuperar, se habia percatado de aquello que estaba renaciendo en él.

Fue ahí que Thorin se dio cuenta de aquello que empezaba a ser molesto para su viaje y su meta, sacudió la cabeza para sacudirse en un intento de sacarse esas ideas absurdas, no tenía tiempo…miro a todos los enanos que estaban alegres comiendo, aun si el enemigo estaba cerca no se daría cuenta de ellos.

Gandalf lo miro…ese rostro estaba cambiando de nuevo a uno reacio-No lo hagas Thorin-susurro al darse cuenta que el enano se estaba deshaciendo de eso que lo hacía verse raro para los ojos de los demás….ahora el viaje se tornaría extraño para todos, ajeno por completo a la decisión del líder enano…solo Gandalf sabia o tenía la intuición de que era lo que negaba en ese momento… después de todo el vio ese rostro esa noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Geme1 fuera


	9. HUFFLE 9 ¿NORMALIDAD?

Hola!

Se que tenia tiempo de no escribir, pero estaba en un letargo de falta de inspiración en cuanto a lo que sucedía, después de todo los sentimientos de Thorin estaban siendo descubiertos por el...y si Shirou la historia se complica para todos a partir de ahora.

Aunque por el momento es solo un respiro de reflexiones en torno al viaje, y se que no pasare al cambia pieles, pues por cierta ayuda mágica el viaje se facilito sin necesidad de encontrar refugio…aun si necesitaban transporte y alimentos, el segundo se las arreglaba con cierto hechizo multiplicador.

En cuanto a lo primero no era una necesidad, tenían sus pies y con el descanso que tienen esporádicamente, fue mucho mas fácil…nuestro Tejón suele ser un poco discreta con ciertas cosas…espero y les guste la historia.

Adelante que el tejón nos espera con cierta serpiente…la tierra media sigue girando entorno al desenlace de esta aventura….

XXXXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 9: ¿Normalidad?

Los días habían pasado relativamente tranquilos desde aquel momento, aun si todo regreso a como era en un inicio…la Hufflepuff no se molesto en investigar el cambio repentino, aunque para ella era demasiado sospechoso esos arranques de amabilidad por parte del líder enano, se sentía tranquila por extraña razón.

No era que le molestara el echo que fuera demasiado atento, si no que muy adentro temía que fuera algo mas allá de una simple amistad, no quería traicionar lo que sentía en su corazón…algo que estaba tambaleando al conocer distintas personas en ese mundo.

Era tonto pensar que fuera amor por ella ¿Verdad? Pero no era al único que noto, pero era su imaginación…no quería ir mas allá de lo que pensó haber visto, sacudió su cabeza indecisa de las tonterías que estaban pasando por su mente, todo ahora era normal (dentro de sus estándares).

Dio un suspiro de alivio durante todo su camino, que fue muy bien planeado…su destino era el Bosque Negro, que gracias a las habilidades de ambos Istari la llevaron tranquilo…a veces acelerado….le alegraba que Draco fuera mas abierto con los mas jóvenes enanos.

Aunque juraba que era mas por cortesía que por amistad, le gustaba ver el desarrollo del rubio en un entorno no tan amigable para alguien que era de sangre pura, se veía menos decaído…y empezaba a aganar color, teniendo de nuevo ese porte que alguna vez vio a lo lejos.

Ella se mantuvo atenta a las peticiones de Gandalf, tenia un buen instinto cuando había problemas delante…por sugerencia propia trataban de no meterse en peleas innecesarias pues tenia ese cosquilleo de que lo peor podría venir mas adelante.

xxxxxXXXXXXX

Gandalf estaba ahora mas que seguro de la terquedad enana, ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos en su mayor esplendor, el negar un sentimiento tan puro y propio de los mortales era una labor titánica.

Aunque tenia que aceptarlo que las prioridades de cierto futuro rey estaban mas que organizada, pero le daba tristeza que lo negara, pues estaba seguro que el corazón de la mujer estaba ocupado por alguien mas…tanto como para hacerse la ciega y no notar esa atención especial a su propia persona.

Aun con las miradas del enano a ella a lo lejos, vio como trato de evitarla lo mas posible, no entablando una platica con ella como ese día…aun si sus ojos revelaban preocupación…entendía que su reino era lo que quería recuperar.

Pensó muchas veces que era una tontería negar eso que sentía… inclusive Balin acepto que era algo bueno que el futuro rey sintiera algo asi…siempre se mantuvo ajeno a cualquiera de las enanas que conoció, nunca prestando atención exclusiva.

Pero para desgracia del enano, no eran los únicos ojos que se posaron en la mujer…en Rivendel también estaba la misma situación, pero era mas complicada con la inmortalidad de cierto Elfo.

Solo aceptando Glorfindel que era simplemente interesante, sabia que Galadriel e inclusive Elrond lo vieron, dio un largo suspiro…esas cosas siempre eran complicadas y no era un buen consejero en cuanto a amor, un Istari no esta permitido sentir eso que envidiaba de los mortales y hasta los elfos podían sentir.

Pero no era solamente eso…también estaba el otro tema que le preocupaba, algo mas oscuro, que tenia pruebas y que desecho Saruman…solo esperaba que fuera mentira y que solo eran alucinaciones de su amigo Radagast…pero conforme se acercaban al bosque negro estaban siendo mas asertivas.

Muchos temas complicados…algo que iba mas allá de un pobre y viejo Istari, bueno eso ni el se lo creía, pero era mas fácil lo segundo que lo primero, los asuntos del corazón estaban fuera de sus manos…pero si pedían consejo y si la dama correspondía, no tenían nada que perder…¿o si?

XXXXXXXXX

Thorin escudo de Roble siempre fue serio, sereno y con una actitud severa si bien le preguntaban a los mas cercanos, inclusive Fili y Kili eran respetuosos hacia el…y a pesar de ser los mas jóvenes de la compañía, siempre le hacían caso a su tío si algo estaban haciendo mal.

Entrenados con la vista de el como un padre, pues el suyo no lo conocieron…aun Fili lo recuerda vagamente pero no a detalles, estaban orgullosos de ser descendientes de Durin….se podría decir que los últimos.

Los días pasados fueron todo emoción desde que salieron de Rivendel, ellos notaron el cambio de su pariente entorno hacia cierta dama, misteriosa y torpe, que a veces era engañosa….pues era audaz en algunos aspectos….pero con ciertos tintes de distracción que a veces rayaba en la idiotez (según Draco).

Se habían puesto de plan reunir a su tío con la chica, para el era mas que una niña…pues con un poco mas de 20 primaveras a la vista de todos los de la compañía, en efecto era una mocosa…la mas joven entre todos…claro sin contar a su no pariente.

De el no pudieron sacar información, no supieron bien a detalles que tipo de relación tenia Draco con Tonks, pero al parecer era hostil…aunque el chico juraba que seguía siendo igual que en un inicio…solo creyéndole por puro respeto, pues el rubio les empezaba a caer bien.

De vez en cuando con comentarios extraños y un sentido del humor retorcido, era bien sobrellevados por ellos ya después de un largo tramo recorrido, Fili aceptaba que le caía mal en un inicio…Kili también, pero por Tonks decidieron juntarlo un poco…además que a su tío tampoco le desagradaba mucho.

Parecía mas un hijo del hombre descarriado que un sabio Istari, como lo era Gandalf, aunque ninguno de los dos aplicaba como tal…una por ser mujer, joven y para nada sabia (a veces) y otro por ser mas oscuro, hosco a veces que incluso juraron que estaba perdido…pero que su pariente se esforzaba por acercarse mas…tomando ellos esa labor, pues el chico no les huía mucho (aunque era mas porque ellos se unían como algo molesto…-pensamiento de Draco).

Ahora que ya tenían un camino definido después de aquel suceso, nadie dijo nada sobre lo que vieron o incluso optaron por olvidar la confusión que les causo el cambio…"Cosas de Istari" comento Gandalf cuando se le pregunto a escondidas.

Los dos se miraron…el brillo que vieron en su tío se esfumo al día siguiente, ¿Pero como? Balin les explico que a veces los deberes de uno los sobrepone a sus propios intereses…entendían lo que cargaba, pero dejar algo que tan solo pudieron ver unos cuantos días… se sentían felices de que por fin pudieran ver ese lado de alguien que siempre fue serio.

Suspiraron….tenían que dar todo de si para poder recuperar Erebor y que por fin su pariente se diera la oportunidad de tener ese rayo de luz dentro de su vida, aunque no hablaban por la joven que para su suerte no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en cuanto a ese tema que se convirtió en Tabú para la compañía.

Pero ellos estaban seguros…cada uno de los enanos daría parte de si, para lograr ese sueño que por mas de 100 años se vio opacado, su hogar estaba cerca y con la ayuda que tenían estaban esperanzados que se pudiera lograr.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco no sabia el porque los jóvenes estaban cada vez mas cerca, era molesto y por mas que hacia comentarios corrosivos estos lo ignoraban, por Merlín…no era gente normal…aun si no era Magos o Humanos, eran demasiado pegajosos.

Le pediría ayuda a su prima, pero por su orgullo que no lo haría, aunque juraba que una sonrisa se dibujaba cada vez que los enanos jóvenes se acercaban a el…Tonks era muy molesta al igual que el resto…pero por extraña razón los estaba sobrellevando.

Se sentía ligero y cada vez mas vivaz a pesar de las caminatas que hacia y el uso de su magia para levantar protecciones cada descanso, Fili y Kili siempre cuando se detenían a comer…le daban un poco mas de ración de lo que fuera la comida, le molesto en un inicio, pues Tonks al poco tiempo también le daba su porción de verduras.

Una vez inclusive tuvo porción extra de verdura, pero no era de Fili, Kili ni Tonks pues se aseguro de mantenerlos lejanos de su plato….sentándose cerca de Balin y Thorin, estaba seguro que ellos no harían nada….pero en un descuido estaba ahí…esos vegetales….estaba seguro que no era el anciano enano, pues aun tenia su porción en el plato…pero Thorin…el ni lo giro a ver.

Ahí estaba seguro de que no podía confiar ni en Thorin, Balin a parte de los otros tres anexados, todos querían verlo comer todo el tiempo…era un complot en contra de su manera de alimentarse…estaba seguro que gano algo de peso durante su estancia…y las lagrimas que alguna vez derramo por su soledad, se esfumaron por el exceso de compañía por parte de los enanos.

Todos estaban en su contra…pero era feliz por primera vez en meses, no estaba un ser oscuro, nadie lo presionaba por hacer algo que no quería….este tiempo había pensado en tantas cosas…esta gente no era mala después de todo.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin había mantenido a raya en cuanto lo que empezaba a ser innecesario para el, no podía entretener su mente en cosas que no sabia si eran buenas, nada bueno saldría de aquello….tenia que concentrarse en recuperar su reino.

Pero aun asi no podía negar lo que le causaba el estar a veces con ella, tenia un encanto extraño…su torpeza natural desencajaba con su buena observación, pero tenia mas misterios de los que sabia, pero no podía ir mas allá, si no tenia nada que ofrecer… su estomago se hacia nudo cada vez que la observaba con esa espada.

Un elfo se la había dado…pero no el elfo…si no que era "el elfo" haciendo énfasis en este ultimo, trato de sacar la idea absurda que tenia, esa raza siempre era inmortal y trataba de no relacionarse con las demás, pues tenían esa maldición de ver morir a la gente…pero era un Istari, el pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada le causaba un dolor en el pecho.

En un inicio no se daba cuenta de la felicidad que le ocasiono que la joven hubiera preferido ir con ellos en lugar de esperar en ese lugar tranquilo junto a "el", pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con el lo negó,

Trato de no acercarse a la chica para no confundirse mas durante todo el camino, aun si era de mucha ayuda, lo tenia que admitir, tener tres Istari en la compañía no era tan inútil como lo pensó en un inicio, aunque sabia que aun si hacia algo torpe la chica, no se atrevería a regresarla como amenazo.

Aun si la veía de lejos…y no era tan cercano como esos días de confusión, le alegraba muy adentro…lo podía sentir, trataba de no hacerlo tan obvio, pero una vez Balin le observo con comprensión…era inevitable negarle a alguien que lo vio desde pequeño la verdad que estaba en su corazón.

Gandalf inclusive le daba ciertas miradas…pero eran cosas que un mago no entendería, bueno la persona en si era un Istari….debería saber mas de ella que cualquiera, pero sospechaba que no era asi… guardo silencio y decidió concentrarse con lo que era la misión de su compañía.

El bosque negro no estaba tan lejos como lo pensaba, aun si tuvieron algunos incidentes con los wargos pisándoles los talones, pues resultaron siendo buscados por los Orcos, pero gracias a la magia de sus compañeros… estaban seguros que no los encontrarían, el viaje pintaba para bien.

xxxxxXXXXXXX

Bilbo no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, todos los enanos se mostraban renuentes de decirle lo que en verdad pasaba entorno a Thorin, Gandalf solo le comento –Las cosas mas simples suelen ser las mas difíciles, a veces la gente tiende a dar importancia a algo …para aplazar lo que su corazón llama, el temor de no tener nada que ofrecer es latente- confuso como siempre esas palabras.

Fili y Kili también fueron objeto de sus preguntas…solo contestando-Nosotros tenemos que poner todo de nuestra parte, para que pueda mi tío lograr coronarse- entendía lo que decían, por extraño que pareciera…inclusive en esos momentos su hogar se venía a su mente, era malo tener a una persona amada sin nada que ofrecer.

Balin y Dwalin eran muy cerrados, lo conocían mejor que cualquiera…casi jurando que lo vieron crecer, mas el primero que el segundo…-No es nada de que preocuparse- contesto el anciano.

Bilbo se había resignado a guardar silencio entorno a todo lo que le causaba duda de lo que paso los días anteriores, por los valar los enanos guardaban muy bien sus cosas y los magos eran mas confusos que cualquier cosas que vio en su larga y pacifica vida.

Nada que un hobbit como el, hogareño y tranquilo se complicara la existencia, pero al igual que nadie le quiso decir lo que en verdad pasaba…el lo sabia, todos estaban poniendo en si para recuperar su hogar….para que el rey se diera tiempo de algo que vieron emerger…el también se apuntaba, era demasiado triste negarse a algo que no sabia si el sentiría alguna vez.

Era el ladrón encargado por Gandalf para recuperar cierta piedra que coronaria al enano, también daría de su parte…aunque no se lo pidieran, para eso lo sacaron de su cómoda casa (aun con resentimiento a Tonks de cómo lo saco), pero era una aventura que pasaría a futuro…si sobreviviría estaba seguro que haría un buen libro con todo lo que vivió, para poder dejar a futuro lo que aprendió.

xxxxXXXXXX

-¡Wow! Esto se parece mucho al bosque prohibido-dijo Tonks al divisar aquel enorme grupo de arboles que expresaban un profundo dolor, consumido por la oscuridad…era algo que al parecer no fue la única al sentir, Draco tenia el ceño fruncido y Gandalf estaba preocupado.

-El bosque prohibido-gruño Draco-solo espero que no haya centauros molestos o algún trio intentando salirse con la suya-con todo el sarcasmo espeto.

-No lo creo…el trio de oro no esta por aquí- Tonks dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica hacia su primo, quien solo susurro algo no tan fácil de escuchar, era un tema que solo ellos entendían….¿Que era un bosque prohibido para ellos?.

-Sera mejor que nos concentremos a seguir-Gandalf pidio al grupo que estaba rezagado, Tonks y Draco empezaban a comparar lo poco visto por aquello que confundía al bosque negro, quedándose un poco atrás junto a los enanos jóvenes, que estaban interesados por escuchar la platica irreverente recién iniciada por el par.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme por ello?-Bilbo estaba temblando levemente por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar de la platica, la mayoría de las cosas no entendía que eran…pero le daba miedo con solo escucharlo…¿Centauros? ¿Acromantulas? Negó con la cabeza para sacar imágenes que le calaban en la mente.

-No lo se mi amigo…no lo se- Gandalf contesto al estar a punto de llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada, no lo hacia sentir bien…su estomago estaba en un nudo, y ahora si se arrepentía de estar ahí en la compañía, aun con lo que prometió antes.

La entrada estaba coronada con un gran arco viejo y amenazado por las ramas de los arboles oscuros, Tonks frunció el ceño…era ciertas las palabras del mago loco amigo de Gandalf, había algo que estaba mal…esa oscuridad ni siquiera el bosque prohibido lo tenia….como antes lo noto ahora era mas fuerte.

Fue cuando vio a Gandalf acercarse a una de las columnas que engalanaban el lugar, unas extrañas escrituras puestas para recibir a extraños, pero el gesto que mostro el anciano era el que mas le preocupaba….era el gesto de algo que sucedia o temía que sucediera…si, la oscuridad no era normal.

Era milenario algo que inclusive pensaba que Draco no imaginaba, que un mago mortal como Voldemort o Dumbledore no harían sentir a nadie, tan milenario muy allá de las capacidades de cualquiera.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo el mago al girar a ver al resto de la compañía, muchos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron en desconcierto, solo Thorin dio un paso decidido y con un gesto de traición.

-No nos puedes dejar aquí y ahora-gruño el líder enano para el anciano, quien solo se giro hacia el punto donde partiría.

-Esto no esta dentro de mis capacidades Thorin, temo que algo mas oscuro y siniestro este en este lugar…tengo que confirmar mis sospechas- explico brevemente para darle una mirada a todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Oin temía lo que fuera a investigar el mago, ahora las palabras del colega del Istari venían a su mente, si el bosque en si le daba miedo, ahora con la partida del mago…mas.

-Te aseguro Gandalf que tus sospechas son ciertas….inclusive con mi magia puedo sentir la oscuridad…y te puedo jurar que Draco también la siente- miro a su primo Tonks, afirmando lentamente.

-Eh estado al servicio de un señor oscuro, pero esto que emana aquel punto no es como cualquier cosa…algo que esta esperando a salir poco a poco…aun esta débil y confinado a cierto lugar….pero con el tiempo puede ser peor y liberarse- Draco dijo de manera fluida, sorprendiendo al mago y a la compañía, Tonks solo bajo la mirada con solo pensar en el señor que servía su primo.

-Hay muchas cosas que aclarar Joven-Gandalf dijo por ultimo, tenia tantas preguntas a lo que se refería, entendía que estaba perdido…pero no que tanto, miro a Tonks quien solo le dio una sonrisa.

-Ve si es necesario…nosotros iremos solos, no te necesitamos-Thorin gruño al adelantarse, la compañía lo siguió aun con su mirada triste, dándole gestos de despedidas al anciano quien solo le dio un leve reconocimiento antes de detener a los dos Istari mas jóvenes.

-Tengan cuidado, el bosque esta protegido por encantamientos en contra de intrusos, no se salgan del camino por nada del mundo-Bilbo escucho esa advertencia dada a los Istari, trago grueso y se aseguro de estar junto a los jóvenes, ello siendo magos estaban preparados para eso…o al menos eso supuso.

-Yo iré contigo Gandalf-comento Draco con decisión…si era cierto lo que pensaban que en verdad era asi, el anciano no había demostrado su magia, pero era débil en comparación de cualquiera de ellos.

-No joven, aun si es cierto lo que dijiste…el señor oscuro de su hogar es muy diferente a este, temo que sus habilidades sean inútiles contra aquello que nos espera- comento a Draco el mago, este solo frunció el ceño…en verdad era un alivio ver la preocupación que veía en el chico hacia el, pero no era el momento de arriesgarlo.

-Entonces iré contigo-Tonks dijo de lo mas segura, Gandalf iba a rehusarse cuando a mujer le dio unos ojos decididos-aun si no quieres ponernos en peligro…con esta oscuridad se que habrá mas adelante…no te dejare solo aunque seas mil años mas viejo que yo…el deber de alguien cuidar a su mayor-sonrio burlonamente.

-Entonces me quedare con la compañía-Draco suspiro cansado ya resignado a su labor encargada- No me queda de otra verdad-

-Creo que no primito-Tonks sonrio burlonamente….-Bilbo te encargo a Draco…suele ser demasiado orgulloso aun para su propio bien-sonrio al pequeño quien tímidamente acepto, después de todo, tenia "eso" en sus manos.

-Solo tengan cuidado- Bilbo estaba indeciso de decir algo mas, mientras acariciaba aquello ganado en las cuevas, pero no…mejor en otro momento pensó en decirles cuando Fili y Kili les gritaron, casi toda la compañía había ingresado.

-Lo tendremos-Gandalf dijo al hobbit y al chico, mientras los veían partir-y bien…hay que seguir- el mago estaba empezando a caminar cuando la mujer se paro.

-Bueno eres solo tu …y necesitamos ir rápido…que te parece si uso un poco de mi magia para acelerar el paso- la mujer sonrio al estar segura que todos habían desaparecido en la puerta del bosque, estaba preocupada eso si, pero sabia que juntos podían lograrlo….negó con la cabeza.

Gandalf solo se asombro a lo que veía frente a sus ojos, la mujer se estaba transformando en un caballo…que era un poco mas fuera de lo normal, sonriendo para si mismo-llena de sorpresas Joven Tonks…no creo descubrir todo de ti en este tiempo…Galadriel tenia razón en pedir ayuda en ese momento que fui en tu encuentro-el caballo relincho.

Los dos partiendo hacia el punto donde de seguro encontrarían algo que el mago esperaba que fuera falso, aun con las pruebas que tenia se aferraba a lo que Saruman decía, pero entendía que era cierto lo que el sospechaba, la oscuridad estaba resurgiendo como esa vez en la ultima alianza…después de todo cierto rey no había acabado con su labor.

XXXXXXXXX

Thorin gruño al enterarse que la dama partió con Gandalf, estaba preocupado pero no podía darlo a entender...sin embargo todo se dieron cuenta, pues su humor estaba peor que en un inicio.

Draco se arrepintió de dejar a su prima ir, ahora si su viaje se complicaba por culpa de unos sentimientos que negaba el líder enano, pues de todo se quejaba y nomas gruñía en un idioma que según entendió era de su raza.

Por merlín y Salazar juntos….ellos no tenían la culpa de su frustración, pero de igual manera compartió miradas con Bilbo y el par de hermanos, que entendían y a la vez maldecían el hecho que haya informado de cierta partida.

No lo culpaban, la joven era impredecible e inclusive Gandalf a veces tenia problemas para decirle que no a algo, con un suspiro la compañía resignada a seguir su camino sin un par de Istari, no sabiendo lo que les esperaría adelante…y no a los únicos, si no también a la parte que se desvió del camino.

Gandalf y Tonks no sabían del peligro al que iban, en su camino fueron hacia Radagast…de ahí partirían a Dol Guldur, una fortaleza que se supone abandonada desde tiempos de la guerra de cólera, ahora los tres Istari iban en camino hacia su destino…donde la oscuridad aguardaba a escondidas de los ojos vigilantes de la tierra media.

XXXXXXX

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno espero que los lectores silenciosos me puedan dar su opinión de la siguiente pregunta ¿Tonks hacia quien se inclinaría? ¿A quien prefieren Thorin o Glorfindel?, bueno espero que lo puedan contestar antes de acabar el fic…

Fin del capitulo


	10. HUFFLE 10 OSCURIDAD

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 10: OSCURIDAD

El camino era negro y la presión del aire aumentaba, los arboles torcidos le recordaban muchas cosas de su pasado, inclusive juraba que el que no debe ser nombrado no era tan terrorífico como eso o al menos eso pensaba Tonks, aun con su seriedad en su gesto, el trio de Istari se acercaban a su destino….ella ya estaba preparada con varita en mano, el aire frio soplaba en su cabello corto, que se transformaba en blanco.

Gandalf sonrió un poco ante el cambio de la chica, pues sus ojos también pintaron otro tinte…uno más místico que le recordaba a Galadriel no sabía en qué momento el color habia sido transformado, pero se sentía más tranquilo a pesar del ambiente pesado y las altas probabilidades de que aquello que temía estuviera escondido ahí, aunque por comentarios de sus dos jóvenes compañeros Istari estaba seguro que no era un error.

-Creo que no es buena idea entrar solo asi, si no tenemos un plan de reserva…sé que es algo paranoico, pero mi tutor siempre me dijo que me mantuviera vigilante…no podemos ir solamente asi- la chica dijo con seriedad, en sus ojos veía con recelo aquel lugar que era su objetivo, aun si faltaba algunos metros, el aire oprimía sus sentidos….le crispaba algo que nacía del interior del lugar.

Gandalf noto ese cambio en ella….antes la vio en acción, pero ahora era diferente, sus ojos no mostraban la común despreocupación y falta de interés en hacer algo más, su mirada era seria y alerta, siempre observando alrededor con recelo y precaución, él también lo podía sentir….pero solo eran sospechas que se aclaraban con cada paso y comentario de la joven Istari.

Radagast miro al par…tenía miedo y se podía notar, el loco mago apretaba sus manos fuertemente, quería ser de ayuda para sus amigos….Saruman siempre lo desprecio por su locura…pero Gandalf era diferente él era como un primo, tratándolo bien y creyendo sus palabras como para venir personalmente en compañía de la otra Istari.

-Sera mejor que vayas por ayuda Radagast-dijo finalmente Gandalf mirando a la joven mientras daba indicaciones al mago pardo-dile al Concilio lo que estamos haciendo aquí….espero que solo sean suposiciones-la voz se quebraba por la preocupación aun observando la reacción de la chica que era demasiado precavida…anormal con el hecho que hasta hace unos metros tropezó con las raíces de un árbol, cayendo de bruces.

-No entres solamente asi, es peligroso dejarte solo…sé que ella es fuerte, pero temo que este mas allá de cualquiera de nosotros-pidió el mago pardo a su amigo, entendía que el peligro era demasiado obvio-yo me quedare con ustedes-su voz se cortaba tenía miedo pero no podía dejar ir al par dentro.

Tonks miraba aun con precaución alrededor, algo estaba ahí…y lo más seguro es que ya los haya ubicado aun con sus hechizos de protección, entendía que la oscuridad estaba escarbando más y más en ese mundo….algo que conoció de los relatos de Glorfindel, solo esperaba no encontrarse con un Balrog o algo asi.

-Puedo enviar un mensaje si es lo que les preocupa-Tonks interrumpió el debate que se llevaba a cabo entre los dos Istari quienes la miraron con duda, Gandalf se golpeó la frente al olvidar lo infinito que puede ayudar la mujer en esos casos, ya no asombrándose tanto del repertorio de hechizos que tenía.

-Bien- la mujer sonrió tranquila….despejando un poco su mente del ambiente pesado que se formaba, si el enemigo ya sabía de ellos lo más probable es que los esté esperando, con un movimiento de muñeca y palabras saliendo de su boca, ante los ojos de ambos ancianos una liebre blanca bailaba alegre alrededor de la chica.

Aunque el mago juro que esta se veía medio confusa, como si la forma no fuera tan exacta y estuviera a punto de desaparecer…..pero la chica se mostró un poco inquieta al ver su forma tambalear, pero que se recuperó al poco tiempo…agachándose.

-Ve con Galadriel…envía este mensaje al concilio blanco en general….la oscuridad está aquí en Dol Guldur, de eso estoy segura, entraremos, pero espero que su ayuda llegue pronto- lo dijo con tanta seguridad que el pardo trago grueso ante la afirmación de un posible enfrentamiento, miro a su compañero gris quien solo asentó….al parecer la joven mostraba de nuevo su lado audaz.

La pequeña liebre saltarina (o lo que aún se podía distinguir como tal) bailo otro rato alrededor de los tres magos de manera juguetona, para darle una leve caricia a su creadora para partir entre los arboles retorcidos de aquel antes bosque verde.

-Y bien… ¿Qué esperamos?-Tonks trataba de mantener su actitud, pero con la presión era casi imposible, sus ojos estrellados miraron de nuevo aquella recelosa entrada para seguir su camino…uno que se volvió más oscuro de lo que ya era, estructuras largas, llenas de escaleras de dudosa seguridad.

En serio todo lo que vio de historias de terror muggle no le gana a lo que veía delante de sus ojos, lo que se supone debería ser adornos, eran de muy mal gusto, recordaba un poco de historia y casi juraba que eran parte de una cámara de tortura oscura y oscilante en medio de un bosque casi muerto por lo que nacía dentro.

Si afuera era pesado, en ese momento muy apenas se mantenía quieta…mirando con mas recelo a su alrededor con esos ojos centellantes, Gandalf y el pardo estaban igual….las escaleras bajaban entre arboles caídos y secos, mientras la joven trataba de que su torpeza no fuera tan notable.

Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando tropezó y una estructura metálica cayó al suelo de manera sonora y dramática, los dos Istari giraron hacia ella con mucha rapidez, jurando que el enemigo ya estaba ahí….pero la mujer solo dio un leve encogimiento de hombros….

-No fue mi intención-alcanzo a decir sobándose un poco en la área afectada, donde el golpe era lo obvio….en serio Gandalf era como Dumbledore pues ante esos ojos recriminatorios se encogió como niña atrapada con el tarro de galletas, claro esto no era comparado con lo que ella pensaba…estaban en un área enemiga y acaba de decir a los cuatro vientos que entraron a los que moraban en el lugar.

Gandalf se mordió los labios incisivamente, mientras el Pardo recuperaba su color perdido…-Tonks ten cuidado que a la próxima te aseguró que lo que tires no será lo único que caiga-por primera vez vio la chica el enojo del mago…era mucho peor que ver a Severus, Mcgonagall y Dumbledore juntos contra ella.

-L-lo siento…no fue mi intención, solo que eso se atravesó y yo no lo vi, asi de simple. No volverá a suceder-balbuceo de manera apresurada, tratando de salvaguardar su vida…casi juraba que el anciano la empujaría para que le hiciera compañía a lo que tiro, pero el trataba de mantener su porte serio y calmado, era demasiada la presión que exploto contra ella.

-No hay problema…solo espero que no hayas dado aviso de nuestra intrusión-suspiro para seguir su camino, el Pardo se aseguró de estar junto a la mujer, pues habia comprobado que era más torpe ella que él, recordando los momentos en que Saruman lo regañaba cuando le ayudaba y tiraba algo.

Caminaron un poco más adentro y Gandalf estaba usando su magia para revelar lo escondido, pero nada salía, sorprendiendo un poco a la Istari pues por primera vez veía una magia desconocida para ella…solo fue después de un rato que alguien salió de su escondite, tenía obvias huellas de ser torturado y su cordura estaba en duda, pues los ataco por breve momento hasta que Tonks intercedió y lo paro en el aire.

-¿Thrain?-dijo algo dudoso el mago al reconocer al anciano, que si bien le atinaba Tonks era un enano –Es el padre de Thorin-explico sorprendiendo a la bruja.

-¿Pero porque nos atacó?-cuestiono Radagast con timidez, el habia sido de ayuda…pero el par de magos eran muy eficaces en un trabajo en equipo.

-La oscuridad lo ha cegado, estar tanto tiempo aquí lo ha trastornado-explico el mago al acercarse al confundido ser, Tonks por más que trataba de observarlo con más detenimiento no le encontraba parecido con su amigo…pero estaba feliz, su padre estaba vivo y no tan bien…pero vivo, unas palabras uso el mago.

En un momento de pelea, se veía que el enano la estaba pasando muy mal… pero aun asi Tonks no bajo la guardia…hasta que los ojos se veían lucidos a través de aquel cabello espeso y blanco -¿Dónde estoy?-

-Wow…esto es nuevo…no me esperaba que pudieras despertar gente….tengo que aprender mucho de ti Gandalf-comento de lo más casual la chica al bajar al desconcertado enano.

-Lo mismo dijo Tonks…lo mismo digo-comento el mago al ver que la mujer regresaba un poco a su estado de ánimo menos evaluador y precavido que antes, sin embargo aún juraba que no estaba del todo tranquila con aquel enano, aun siendo el padre de su amigo.

-Estamos en un lugar no tan bonito-Radagast contesto a la pregunta del enano, quien los miraba con detenimiento.

-Lo último que recuerdo es estar en Moria con Thorin…mi hijo-Thrain se tomó la cabeza con dolor al recordar, se veía confundido y perdido, como si hubiera estado en un lugar sin tiempo ni estado, con un constante temor.

-Bueno amigo…creo que seguirás con nosotros, pronto te reunirás con tu hijo- explico Gandalf emocionado un poco de verlo vivo, no en un estado mental normal…pero vivo después de todo, Thorin no estaba equivocado en que estaba vivo, como le comento aquel dia en el bar, donde se decidió que esa aventura empezaría.

Thrain los siguió por un momento…pero aun su cansancio se podía ver, cuando un pedazo de carne seca se le dio por parte de la mujer, Tonks aún no le tenía confianza pero el temor de ilusiones que no eran ciertas le tocaba el corazón, solo Gandalf podía deshacerse de aquello que solo veía el enano.

-Gracias Dama- contesto el enano al comerlo rápidamente…siendo reemplazado por otro pedazo, este de inmediato lo tomo de nuevo y asi siguió por un rato, mientras explica lo último que recordaba mientras caminaba por el oscuro lugar que se convirtió en un laberinto, lleno de escaleras y ramas viejas.

Fue cuando el rostro de Gandalf se volvió sombrío….y alzo la mano del enano –el anillo- vio con miedo aquel dedo cercenado, Tonks lo vio de cerca pero no le prestó atención, después de todo si habia sido torturado muchas heridas debieron de ser infringidas….no hondando en ese detalle, pero que al parecer al gris si le preocupaba.

-No-dijo Radagast entendiendo eso que se refería Gandalf, fue cuando el cuento de los anillos vinieron a su mente….según recordaba los enanos solo tenían uno pues todos se perdieron o robaron….el ultimo que quedaba lo tenía el último rey de la montaña….Thrain hijo de Thor…padre de Thorin.

Tonks miro al mago quien solo apresuro el paso-esto se está volviendo más complicado-susurro el mago para seguir…sin embargo pasaron por un tramo largo.

Bajaron un poco más pero podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, como si un velo invisible hubiera sido colocado ahí…miro a Gandalf un poco y este saco su espada, con el báculo en todo lo alto al igual que el pardo…ella no habia abandonado su pose de ataque en ningún momento…sin embargo al bajar las escaleras tuvo el honor otra vez (según ella) de ver en si la magia del mago gris.

-REVELATE ANTE LOS OJOS DE LA LUZ- el Peregrino habia enfundado de nuevo su espada para alzar su bastón en lo alto, adelantándose un poco a sus compañeros- TE LO ORDENO-grito al golpetear el suelo y una luz breve se expandió por todo el espacio con una breve brisa… confirmaba la magia de dicho anciano ante sus ojos….pues pudo sentir su poder…era más allá pero con restricciones.

Sin embargo la sorpresa le duro muy poco…pues aquel velo que sintió se desvaneció dejando ver lo que estaba escondido a sus ojos, Orcos estaban ahí… aquellos que los estaban siguiendo durante todo el camino hacia la montaña solitaria, lanzando a su amigo y siendo repelido por ella…estaban rodeados.

Cuando el orco se levantó gruño en un idioma inentendible para la mujer pero por los ojos de sus compañeros sabía que no era un saludo cordial, mas con la sonrisa sardónica que se dirigió a ella, su voz se volvió más densa haciendo que la mujer no bajar la guardia…al contrario ya estaba dispuesta de lanzar conjuros cuando este se abalanzo a su punto…pero para su sorpresa el mago se habia interpuesto poniendo su báculo.

No sabía qué clase de hechizo no verbal habia pronunciado, pues por más que se quiso acercar el orco este no podía avanzar, como si algo lo alejara de ellos….El pardo la puso a su lado, explicándole un poco lo que dijo, Thrain por razones no normales estaba aferrándose a la chaqueta de la dama…quien solo asentó…estaba equivocada y le gustaba estar equivocada cuando algo presentía mal.

-Esta es su fortaleza-explico temeroso el pardo a la mujer-era cierto las sospechas, ellos están aquí preparándose para algo- comento al hacerla un poco atrás y ahí ante sus ojos vio como un ejército se estaba preparando más abajo, y con esas criaturas que distinguió como wargos estaban siendo criados para la matanza….estaban en una clara desventaja.

-No-vio como Thrain aferraba sus manos en la joven, esta le daba tranquilidad….a pesar de ser la más joven de todos, tenía una afinidad a ella por la comida que le dio, después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad alguien le mostraba la luz.

-Radagast-grito Gandalf aun manteniendo a raya a los orcos…..en otro golpeteo del bastón del anciano ella sintió un tirón, ahora viéndose empujada por el peregrino pardo hacia un punto perdido, podía escuchar el gruñir del enemigo detrás de ella-Vamos Thrain-apresuro al enano a quien tomo de la mano…el gris les habia dado la oportunidad de correr, el venía detrás.

Ella acepto aquel movimiento…era cierto, no era el momento de pelear, ahora tenía que ver por el grupo de enanos que iban hacia la montaña solitaria y tenía que sacar a Thrain de esto…Thorin estará feliz de verlo…ese ejercito de seguro no iba con intenciones de ver coronado a su amigo…dieron una vuelta y fue cuando ella sintió una presión más fuerte…una oscuridad densa que los miraba desde el otro lado del puente.

Ella de inmediato apunto con recelo aquel punto, el enano le apretó más fuerte la mano llamándole la atención…Radagast se habia colocado delante de ella al igual que Gandalf, cuando esa oscuridad empezó a desplazarse hacia ellos.

-Por favor dile a Thorin que lo amo y que lamento no verlo de nuevo- el enano balbuceaba rápidamente como si su vida se iba a ir…la presencia amenazaba con ir hacia ellos.

-Es algo que tú le di-no termino su frase cuando el humo le saco la vuelta a Gandalf y Radagast para llevarse al enano, ella trato de aferrarse a esa mano enana, que la miraba con nostalgia…tenía miedo.

-Por favor…dile eso a Thorin mi hijo…mi orgullo- un grito ensordecedor por su parte se escuchó cuando la chica fue lanzada hacia atrás, soltando al enano…quien susurro un gracias al par de magos…Tonks se levantó de inmediato solo para ver desaparecer al antiguo rey en la negrura.

-No- susurro la mujer con tristeza al ver al padre de aquel enano desaparecer, Radagast y Gandalf habían empezado a pelear contra aquello que los atacaba, una esfera blanca y poderosa repelía al enemigo con eficacia, un trabajo en equipo por ambos peregrinos….varias veces vio como les ganaba…pero los ancianos resultaron ser más fuertes que lo que parecían.

Ahora sí tendría que cambiar la manera de pensar de ambos…el puente se habia desecho por la fuerza de la protección mágica, sin embargo temía que lo oscuro los arrebatara.

Fue cuando empezó a escuchar una voz terrible, mientras de nuevo el par de peregrinos se esforzaba por mantenerse….era más agresivo que las anteriores veces, ahora poseía un leve tinte rojo aquella bruma oscura, un lenguaje extravagante como el de los orcos pero con un tinte más negro.

-No-pudo oír de su amigo el gris cuando ante sus ojos una fuerza invisible los tiro de nuevo hacia atrás, desapareciendo aquello que los protegía, ella se colocó enfrente de estos…no estaba dispuesta a solo seguir observando…ellos ya estaban cansados para seguir.

Convoco un Patronus más denso para repeler aquello que les estaba atacando…por un momento sintió como cedió esa bruma, pero no fue efectivo….pues volvió de nuevo lanzándola hacia el suelo, los dos ancianos se levantaron con báculos en manos para proteger a la mujer…cuando algo se revelo ante ellos.

-El nigromante-susurro con temor Radagast que a pesar de tener un tono de voz tímido aun, podía sentir algo de sorpresa en ello…Tonks trato de pararse…su varita tomo de nuevo, era más fuerte de lo que pensó….cuando giro a aquello que tenía mudo a sus compañeros….ahora entendió todo.

No era el Nigromante una criatura oscura cualquiera, era como lo dijo anteriormente….milenario, recordó las historias de Glorfindel de nuevo ahora relacionándolo con el anillo que fue arrancado de Thrain…la última alianza entre hombres y elfos, su pelea contra Sauron y como se supone se deshicieron de él, pero pudo recordar como el ex capitán de Gondolin dijo con duda eso último.

El caballero oscuro era rodeado por llamas amenazantes mientras apuntaba a los magos, mientras avanzaba en el aire de manera casual…el humo negro se acumulaba a su alrededor….el aire se condensaba y las palabras exóticas se acumulaban en el aire de manera aterradora, ni el Parsel de Voldemort se podría comparar (a pesar que solo escucho historias de los pocos que lo enfrentaron).

Los peregrinos mantuvieron su posición aun con los ojos abiertos, dieron un paso adelante pero aquella luz roja era más fuerte que su propia magia combinada, ambos báculos empezaron a desintegrarse y formar parte de aquel viento…

-Gandalf, Radagast-grito la mujer al posicionarse en frente, el humo venia hacia ellos en destellos flameantes rojos fuego –PROTEJO-grito de manera decidida cuando sintió aquello chocar con su campo mágico….dio un paso atrás pero no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente.

Radagast habia caído desmayado por el esfuerzo…su báculo habia desaparecido ante sus ojos, y el impulso de aquella oscuridad contra la magia de Tonks desgajaba todo a su alrededor, ella se esforzó por mantenerlo…el peregrino gris estaba de rodillas jadeando, verificando el estado de su amigo.

Tonks se concentró por completo….sus ojos centellantes se mantenían en aquel que se esforzaba por hacerla ceder, el estruendo de todo derrumbándose se escuchaba, pero el impulso le hacía dar unos pasos hacia atrás….con las dos manos finalmente mantuvo su varita enfrente.

Fue cuando ante sus ojos vio cómo su varita se desvanecía, como lo hicieron los báculos de sus compañeros…cuando finalmente vio que sus manos estaban desnudas fue empujada con fuerza por el enemigo…chocando contra la pared.

Cuando cayó a duras penas levanto su mirada para ver como sus otros compañeros eran presionados por aquello que juraba se estaba jactando de su estado, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verlos caer…aun con las manos desnudas tenía que hacer algo.

Miro su espada con brevedad…era una lástima no poder ir a Rivendel de nuevo…negó con la cabeza ante pensamientos pesimistas, bueno no era como si estuviera en el mejor momento de su vida….lo más seguro que el enemigo no fuera muy benévolo con ellos.

A su mente vino Merlín…el único mago conocido que a duras penas pudo usar magia sin varita, por primera vez algo despertó dentro de ella…mientras la espada brillaba de manera cálida y blanca…. –LA LUZ SIEMPRE SE ENCUENTRA EN LA OSCURIDAD…TEN FE- una voz conocida salió de aquello que la protegía y la mantenía de pie…mientras avanzaba hacía sus compañeros que salieron empujados hacia ella.

Esperaba que eso nuevo funcionara…sentía como la magia corría por su cuerpo de manera libre, muy diferente con lo que sentía con su varita, pronuncio un hechizo poniendo sus dos manos y para su sorpresa funciono….si tan solo estuviera alguien consiente ahí para verla….no podía oprimir su orgullo por eso….pero no era la situación cuando al momento de colocar el cuerpo de ambos ancianos en el suelo, de nuevo la oscuridad ataco.

-PROTEJO- su magia fluía de manera libre, pero sabía que aquello le superaba por mucho, perdió su varita y gano algo más…pero el momento de jactarse de eso no era este, sus manos ardían…algo las estaba quemando, cayo de rodillas aun manteniendo sus extremidades amenazantes a la figura que ya estaba frente a ellos.

Toda la estructura a su alrededor ya se habia reducido a lo que ellos estaban pisando y la pared que estaba detrás, la oscuridad llameante reducía su escudo…cuando finalmente se rompió ante sus ojos y el ardor se extendió a sus codos… fue empujada con violencia hacia la pared, viendo como sus compañeros también la acompañaban.

-Tonks-escucho los susurros provenientes de la espada…tenía un vínculo con la persona que se la dio después de todo y la salvo de una muerte rápida, cuando todo se volvió oscuro para los tres Istari, el viaje para comprobar algo salió peor de lo que pensaban….solo la mujer susurro algo por ultimo….que el viento se llevó, uno ajeno por completo a la contaminación oscura del lugar.

XXXXXXXXX

Los días se habían vuelto pesados para toda la compañía en general…aun con la actitud volátil de su rey nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo…solo Draco mantenía su orgullo, cuando algo cruzo por su mente y escucho un susurro acompañado con una brisa triste y nostálgica –¿Tonks?-se cuestionó al recordarla.

-Sucede algo-cuestiono el Hobbit que se habia mantenido a su lado, Fili y Kili habían ido adelante con su tío…todos escucharon esa palabra tabú para todos en general.

-Porque se detienen-Thorin espeto bruscamente…también escucho lo que dijo, pero no estaba contento con el nombre.

-Por un momento la sentí….-explico el rubio no sabiendo cómo, ni con sus padres tenía tanta conexión…pero en esa brisa la pudo sentir- no sé como pero ella está en peligro-dijo entre dientes aun con sus manos temblando….un sudor frio empezó a adornar su frente de manera rápida…era imposible… ¿no?

Thorin no sabía que decir ante la revelación del muchacho, alguien que según insistía que no tenía nada que ver con la niña….pero por su rostro era claro la preocupación, Draco no sabía que hacer….tantas cosas pasaron por su mente pero tenía que admitirlo que la mujer le preocupaba de manera que no entendía del todo.

A pesar de ser grosero y tratarla de manera despectiva ella siempre lo cuido a su manera, aun si era molesta y hablaba como nunca entendía que era su pariente, pero porque ahora…y en ese momento sintió eso.

Thorin lo paso de lado –A dónde vas Thorin-grito Balin al ver que el líder enano regresaba por el camino que habían estado siguiendo por lo que juraron eran días, pero que solo pasaron horas…

-Lo escuchaste….- Pidió el líder sin girar a verlos, los enanos también estaban confundidos y en su rostro se veía el desconcierto…Bilbo por su parte se mordía los labios, ante aquella conmoción, dando su apoyo al chico que aún no entendía aquello que sintió en un momento.

-Pero ya estamos aquí…no podemos simplemente volver-Dwalin se cruzó de brazos, tanto que habían recorrido para estar en ese lugar.

-Ella sabía del peligro al que iba, ten por seguro que estará bien- Gloin también comento…Balin miraba con insistencia, era la primera vez que el futuro rey se veía decidido a dar marcha atrás a lo que estuvieron persiguiendo por tanto tiempo….la mente se puede engañar pero no al corazón.

Draco miraba aun sus manos…no podía transportarse allá sin haber estado antes, su opción era poder regresar a un inicio, sacudió su cabeza para empezar a descifrar lo que sintió….no era mortal de eso estaba seguro, su pariente no quisiera que regresaran ya estando en un punto lejano del bosque…pues adelante se divisaba un enorme lago, pero esperaba que sus ojos le engañaran pues se veía negro.

-Thorin-llamo el rubio al alzar su voz mientras los demás enanos empezaban a retroceder junto asi líder, al parecer habían decido volver en su momento de mudez…Bilbo también tenía un gesto de que estaría dispuesto a ir a salvar a sus amigos…fue cuando la mirada audaz del enano se clavó en el- No regresemos-dijo desconcertando a todos.

-Pero no podemos dejarla allá-Kili espeto a punto de tirarse en contra del rubio, pero fue detenido por su hermano….al negarle con la cabeza, pero él era el más impulsivo- ¡SE QUE NO LA QUIERES!… ¡PENSE QUE EN ESTE TIEMPO ELLA HABIA GANADO TU CORAZON!…. ¡ELLA TE APRECIA A PESAR DE TODO!-grito el joven enano.

Draco se paró en seco ante lo que dijo…-entiendo y lamento eso-dijo el rubio no sabiendo que responder a las demandas del enano, los demás lo miraban con obvio odio –no la odio…. No sé si más delante la vea como alguien en quien confiar…eh estado solo por mucho tiempo, con amigos que no son amigos, no me pidas que cambia ahora si toda mi vida fui criado para ver a los de su sangre como alguien que no merecer ser tratado como mi igual…es algo con lo que aun peleo- su voz se quebró ante los demás.

Thorin entendió que era una guerra interna la que llevaba dentro el joven, un peso que iba más allá de cualquiera de ellos…inclusive sus pensamientos y problemas no eran demasiados, pero no era una excusa para parar su misión de rescate.

-Si quieren ir…vayan, pero pregúntense si estaría contenta Tonks con que fueran a su ayuda…pude sentir al enemigo, está fuera de cualquiera de nosotros…pero algo les puedo asegurar, no morirá fácilmente…tengo fe en ella- sus ojos se mostraron seguros en lo que decía, la mujer si era necia cuando se atrevía a serlo…todos se miraron.

Thorin apretó sus puños con fuerza para sacar de nuevo lo que sentía el corazón, para empezar a pensar con la cabeza….eran ciertas las palabras del joven, al parecer no estaba muerta pero si en peligro…solo confiaba en su fortaleza para que pudiera salir de esto.

El líder enano a regañadientes camino hacia el joven que se veía indeciso y cabizbajo con lo dicho, recibiendo unas palmadas del enano-HAY QUE SEGUIR-ordeno secamente a los demás quienes bajaron la cabeza, Bilbo solo miro con tristeza el punto de donde vinieron…por los valar, esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Kili solo bajo la cabeza al ser soltado por su hermano, miro con brevedad al chico…quien se mostraba serio y más distante que antes- Lo siento-alcanzo a decir al joven rubio, a quien le sorprendieron esas palabras, compartiendo una sonrisa por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

-Creo que Tonks siempre se ha rodeado de gente fiel y amigable- comento normal, ahora recordaba por qué el salón de menesteres le ofreció ir con ella…su mente estaba plagada de la envidia que le tenía…Fili y Kili se miraron, aceptando seguir su camino…esperando que en verdad la dama estaba bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glorfindel se mostraba pasivo en su rostro como los demás días, sin embargo inclusive las aves sabían que no deberían estar cerca de él, era la primera vez que Elrond lo veía desesperado…una leyenda perdiendo la paciencia era algo difícil de creer…inclusive los gemelos traviesos de él no se acercaron desde que cierta liebre paso un mensaje.

Era imprudente de Gandalf ir a investigar algo, pero de seguro una situación lo empujo a hacerlo…Galadriel se mostraba tranquila, pero inclusive en ella se divisó la preocupación como si fuera Arwen la que estuviera en peligro o inclusive su hija, más cuando esa liebre desapareció en una explosión…como si algo le hubiera ocurrido a su invocadora…

Saruman y el eran los únicos que mantenían su porte, el concilio tenía que marchar cuanto antes y por primera vez desde que se fundó esa organización vigilante de la tierra media Glorfindel participaba activo…algo más que el segundo al señor de Rivendel.

-Esto es imprudente de Gandalf-gruñía Saruman al prepararse de igual manera, sin embargo le daba más enojo el estar equivocado…aun las palabras dicho por aquella luz calaban en su orgullo, él estaba mal y no el viejo gris.

-Mithrandir no hace cosas imprudentes-Galadriel comento con su voz suave, pero inclusive el señor de Rivendel cedió un poco…la mujer al igual que Glorfindel tenían un rostro pasivo, pero su aura decía todo lo contrario…aunque el segundo era más pesado, inclusive podía jurar que un Balrog le temería.

El concilio se preparaba para hacer su siguiente movimiento, habían partido al poco tiempo de estar en esa reunión…inclusive Elrohir y Elladan querían ser de ayuda, en el poco tiempo que conocieron a la dama le tenían aprecio…pero su padre se los negó, era cierto lo que dijo, sus fronteras estaban cada vez siendo más atacada por criaturas que se supone no deberían estar ahí.

El par solo se acercaron a Glorfindel…tratando de alivianar su estado de ánimo, aunque tenían que aceptar que cualquier broma a futuro no fuera dirigida al capitán de Gondolin, no era que fuera su objetivo desde un principio…pero antes de que sucediera eso era su meta, después de todo…al conocer a cierta dama habia sido menos rígido en su actitud.

Claro alguien que no lo conoce no lo notaria….pero ellos, quienes tiene mucho tiempo de conocerlo vieron ese cambio, despidiéndolos con fuerza….sabía que todo estaría bien para los que se metieron en problemas y rezaban a los valar para que soportaran hasta que llegara la ayuda.

Glorfindel se sentía inquieto por alguna razón…pero tenía la necesidad por primera vez en años de llegar rápido a su destino, inclusive Galadriel se mostraba igual que el…era un sentimiento confuso para alguien cuya existencia habia partido a Mandos y se le habia concedido el volver…habia puesto algo de su magia en la espada encomendada a la dama…para que pudiera protegerla si esta fuera necesaria.

Sintió cuando el sello que le puso se rompió, su vida estaba en peligro…pero no podía hacer nada, confirmándolo cuando la liebre llego, solo esperaba que estuviera bien…no sabiendo que su magia habia despertado algo en la chica, cuya habilidad dependía de su varita…pero que ya no estaba atada a ella…ajeno al beneficio que le otorgo por un sentimiento de añoranza por volver a Rivendel que le hizo romper sus limitantes, la fe y el sentimiento que aún mantenía ajeno a él y ato por completo al arma…que despertaría si era necesario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gandalf no pensó estar en peor momento que ese….estaba colgado de lo más alto en una jaula metálica, de esas que engalanaban el lugar en un inicio….pero no era su objetivo, Radagast lo habia despertado solo para ver en sus ojos preocupación.

Al parecer tenía días inconscientes…pero ahora entendía por qué los ojos de su amigo, a su lado, colgada con las manos atadas estaban Tonks…pero no la misma de siempre, si no con la apariencia de su obvia magia agotada, sus rizos tapaban su rostro…mientras en sus manos se divisaban algo rojas.

-Qué bueno que despertaste-Radagast se veía contento de ver a su amigo, aun con indicios de la pelea anterior –apenas me desperté ayer…llevo tratando de despertarlos…temía lo peor-

-No mi buen amigo….espero y no- Gandalf se añadía a la preocupación a su amiga, estaba cansado y la presión del aire no ayudaba en mucho, se recargo pesadamente al igual que el mago pardo…su magia era inservible si no tenían su báculo.

Solo rezaba que los enanos estuvieran bien….la compañía estaba en peligro, aunque ellos no estaban en una mejor situación, pero temía no llegar a tiempo para darles aviso de lo que sucedería…..fue cuando cansado aún se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La travesía en el bosque negro no resultó ser un paseo agradable después de todo, Draco tuvo que enfrentar arañas parecidas a las que están en el bosque prohibido…solo jurando que casi veía a los centauros…sobrevivieron de una para caer presos de unos elfos no tan amigables.

Thorin habia sido separados de ellos para ser llevado ante el rey del lugar…pero Draco tenía un az bajo la manga…pero tenía que primero asegurarse que todos estaban ahí, tenía que admitir que a pesar de ser presos les dieron la comida necesaria para reponerse…aun asi vio como Kili compartía cierta mirada con una elfo pelirroja.

Por Salazar…el enano resulto ser un mujeriego a morir, pues pudo notar que a la elfo no le desagradaba del todo…bueno no era como si esperaba ser parte de algo en ese lugar, pues inclusive eran más ariscos que los elfos de Rivendel, en serio se cuestionaba si estaban emparentados en algo…pues el que conoció como el príncipe, era más severo…pero que tampoco le desagradaba la elfo pelirroja.

Oh si….todo el mundo estaba empeñado en envolverlo en tríos amorosos…nunca experimento ese sentimiento y lo más cercano lo desecho hace tiempo, aunque estaba seguro que no estaba del todo perdido….pero aun asi era demasiado complicado, primero el trio con su prima en medio, pues estaba seguro que el elfo bonito que conoció en Rivendel no le desagradaba su prima…y en Thorin era más que obvio.

Y ahora otro trio donde una persona importante estaba involucrada, además que se supone tienen rivalidad con esa hermosa raza, rodo los ojos de desesperación….respiro profundo y ya cuando se aseguró que los guardias no lo miraban…hizo un conjuro para verificar que tipo de hechizos tenía ese lugar…pues cuando entro estaba seguro que no sería fácil salir.

Tenía la esperanza en cierto hobbit que no vio que fuera capturado, el seria de ayuda para planear algo para escapar, ya desechando la idea de usar su magia para salir…al descubrir que lo que encantaba el lugar era más viejo y milenario…magia antigua, resignándose….pero no estuvo equivocado, pues al poco tiempo diviso al hobbit, quien se acercó a Thorin en silencio.

-Bilbo que bueno que estas aquí-dijo con alegría el rubio al escuchar que el pequeño tenía una sorpresa consigo, pues venía con las llaves que sabe dónde las consiguió…..asombrando a los que aun desconfiaban de su utilidad.

-No hay tiempo que perder- apresuro el hobbit al grupo de enanos, Thorin solo compartió una mirada de satisfacción por verse afuera….para seguir escalera abajo.

-Que es lo que se escucha arriba-cuestiono Kili al hobbit quien solo sonrió.

-Al parecer tienen una celebración a las estrellas o algo asi- contesto escuetamente para seguir su camino.

-Vaya aquí sí que el rey sabe hacer fiestas-dijo Kili a su hermano recibiendo un golpe.

-Cuando Thorin sea rey…te aseguro que esta fiesta se quedara corto en los grandes salones de Erebor- gruño Fili para seguir su camino a lo que pareció el sótano, ahí un par de elfos con apariencia ebria estaban durmiendo plácidamente en la mesa donde se supone vigilarían.

-No pensé ver a unos elfos en ese estado-aseguro Draco al acercarse y apuntarlos con su varita, que gracias a lo inofensiva que se veía no se la quitaron…asegurando que solo era de la suerte.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Kili al acercarse y ponerle la mano en la cabeza al elfo mientras la otra la colocaba en el elfo que estaba delante de él, era la oportunidad de humillar a su manera a los elfos.

-Si vas a hacer la maldad hazla bien- rodo los ojos Draco al ver que también Fili le ayudaba con el otro elfo…por dios que no eran creativos en eso, pues solo les cambiaron la posición de manos y ya…este con un movimiento de magia hizo que les creciera barba y bigote, era extraño ver al par de elfos con un corte de ese estilo…casi los hermanos estallaron en carcajadas cuando fueron apresurados.

-Déjense de tonterías-gruño Dwalin en compañía del resto quienes de inmediato apresuraron al trio…tenían que ser los más jóvenes, aunque tenía que admitir que habían dejado en un estado divertido a los elfos…pues habia colocado sus sillas en una posición anormal para cualquiera, además que habia puesto ese vello facial en sus pulcros rostros…como si fueran enanos.

Tenía que admitirlo…el joven tenía estilo con las barbas…estaba seguro que el joven se vería bien con una…pero no era momento de pensar en apariencias, cuando el hobbit les dijo que se metieran a los barriles, todos de inmediato negaron pero ante una orden de Thorin obedecieron.

Draco no podía acomodarse en el suyo… resignándose a ofrecérselo al hobbit –Pero Draco- el pequeño gruño al ver que sería dejado atrás…Tonks le habia encargado el bienestar de el…y aun si era por su recuerdo (cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera muerta o algo asi) tenía que velar por el.

-No te preocupes yo me las arreglare-dijo el joven, cuando las voces de los elfos se escuchaba más cerca…al parecer se habían dado cuenta de su escape, acelerando más las cosas.

ZXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas era un elfo bastante serio….y que su corazón empezaba a ser parte de alguien que no le era del todo indiferente, pero lo que más le molestaba era las miradas de cierto enano hacia ella…pero no era el momento, cuando se dio cuenta del escape de esa compañía.

-*Mi señor- la pelirroja se inclinó al verlo.

-*No hay que dejar que nadie salga- se dirigieron hacia abajo, donde ruidos se escuchaban…todo los guardias fueron a ese lugar solo para encontrar a un par de elfos en un estado extraño…sus sillas puestas en posiciones imposibles, además que tenían abundantes barbas y bigotes…no normales en las caras suaves elficas.

-*Mi señor- Tauriel era el nombre de la elfo, quien apunto la escotilla donde barriles se suponían estaban….se cerró cuando lo guardias solo vieron a un joven rubio caer por ella, diciéndoles adiós.

-*Hay que seguirlos- ordeno el elfo para seguir su camino -*cierres las escotillas- pasando por completo las reacciones que tuvieron los elfos al darse cuenta de su vello facial, además del ruido que hicieron al caer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks despertó por un movimiento brusco en su cuerpo, podía sentir la podrida respiración de algo que la tomo…cuando por fin sus ojos respondieron a ella, maldijo por qué los abrió, solo para ver la cara desfigurada de un orco, que de nuevo hablaba en un idioma ajeno a ella.

-Cinco minutos-dijo la mujer al cerrar los ojos, sus manos estaban dormidas y su magia aún estaba en un estado lamentable….la presión era peor que cuando llegaron, no sabiendo cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que se desmayó….estaba recostada en lo que pudo ver una piedra.

La criatura afilaba un espada con sumo cuidado, mientras la observaba con detenimiento…fue cuando otros orcos estaban ahí y pasaron de largo, dirigiéndose a lo que pudo distinguir como unas jaulas colgando…cuando las lanzaron vio con ojos de preocupación que era el par de Istari, también con un gesto de agoto total.

Ella no podía hacer nada…sus ojos se cerraban con mayor frecuencia….veía como sus rizos estaban colgando de su rostro…estaba segura que su apariencia no era la mejor en comparación con la de los ancianos…fue cuando de nuevo todo se volvió oscuro….los murmullos de los orcos acercándose y con maldad se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Repentinamente una calidez inundo su cuerpo…cuando por fin abrió los ojos de nuevo, el rostro resplandeciente (casi dejándola ciega) de alguien conocido la miraba fijamente, mientras apartaba su cabello de ella, solo alcanzo a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro…tenía mucho cansancio de nuevo obligándola a cerrarlos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galadriel y Glorfindel se habían adelantado a lo que podría ser el escondite del Nigromante…tenían que apresurarse en buscar a los capturados, pero todo se veía tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo…sin embargo el sonido metálico de algo cayendo les llamo la atención.

En pasos suaves y elegantes el par de elfos rubios subieron por un camino pedregoso, la dama dorada iba con sus pies descalzos mientras con el viento se menaba su melena al igual que la de Glorfindel, ambos con portes sabios y tranquilos….

Los dos en sus ojos se reflejaba la sabiduría que se otorga a la gente que vive tanto tiempo, sin embargo aún se divisaba preocupación por sus compañeros…Glorfindel dejo que la dama de la luz fuera adelante, después de todo era la Noldor más poderosa en la tierra media, además que poseía el anillo….ese que se creó aparte del único.

Cuando por fin llegaron se toparon con los orcos y los Istari en un estado deplorable, Glorfindel se mantuvo al tanto de la situación…no dejándose llevar por sentimientos que le hacían querer ir corriendo, tenía que ser calculador…fue cuando la dama se acercó suavemente y los orcos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Y en un movimiento suave una gran luz emano de su anillo, expulsando a los orcos a las profundidades del lugar, Radagast era el único que se levantaba a duras penas, dirigiéndose a la dama de la luz…Gandalf no habría sus ojos….pero su mirada se posó en la que estaba en la piedra, sus manos atadas con cadenas le hizo sacar su espada para poderla liberar.

Su estado era igual o peor que el de Gandalf, pues al quitarle el cabello del rostro despertó por un momento, dándole una sonrisa cálida al elfo, este le regreso el gesto, recargando su rostro contra el de ella, al ver que de nuevo cerro sus ojos-*Que bueno que estas con bien-pero no sabía por cuanto, su apariencia no era la misma de siempre, pero él sabía que era ella…la cargo por un momento cuando Galadriel se posó a su lado con Gandalf y Radagast…..el apretó fuerte el cuerpo de Tonks, cuando las sombras empezaron a rodearlos…el levantándose mientras la dama susurraba algo al mago gris y a la joven.

-*Dos luces que pueden hacer en una oscuridad-la voz quebrada se escuchaba acompañando a los caballeros que creyeron muertos hace tiempo, Glorfindel desenfundaba su espada aun con su rostro tranquilo.

-*Quien dijo que venimos solos- la dama contesto de manera suave cuando Elrond y Saruman hicieron su aparición, en su rostro se divisó la sorpresa de ver a esas cosas enfrente de ellos.

-*Mi señora nos llamó- Saruman dijo mientras veía como los soldados estaba posicionados a su alrededor, el capitán de Gondolin miro a Elrond y asentó con la cabeza, fue cuando el primero ataco y uno a uno se enfrasco en una pelea contra aquello que era intangible para armas mortales pero no para ellos.

-Debieron quedarse en sus tumbas-Elrond comento al dar unos cortes a los fantasmas, eran hábiles pero aun débiles ante la fuerza de la luz, que a pesar de estar en territorio enemigo tenían la fortaleza….pues inclusive el capitán de Gondolin se mostraba reacio en dejar alguno intacto.

Galadriel se acercó a la dama-Vamos mi niña vuelve-pedía con apresuro en esos ojos finos, Gandalf también estaba con ella…pero por la magia que podía describir de la bruja, ahora era el momento exacto para que los sorprendiera.

Glorfindel trato de mantenerse al margen…pero aun asi daba miradas a la dama de la luz que se esforzaba por despertar a la chica, quien se rehusaba en abrir sus ojos-*Valares escuchen mi petición….por favor no se la lleven aun- susurro cuando se agacho en un movimiento certero colocándose en el punto ciego del caballero, lanzándolo hacia el fondo.

-Por favor mi Niña…no duermas…regresa a mí- la petición de la dama de luz se intensificaba cuando llamaba con cariño y calidez a la mujer, que era la que tenía el estado más lamentable de los tres, aunque Gandalf aun no despertaba…sabía que estaba bien.

Con un beso en la frente y con más fuerza, llamando de nuevo a la joven, hubo un momento en que la batalla aún estaba en su auge, mientras el choque de espadas y conjuros por parte del mago blanco se escuchaban…. Galadriel se recargo pesadamente en el cuerpo de la chica, la oscuridad le estaba afectando después de todo.

-G-Galadriel-una voz quebradiza se escuchó de manera lamentable, la dama de la luz tomo el rostro de la chica…sus ojos aún estaban cansados…pero se veía que se esforzaba por estar despierta.

-Lamento pedirte esto mi niña….pero es momento de que vayan a otro lugar- la dama de la luz pidió a la recién despertada…quien la miro en desconcierto….fue cuando vio todo a su alrededor, una batalla sin precedentes se llevaba a cabo, solo divisando a Glorfindel, recordando rápidamente lo sucedido-No hay tiempo…es hora de irse- apresuro la elfo.

-No los puedo dejar aquí-aun en su estado no podía dejar atrás al grupo que fue en su ayuda, inclusive la dama se veía cansada…pero esta negó, Tonks vio a Radagast a su lado…tratando de llamar a Gandalf…era cierto, serian un estorbo en ese estado.

Dio una última mirada a los que dejaba atrás…solo para cerrar sus ojos y tratar de concentrarse, no quería irse…solo esperaba volveros a ver a todos, tomo las manos de los dos Istari y en un momento ya estaban en la cabaña del peregrino pardo…quien aun a pesar de estar cansado, parecía ser el menos grave.

Pues de nuevo Tonks sintió un dolor recorrer de nuevo su cuerpo, nuevas heridas aparecieron…el efecto de la aparición en su estado tenia consecuencias, pues cortes se extendían en sus brazos…agradecía que Gandalf y Radagast no fueron afectados por su descuido…ella podría sobrevivir…solo necesitaba descansar, sumiéndose de nuevo en oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El agua estaba fría de eso estaba seguro Draco, muy a penas la habían librado de lo que tuvieron que vivir durante su escapatoria en aquel lugar…aunque ahora estaban en camino hacia lo que conocían como Esgaroth…era el primer muggle que veía en todo su viaje, pero era serio y atento hacia él.

-Mi hija tiene tu edad-dijo el hombre como si eso explicaría todo cuando la atención de un padre cariñoso se mostraba hacia él, no sabiendo porque, aunque Fili y Kili le trataban con recelo ante la atención especial dada.

Pero no tenían otra opción…pues a mitad del camino fueron bañados en pescado, menos el joven, que solo se colocó una capucha dada por Bardo, ante quejas de los enanos por ser bañados por pescados trato de suprimir una sonrisa…fue cuando el viaje se tornó silencioso.

-¿Estas preocupado por alguien?-cuestiono el hombre, tenía que aceptarlo Draco….el barquero era un padre muy amoroso en comparación con los suyos, quienes no demostraron cariño alguno…sin embargo aun asi los apreciaba y extrañaba.

-Bueno…es que hace poco nos separamos de algunas personas que viajaban con nosotros-suspiro.

-No te preocupes…se ve que eres un joven fuerte…y si esa persona es tu pariente, ten por seguro que volverá- contesto el hombre mientras remaba pacíficamente….Draco lo miro de nuevo, él le daba miedo en un inicio…tenía que aceptarlo, pero después de una plática entendió que la vida no era fácil para el en especial.

-Te cuento una historia-pregunto Bardo al ver que el chico miraba con insistencia la montaña solitaria, este solo asentó la cabeza-Hace mucho tiempo en las faldas de la montaña….estaba un gran reino conocido como Dale- fue asi que siguió su viaje detallando todo lo que se decía de ese lugar, como añorando la grandeza que alguna vez fue ahí….la noche ya tenía rato de amenazar en caer…fue cuando la ciudad del lago se divisó, y tenía que aceptarlo estaba en un estado penoso… la llegada del dragón no solo le habia afectado a los enanos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tengo que marcharme-Gandalf fue el primero en despertar de aquel letargo, su rostro aun mostraba las heridas que tenía…pero no era el momento de estar sentado y esperar a que vinieran a auxiliarlo…aun si estaba preocupado por el concilio, sabía que ellos se las podían arreglar solos.

-Pero Gandalf, aun estas débil…no debes de ir asi-Radagast rogaba porque su amigo regresaba a su cordura….pero este de inmediato lo negó, era cierto lo que vieron no era algo que simplemente dejarían pasar…pero en su estado no serviría de mucho.

-Y-yo iré contigo- contesto la mujer con pesar al levantarse…sus rizos aún estaba ahí, ella no le prestaba atención al hecho de no regresar a su estado "normal".

-Tu menos debes de salir-el pardo se daba de golpe ante sus compañeros tercos.

-No hay problema…algo que un buen desayuno no quite, además que mi magia ya está en recuperación….y mis heridas ya están siendo tratadas- dijo con alegría al ver las vendas improvisadas de Radagast…quien trato de dar lo mejor de sí para curar esas nuevas lesiones en el cuerpo de su amiga.

-Pero- contesto Radagast, pero la mirada de ambos le daban indicio que no aceptarían una negativa-Esta bien…yo me quedare aquí a esperar al concilio…solo prometerme que se cuidaran-pidió el mago pardo a ambos…quienes aceptaron.

Aunque Gandalf también estaba dudoso del estado de la mujer…pues por más que la observaba en su nueva apariencia la hacía desentonar a como la conoció, aunque ya la habia visto asi…esa apariencia era más notable y con una belleza extravagante…aun si su sonrisa era más elegante que antes…pero irradiaba la misma calidez…y cuando se levantó y tiro unos candelabros de Radagast…acepto que su apariencia era diferente…pero era la misma chica descuidada de siempre.

-Y bien…empezamos…tengo el presentimiento que llegaremos a ver algo que no será bueno para todos-dijo la chica aun con el corazón apretujándole por ese sentimiento que temía sucedería.

Con ayuda de un amigo del Pardo consiguieron un par de caballos en poco tiempo, para acelerar el paso al viaje a la entrada del bosque negro, donde habían dejado a la compañía…pero aun si estaba seguro que tenían días de atraso con el resto del grupo.

-Y bien nos apresuramos-contesto la chica para ingresar al bosque, los dos Istari a paso apresurado…no perdiendo tiempo en cosas que les llevaría tempo atravesar, primero un lago oscuro que con aparición se arregló, después unas arañas que fueron expulsadas por ambos Istari, fue en ese momento que Tonks extraño su espada Elfica…aquella que le habían dado de Rivendel.

Pero solo recordando ese placido lugar…algo le dolía en el pecho, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella? El recuerdo de Glorfindel que llego a su ayuda le causaba un sensación cálida, olvidándolo al poco tiempo de enfrascarse en un apalea con las arañas….fue hasta que se toparon con cierta elfo pelirroja…que al parecer habia estado huyendo de su reino para ir en búsqueda de la misma compañía que buscaban.

-Bien…te nos unes-cuestiono Tonks a la pelirroja, quien arqueo la ceja ante la propuesta…no entendiendo del todo a que se refería-ya sabes, mismo objetivo…mismo lugar-

Gandalf miro divertido la confusión de la capitana del bosque negro, aunque estaba extrañado que estuviera sola…los elfos eran muy hostiles a extranjeros…pero hasta el momento no habia visto a más soldados de Thranduil por ahí.

-Está bien-dijo la elfo al seguir su camino…pero al poco tiempo fueron alcanzados por otro elfo rubio a las orillas del bosque negro, con el traía la espada que pudo reconocer de Thorin…pero se hizo el sordo cuando Tonks le reclamo.

El grupo nuevo conformado por dos elfos y dos Istari iban en camino hacia lo que conocían como la montaña solitaria, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para poder ser de ayuda, pues ante comentarios de Legolas entendió Tonks que habia una posibilidad que el dragón despertara…era algo que tenía previsto desde un inicio, aun recordando la pregunta de Thorin y que ella contesto que habia dragones en su hogar…aunque estaba segura que era muy diferente a Smaug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Bien este fue el inicio del momento crucial de este fic, se que es muy rápido, siendo que subi el otro hace poco tiempo, pero espero que tambien les guste como van las cosas.

Geme 1 fuera


	11. HUFFLE 11 PRELUDIO DEL DRAGON

XXXXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 11: PRELUDIO DEL DRAGON

Thorin le dolía el pecho…algo estaba mal con el, el dragón había dicho palabras que inconscientemente se clavaron en su corazón..- **A poco crees que eres correspondido…los mortales y sus ansias de ser amado**\- tan cruel, sonoro y denso…la voz de la bestia resonó por Erebor cuando tuvieron que correr.

Smaug sabia quien era el que estaba con el ladrón…el corazón del heredero de Durin era tan fácil de leer para el… tan frágil y con ansias de ser amado, pero con el temor latente de no ser correspondido, tan claro como el agua no podía ser…le gustaba ver el gesto de sus victimas cuando menciona sus miedos.

Bilbo entendía que era lo que decía, pero los ojos del enano revelaban que el Dragón cabo mas adentro de lo que imagino….temía por lo que fuera a desarrollarse después…solo esperaba que fuera su imaginación lo que veía revelado en sus ojos…¿Temor? ¿Odio? ¿Celos? Eran sentimientos ajenos al hobbit….pero no fue mucho tiempo el que duro su debate mental...cuando el dragón salió de su guarida.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-se cuestionó el pequeño al ver salir al dragón, directo a la ciudad.

-Ellos pagaran por ustedes- gruño la bestia al salir por el aire…nadie se atreve a robarle a Smaug sin haber sobrevivido y los enanos tendrán que cargar con la culpa de despertarlo sin saber las consecuencias de eso…estaba seguro que los lugareños les habían ayudado….una cálida visita a Esgaroth no caria mal en esa fresca noche.

XXXXXXXXXX

HORAS ANTES…

El día pintaba de lo mas tranquilo en la orilla del lago…demasiado tranquilo para cierta dama Istari que miraba con recelo la figura lejana que pareciera ser un tumulto de ciudad navegante o algo asi…dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono la pelirroja elfo al ver tan pensativa a la dama pues en todo el camino se empeño en entablar una platica con su príncipe y reclamar cierta espada que estaba en su poder, siendo ignorando por este….y tratar de seguir su camino.

-Es que el día es tan tranquilo-comento de lo mas inusual, su tono flojo y con obvio cansancio desentonaba con lo alegre que debería estar…bueno al menos eso pensó Tauriel…la Istari resulto ser de los especímenes mas raros de la tierra media que haya tratado de entender.

-Porque un día tranquilo es malo para usted-cuestiono Tauriel al ver a la chica levantarse y peinarse el cabello de manera suave, aun si su color era extraño y sus ropas ajenas a lo que vio en la tierra media…según Mithrandir era una Istari muy poderosa…pero con lo que conoció durante su travesía desde que se encontraron, empezaba a dudar.

En el bosque era torpe, pues en cada raíz algo le enredaba los pies, las ramas estaban en su contra…siempre teniendo que regresar para darle una mano y levantarla…su príncipe por su parte la miraba de manera inquisidora cada vez que hacia algo descuidado….

-Bueno…. Hasta ahora eh estado consiente que este sentimiento de calma no trae nada bueno…-comento aun mirando la neblina que empezaba asomarse entre el agua, Legolas y Gandalf habían ido a buscar unos rastros que siguieron desde el bosque- va a ser una larga noche-

La elfo pelirroja completamente ajena a la buena intuición de la Istari tomo el comentario tranquilo, pero aun asi manteniendo tintes de dudas por el tono en como lo menciono…ellas habían quedado en espera de quienes habían seguido un camino confuso que los dividió en dos.

Un largo suspiro por la Elfa, quien en todo el camino vio diferentes tintes de su príncipe, quien se esforzaba por mantenerse ajeno a las acciones de la dama, que no resulto nada fácil… pues la mujer siempre le sacaba platica o era bien impuesta a ser ignorada…o muy persistente, solo Gandalf le dio una mirada para calmarla.

El Istari era bien conocido en el bosque negro, su rey no lo recibía con ojos amigables…aunque prácticamente era asi con cualquiera que fuera extranjero, aun mas desde que su Reina murió en situaciones que nunca le fueron aclaradas, solo los rumores de la rigidez de su señor después de esto.

Pero le daba consuelo el saber que al menos Legolas le prestaba atención al anciano gris, aun después de que prácticamente lo conoce en sus visitas rápidas, pero aun asi le daba un poco de tranquilidad…pues ella sentía que su corazón se estremecía con recordar el porque desobedeció a su rey, pues este estaba preocupado por cierto sujeto que se encontraba en peligro.

XXXXXXXXXX

El sonido desesperado de su puerta le hacia querer ir a gritarle a esa persona, todo había ido de mal a peor…no solo la vigilancia de su familia era mas estrecha respecto a las sospechas que levanto…el gobernador resulto ser mas codicioso, aprovechándose del hambre del pueblo para apoyar el despertar del dragón.

No tenia suficiente con lo que paso tiempo atrás, que era necesario volver a revivirlo…miro con desesperación la flecha negra recargada en su pared, el ultimo vestigio del linaje de reyes que portaba su sangre…la culpa de generaciones atrás aun las cargaba, pero eso ya no importaba.

-¡Quien es!-grito desde donde se encontraba, la puerta sonaba mas desesperada…dio un suspiro a no escuchar a nadie y abrió rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado del rubio joven -¿Draco?-cuestiono.

-Si…y lamento venir asi, es solo que el gobernador nos hecho y Kili esta muy mal...no puedo hacer mucho, no puedo- balbuceo desesperadamente mirando al hombre en búsqueda de ayuda, Bardo solo dio un pesado suspiro para asomarse alrededor, al parecer sus vigías no estaban….

Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza frágil del joven para darles el paso, con el otros cuatro enanos venían...el herido estaba balbuceando por la fiebre aumentada –No pierdan tiempo…entren- cerro la puerta al entrar el ultimo-Bain trae agua-pidio al hijo quien acento rápidamente.

Draco suspiro cansadamente el ver a Kili recostado en la mesa con ayuda de los demás enanos, Bardo de inmediato checo un poco la herida…era algo que no había visto en toda su vida, miro con cierto tinte de preocupación al joven que se paseaba de un lado a otro tratándose de calmar…entendía porque, el era apegado a los mas jóvenes enanos.

-Tranquilo Draco…todo ira bien- trato de calmar el barquero, mirando con suplica a los demás enanos, quienes negaron con la cabeza…hasta que a Oin se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Tienes Athelas?-cuestiono al barquero quien arqueo una ceja, sus hijas se miraron con duda y Bain iba ingresando con lo pedido por su padre, pero igual de confundido cuando le preguntaron-Si…hoja de reyes como se le conoce…cosa como mala hierva que se le da a los animales de comer- explico rápidamente.

La hija mayor del arquero abrió ampliamente los ojos al recordar las palabras del enano, que si bien recordó unas plantas con similares descripciones –Los cerdos-dijo súbitamente para mirar a los enanos-hace rato le di unas plantas de ese estilo…¿Podrá ser?-cuestiono.

Oin quien era el mas anciano de los ahí presentes se precipito hacia la puerta directo al criadero junto a la hija mas pequeña, Tilda quien se ofreció a llevarlo ante las obvias indicaciones que no entendió…solo esperaba que fuera cierto.

Draco suspiro un poco aliviado al ver salir al enano, Fili se había mantenido junto a su hermano que empezaba a delirar con mas insistencia que hace rato, no sabia que momento empeoro…se paso la mano por el cabello en una obvia manera de calmar sus nervios, no era propio de si tener ese tipo de reacciones por alguien que no fuera de su familia.

Fili sabia y lo entendía, inclusive Bofur y Oin, quienes se quedaron para cuidar a Kili por una orden sorpresa que aun no comprendían del todo, pero esta aumento mas cuando Thorin pidio al chico que se quedara con ellos.

Entendía que no era útil en un estado de preocupación o al menos se dieron esa idea… pero la manera en que hablo el rubio a su líder aun lo tenían en su mente…gracias a Aule que aun no era rey, porque no sabia como hubiera reaccionado, aunque Fili y Kili muy adentro entendían…su tío le tenia aprecio como si fuera alguno de ellos….un anexado a Durin comento casual el mas pequeño enano durante su huida por el rio.

XXXXXXXX

RECUERDO…

-PERO QUE ESTUPIDEZ ES ESA-el rubio gruño para sorpresa de toda la compañía, Thorin solo bufo molesto ante la falta de respeto…pero siendo pariente de cierta dama no le sorprendía del todo.

-No podemos llevarlo en ese estado….Kili quédate atrás para que puedas recuperarte…si Draco no pudo hacer nada con tu herida…al menos debes descansar-Thorin se masajeo la puente de la nariz, tantas cosas había pensado durante su estancia en Esgaroth, como para culminar su partida con una discusión.

Fili y Bofur se habían parado para detener la reacción violenta del chico, pues juraban que casi se le lanzaba a su futuro rey cuando anuncio lo de Kili, inclusive ganándole al enano, quien de entre todos era el mas explosivo y se resigno al ver que el joven saltaba a su defensa.

-Cálmate Draco…Mi tío tiene razón…Kili no puede partir asi-Fili acepto a regañadientes lo que su pariente decía, era cierto…mirando a su hermano quien bajo la cabeza, su piel pálida y sudor le delataban.

-PERO ES QUE NO ENTIENDO…PORQUE AHORA,…SI ESTA TAN CERCA LA MONTAÑA-gruñía desesperado el joven, quien se paso la mano por el cabello, un tic nervioso que había acumulado en su tiempo de vida…algo le molestaba y era la primera vez que reaccionaba de esa manera…estar tanto tiempo entre enanos y su prima le habían afectado.

Thorin los miro con tranquilidad, dio un largo suspiro cansado para mirar a los enanos-Fili, Oin y Bofur quédense con Kili para ver su cuidado-miro al joven rubio quien aun trataba de recuperar su actitud estoica y seria.

-Yo también me quedo-anuncio el joven, el líder enano alzo la ceja ante la sugerencia, Bilbo por su parte se mantuvo callado…pues sentía que si decía algo seria victima del joven rubio…por lo regular alguien que es calmado y explota de esa manera…terminaba muy mal.

-Pero usted es un Istari…puede ser de ayuda si el Dragón despierta-anuncio Balin para sorpresa de los demás, pero era cierto…las habilidades del joven eran útiles si se presentaba una batalla.

Thorin lo miro detenidamente, para luego darle un gesto a Balin…el líder le tomo algo de cariño al joven durante su viaje…aun a pesar de la preocupación por Tonks trato de mantenerlo bien, para cuando regresara lo viera completo… era su familiar y la chica lo apreciaba como nunca aunque el no sintiera lo mismo.

-Draco es tu decisión quedarte o partir con nosotros….se que durante este viaje has demostrado ser de utilidad…-dio un largo suspiro para recrudecer su mirada, no admitirá fácilmente que le preocupaba mandar a un niño con ellos contra el dragón, era el deber de la compañía…no del Istari- Si tu quieres quedarte hazlo… después de todo los de tu clase tienden a hacer lo que quieran-se giro dispuesto a subir el barco…el pueblo se empezaba a reunir a su alrededor…miro la montaña solitaria y esperaba vivir para poder ver ciertos ojos expresivos.

Draco se quedo mudo ante lo dicho, esperaba tener una discusión mas acalorada con el terco enano…Balin lo miro detenidamente, muchas cosas cambiaron para el líder…ahora si era un rey en toda su palabra, alguien preocupado por el bien de su gente….alguien quien seguiría no importaba como.

Dwalin, Bifur y Bombur intercambiaron una leve sonrisa por la decisión de su líder, Gloin y Dori por su parte sabían que tal vez, era cierto lo que su líder decían…era su deber enfrentar al dragón…no el del Istari, que a pesar de ser un mago…era un niño.

Ori y Nori estaban desconcertados…Balin estaba en lo cierto las habilidades del Istari eran de utilidad si tenían que enfrentar al Dragón, subiendo al barco un poco cabizbajos…tenían la esperanza de volver a ver a Erebor en su esplendor…todo valía la pena, emprendiendo un viaje que terminaría un poco desastroso para todos…pero era algo que se enterarían después.

FIN…

XXXXXXXXX

Bardo el barquero sintió que su mundo se despedazaba en un momento espontaneo….ante sus ojos el chico que sintió como si fuera su hijo se enfrentaba de manera maestra con cierto palo de madera en contra de las criaturas que violaban su hogar.

-Sigrid detrás de mi-gruño el joven rubio al ver que la chica gritaba al abrir la puerta y tratarla de cerrar –EXPELLIARMUS-grito empujando con fuerza al intruso.

-¡Eres un mago!-Bardo dijo incrédulo…pero aceptándolo de cierta manera, había protegido a su hija mayor…y los magos tenían reputación de ser muy habilidades y de buen corazón.

-Que observador-siseo el Istari al empujar un poco a la hija mayor de Bardo hacia atrás…esta acepto a regañadientes para encontrarse con un orco entrando por el techo, después de todo su hogar era un poco frágil, solo escucho maldecir al rubio…pero su padre lo acabo con un hachazo.

-¡Sigrid, Bain.. debajo de la mesa!-gruño el barquero al ver a mas Orcos entrar, mientras los enanos se defendían como podían y Kili había despertado solo para tratar de protegerse con su herida doliendo…pues pudo ver su gesto al caer de la mesa.

-Ven…Sr. Enano-dijo Bain al ver caer al pequeño a su lado, la mesa era el lugar prácticamente mas seguro…arrastrándolo como pudo, pues estaba al paso de una pelea de Fili con otro orco…la casa parecía haberse reducido con las visitas indeseadas.

Draco se defendía de manera maestra, no espero tener a los orcos siguiéndole el paso y saber que estaban en la casa del barquero….Bardo trataba de cuidar la espalda del chico…pues desde su punto de vista el joven no era bueno en peleas físicas…pero un descuido y un orco lo lanzo, siendo salvado por Fili con un ¿Sartén? Miro incrédulo el arma de su aliado.

-No es fácil tener un arma a la mano- dijo al manejar dicho objeto de cocina con destreza burlona…mostrando una sonrisa en esa rubia barba, mientras ayudaba al hombre a levantarse…quien le sonrio de igual manera…sin embargo la alegría les duro poco…al ver que Draco era desarmado por un descuido suyo.

Bardo y Fili trataron de llegar cuando mas orcos cayeron del techo impidiéndole seguir, pues a duras penas el hombre esquivo el hacha enemiga empujando a Fili para caer junto a la mesa, su hija mayor trataba de mantener la calma mientras Bain se defendía con un cucharon metálico, Kili por su parte opto por lanzar papas a diestra y siniestra.

Pero el rostro de horror del herido y su hermano eran de preocupación…Bardo de nuevo trato de ponerse de pie desesperadamente sus temores eran cierto, el joven no era fuerte físicamente…viendo como aquel palo caía lejos de el…el dolor por el golpe se reflejaba en el rostro del rubio.

-Maldición…maldición-maldijo el barquero al saber que a pesar de ser chica su casa no llegaría a tiempo…los demás estaban ocupados con sus propios enemigos, trato de tomar lo que tenia a su mano…pero mas orcos aparecían, uno tomándolo del cuello…podía escuchar los gritos de sus hijos, que eran detenidos de salir por Fili y Kili…quienes estaban ocupados con sus propios asuntos y sabían que los niños morirían si salían de la seguridad de la mesa.

-IMPEDIMENTA-Un grito de lo que era la puerta se escucho, el arma salió volando sorprendiendo al barquero, pues cayo dándole muerte a su oponente, haciéndolo mirar al culpable...sorprendiéndose por lo que vio, flechas ya volaban hacia el enemigo que los tenia ocupados…dos figuras esbeltas figuraban de manera amenazante.

-Me voy por unos días y los encuentro en problemas-Tonks dijo al ver a un sorprendido grupo dentro de la casa-Wow…veo que tienen nuevos amigos chicos- ella dibujaba la espada Orcrist de manera elegante…mientras la elfo pelirroja peleaba con otros orcos.

Draco gruño por adentro tratando de divisar su varita, haciendo un hechizo no verbal ya la tenia en la mano…su orgullo estaba magullado al ser salvado por su prima…porque ella…habiendo tantas opciones, inclusive el viejo Oin que estaba afuera buscando hierbas y que al parecer llegaba junto a las salvadoras.

-Te doy una mano…primito-ofreció pero el rubio manteniendo lo poco de su dignidad se levanto para sacudirse y observar a su pariente, su aura era extraña…además que traía la espada de Thorin.

-De donde la sacaste-cuestiono el rubio apuntando el arma que engalanaba su pariente…pasando por alto el hecho que estaba en peligro, algo aliviado de verla con bien y ganas de molestarlo…pero no lo dejaría entre ver tan fácilmente.

-Oh…lo tome de cierto principito que se rehusaba en dármela-anuncio de lo mas casual, pudo jurar Draco que un bufido vino de la suave y fuerte elfo, quien había terminado con el enemigo…mientras afuera podía escuchar que también se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal.

-Yo diría que la robaste-anuncio la pelirroja al sacudirse su ropa…el tono era de reprimenda…pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al dar un suspiro…no sabia en que momento se habían hecho de la espada…preparándose para una pelea segura, pues el príncipe y el mago gris se quedaron afuera, había mas enemigos esperando con ansias que terminara la batalla dentro…como si estuvieran esperando su turno (palabras de la Istari cuando diviso el panorama).

-Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene mil años de perdón-un dilema muggle se acomodaba a la situación, ignorando las miradas recriminatorias de la pelirroja, después de todo ya le tenia el ojo en todo el viaje a dicha arma, pero si no era por las buenas…al menos no tenia otra opción …¿o si?

-Mujer…mi espada-una voz masculina se escucho después de un serio debate entre las dos jóvenes, mientras los demás eran ayudados y Kili puesto en la mesa.

-Kili, estas bien- comento Tonks ignorando la voz, Draco se palmeo la cara por ver el problema que estaba metida su pariente…al elfo lo reconoció, era el príncipe del bosque negro…pero su gesto mas frio que inclusive rivalizaba o mejoraba a la de Snape hacia un Gryffindor (aunque bien parecido… no era nada contra su padrino, pero aceptaba la verdad del físico).

Bardo se dirigía a calmar a sus hijas, Tilda había llegado con bien…agradeciendo al enano Oin por el cuidado de la menor…sus tres hijos estaban perfectamente-Draco-grito al joven rubio que se veía molesto.

-Estoy bien….muy bien-anuncio el rubio ante los ojos de preocupación del hombre, quien dio un suspiro de alivio…Tonks arqueo la ceja ante eso…le alegraba que en el tiempo que se separo el rubio haya formado mas lazos.

Legolas por su parte susurro algo al oído de la pelirroja, al parecer Gandalf había ido detrás de los sobrevivientes Orcos –Tendré que asegurar algunas cosas Tauriel…quédate aquí…al parecer es mas de lo que parece- dio un vistazo final a la joven que seguía ignorándolo –HEY TU MUJER…SERA MEJOR QUE CUIDES ESA ARMA…ES DE MI PUEBLO-

-No dice tu nombre-canturreo de lo mas inocente la Istari, molestando al elfo…quien trato de abstenerse de no dibujar una flecha hacia la chica, que resulto ser una buena guerrera …pero no lo admitirá, en todo el viaje le crispo la paciencia como cierto par de elfos de Rivendel.

-Si mi señor-dijo finalmente Tauriel para acercarse al enano, ante miradas recriminatorias de los demás enanos pero que fueron calmados por Tonks…Legolas se fue por la ventana dando un salto maestro, tenia que alcanzar al peregrino…eran ciertas sus palabras, tenían que dar aviso de algo…que temían que fuera peor.

Tonks se quedo con el mensaje hacia Thorin…los orcos vendrían para tomar la montaña…pero si bien Gandalf le dijo que había mas de un ejercito, temiendo eso, aunque tenia que admitir que la prueba de su magia sin varita resulto ser un éxito…primero robando la espada y ahora en batalla…jactándose de si misma, aunque su primo no lo noto…algo que le decepciono, quería que viera lo fantástica que era su pariente.

Fue cuando vio la mirada insistente del hombre, mientras Tauriel hacia algo con las hiervas que le arrebato a Oin, Kili estaría bien, mientras Draco estaba al pendiente junto a Fili…para su sorpresa el rubio enano daba palmadas al chico.

-Hola Emm…..¿señor?-saludo de lo mas casual inclinándose de manera torpe-gracias por cuidar de mis amigos…en serio suelen ser muy latosos- apunto al grupo que gruño ante la insinuación, Bardo frunció el ceño…sus hijos estaban tratando de reponerse del susto que sufrieron.

-Soy Bardo…mucho gusto-saludo a la mujer-no fue nada…al contrario es un placer para mi dar resguardo a quien lo necesite…pero dígame dama, cual es su nombre-fue directo.

-Oh…esta bien sin el dama…mi nombre es Tonks…solo Tonks esta bien-ya se había hecho costumbre el dar esa presentación en lugar del Nymphadora como lo hacia con anterioridad-soy prima de Draco y en serio gracias por cuidar de el- sonrio sabiendo los ojos de preocupación que vio cuando ingreso por parte del hombre…recordándole a su padre.

Ante los ojos del barquero la joven delante de él, era un poco mayor que su hija Sigrid, ahora que tenían los hombres de los pueblos lejanos de mandar a niños a una aventura con ese precedente…pero entendía por las habilidades del joven que no eran simplemente niños…

-Somos Istari-adivino el pensamiento del hombre que lo sorprendió-bueno asi se llaman a los magos aquí…-Bardo amplio sus ojos ante lo atinado que dijo, pero aun asi eran jóvenes para ser magos…pero entendía que los rumores eran que dichos personajes eran un misterio para la mayoría…no sabiendo de donde provenían ni sus objetivos.

El barquero sonrio complacido del que el joven no estuviera tan solo como pensó en un inicio, aun si se había calmado un poco su instinto paterno al ver lo sobreprotectores que resultaron ser los enanos con el chico…sobretodo los menores, casi jurando que eran hermanos.

Algo con lo que se topo cuando recién los conoció…-Me alegra de que no este tan solo-dio un suspiro y Tonks le dio palmadas.

-Podemos ser a veces solitarios cargando un peso desconocido por los demás, con el simple hecho de tener la intención y hacerlo notar te agradezco por cuidar de el a tu manera- Tonks comento casual…sonriendo, pues Kili reaccionaba después de la fiebre alta…pudo ver el alivio en el rostro de los enanos y Draco, ella también…pero sabia que todo estaría bien…o al menos juro eso, hasta que un ruido los saco de su calma.

Un rugido retumbo por toda la casa y estaba mas que segura que no era el único lugar, precipitándose hacia fuera…ahí estaba lo que mas temía…. Una oscuridad temible y milenaria dirigiéndose con ira hacia ellos –TODOS A UN LUGAR SEGURO-grito al captar la imagen del morador de la montaña venir…giro y vio el rostro desencajado de Bardo y el resto.

-Bain ve con tus hermanas al bote-miro a Tauriel quien asentó.

-Yo cuidare de ellos señor- insistió la elfo al no querer dejar al aun convaleciente enano, sus ojos no los podía quitar de el…aun después de lo que dijo entre sueños el pequeño, que sorprendió a Fili y lo resigno, al parecer su hermano había encontrado algo mas que una buena compañera…¿El inicio para mejorar la relación con los elfos? Se cuestiono…el como heredero de su tío entendía que seria un problema.

Pero luego pensaría en eso…pues podía ver las cosas caer de su lugar, de por si, el humilde hogar no estaba en condiciones habitables…-VAMOS DRACO-gruño al joven que miro con duda a los enanos.

-Ni lo pienses MALFOY, necesito que vayas con los enanos si cualquier plan que tengamos salga mal… -Dijo ante que nada la joven Istari ante la acción que haría el joven, quien la miro recriminatoriamente.

-Esto no lo puedes hacer sola….este dragón no se si sea igual que a los de nuestro hogar…pero si aun asi están clasificados como la especie mas peligrosa-balbuceo rápidamente, mientras Fili y Oin lo estiraban y Kili era llevado por Bofur ante una Tauriel observadora a su alrededor.

Sigrid llevaba a Tilda de manera apresurada para guiar al resto al bote que se encontraba encallado debajo de su casa, los gritos de la gente empezaba a sonar alrededor…el Dragón estaba cerca.

Bardo no tenia tiempo para una discusión familiar…solo les dio una mirada a sus hijos por ultima vez, para arrancarse directamente hacia las armas del pueblo, sin esperar siquiera la ayuda de la Istari que seguía debatiendo la acción del chico.

-Mira Draco….se que quieres participar en esto y te lo agradezco…te aseguro que volveré-sonrio alegremente al joven que arqueo la ceja.

-No es como si quisiera que volvieras-espeto rápidamente ante la mirada no tan convencida de su pariente…

-No hay tiempo para esto y lo sabes verdad-suspiro cansada cuando escucho los pasos apresurados de Bardo desaparecer en algún punto del pueblo…se acerco a su primo que aun seguía mirándola con insistencia, se acerco para darle un abrazo…este se quedo mudo-lo siento-susurro suavemente para dejar caer el cuerpo de un inconsciente joven.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-cuestiono Fili, pero no tuvo tiempo antes de que la mujer sonriera lastimosamente.

-Espero salir de esta…si salgo le pediré disculpas…Fili, Oin se los encargo…seria una carga tenerlo en ese estado…esta un poco agotado de la batalla con los orcos- se inclino para salir disparada detrás de bardo…ya podía oler la muerte a distancia….pero estaba preparada para una guerra en su hogar…¿no era tan diferente verdad?

XXXXXXXXXXX

El pueblo en llamas sucumbía con dolor entre truenos de desastre ocasionados por el dragón, los gritos desesperados de la gente al ver morir o ser muerto por el fuego abrasador del ser oscuro.

El gobernador trataba de huir desesperado con el tesoro del pueblo…aquel que negó por tanto tiempo alegando pobreza extrema por su parte, tirando a la gente que se quería resguardar en su bote…solo observo como Bardo corría desesperadamente ya con arco y flecha en mano.

-Iluso-pensó con sorna al ver que por fin el inmundo heredero de Girion corría a lo que debió de ser su destino hace tiempo….es mas pensaba que el linaje en si era un error para todos….desechando su línea real, aquella que siempre puso en peligro su mando, el de él y de sus antecesores.

-No hay tiempo…vámonos-grito rápidamente al sentir la brisa del dragón pasar encima de el, no perdería tiempo valioso para seguir observando el intento desesperado del hombre por limpiar su nombre, le gustaría verlo morir…pero era mas importante su oro que cualquier satisfacción de esa clase.

XXXXXXXXX

Tonks opto por seguir el paso…salvo a la gente que intentaba huir apareciendo botes a diestra y siniestra para los pobres que no tenían en que transportarse, la transfiguración sin varita resultaba satisfactoria con el hecho de solo pensar lo que quería y pasar la mano, aun era desconocido para ella el como logro tal hazaña, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

Perdió por un momento la vista de dicho hombre, no era como si lo hubiera visto antes…solo que tenia el presentimiento hacia donde iba, el amigo de Draco era un extraño para ella, pero sabia cuando una persona era buena por naturaleza…y el era de esa clase.

El dragón pasaba por encima de ellos, casi juraba que se divertía con el sufrimiento de la gente debajo de el…fue cuando lo noto Tonks…esos ojos no son de las criaturas de su mundo, como dijo antes de empezar el viaje…era diferente, conciencia propia y el placer de ver destrucción como si el fuera el señor del fuego y muerte.

Decidió ir a lo mas alto del lugar, una torre en medio de las llamas…ahí seria el punto exacto donde tendría la mejor vista del dragón…si tenia que llamar la atención, pero no sabia como matarlo, aunque sentía que tal vez Bardo sabría.

En su camino siguió derecho, le dolía ver a la gente lamentar perdidas y gritar de dolor…pero tenia que deshacerse del dragón ante nada…corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que llego a el lugar necesario…ahí se encontró para su sorpresa con Bardo…quien traía consigo arco y flechas.

-Dama Tonks-dijo incrédulo al ver a la joven…ella estaba algo sucia, pero aun podía distinguir su mirada…era diferente, mas decidida.

-Tonks,….simplemente Tonks-aclaro la joven antes de empezar a subir aquel punto, los dos apresurados cuando la brisa del dragón casi los tumbo…ella siendo sujetada por Bardo al estar a punto de caer.

-Hay que subir rápido-ordeno el austero hombre sin girar a verla, solo acepto empezando a subir rápidamente hasta llegar a la punta, ahí una gran maquina descansaba…parecía vieja pero no importaba.

-Tienes algún plan-pregunto el hombre con seriedad para tensar el arco y lanzar una flecha hacia el dragón que paso, sin embargo este no presto atención, como si fuera un piquete de zancudo.

-No-contesto escuetamente la mujer, tratando de analizar la situación…y buscar entre sus repertorios mágicos, maldecía el hecho de no juntarse mas con Charlie Wesley de seguro el sabría que hacer, o mas o menos...teniendo en cuenta que este dragón tenia mente propia.

Bardo giro a verla rápidamente, aun si los gritos de la gente y el olor a quemado se colaba en su nariz no pudo evitar tener esa reacción…los Istari o magos eran gente misteriosa y sabia…o al menos eso decía la leyenda…-¿Cómo?-cuestiono.

-No tengo plan…-alzo los hombros simplemente-si tienes uno lo podrías compartir-sonrió-mi especialidad nunca fueron los dragones….a parte este tal Smaug es mas consiente que cualquiera que yo haya visto-

-No se de que hablas Tonks-trato de corregirse este echo para ahorrarse la cuestión en si de lo que hablaba, lanzando otra flecha aun manteniendo su porte ajeno…la mujer si resulto ser una simple niña ante sus ojos-mi plan es matar al dragón-

-Si …ese es una meta en común-con sarcasmo completo la mujer absteniéndose de rodar los ojos, el humo ya le calaba- pero tendrá un punto débil o algo asi, sabes que tus flechas no le harán nada…¿verdad?-apunto incrédula al dragón cuya flecha reboto de nuevo.

-Cuenta la leyenda de mis antepasados que Girion el antiguo rey de Dale logro quitarle una escama al dragón…solo una flecha negra lo puede atravesar…sin embargo antes de lograr el cometido murió- informo rápidamente, no sabia como la joven se comportaba tan calmadamente entre fuego y grito de la gente.

-Esta bien- dijo simplemente-en tu casa vi una flecha con esas características, crees que puedas lanzarla-cuestiono.

Bardo no la miro…pero estaba sorprendido que viera esa arma que guardaba con recelo, pero que no tenia consigo…maldecía su apresuro por no traerla, pero no había tiempo…asentó levemente-con el arco detrás de ti…puedo hacerlo, pero aun no confirmo esa herida hecha por mi antepasado-suspiro cansado al lanzar otra flecha, el dragón sobrevolaba jactándose de lo que había hecho.

-Bien….la herida si esta, deja te informo, la vi cuando paso encima de mi durante sus primeros ataques-Tonks sabia lo que vio en ese momento que entendió que el dragón tenia inteligencia…una pequeña falta de escamas justo debajo de una de sus alas…Bardo giro para verla con incredulidad-tengo unos buenos ojos-explico cuando el dragón paso mas de cerca, amenazando la estructura.

-Bien…si vamos a hacer algo...hay que hacerlo rápido-informo Bardo muy a penas deteniendo a la mujer de una muerte segura, ahora estaba confirmado, que los Istari no tenían condición física para sobrevivir…pues la mujer solo sonrio débilmente, para alzar su mano.

-ACCIO FLECHA NEGRA- llamo la flecha dándose una imagen de dicha arma, hubo un momento de silencio…Bardo arqueo la ceja, pues no pasaba nada…estaba empezando a pensar que la mujer había hablado al viento o inclusive gritado al dragón….cuando para su sorpresa dicha flecha aparecía ante sus ojos flotando de manera breve para ser tomada por ella y dada a sus manos.

-Te daré tiempo…solo busca la oportunidad para que se haga-miro dicha arma que usaría para dar un suspiro, ahora tendría que probar la teoría si su magia funcionaria con dicho espécimen…no tan segura de eso….pues cuando el dragón paso y un ligero Expelliarmus se escuchó lanzando un rayo de color que asusto al barquero…pues era la primera vez que la veía utilizar magia tan de cerca…pero diferente a su pariente…ante la ausencia de dicho palo de madera.

El dragón se detuvo frente a ellos…casi Tonks juro que se sentó para verlos mejor-**VAYA …VAYA…QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ**-su sonora voz resonó por todo el pueblo en llamas…la Istari trago grueso ante lo pesado que se sentía esas palabras…pues una ligera risa en el dragón se dibujo-**UN PAR DE MORTALES TRATANDO DE DAR PELEA A LA MUERTE EN PERSONA**-gruño con cierta sorna para el par encima de la torre.

-Oh…yo pensé que tu nombre era Smaug-contesto la mujer sin prestarle atención a la sensación de correr que le corría por la espalda, mantuvo su porte y ajena a todo, podía ver la herida del dragón…pero no estaba segura que Bardo estaba preparado.

-**QUE GRACIOSA MORTAL**-siseo el morador de la montaña con algo de rencor por el atrevimiento, fue cuando su mirada se poso en el hombre cuya flecha negra engalanaba a su lado-**OH! UN PLACER CONOCER A UN DESCENDIENTE DE GIRION..EL ULTIMO REY DE DALE…¿CÓMO TE LES HA TRATADO LA VIDA DESPUES DE SU FRACASO?-**cuestiono con una fingida preocupación.

Bardo solo frunció el ceño no dispuesto a contestar, el recuerdo de los años cargando una culpa que no le correspondía solo por el hecho de ser hijo de su padre y asi sucesivamente, pero ahora estaba mas tranquilo…la herida que hizo Girion si estaba…la prueba de sus esfuerzos por vencer al dragón.

Tonks vio la molestia y el rostro del austero hombre por la pregunta, era obvio que la vida no fue fácil…aun si no lo conocía por mucho tiempo entendía un gesto de sufrimiento cuando lo veía…suspiro cansada.

Fue cuando Smaug se dio cuenta de algo…era tan fácil leer a un enano y con el los secretos que escarbo, la imagen de un amor lleno de temores era fácil recordarlo…el hijo de Durin y su amor que intentaba rechazar…. El destino suele ser cruel a veces…mas con los mortales, agradecía a Melkor su creación pues disfrutaba este tipo de juegos del destino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRESENTE

El día se asomaba en todo su esplendor…el olor a quemado se podía sentir para los sobrevivientes de la ciudad del lago, la incertidumbre de que había sucedido con el dragón era un misterio pero al mismo tiempo un alivio…no se había visto desde que cayo estrepitosamente al lago.

Las lagrimas corrían entre los que solo vieron a sus parientes morir, el frio y el hambre empezaba a ser evidente entre todos los lugareños…muchos agradeciendo a la mujer que les ayudo apareciendo un barco…pero no todos tuvieron la misma suerte.

Entre lagrimas, alivio e incógnita, un joven rubio estaba en claro desespero y enojo, se paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de alivianar su pesar, maldecía el hecho que no podía hacer mucho sin nada a la mano para hacer pociones y no poner atención en curación con varita…pero no podía hacer mas que preocuparse.

Tauriel lo observaba….la mañana estaba avanzando de manera lenta, mientras la gente acudía a la ayuda de los demás, sin presencia de Bardo ni de Tonks era desesperante para los que los conocían, los hijos de dicho barquero estaban dormidos…la elfo había cantado para ellos…para que se calmaran hace unas horas atrás…intento hacer lo mismo para Draco…pero el joven resulto ser difícil, después de despertar de aquel encantamiento que fue objeto.

Los enanos por su parte también estaban decidiendo el siguiente paso...Oin, Fili y Bofur se encontraba mas apesumbrados de volver a perder a Tonks, aun con Kili mejorando su pesar era mas…sabiendo lo que su líder sentía y la perdida que significaría.

Fue cuando entre el humo de esa mañana y la niebla difusa pudieron divisar un barco….tristemente maceándose entre el lago…una figura lo manejaba, tan oscura pero conocida...Draco fue a la orilla en espera de lo que fuera a suceder…estaba desesperado por saber si todo estaba bien, para poder reclamarle a su pariente lo que le hizo.

Un cansado Bardo se diviso mas de cerca…tenia rastros de magulladuras y una herida en el brazo, pero al parecer algo soportable…pero al igual que los enanos que fueron a recibirlo percibieron ese algo…solo estaba la figura del hombre…pero…¿y Tonks?.

Fue cuando finalmente llegaron que se dieron cuenta de que el hombre cargaba a alguien mas…la esbelta figura ya conocida para los enanos pero no para el joven, que miro incrédulo cuando Bardo se acercaba.

-Perdió la conciencia en algún momento…logre sacarla de los escombros antes de venir-dijo apesumbrado para mirar al joven, aun si tenia heridas anteriores, las nuevas eran mas preocupantes…llena de golpes y manchada pudieron distinguir cualquiera de ellos….los enanos miraron al chico.

-Es ella-pregunto incrédulo Draco apuntando a la joven, Bardo acepto.

-No se como…pero estoy seguro de eso- El hombre suspiro para seguir su camino y dejar el cuerpo a cargo de la elfo, que al parecer sabia lo que hacia, pidiendo agua de antemano a Bain cuando vio la situación…los niños habían despertado por la elfa para recibir a su padre…las hijas fueron por mantas.

Draco no podía creer lo que veía…delante de el estaba la viva imagen de una dama de la casa Black, rizos negros caídos de manera alborotada y un porte que aunque estaba dormida superaba a la de su madre…no sabia en que momento había sido engañado…no podía negar que lo agarro desprevenido…no sabiendo la explicación…pero observo que los enanos no estaban sorprendidos.

-Ya le había sucedido antes-explico Oin con dureza- nadie nos comento nada mas…solo sabemos que pasa cada que su magia se agota-informo el enano adivinando la represión que seguiría…Fili y Bofur se quedaron callados ante el silencio y la sorpresa del joven.

No entendían el porque se guardo el silencio respecto a esa apariencia, pero al parecer estaba ligada al joven, Bardo solo se recostó dolorosamente mientras era tratado por su hija mayor...dolía demasiado y tantas cosas vio…pero mas aun no sabia en que momento todo acabo…solo recordando pequeños fragmentos antes de caer de la torre….estaba seguro que la flecha no había caído…pero ¿qué sucedió?

La espada Orcrist que aun danzaba en poder de la dama fue tomada por Draco, no había tenido tiempo de preguntar por su otra arma aunque sabia como la obtuvo, pero no comprendía porque su pariente negaba esa apariencia…frunció el ceño al poner la espada en su cinturón…cuando Bain llego.

-La gente piensa que son culpables…vienen por ustedes-grito el niño para los enanos y el joven, Bardo los miro…sabiendo su cuestión.

-Yo me ocupare de ella…vayan, no quiero que mi gente haga algo que lamentaran luego…nosotros sabíamos que significaba apoyarlos…ahora es momento de que enfrenten las consecuencias- informo el hombre levantándose con ayuda de sus hijas…el grupo de la compañía no quería hacerlo…pero debían.

Aun si Draco tenia muchas preguntas no podía quedarse atrás, tendría que dejar de nuevo a su pariente para su bienestar…ahora todas las dudas lo atacaban, pero temía que lo que recuerda vagamente de chico… como una niña de sus mismas características venían a la mente, su madre le comento que no valía la pena…sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que venían.

Tenían que partir antes de que la gente se diera cuenta de su huida, Kili había despertado y a duras penas logro hacer una promesa con la elfo, quien se negó a partir con ellos…pues tenia que esperar a dicho príncipe, era desertora pero aun tenia el deber hacia su superior….quien llego en oportuno momento junto a Gandalf…los dos con rostro de preocupación.

El peregrino miro de reojo el desastre del dragón…pero no tenia tiempo de informarse sobre lo que ocurrió, concentrándose en su deber con Thorin…para partir hacia la montaña solitaria junto a la compañía que lo recibió con alegría de igual manera…aunque preocupado por Tonks quien se quedo inconsciente.

Cuando por fin el bote se veía a lo lejos, Bardo miro a la mujer y suspiro-Ya se fueron….-hubo un silencio-no me puedes engañar…se que tienes rato despierta- informo…sus hijos lo miraron de manera dudosa por hablar al viento, ellos seguros que la dama estaba dormida.

Tonks medio abrió un ojo para asegurarse de lo dicho, sentándose de manera lenta…aun asi le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si un montón de centauros habían pasado encima…pero no le hubieran dado tregua en dos horas seguidas…o algo asi.

Tauriel se acerco para despedirse y un poco aliviada de que la Istari estuviera bien y despierta, aunque le desconcertó que a espada se la haya llevado su primo…algo que molesto al príncipe.

-Te dije que cuidaras de ella- espeto el príncipe elfo, la gente los observaba con duda…en búsqueda de los enanos…pero nada, Bardo miraba la escena de manera rara…mientras la gente se empezaba a acumular alrededor.

-Hola...estaba desmayada- canturreo fastidiada por la represión del elfo, este solo negó la cabeza-no me mires asi…tu no la ocupabas mucho por lo que veo-apunto su porte…era intacto, en cambio ella tenia una evidencia de pelea…solo era cuestión de reparar y unos cuantos encantos…pero aun estaba cansada, esperaría un poco.

-Soy un elfo-arqueo la ceja con presunción ante la chica que estaba aun sentada mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Como si eso explicara todo- la mujer se cruzo de brazos, pero luego suspiro olvidando el tema, Bardo en cambio se había apartado para dar espacio a el trio para poder concentrarse en apoyar a su gente, el gobernador murió durante el ataque…solo necesitaba calmar al pueblo….aferrándose a la promesa que le dijeron los enanos, que hablarían con Thorin respecto a una parte del tesoro que se les prometió.

Ahí Legolas informo que marcharía hacia su padre…tras el encuentro de uno de los sirvientes…pero al parecer Tauriel fue exiliada, cuando iba a refutar la mujer ya estaba a su lado (no le llamaba Istari…para el no lo era).

-Tauriel se quedara conmigo si te parece Legolas…asi puedas hablar con tu padre respecto a lo que sucederá…en este momento hay que tener mas aliados y temo que algo grande se avecina…mas si el ejercito no viene en una sola parte- Tonks dijo con severidad…aun sus chinos hondeaba…el príncipe no había comentado nada respecto a la nueva apariencia, no le importaba.

Legolas miro a Tauriel y luego a Tonks…-esta bien-informo para dirigirse con su escolta hacia el bosque negro, tendría una larga platica con su padre…entendía que no era el momento como para aferrarse a una dama que no le corresponde, su corazón estaba dolido…pero era mas importante su reino…aunque conociendo el mundo exterior y a la Istari entendía que tenia mucho que ver en el mundo…algo que se privo por obedecer a su padre.

Tauriel vio como su príncipe se iba luego miro a Tonks-gracias-dijo finalmente, le dolía el hecho de no poder regresar a lo que siempre conoció como su hogar…pero su corazón ya no pertenecía a la gente de su pueblo…suspirando pesadamente recibiendo el apoyo de la dama.

-Puedo aparentar ser joven…pero vi que ojos compartiste con Kili antes de partir- comento Tonks rápidamente(ironía de la vida)…Tauriel no sabía que contestar…¿Estuvo despierta desde entonces?...-pero llegara el momento en que tengas que tomar una decisión…será mejor que te vayas preparando para lo que vayas a decir, sus razas no se llevan muy bien-

Bardo por fin se acerco al par de damas-Y el príncipe-cuestiono ya después de un rato, sus hijos estaban apoyando al pueblo como podía a duras penas logro calmarlos.

-Tuvo que marchar-informo Tauriel cabizbaja…el hombre no entendió, pero fue cuando su mirada se poso en la dama…que a pesar de estar vendada y con obvio gesto de cansancio se mantenía de pie.

-Gracias por no delatarme con Draco-informo Tonks antes de que Bardo dijera algo…pero solo se quedo mirándola-respecto a que estaba despierta cuando el todavía estaba aquí-aclaro.

-Tienes tus secretos y lo entiendo…no preguntare si es asunto familiar- Bardo era muy observador, sabia hasta donde podía entrometerse en algo…solo esperaba que pudiera arreglarlo-si necesitas consejo…yo sugiero que lo expliques con calma…el no se veía enojado-Tonks sonrio a esto- pero me temo que mi gente no soportara por mucho…ahora que el dragón murió tendremos que ir a Dale a buscar refugio…el invierno viene y…-

-Se el plan...y estoy de acuerdo, pero también tendremos que prepararnos para una guerra-informo Tonks con apoyo de la elfo-ahora que Smaug murió y las riquezas se han quedado sin protector muchos ojos se posaran de nuevo a Erebor…y el peligro ya esta entre nosotros-

Bardo entendía…y sabia lo que significaba ir hacia ahí, pero tenían mas oportunidad de sobrevivir ya que su hogar estaba destruido, ordeno a la gente prepararse para su viaje que seria largo teniendo en cuenta a los heridos (incluyéndolo a el y a Tonks quien trataba de soportarlo muy bien)

-Creo que será un viaje muy largo-dijo Tonks cansada, Tauriel había conseguido una carroza y fue obligada a subirse a regañadientes, pues su magia aun no estaba completa…y no podía curarse aun…su apariencia era su forma original, Bardo ni sus hijos preguntaron al igual que la elfo…entendiendo que eran cosas de Istari…pero había algo que Bardo no evito preguntar…y fue el como derrotaron al dragón…si lo poco que recordaba era que había fallado…además de las palabras que menciono el dragón.

**-"EL CORAZON DE UNA DAMA INDECISA ES LA CAUSA DE QUE LA MALDICION DE DURIN SEA MAS FUERTE….TU SERAS LA CULPABLE DE LA CAIDA DEL ULTIMO DESCENDIENTE DE LA CASA DEL ROBLE"-** no entendía del todo…pero tenia que ver Thorin…miro a la joven y el relato comenzó…

-Cuando la flecha se desvió…

XXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

La flecha se había desviado y encajado a centímetros de los pies del dragón, quien se burlo del hombre que fallo de nuevo…Bardo estaba inconsciente, fue demasiado el esfuerzo de ambos…Tonks estaba adolorida y su apariencia habitual había desaparecido.

**-A POCO CREES QUE PODRIAS CONTRA MI…YO QUE DESCIENDO DE LA OSCURIDAD MISMA…HIJO DE MELKOR**-gruño rápidamente al ver la flecha y tomarla con interés al momento de clavarla a un lado para derretirlo con un fuego propio….estaba mas que seguro que no volverían a utilizarlo.

Tonks se vio desesperada…la magia directa no había funcionando de mucho…pero miro la espada…Orcrist, el recuerdo de Thorin le vino a la mente al igual que las palabras de Smaug antes de lanzar la flecha…caída de la casa del roble…pero no tenia que pensar en eso…fue cuando en la subestimación de dicho espécimen le fue de ayuda.

Ella no se daría por vencida hechizo tras hechizo utilizo para atacar y confundir al dragón…los cuales no servía de mucho pues su coraza era resistente, como si hechizara a la nada…a diferencia de los de su hogar…este parecía un poco inmune a la magia de ella…parecía invencible…pero sabia que no lo era.

El dragón se jactaba del intento infructuoso de usar su magia…solo las protecciones funcionaba…pero nada que fuera para atacarlo, no sabia que tipo de magia utilizaba…pero sabia que era peligrosa, se alegraba de tener sus escamas resistentes…pero no espero que la mujer desapareciera…solo veía al heredero de Girion inconsciente…fue cuando un dolor se le clavo en el costado.

Tonks había logrado clavar la espada en el agujero de Smaug, pero sabia que no era suficiente…pero sonrio – Verdimillious- un hechizo raro de usar, pero que gracias a la espada dentro del dragón los rayos verdes se extendieron por el gran cuerpo del dragón…quien soltó un grito ensordecedor…alzándose por los cielos en un claro ejemplo de dolor.

-Siempre dijeron no le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido…pero nunca mencionara una descarga mágica-sonrio victoriosa a pronunciar un conjuro….el viento se colaba por su cabello cambiado al original…sus rizos y el desgaste mágico era evidente…pero lo tenia que hacer….uno de los malditos salió de su boca…y a través de la arma metálica se coló llevándose la vida del dragón que hizo sufrir a muchos….incluyéndola.

Lo único que vio fue el cielo tan oscuro, mientras el dragón caía en el lago encima de algunos desafortunados barcos, a duras penas y con la poca magia logro amortiguar su caída y recuperar la espada que le recordaba cierta pena…pero después de rato no supo nada de si misma…cayendo de nuevo en esa oscuridad que se estaba haciendo muy común en ese mundo…que resulto ser mas peligroso que el propio.

FIN

XXXXXXx

Mientras tanto en algún punto del bosque Negro, el Rey Thranduil recibía una incomoda visita…pues el concilio blanco pidio permiso para entrar a su reino como una visita, además de informarle lo ocurrido dentro de su reino.

El rey Silvano estaba enojado de la intrusión de sus parientes de Lorien, por algo su padre se había ido del reino del bosque…para que los enanos de Moria y Celeborn no se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos…pero ahora enfrente de el, se encontraban de manera diplomática, nunca antes vista desde el gobierno de Oropher, su padre.

Sin embargo aun teniendo una platica con ellos se dio cuenta de las miradas de Glorfindel, héroe de Gondolin a una espada que poseía…podía distinguir la buena hechura de la misma, seguro que la portaba algún antiguo señor elfo aunque tenía que admitir que el mismo tenía ese porte de antaño…de la temporada de los antiguos árboles, fue cuando uno de sus sirvientes vino con el.

-Su hijo esta aquí…mi señor-informo el mensajero para darle paso al príncipe elfo, quien se veía enojado pero de igual manera saludo a la visita, quienes veían con interés lo que tendría que decir…solo la enigmática sonrisa de Galadriel le dio calma al corazón enojado del príncipe, quien se aventuro en centrarse en los ojos de la dama de la luz.

-Padre…tengo que hablar contigo-informo- Erebor será atacado…- esto retumbo en la cabeza de los presentes, ahí fue donde Glorfindel ato cabos…los enanos iban a Erebor y estaba seguro que dicha mujer a pesar de su cansancio y estado también había partido ahí…pues Radagast les informo.

El temía lo que fuera a pasar en esa batalla…El elfo Silvano acepto ir pero no por mostrar ayuda…si no por reclamar algo que era ajeno a cualquiera de los visitantes.

Legolas suspiro cansado, el tema de Tauriel lo vería después…porque ahora tendría que concentrarse en formar a un ejercito…pues partirían al día siguiente hacia Dale…también preparando carruajes de comida…para la gente que necesitaba lo básico para subsistir.

Mientras tanto una pequeña discusión entre Elrond y Glorfindel se llevaba a cabo, pues el segundo quería partir…sin embargo entendía que el resto del concilio estaba cansado de su pelea en Dol Guldur….la resolución de esto se llevó a cabo después.

XXXXXXXXX

Bien…que les pareció el capítulo…¿bueno…malo o tal vez algún crucio?, se que le hice de emoción lo del dragón…no lo hice con maldad…creo.

Gracias por sus comentarios Shirou como veras ya mero se acaba este fic, que lastima…eh estado muy inspirada en este tema...al contrario de cierto fic de un ninja en la tierra media…jaja…pero ninguno eh abandonado…al contrario ya tengo la trama…pero no se como expresarla.

Geme 1 fuera


	12. HUFFLE 12 DALE Y LA MONTAÑA

Hola!

Ya les traigo el capítulo previo a un final….¿cómo acabara para Tonks? Bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta más adelante.

Shirou lamento tener tantos flashback prometo no hacer tantos…es que me emocione…espero que les guste.

Adelante que los cinco ejércitos se reúnen.

XXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 12: DALE Y LA MONTAÑA

El día prometía ser muy bueno para los enanos que partían del lugar donde los sobrevivientes estaban resguardando, la promesa de una elfa pelirroja avivaba la esperanza del menor de ellos, mientras los demás se preocupaban por el hecho de cómo lo tomaría cierto pariente suyo.

Pero después de ver de cerca la furia del dragón y con muchos enigmas en cuanto a como fue derrotado, estaban tranquilos… durante su viaje se pusieron al corriente con Gandalf, quien abordo con ellos entre la confusión de la posible persecución del pueblo que casi sucumbió ante el fuego.

-Asi que muchas cosas me perdí-el anciano respiraba hondo mientras se rascaba la barbilla, tantas cosas se perdió durante su separación, aunque el sospechaba de que el elfo Silvano no fuera indulgente con los enanos de Erebor aun después de la historia que comparten juntos.

-Se podría decir que si-Bofur remaba junto a Oin, mientras Fili miraba la montaña solitaria…aquella que solo en cuentos logro imaginarse…la imagen real superaba por mucho lo que el tenia en mente, Kili por su parte no prestaba atención mirando con atención aquella mano que rozo la de dicha pelirroja, aun si tendría que enfrentar a su tío por el amor que era correspondido después de todo.

-Y ustedes….¿Porque se separaron?-el mas anciano de los enanos cuestiono después de su largo relato, el mago solo dio una sonrisa dolorosa recordando los pesares que vivió durante sus días de cautiverio…no esperaba alcanzar a la compañía tan pronto, si no fuera por Tonks y la ayuda de los elfos.

-Es una historia la cual todos tienen que estar presentes…lo mas seguro es que esto sea el inicio de la reaparición de la oscuridad-la mirada del peregrino se turbo negra recordando lo que mas temía, pero luego les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Los elfos serán informados por su hijo en cuanto a los enanos será mi labor…una batalla se aproxima…la siguiente no sabría en que momento-

Los enanos se miraron ante estas palabras proféticas del anciano, aunque de algo estaban seguros…el mago seguía revolviéndoles en sus comentarios, diciéndoles mucho y a la vez nada…tenían curiosidad aunque estaban tranquilos que Tonks se quedara atrás para recuperarse, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los alcanzara… esperando la mirada de dicho líder en su encuentro.

Draco por su parte se mantuvo ausente durante todo el camino…muchos pensamientos le embargaban y dudas en cuestión a lo que vio en dicha pariente, la compañía y Gandalf respetaron aquel momento de silencio, el peregrino no era un buen auxiliar para disipar sus dudas…eso lo tenia que ver directamente con ella.

Aunque ya tenia una idea del porque, era tan perecida a su madre y a Bella, nunca conoció a su tía Andrómeda su madre se encargo de eso…solo en fotos que guardaba con recelo, la idea que una sangre mestiza en su mundo fuera tan parecida a los Black… era la posible razón del porque nunca la vio en esa apariencia…aunque según los enanos no era la primera vez.

Dio un largo suspiro…ese día iba a ser largo, aunque el pensaba que era por ese motivo, pero hasta después descubrirían el porque de lo longevo de ese día…que prometía mucho…pero que después se enterarían que perderían tanto.

Pues aun si los días pasaban Gandalf entendió que era muy tarde para poder ayudar a Thorin, pues cuando se encontró con el líder enano lo vio igual, pero en sus ojos reflejaba la incertidumbre y una maldición empezándolo a consumir.

Pero las palabras del viejo no funcionaban como esperaba, dejandolo mejor en manos de la mujer que venia en camino, pero con la búsqueda desenfrenada de la joya del arca entendió que era mejor estar apartado.

Balin fue el único que se mantuvo con el anciano…entendiendo cuales eran las preocupaciones de ambos, primero el ataque de los orcos, segundo como reacciono Thorin cuando Kili le informo de la posible llegada de los aldeanos para reclamar lo que se le prometió, Tercero…Tonks.

Bilbo por su parte se veía un poco preocupado, como indeciso de hacer algo o no hacerlo, Gandalf lo vio con unos ojos comprensivos, su pequeño amigo era de buen corazón y por algo lo eligió como el ladrón…esa noche se enteraría del porque el Hobbit se mantuvo entre la espada y la pared.

Pues entre sus ropas estaba lo que tanto buscaba-Guárdalo para un mejor momento Bilbo…Thorin esta fuera de si y temo su reacción si esta cae en sus manos en ese estado…-miro al líder enano que se posaba en la entrada del lugar donde Smaug dormía.

El enano que dejo atrás, el ultimo que vio ya no estaba, ahora estaba siendo consumido por la maldición que temía sucediera, pero entendía el porque estaba surtiendo efecto…mas por las palabras que le dijo Smaug antes de seguir su camino hacia la aldea.

-El temor de no ser correspondido-eran las palabras que mas se le grabaron, Gandalf vio con pesar que no tiene nada por experiencia, lamentándose el hecho de no ser de ayuda…solo esperando que Tonks supiera que hacer.

Draco por su parte por petición de Gandalf no utilizo su magia para encontrar lo perdido, aun sin saber el motivo luego se entero del porque, Thorin actuaba raro…si antes no lo sentía tan hostil hacia el…ahora era diferente, viéndolo como un intruso, esos ojos que mostraban decisión propia de un líder y futuro rey, ahora le transmitían la duda, recelo entre otros sentimientos no gratos.

XXXXXX

Bardo no sabia como mirar a la mujer….si como la mas valiente y capaz de matar a un dragón o torpe y distraída, lo segundo lo demostró durante todo su viaje…siempre en la necesidad de ir en su ayuda ya sea el, sus hijos o Tauriel, pues siempre terminaba en un estado lamentable y con golpes en la frente de sus caídas….inclusive rompió una carreta en un intento de ser de ayuda.

Se dio de topes varias veces, tratándose de concentrar en el hecho que era capaz de hacer una proeza como la que ante menciono, pero era imposible conforme la iba conociendo, era muy amigable con los mas pequeños de la caravana y muy útil al momento de poder curar heridas superficiales.

-En serio que es asi todo el tiempo-susurro a su compañera que no era mas que la elfo pelirroja.

-Ella logro sacar de su paciencia a mi Señor Legolas durante todo el camino-dijo con su rostro marmoleado sin girar a ver al hombre, aun si la mirada del resto del pueblo era recurrente a la figura enigmática de la elfo…ella se mantenía ajena, un poco pensativa de lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Bardo la miro y con esas palabras explicaba todo-Asi que es un poco especial-sonrio de medio lado al rascarse un poco la cabeza.

-Pero que no te deje engañar su actitud actual…suele tener mejor sentidos tanto como los de un elfo- la pelirroja recordó las palabras que le dijo antes de dirigirse a Esgaroth…y en efecto la noche había sido muy larga para todos.

-Si…eso lo tengo muy en claro-Tenia que admitirlo, la chica tenia mucha energía, pues en cuanto se pudo reponer del todo se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado para empezar a ver a los demás aldeanos que agradecidos por tener a una Mago entre ellos (aclaro que era el termino bruja para ella) pues el camino fue mas rápido al casi curar a todos.

Bardo y Tauriel siguieron su camino mirándola de vez en cuando, la elfo trataba de descifrarla conforme viajaban juntos…era muy platicadora desde su punto de vista, pero ya se había logrado acostumbrar, mas tratándola de animar por el hecho de estar exiliada de su pueblo.

Bardo le ofreció lugar entre su gente si era necesario, por petición de Tonks, a la cual no se pudo negar…después de todo la elfo seria buena entrenadora si llegaba a reconstruir su reino a como alguna vez fue…pues la gente estaba entusiasmada de estar de nuevo bajo su cuidado….el linaje de Girion no había muerto después de todo.

-¡Bien ahora todo el mundo a jugar!- eran los gritos rápidos que daba la mujer a los niños para aligerar cada descanso, cuando aun tenían energía para seguirle la corriente…las risas a pesar del estado de animo de los sobrevivientes aliviaba un poco su pesar.

Bardo tenia que aceptarlo….aun si en un momento llego a dudar de su estatus como Istari, tenia claro que por algo estaba ahí con ellos…tenia la sensación que ella pudo haber partido sin ellos en cualquier momento, pero sabia el porque se atrasaba, era algo como si quisiera evitar algo o alguien, sonriendo discretamente, pues después de todo…era solo una joven, un poco mayor que su hija mayor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Las estrellas eran tan brillantes esa noche….el humo de la aldea aun se podía divisar desde el punto en el que estaban, al día siguiente llegarían a la antigua ciudad de Dale…según Bardo.

Tonks había dejado a los niños con sus padres después de una rutina de diversión marca Istari, que los dejo agotados….ella aun podía dar mas, pero era necesario para ellos estar con sus parientes….muchos agradecieron la atención, pues alguno de los niños perdieron a sus padres o incluso hermanos.

-La noche es muy bonita….¿no?-la voz gruesa del ahora líder de la aldea se escucho atrás de ella, esta solo dio un suspiro.

-Como en mi hogar- comento un poco apagada…no tan normal para ella, aun desde el punto de vista del arquero, pues en el tiempo que recorrió con ella supo como era su forma de ser….pero entendía que cargaba con pesares mas allá de su entendimiento.

Bardo era muy paciente y honesto con respecto a las personas, pero había algo que le impedía plasmar sus inquietudes hacia la mujer, miro un poco el cielo al igual que ella…a veces el silencio era necesario para disipar dudas.

-Sabes…-pauso al sentarse a un lado de la chica, la cual se recostó pesadamente en el pasto…se podía escuchar las ultimas llamaradas de la fogata que armaron los sobrevivientes, era muy tranquilo- aquí estaré si necesitas hablar-

Tonks lo miro de reojo, el señor tenia un severo indicador paterno hacia cualquiera que pareciera de la edad de sus hijos, estaba agradecida de conocer a tanta gente…pero había algo que le molestaba –Sabes…lo que me dijo el dragón-pauso un poco-Se lo que quiso decir…pero temo que sea verdad- su mirada aun posaba en el cielo de manera tranquila…desentonando con las palabras crudas que salían de su boca.

Bardo la miro un poco perplejo por la afirmación dada aun con los pequeños pedazos de información todo empezaba a embonar como rompecabezas…pero que encajaban ya si te inmiscuías mucho…era obvio que se trataba de ella…y el descendiente de Durin no era otro mas que el propio líder enano que conoció.

El negó un poco la cabeza...¿En que tipo de problemas se había metido la mujer a su corta edad? Bueno a sus ojos no era mas que una chica….pero entendía que tal vez Thorin no la viera como una niña, aunque tenia que admitirlo, tenia muy buenos tributos para una futura reina, pero las palabras….indecisa resonaban con fuerza.

-A veces uno debe de aclarar su corazón para poder aclarar tu mente… si Smaug comento eso fue para dejarte ver tu vulnerabilidad-Bardo comento y ahora por fin Tonks giraba a mirarlo…pues esas palabras no las esperaba, aunque ahora entendía el porque el pueblo lo seguía, pues por primera vez en todo su viaje…palabras sabias salían de la boca del austero hombre- No se lo que ha pasado…ni se porque de tu indecisión….solo se clara y honesta contigo misma, para poder decírselo a el cuando el momento llegue-

Bardo sentía como si fuera Sigrid la que tenia problemas amorosos, aunque esperaba que no fuera el caso cuando llegara su hora, aunque cada vez mas estaba cerca de tener que enfrentar esa etapa…y se le revolvía el estomago como padre protector que era…desde que su niña creció temía decir esas palabras, nunca espero decírselas a prácticamente una extraña.

Pero Tonks no la sentía asi…era como una niña perdida a pesar de su fuerza y capacidad de observación, casi sentía que era una humana como el… aunque los Istari tenían otro tipo de dotes según leyendas que escucho sobre ellos, de los cuales pocos quedan.

Tonks dibujo una sonrisa para de nuevo posarse sobre ese pasto –Sabes es cierto lo que dices…. Aunque es algo que tendré que aclarar antes de llegar a la montaña solitaria- muchas cosas pasaron por su mente esa noche, Bardo se quedo con ella hasta que cayo dormida…el la miro detenidamente mientras en su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa que solo le daba a sus hijos.

Draco también le transmitía ese sentimiento de querer estar a su lado para poder ser de ayuda, ahora entendía el porque eran parientes…. Los dos tenían ese "algo" que le quería hacer ver lo que harían para bien o mal en un futuro, con la ansiedad de estar presente si era necesario como un buen consejero.

Tauriel los observaba a lo lejos, un elfo no necesitaba descanso después de todo….aun aferrándose a la piedra que le dio Kili como muestra de su promesa… la Istari le había sido de ayuda para poder recuperar su estado de animo, algo que los demás no notaban…pero que la mujer no se le pasaba.

Encontró después de todo un lugar a donde pertenecer aun después de ser exiliada por su desobediencia a las ordenes de su rey, pero valía la pena…ahora sabiendo que era correspondida…y estaba agradecida…asegurándose de servir a la persona que le dio la oportunidad de tener otro hogar…Bardo seria un gran rey y Tonks una gran Istari…digna de su fe y confianza.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

La ciudad caída de Dale se dibujaba tristemente debajo de la sombra de la imponente montaña Solitaria, de cerca era mas grande de lo que pensó…casi juraba ver en las orillas de la gran puerta mucho movimiento por parte de los enanos, pues ahí estaban una fogatas rugiendo y bailando con el viento que solo podía ver de lejos.

Tonks camino pesadamente hasta poder colocarse en un lugar donde los amplios pasillos con escombros y maleza amenazando se abría paso delante de ellos, los murmullos de la gente se escuchaban a como se fueron apoderando de los lugares mas intactos.

Aun podía divisar el roer y el paso del dragón, casi sintiéndose en el momento exacto que fue atacada, recordando lo que paso en Esgaroth-¡Oye Bardo!-grito al quedarse un poco atrás, tras tropezar con lo que quedaba de una casa.

-Que sucede Tonks-dijo el hombre desde donde estaba, el dando indicaciones a la gente para que se instalaran y encontraran armas para lo que fuera a suceder adelante, según las palabras de la chica, un ataque estaba previsto…solo esperaba que los enanos les fueran de ayuda para trabajar juntos en contra de lo que viniera.

-Puedo recuperar un poco de la estructura original-dijo al apuntar un gran edificio –Aunque no aseguro la exactitud de la misma…mas si no se como estuvo en un inicio-Bardo se coloco a su lado…la gente se empezaba a mover para acomodarse, una gran fuente se alzaba en medio de lo que era esa plaza…puso sus mano en las caderas como analizando el lugar….estaba igual a como sus antepasados le contaron del ataque….casi podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de Girion por acabar con Smaug.

-Si dices que puedes…adelante, por mi mejor-dijo al darle una mirada a la chica que se mostraba mas alegre de lo normal, al parecer una noche de sueño le había aclarado un poco su mente…-También te pediría que arreglaras un poco los lugares aledaños….pero tu magia tiene un limite y es mejor que descanses antes de que partas con la compañía…además que es cuestión de tiempo para que el enemigo empiece acechar-

Tonks solo acepto a regañadientes…sentía que seria inútil decir algo para partir de inmediato, sin embargo el hombre se sentía muy responsable de ella…aunque varias veces le dijo que no era necesario, y ahora no podía pedir ayuda a Tauriel…quien se había ido a ayudar a los hijos de Bardo.

-Supongo que aunque diga que no es necesario te empeñaras a que me quede, hasta que estés seguro que iré en buen estado con el resto de mi compañeros… ¿Verdad?-cuestiono con los ojos entrecerrados…el hombre sonrio victorioso…ella solo suspiro.

Solo dándole un ultimo vistazo a la montaña antes de seguir ayudando al resto, al día siguiente partiría con el resto de sus compañeros…aun estaba hecha una maraña de dudas y sentimientos que no había descubierto hasta que Smaug se los escupió en la cara.

Las palabras de Bardo le fueron de ayuda…pero tantas cosas pasaron y tanto que quiso pasarse de largo la atención detallada que le daba el austero enano, algo que no quiso ver que estaba ahí, pero no era el único….tenia que admitirlo que se hizo de la vista gorda para poder respetar lo que tenia en su corazón antes de su llegada a ese mundo.

Pero ahora que estaba enfrentando la verdad…no era el único, pero lo otro era imposible…¿No?, ese si estaba mas que segura que era su imaginación y con solo recordarlo su piel se enchinaba y corazón palpitaba con fuerza…negándolo con insistentemente…fue cuando se golpeo en la cabeza con un barrote frente a ella, como si eso le fuera a sacar todos esos extraños pensamientos que la embargaron los últimos días.

-No sé si los Istari acostumbren hacer eso…pero ¿No te harás daño?-Bain cuestionó a la mujer que dejo de hacer su intento fallido de engañar su mente, esta solo le arqueo una ceja…mientras una ligera línea de sangre adornaba su frente.

Tauriel la miro y suspiro…la chica resulto ser mas problemática de lo que aparentaba, saco un pequeño pañuelo y la limpio-No deberías hacer eso…nada se arreglara si tu cabeza duele- sonrio.

-Lo se…solo quería ver si se podían acomodar en una posición conveniente para mi dentro de mi cabeza- dijo con un tono ausente pero sin perderse del todo –Pero bueno….-miro al joven -¿Y tus hermanas?-cuestiono al niño.

-No lo se….lo mas seguro es que estén con las demás mujeres…al parecer han sacado un poco de ropa y quieren utilizar algo para que podamos cambiarnos- alzo los hombros sin preocuparse para seguir su camino, el niño decidió no pedirle a la elfo acompañarlo como antes…sabiendo como buen chico que las mujeres necesitaban una platica en soledad…cosas que no entendería.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El movimiento dentro de la mina era demasiado desde que divisaron al pueblo de Esgaroth aproximarse….los enanos obedecieron a regañadientes ante un Draco y Gandalf confundidos por el repentino cambio, aunque el anciano ya lo predecía….Bilbo seguía en su debate al ver todo lo que paso durante esos días.

Thorin seguía en una actitud ausente…siempre en la bodega del oro y buscando frenéticamente la piedra del arca, Draco ya sabia donde se encontraba…pero Gandalf le recomendó no decir mas….pues estaba mas que seguro que se volvería peor el asunto si esta caía en manos del rey de la montaña en ese estado.

El rubio trato de mil maneras deshacerse de la maldición que Gandalf le conto…esa sobre el amor desenfrenado y obsesión por el oro, pero con hechizos discretos no lograba zafarlo por completo…siempre rebotándoles, llegando a un punto que Thorin desconfiaba del chico por notarlo un día apuntándolo con su varita.

Draco a duras penas se libro de ese instante, gracias a la intervención de Balin, Fili, Kili y Gandalf…diciéndole que era un simple chequeo de rutina para ver su estado…algo que a los demás tuvo que hacer solo para disimular su verdadero motivo.

-Gandalf…esto no esta bien….- Draco susurro al anciano mientras observaba como los enanos se atrincheraban en la puerta, no dispuestos a dejar que entrara nadie a reclamar algo que era suyo…aun a pesar de que eso significara romper una promesa…algo que un cuerdo Thorin no haría.

-Nada esta bien mi buen amigo…nada-dijo a su pesar el anciano para seguir observando ahora hacia fuera de la puerta, donde las luces brillantes ya adornaban un Dale oscuro por la noche, Tonks no había llegado ese día…lo mas probable es que al siguiente, las cosas pintarían de distintas formas y colores, solo esperaba que fueran para bien y no para mal.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks estaba mas que cansada…algo que no noto hasta esa mañana, pues por mas que Sigrid y Tilda trataron de moverla, no lograron despertarla…mas que siendo amenazadas con que si seguían haciendo eso terminarían convertidas en una cosa antinatural para cualquiera.

Inclusive Bain y Tauriel no dudaron que lo haría, enmarcando su distancia entre ese grupo y a la mujer, que se acomodaba con mas insistencia ante los obvios indicios de que el sol ya salió….después fue puro sonido de movimientos, pero a ella no le importo…nada que una buena almohada en su cabeza no arreglaría.

-No me esperaba que estuvieras aun aquí-una suave voz se escucho después de tanto tiempo…Tonks lo escucho pero aun estaba adormilada, haciendo que no le prestara la atención suficiente para identificarlo…solo contestándole la misma amenaza que antes, pasando por alto el hecho de quien era.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco miraba con detenimiento el amanecer desde la montaña solitaria, en todo su viaje desde que cayo en ese mundo tuvo la oportunidad de ver impresionantes paisajes que sabia que de regreso no tendría tiempo de disfrutar.

Con lo enfrentado hasta el momento y con el hecho de que aun tenia cosas que reclamar a su prima (el haber sido desmayado y el porque su apariencia), se sentía tranquilo…aun a pesar e la extraña actitud de Thorin.

-Que haces aquí-una ronca voz se escucho demandante detrás de el, solo dio un vistazo de reojo solo para toparse con el ceño fruncido ya normal del líder enano, sus brazos cruzados y porte intimidador harían ceder a cualquiera menos a el.

-Solo vine a ver el amanecer…¿Es acaso que hasta eso tengo prohibido?- siseo el rubio sin girar a verlo, se había vuelto algo sofocante adentro…con el hecho de no participar activo con la búsqueda de la piedra del arca y el atrincherarse dentro.

Thorin bufo en molestia con el joven…solo dando unos pasos adelante para colocarse al lado, Draco bajo la mirada hacia el enano…en días era la primera vez que lo veía tranquilo…suavizando un poco esos ojos recriminatorios que ya eran común.

-Se que tu no eres del tipo de Istari que me diría una mentira-comento Thorin casual…Draco arqueo la ceja.

-¿Y que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?-cuestiono un poco aturdido por el voto de confianza…en todo el camino había dicho algo tan parecido a una amistad, aunque tenia que admitirlo que el enano le protegía si era necesario…pues físicamente era un inútil (según lo clasifico Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Oin y el resto de enanos)

Thorin solo lo miro detenidamente para volver a girarse-Porque siento que puedo confiar en ti y que eres honesto-Draco se abstuvo de rodar los ojos... pero era algo claro…si era honesto y le valía que fuera el rey.

-Entonces… no creo que solamente vengas a decirme en mi cara una de mis virtudes- sonrio de medio lado al líder que también bufo…pero en sus gestos una sonrisa apareció.

-Crees que…- dudo un poco-Tonks me….nos deje- cuestiono.

-Antes te lo dije...¿No?, en Rivendel- suspiro cansado el rubio para seguir admirando el sol nacer…la ciudad de Dale era imponente a pesar de estar destruida…pero nada le ganaba a lo que vio dentro de la mina-Que Tonks es un Hufflepuff digna de su casa…fiel en todo los aspectos…rayando en estupidez-

Thorin recordaba esas palabras…pero no era lo que quería escuchar, aun las palabras de Smaug le aprisionaban el corazón…tenia que encontrar esa piedra y asegurar un futuro, asi podría voltear a ver a los ojos que busca y buscara, para poderle ofrecer todo….pero no tenia garantía de que fuera correspondido, esa duda le mataba por dentro.

-No es lo que querías escuchar…¿Verdad?- Draco suspiro cansado…era tan obvio para todos menos para su prima, el enano se estaba muriendo de duda, Bilbo le platico lo poco que le dijo Smaug y sabia que lo estaba consumiendo…. Pero el sabia que no tenia fe del corazón de su pariente, alguien que aun era una sorpresa para el.

Thorin no supo que decir, pero entendía que ante los ojos de un Istari no tenia que esconder nada, el chico era mas confiable que Gandalf…que los últimos días se la pasaba con Bilbo y Balin….lo mas probable es que planeando algo en su contra, Draco también….pero el chico era distinto, no podía enojarse con el.

-El dragón me dijo algo…que aun tengo en mi mente- contesto Thorin para sorpresa de Draco, quien no esperaba que supiera por el propio enano de aquello que le conto el hobbit-Se burlo de mi –dudo un poco-amor….-

Draco se atraganto con el aire que respiraba, tanto que el enano tuvo que darle unas palmadas, la sorpresa lo había embargado…¿Por qué le contaba eso a el? No era un consultor de amor…era un mago por el amor de Salazar Slytherin.

-Bueno…en ese aspecto no se que decirte-dijo muy a penas ante un Thorin burlista por su estado-Pero el corazón de una mujer es un misterio para mi…-el enano se quedo en silencio por un momento, la maldición del Dragón se encajaba en su corazón…no sabiendo con certeza de aquella duda.

-No te pedí sugerencias- recrudeció su mirada al ver al horizonte, pues el ejercito elfo se divisaba en las murallas con amenaza hacia la montaña –TODOS PREPARENSE-grito hacia adentro mientras empujaba a Draco hacia atrás –Maldición…-gruño con fiereza olvidando aquel peso que se aligero antes…pues ahora los ladrones se preparaban para atacar y apropiarse de lo que era suyo, dejando atrás el dilema que tenia con Tonks.

Draco miro como el gesto de Thorin cambio abruptamente…la esperanza de haber sacado al líder de su trance maldito, solo esperaba que su estúpida prima no haría nada idiota…pero oh sorpresa, la vida le recordó que las cosas siempre pueden ser peor.

Pues cuando un grupo proveniente de Dale se diviso pudo distinguir a su pariente, pero a su lado cierto elfo rubio que antes conoció en Rivendel…mirando por instinto a Thorin…quien en sus ojos se divisaba el fuego del odio y rencor infinito al grupo…pasando por alto que no eran los únicos que venían a las puertas.

-En serio Tonks…no podías hacer nada mas estúpido que eso-se dio de golpes en la frente, para ser calmado por Gandalf quien apareció a su lado…solo esperaba que fuera lo que fuera a suceder …. Seria para bien…o al menos tenían una ligera esperanza….pues Thorin no era el único disgusto…con excepción de Fili y Kili…quienes bajaron la mirada.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando llegaron al pie de la montaña Glorfindel noto la mirada de Thorin hacia el, pero el siendo el elfo mas sabio después de Elrond y Galadriel, entendía el porque, pero el no iba a pelear un corazón que aun dudaba fuera de el….no iba a pedir que fuera correspondido si su vida inmortal y deberes elficos eran mas alto que cualquier gusto de ese estilo.

Con el simple hecho de haber sido enviado como miembro del concilio blanco con Thranduil a la montaña solitaria era un alivio para el, estar junto a la persona que le hizo sentir algo que no pensó o imagino ser testigo.

Algo que solo en leyendas de Beren y Luthien podía leer…. Sus ojos chocaron, los rudos y agrios de Thorin con los suyos…solo en su boca balbuceo algo que al parecer solo entendió el enano…quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se tomo la cabeza con insistencia…pero fue cuando Bardo interrumpió.

Tonks se adelanto con el…no sin antes darle una mirada a Glorfindel, pues era momento de hacer frente a lo que viniera, solo esperaba que Thorin recordara esa promesa que hizo…pero si la maldición era cierta, algo que Elrond temía y que venia en el mensaje con el elfo rubio, tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo.

No sabiendo que todo se tornaría desastroso los minutos que siguieron… pues a veces maldiciones milenarias pueden cegar la vista del afectado, sin darle oportunidad de que este consiente de sus acciones…que darían inicio a un desacuerdo entre los tres involucrados…mientras que Tonks y Draco quedarían en medio del desastre…entre la espada y la pared, junto a un Bilbo indeciso y un Gandalf aturdido, que no esperaba esa situación.

XXXXXXXXX

Fin

Bueno eso es todo por el momento….gracias por sus comentarios y vistos.

Geme 1 fuera


	13. HUFFLE 13 MALDICION

Hola!

Bueno les traigo un capítulo más de este fin, gracias por los comentarios, lamento que Glorfindel sea un poco cerrado….pero es un elfo que se tiene que mantener vigilante ante la oscuridad creciente, tiene sus motivos y no puede entregarse del todo….no aun.

Espero que les guste lo que viene, pues la batalla de los cinco ejércitos se avecina y espero que Thorin pueda librarse de la maldición por completo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 13: MALDICION

Tonks trago grueso y por un momento deseo estar de nuevo frente a Smaug, estaba más que segura que era más fácil de leer los pensamientos de alguien con la calidad enferma de ese estúpido dragón que le metió extrañas ideas a la cabeza, si no fuera porque Draco la tomo del brazo juraba que se iría corriendo para esconderse detrás de Bardo o Glorfindel.

-¿Pero por qué yo?-balbuceo la mujer que trataba de zafarse, sus palabras se torcían en sus labios mientras los ojos furiosos de su pariente le pedía explicaciones.

-Eres la única gran idiota con la capacidad de empeorar la situación-gruño el rubio aun tratando de calmarse y no matar a su pariente, al menos no frente a tantos ojos viéndolos, fue cuando Bardo se acercó para tomarle la cabeza…aun esos ojos entre los gestos firmes del arquero lo calmaban de alguna manera…haciendo que soltara a su pariente que de inmediato trato de reponerse al tremendo susto que había tenido.

Bardo entendía fragmentos de lo delicado de la situación, había ido a tener una plática y negociaciones con el enano, quien no le prestó atención…solo pudo ver que durante ese intercambios de palabras los ojos de Thorin en ese agujero solo se posaba en la persona detrás de él, quien era la chica…quien se mostraba algo nerviosa desde que partieron de Dale.

XXXXXXXX

Horas Antes:

Bardo nunca había estado tan presionado por la presencia de alguien, había escuchado de los elfos del bosque negro con quienes tenían tratos comerciales, sin embargo nunca tuvieron un trato directo con esas criaturas, pues eran muy cerrados y el bosque no era seguro para ningún mortal.

-No hemos venido solo a traer comida-el Rey Thranduil se había tomado la molestia de que escoltaran al que considero el líder de aquella comitiva sobreviviente, Bardo había llegado ante el con carrozas de comida y ayuda para su gente, pero con doble intención.

El arquero lo miro extrañado, pero recordó las palabras de Tonks, ¿Era acaso que no vinieron por el supuesto ataque de los orcos?, se cuestionó internamente al escuchar las palabras del austero elfo rey, quien lo miraba de manera despectiva mientras a su lado estaba el príncipe elfo quien se mantuvo callado, solo dándole un gesto de reconocimiento.

-Gracias por su ayuda Mi señor-dijo el líder con severidad y diplomacia- pero nosotros nos estamos preparando para un ataque, veo que también vienen a ser de ayuda- él sabía que no estaba tan seguro de eso, solo era para confirmar sus sospechas, recibiendo la mirada fría de aquel ser milenario.

-Yo solo vine por algo que me pertenece- aclaro el rey Thranduil, aunque un ligero aclarado de garganta por parte del príncipe lo hizo suspirar….ahí Bardo tuvo claro que para ser un severo, frio y algo déspota el rey elfo, tenía una cierta debilidad a lo que su hijo pensaba…como padre lo entendía, sin embargo la mirada de aquella realeza elfico lo hizo desviar su mirada.

-Mi señor-Tauriel saludo, solo recibiendo el silencio por parte de aquel líder elfico, Bardo entendía la situación así que trato de ponerse en el camino de la pelirroja para que se detuviera, esta solo le devolvió una mirada triste…pero no era el momento para empeorar la situación…pues pudo notar el fruncir del seño en el gesto marmoleado del príncipe, que fue ignorado por su padre, algo contrastante con lo que vio anteriormente.

-Vaya esto sí que es sorprendente-la voz enérgica de una mujer se escuchó del otro lado de la comitiva de guardias elfico, uno a uno se hizo a un lado de manera maestra y sincronizada para dar paso a alguien igual o más imponente que el líder elfo del bosque negro.

Sus rubios eran firmes y engalanaban con la luz del sol, en sus ojos se reflejaba sabiduría milenaria, su rostro marmoleado y serio desentonaba con la chica que se encontraba a su lado, Tonks había silbado de emoción al ver lo parejo que se habrían paso el ejército.

Bardo se palmeo la cara, ¿Era acaso que la chica no se reprimía nunca aun en esa situación tan tensa? La gente se empezaba a reunir, y pudo notar que Tauriel rodo los ojos al ver la entrada ruidosa de la chica cuyo cabello se tornaba extraño….pero lo que más le llamo la atención era esos ojos sabios que brillaban más al lado de la Istari… ¿Coincidencia? Se cuestionó.

-Bardo en serio que este es la mejor vista…todos tan organizados- dijo una emocionada bruja al hombre quien solo rio nerviosamente, para darle unas palmadas en la cabeza…luego su mirada se posó en el elfo detrás de él, pues pudo notar que inclusive Thranduil reflejaba en sus ojos respetos a aquella nueva persona.

-Es un gusto conocer a un líder de los hombres-la voz melodiosa resoplo en el viento, Bardo por un momento se sintió calmado al verse envuelto en esos ojos profundos pero que demostraban una ligereza impresionante, este solo se inclinó de manera torpe ante el…no sabía el porqué de su nerviosismo ni el rey elfo le había hecho sentir la necesidad de ser más diplomático.

-El gusto es mío…Mi señor- saludo Bardo con duda.

-Glorfindel de Rivendel- susurro Tonks al arquero quien la miro en agradecimiento por aquello –Él es Bardo hijo de Girion- completo la bruja la introducción al elfo…quien de nuevo hizo un ademan con su cabeza.

-Yo vengo por parte del Concilio para apoyar contra los orcos que vienen a atacar la montaña solitaria- informo el elfo rubio, aunque Bardo se ahogó con esa declaración, recordando lo que el rey había dicho…pero al mirarlo este solo había endurecido su gesto…no le había contado ese propósito, aunque en los ojos de Legolas solo miro comprensión…dándole una sonrisa calmada.

-Yo iba a partir ahora para ir a la montaña junto a la compañía-declaro Tonks al rascarse la cabeza.

-Si no fuera porque nos amenazaste en la mañana….eso se hubiera hecho y ahora estarías allá-acuso Tauriel sin romper su seriedad…aun recordaba la amenaza con algo de reprensión, pues dudaba un poco de que usara su magia en ellos… ¿No?

-Je, vaya de eso no me acuerdo- Tonks se excusó pero en los ojos de la pelirroja aclaro que no le creía, pero bueno quien la culpaba estaba cansada y ellos se esforzaban en levantarla, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, aunque Glorfindel resulto ser la mejor alarma que tenía…aunque no esperaba que estuviera ahí y con su espada recién recuperada.

Se sentía desarmada sin la espada que había robado/prestado de Legolas, pues Draco se la llevo, Glorfindel solo la miro con suavidad….pero cuando volvió sus ojos hacia Bardo, este se veía sorprendido….el elfo solo le dio una sonrisa calmada al austero líder de los hombres, quien solo suspiro cansado para ver a Tonks, quien seguía discutiendo con Tauriel respecto a la manera en que los amenazo.

-Bueno al parecer es momento de seguir nuestro camino-anuncio Thranduil con un tono severo pero que por su porte se veía impaciente aun observando la montaña, pues lo que el rey conocía era que los enanos eran tercos…aun sabiendo si un enemigo en común se dirigían a ellos.

Ahí el ejército se posó en las murallas de Dale siempre vigilantes hacia la montaña solitaria, Glorfindel iba más como un diplomático y no actuaba si no era necesario, siempre callado y entablando pláticas solo con Tonks, aunque Bardo se aseguró que era ella la que platicaba.

-El señor Glorfindel es una leyenda entre nuestra gente- Tauriel anuncio a Bardo, quien preparaba su caballo para partir con la comitiva hacia la montaña…pero su mirada no la podía despegar de la pareja delante de él, pues pudo notar esa atracción que tal vez era lo que tenía en problemas a la joven…recordando esa noche donde el sugirió aclarar su corazón.

-Una leyenda- aclaro Bardo con pesar al terminar de ensillar el caballo que se le había prestado por los elfos, pues estos los tenían de una manera fácil para ellos pero no para los hombres-No sé si sea mi imaginación…pero esos ojos son tan milenarios…pero junto a ella se ven tan vivaz e irradian juventud inimaginable y suave-susurro casi para que los demás no escucharan…solo el rostro de Tauriel se dibujó una sonrisa.

-A veces nosotros tememos dar nuestro corazón anteponiendo nuestras obligaciones- la pelirroja anuncio a un Bardo silencioso-él es una leyenda que peleo contra un Balrog-esto hizo que el hombre la mirara con sorpresa…pues esas eran leyendas de antaño que su padre le contaba que eran peor que Smaug mismo- murió en esa pelea y fue devuelto a este mundo con un propósito oculto para los demás….pero que creemos saber, la oscuridad que se anunció antes está volviendo…y temo que mi Señor Glorfindel está ligado a mantenerse vigilante junto al resto de los grandes elfos…pues nuestra gente pierde fuerza y se cansa en estas tierras-

-Qué difícil es enamorarte y no entregarte por miedo a verlos morir, pero ella es una Istari… ¿no?-trato de descifrar las palabras de la elfo, haciendo un resumen de toda la información dada…morir para revivir y mantenerse vigilante era muy duro más si su raza estaba menguando conforme a esa oscuridad empezaba a salir- no sabía que su gente se cansaba…pero estoy preocupado por Tonks-aclaro con un tono paterno a lo último.

-Ella es torpe pero se ha dado cuenta de esos sentimientos- Tauriel era la que mejor la conocía a pesar del corto tiempo, también había escuchado las penas de Tonks una de las tantas noches de viajes-aunque no sabía que el mismo señor de la casa de la flor dorada fuera uno de los intereses, ahora sé porque está el problema en su corazón…aunque temo que ya hay un perdedor-

Bardo suspiro cansado…pues pudo notar como era Tonks alrededor del elfo, no había visto su relación con Thorin….pero temía que había algo que se inclinaba a un lado especifico de aquel dilema…con la aclaración tenía entendido algo, sea cual sea la decisión final un lado sufriría, aunque se le ofreciera el cielo…el mar y las estrellas, el amor siempre era así, tan dulce y agrio.

Tauriel no hondo más en el tema, sentía que se estaba inmiscuyendo mucho en ese punto que no le correspondía, mas ella que había sido auxiliada por la misma Istari, fue cuando su atención se posó en Legolas quien se mantuvo distante a todos incluyéndola….pues aunque ella no supiera, él sabía que era lo mejor no confundirla más…aunque estaba seguro que si ese enano le haría daño, una flecha estaría dibujada en su corazón….aclarando que le valía si eso significaría de nuevo una guerra entre enanos y elfos como las antiguas historias cuentan.

-Hey Legolas- un grito le saco de sus pensamientos, su padre estaba hablando con Bardo y Glorfindel sobre lo que diría en la montaña, era una situación delicada….pero que al parecer la mujer no captaba.

-En serio dudo que eres una Istari-aclaro el elfo sin girar a verla, esta solo bufo molesta.

-Qué clase de saludo es ese….hace rato no te salude efusivamente por respeto a tu padre- cruzo los brazos Tonks.

-Claro…hare como que te creo, más si el hecho que no me saludaste efusivamente fue porque tropezaste con tus pies y caíste a poca distancia del siervo de mi padre haciendo que por poco y cayera, si no fuera porque mi Señor es muy bueno con los animales-anuncio furioso el príncipe pero aun manteniendo su gesto ajeno y sin girar a verla.

-Bien…bien…ya dije que lo siento- alzo las manos en derrota la mujer para evitar otra discusión, aun recordaba la mirada fría del rey…en serio rivalizaba con Thorin, Snape, Mcgonagall y todos los demás juntos….ese señor era todo un caso severo, pues trato de entablar pláticas pero era detenida por Bardo, Tauriel quienes se esforzaban por mantenerla en distancia, Glorfindel solo la tomo de la cabeza al ver su frustración.

-Y bien…que quieres…no creo que solo vengas a entregarme mi espada- dijo el elfo príncipe con seriedad, fue cuando la miro de nuevo-Oh, recuerdo….no la tienes-

-Si no fuera porque eres un elfo, estaba casi segura que eso es sarcasmo-anuncio la Istari con un enojo fingido apuntando al rubio quien solo le sonrió de medio lado sorprendiéndola.

-Oh, que inteligente…ahora de nuevo creo que eres una Istari-anuncio el elfo otra vez entreteniéndose en sus labores, la mujer solo se cruzó de manos frustrada ante la obvia burla de este príncipe….haciéndola gruñir.

-Bien…antes de que empieces a decir tonterías solo vine a preguntarte sobre lo que tu padre viene a buscar- anuncio la mujer haciendo que el elfo arqueara la ceja, en el poco camino que había recorrido con ella noto que era buena observando cosas…además que era amiga de Mithrandir.

-Eso son asuntos de mi padre- dijo Legolas al posar su mirada en Tauriel quien se había colocado al lado de Glorfindel y Bardo, al parecer tenía un nuevo hogar y eso le calmaba su corazón.

-Bueno…bueno, no insistiré-aclaro-aunque agradezco que hayan venido aun así…estando aquí será más fácil la defensa-

-Si….lo sé, Glorfindel le explico a mi padre la situación y el accedió-recordó ese momento cuando recién se encontró con él, pero sabía que no había abandonado la idea de aquellas gemas que tanto amaba su señor…aquellas que le recordaban a su madre aunque este no le hubiera dicho el motivo, pero lo sabía….en aquel tiempo recordaba como su progenitor resguardaba esas joyas….no solo eso todo sus tesoros, que consigue en tiempos en que su madre vivía…era doloroso pero lo único que le recordaba a su señora…aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

-Sabes no entiendo por qué tu padre es frio…pero se por su mirada hacia ti que te quiere y mucho- dijo Tonks dándole un vuelco al tema serio que habían tocado con anterioridad, algo que el príncipe había notado…y tenía que admitirlo era lo que le fastidiaba de la maga.

-Mi padre es así desde que mi madre murió- dijo al mirar su puño y apretarlo con fuerza- ella fue capturada por orcos y…- cerro los ojos con impotencia, aun recordaba ese día….era aún un niño pero pudo ver los gestos de su padre cuando encontraron a su madre…. Aun en el velorio su cuerpo se veía intacto, pero había algo que le hacía sentir incomodo dentro….era joven pero sus sentidos elficos siempre fueron especiales aun entre su especie…fue cuando la mano de la chica se posó en su hombro.

-Entiendo….todo está bien ahora, él te tiene a ti- sonrió la chica cambiando su color de cabello a uno blanco…el elfo la miro detenidamente para darle un manotazo en la mano y quitársela de encima.

-No es algo que te incumbe-anuncio algo sorprendido de contar ese recuerdo que trato de mantener encerrado ante todos….esa mujer le hacía sentir la necesidad de sacar lo que aprisionaba dentro.

-Lo sé-anuncio de manera descuidada le mujer sin prestar atención a el desaire que había sido víctima, este elfo en especial era muy cerrado con sus sentimientos, aunque le agarro por sorpresa el hecho que contara esa verdad, que estaba casi segura que nadie sabía más que su padre…era doloroso y veía de distinta manera a ese austero rey elfico…era tan diferente a Elrond y Galadriel.

Aunque era más asombroso el hecho que a diferencia de los demás reyes elficos, este no tenía ese algo que tenían los otros….pero entendía que la magia que emanaba era poderosa un poco menos a los ya mencionadas…sin embargo igual de insistente, aunque tenía que admitirlo que el rey era igual de paterno que Bardo, aprensivo pero con ese sentimiento de quererlo proteger.

Fue cuando los dos fueron llamados por Tauriel, tenía que partir para ir a hablar con Thorin, suspiro cansada un tanto nerviosa por lo que sucedería, pero que la verdad le dio un golpe en la cara de nuevo…pues bajo junto al austero hombre con ayuda de Glorfindel, quien se quedó atrás con los demás elfos (Legolas, Tauriel y Thranduil)….pero que su nerviosismo empeoro al ver la mirada de Thorin.

Aunque por un momento lo vio dudar, pudo jurar que la mirada de este se desvió a alguien detrás de ella y que se sorprendió por algo….su cabeza se escondió en su mano, como si peleara…

-Thorin hijo de Thrain hijo de Thror, eh venido hablar contigo- …

FIN

XXXXXXXXX

Las negociaciones no llevaron a mucho pero era algo frustrante para el hombre al ver que el enano no accedería a darles lo prometido además de hacer una alianza, con los que consideraba unos ladrones, incluyéndolo…pudo notar que la mirada del hijo de Thrain no era la misma…pero que se clavaba en Tonks quien se mantuvo a su lado.

Tonks sabía que no era el mejor momento de regresar con la compañía aun con la mirada de los que se encontraban arriba, Gandalf negó con la cabeza como avisándole que no lo hiciera, que se mantuviera en Dale por algo…sin aclarárselo, ella trato de cerrar la boca, no era prudente y con la mirada de Thorin estaba segura que caería muerta desde hace rato.

Aunque se sorprendió que el líder enano rompiera una promesa que al parecer no estaba del todo enterada, tenía esa sensación de no querer estar ahí…quería correr detrás de Bardo que se había adelantando maldiciendo lo fallido que resulto la diplomacia, trato de descifrar la mirada de Thorin, pero era un desconocido para ella…esa maldición estaba consumiéndolo intensamente por algo.

-VETE TU TAMBIEN ….TRAIDORA-fue el grito de Thorin que la hizo girar hacia Bardo, no quería enfrentarlo en ese estado y tenía que prepararse mejor para eso, estaba nerviosa y quería salir huyendo fue así que Draco apareció a su lado deteniéndola en su intento de huida.

-¿Pero por qué yo?-balbuceo la mujer que trataba de zafarse, sus palabras se torcían en sus labios mientras los ojos furiosos de su pariente le pedía explicaciones.

-Eres la única gran idiota con la capacidad de empeorar la situación-gruño el rubio aun tratando de calmarse y no matar a su pariente, al menos no frente a tantos ojos viéndolas, fue cuando Bardo se acercó para tomarle la cabeza…aun esos ojos entre los gestos firmes del arquero lo calmaban de alguna manera…haciendo que soltara a su pariente que de inmediato trato de reponerse al tremendo susto que había tenido.

-Pero ni he hecho nada…Thorin me dijo que me fuera y veo que no es la mejor situación para querer hablar con el…sé cuándo es el momento y ahora no lo es- se disculpó Tonks tratando de calmarse, la mano de Bardo también la hizo recuperar un poco su sentido, suspirando pesadamente.

Draco abrió sus ojos, sus dudas y cuestiones quedaron en segundo término al ver lo difícil que era la situación, aunque tenía que admitirlo que tenía razón…aun en ese estado era más probable que empeorara la situación con Thorin…

-DRACO VUELVE-gruño Thorin al ver por ese agujero, agradecía darle la espalda pues el rubio rodo los ojos, aun recordando lo que hablaron anteriormente….el enano le tenía un cariño al Istari joven, pero no podía dejar a su pariente en ese estado de nerviosismo, había una posibilidad que si se mantenía con ella…descubriría el corazón de esta mujer y aclarárselo al enano, pero con el elfo rubio presente era más complicado…por las barbas de Slytherin y del mismo Gryffindor, por algo el amor era un tema muy delicado en su mundo y en este.

-Cuida de el- susurro Tonks a Draco, quien solo giro lo somos.

-No-dijo el rubio-sueles hacer cosas encima de mí, me desmayaste en tu pelea con el dragón y por poco mueres…luego ese cambio de apariencia, tienes mucho que explicarme y ahora tratas de ordenarme…no soy un niño y lo sabes, soy un mortifagos hijo de mi padre y madre y tu primo…no me harás a un lado y empeoraras esta situación- aclaro el joven ante una Tonks sorprendida, pues giro hacia Thorin.

El líder enano y el resto de la compañía que miraba desde arriba estaban expectantes a lo que diría el joven-TU TAMBIEN-gruño el rey bajo la montaña al adivinar un poco lo que diría, le había abierto su corazón y decirle lo que albergaba…de nuevo no confiaría en estos Istari….en ninguno pues en Gandalf no confiaba desde que regreso, aun si la historia de su viaje no le convenció y tenía tantas dudas sobre la pelea del dragón que los más jóvenes contaron.

-No malentiendas Thorin…no es el momento de una discusión de este tipo-Draco anuncio interrumpiendo la mirada que dicho enano se enfrascaba en su pariente- Tu corazón está claro, mi deber como Istari y tu amigo es ver por tu bien…ahora estas ciego y mi prima es demasiado estúpida pero no tanto para ver que no es el mejor momento para decir algo que obviamente tomarías a mal…- Draco le había tomado cariño a Thorin, miro a Fili y Kili al igual que Gandalf y Bilbo que se esforzaba por verlo.

Como un Slytherin era calculador y frio de pensamiento, pero cuando alguien entraba a su corazón era su deber ver por ellos, aunque esto significaría que lo tacharan como traidor, no esperaba que su mente estuviera claro…aunque aún su prima estaba en silencio como pensando en algo, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota que hizo…y ahora él también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

El rey enano lo miro pero se quedó en silencio…tomándose la cabeza con insistencia-Me alegro que estés bien Thorin y lamento que estés pensando que soy una traidora….pero sabes que no lo soy, aun así estaré aquí si me necesitas y espero poder verte de nuevo en buenos términos-Tonks interrumpió el pensamiento del rey quien la miro con los ojos en confusión pero con tintes de sorpresa aun en aquel agujero que era su medio de comunicación… Thorin la vio más radiante que nunca….por algo la amaba, su actitud siempre era así….no le importaba su bienestar o que pensaran de sí misma, si no el de los demás, haciéndolo más necesitado de querer protegerla.

Pero la maldición deformaba todo aquello que empezaba a aclararse en su mente, la brillante luz de Tonks se quedó al igual que el sentimiento que se fortalecía, ella estaba preocupada por él, pero no era el momento de hablar pues sabía que podía empeorara las cosas y Draco estaba con ella, después de todo eran parientes, Thorin frunció el ceño.

-HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN-Gruño pero aun así su pelea interna estaba comenzando, miro al par por un momento.

-Nosotros nos mantendremos neutros en esta situación…como Istari en nuestro deber solo guiarlos pero no influenciar para bien-Draco anuncio recordando la explicación que Gandalf le dio de la palabra Istari una de esas noches, una definición diferente a la que tenía en mente…no solo eran magos si no que su deber era guiar a los pueblos libres, algo que Tonks sabía desde que Gandalf la encontró en aquella cabaña donde vivía sola.

Tonks vio cómo su primo se esforzó por notar que serían neutrales, ella en su confusión que duro poco tiempo solo pensó en alejarse ante la mirada del austero enano, quien estaba más cruda hacia ella….pero que por extraña razón estaba suavizándose un poco, pero aun tomándose la cabeza en momentos repetidos.

-Mañana vendremos si es necesario-interrumpió Tonks sabía que con la luz de un nuevo día podría ser diferente-Espero Thorin que pienses bien las cosas, esto no es solo por la promesa que hiciste es por el peligro que viene….solo espero poder pelear de nuevo a tu lado- sonrió antes de partir junto a Draco y Bardo.

Thorin vio cómo se alejó con tristeza, pero que no demostraría…era un golpe en su orgullo, pero su corazón latía con dolor al verla reunirse con Glorfindel…él estaba ahí, encerrado en aquella montaña y no le dio oportunidad de pasar….las palabras de Smaug aun resonaban y tomaban fuerza… apretando los puños con ira transformada por la maldición.

El resto de la compañía miro con pesar como el líder enano los paso de largo, nadie se quiso acercar –Esto no lo arreglo todo-cuestiono Bilbo al ver que todos se miraban en confusión, para terminar posados en la comitiva que se marchaba.

-Esto está fuera de mis manos mi pequeño amigo-acepto Gandalf a regañadientes, esto se estaba saliendo de control no había esperado que Draco se hubiera ido con Tonks, pero sabiendo lo terca que era, lo más seguro que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del daño que le había hecho a Thorin, estas cosas de amor eran muy complicadas para alguien tan anciano como él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorin había dormido alejado del resto de la compañía, pero sus pensamientos nublados por la maldición ennegrecían lo que pudo ser un sueño perfecto para el….

….. …. ….

Erebor relucía como nunca después de los esfuerzos de los enanos por hacerla ver como antes, ahí en un gran trono el rey debajo de la montaña tan imponente y firme, junto a el Fili y Kili con ropas elegantes dignas de los herederos de su tío…a su lado un trono no tan imponente como el suyo, pero que mando hacer para la que fuera su señora.

Unas trompetas se escucharon anunciando la entrada de alguien importante, él se paró para recibir lo que vendría, la gente se había reunido alrededor del pasillo que daba al trono real, los espectadores se veían entusiasmados por lo que vendría, era un gran día y su corazón estaba acelerado.

Bardo se encontraba entre los invitados con sus ropas reales y acompañado por su hijo, también había una comitiva elfico entre los que destacaba Legolas y Thranduil quien se veía igual de frio y distante como si hubiera sido obligado a ir.

Pero su mirada se cruzó en la de ese elfo rubio que siempre hizo que naciera un sentimiento dentro de él, Duda, celos entre otros desagradables, pero que en sus ojos se reflejaba una nostalgia pura llena de tristeza por algo que sucedería, este rey solo le sonrió al ver que lo noto observándolo…el hizo un gesto de reconocimiento cuando los pétalos de flores empezaron a caer gracias a las habilidades de Gandalf que estaba coronando esa comitiva junto a Bilbo.

Cuando el mago gris se hizo un lado después de casi llegar al trono haciendo una reverencia a Thorin igual que el hobbit, detrás del Draco quien se veía fastidiado por algo que estaba haciendo, en sus manos tenía un cofre plateado lleno de runas enanas que encontraron en las profundidades de la montaña, se colocó al lado de sus sobrinos quienes lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y unas burlas que no entendió, pues detrás del venia Tauriel con Sigrid y Tilda que venían alegres vestidas de blanco, las culpables de lanzar pétalos al aire….Bardo tendría que estar preocupado pues Thorin pudo notar como miraba alrededor el hombre tratando de fulminar a quien mirara a sus hijas como un partido de bodas…sacándole una sonrisa, pero que quito al aclararse la garganta.

Pues finalmente cuando la mujeres abrieron el paso y se colocaron a los lados, (de un lado Draco, Fili y Kili y del otro, Tauriel, Sigrid y Tilda) las trompetas eran acompañadas por arcos que resonaban como esa vez en Rivendel, pues Glorfindel trajo consigo al señor Elrond y otras personas que no reconoció…..una figura esbelta se dibujó, su cabeza cubierta de un velo blanco, un vestido del mismo color reluciente con piedras preciosas…en sus manos un hermoso ramo de flores de distintos colores.

El la miro esperanzada… esa figura se hacía más hermosa conforme avanzaba, sus rizos negros se podían observar debajo de ese velo, su risa era especial Thorin estaba riendo y con él la compañía entera…. Por fin ese trono que estaba a su lado se llenaría….pero luego todo se volvió gritos.

Thorin miro con desespero como la escena se transformó por completo v-¡TONKS!-grito por completo, la gente gritaba la montaña se llenaba de oscuridad, y ante sus ojos vio como Draco era lanzado hacia su lado, junto a Bardo y Glorfindel….-Bardo- grito al colocarse junto a los heridos, pero este ya no tenía vida en sus ojos…haciéndolo enfurecer más.

Gandalf estaba peleando contra algo que se supone desaparecido-NO PASARAS-grito el mago al retumbar su báculo, el elfo rubio se había levantado pero sus heridas habían sido graves-Espera Glorfindel- el dibujo Orcrist entre sus manos para ser de ayuda…pero luego un rayo verde apareció lanzando al elfo rubio hacia atrás.

Ahí delante del otra figura negra aparecía…era un hombre pero sus rostro era frio como una serpiente, también tenía una varita, giro a Draco quien se veía triste pero trastornado en sus ojos tenía miedo…él quiso protegerlo pero ante sus ojos otro rayo verde fue lanzado al rubio…cuando por fin llego a su lado…su cuerpo torcido observándolo de nuevo sin vida….alguien que vio cómo su hijo, acunándolo con fuerzas mientras rezaba a Aule de que estuviera en Mandos.

No pudo reclamar quien era esa figura cuando algo peor apareció…ese hombre desapareció entre niebla oscura dejando ver que un caballero negro aparecía detrás, todo lleno de fuego y con ojos profundos y de odio -¿TU TIENES EL ANILLO?-cuestiono la figura.

Él no se podía mover….luego todo se volvió negro de nuevo y el cuerpo que tenía en brazos…Draco desaparecía lentamente entre polvo, él estaba desesperado….luego escucho una voz algo le llamaba y una luz apareció….

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día pintaba ser el más desastroso de todos, a pesar de que la noche anterior la tensión entre los líderes fue endureciendo, más al saber que Thranduil quería algo que estaba resguardado en la montaña.

Ella como alguien neutro no quiso hondar en más detalles, solo esperaba que dependiendo si los orcos atacaban pudieran trabajar de buena manera en momentos de crisis, tenía esa intuición y rezaba a quien fuera que estuviera arriba para que todo funcionara.

Draco por su parte estaba un poco angustiado por como Thorin haya reaccionado, si la maldición cubriría por completo su razón estarían en problemas y los enanos estarían en su contra, Fili y Kili eran como algo parecido a hermanos, pues ellos lo adoptaron como tal al saber que era hijo único en algún punto de su viaje, aun sin preguntarle.

Los lazos con Tonks se estaban fortaleciendo muy a su pesar, olvidando por completo el hecho que era una sangre mestiza la noche anterior se había dormido tarde platicando con ella respecto a varios puntos que aclararon entre los dos…el aun siendo mortifagos nunca fue fiel, ya después de ser parte del mismo…siempre en soledad que ahora olvido por estar rodeado de enanos.

Quería ver que todo saliera bien y los enanos libres de aquella guerra, pero si el líder se aferraba a su idea que todos eran traidores y ladrones las cosas pintarían mal, Tonks aclaro su corazón con él a medias, pero de algo estaba seguro es que a Thorin no le gustaría la respuesta.

Ahora todos se estaban preparando para ir de nuevo al pie de la montaña, con armas y preparados si era necesario forzar la entrada a Erebor….la noche anterior Bilbo apareció con un gesto preocupado trayendo consigo algo que lograrían negociar, o al menos eso esperaban…aunque estaba sorprendido que el hobbit fuera capaz de hacer eso….pero al parecer la influencia de Gandalf era mucha en el pequeño.

Ya que el gris había sugerido eso para ver si Thorin reaccionaba, Tonks y Draco tenían fe en eso, pues el segundo al ver que el corazón de su prima lanzaba para un lado…tenía que tener un plan alterno para liberarlo de la maldición pues le tenía respeto y aprecio.

-Es hora-anuncio Glorfindel al par de Istari para prepararse en su camino, Tonks acepto con una sonrisa pero en Draco vio preocupación, recibiendo una palmada de esta –Todo estará bien, aun si el día pinta del peor color….siempre habrá algo que haga la diferencia-

Glorfindel con esas palabras entendió por qué la mujer era especial, a pesar de tener las cosas en su contra, veía la manera de ser de ayuda a los demás….aun a pesar de su propio bienestar, fuera lo que fuera a suceder ese día….estaba seguro que daría su propia vida para defender la de Tonks, aun si tenía que regresar con los valar a pesar de la misión que el habían encomendado.

"Mi corazón lo tiene ella, pero no puedo compartir mi inmortalidad hasta que mi misión se cumpla y tarde o temprano su hogar llamara…Thorin escudo de Roble ¿Serás capaz de retenerla aun sabiendo que este no es su mundo?" fueron las palabras que el elfo rubio le dijo a dicho rey el día anterior, aquellas que sorprendieron al líder enano.

Él estaba seguro de algo….Tonks era una mortal como los humanos, el cómo elfo podía decidir compartir su inmortalidad con ella, pero los valar le habían regresado para mantenerse vigilante junto a los demás altos elfos, pues su vida menguaba conforme pasaban más tiempo en la tierra media….sin embargo no podía hacerlo hasta asegurarse que "eso" había caído.

Pues de algo estaba seguro el Nigromante no era otro más que el mismo Sauron, era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a mover las piezas para su resurrección, pero sin saber dónde estaba el anillo este no estaba seguro…ahora en definitiva no sabía que tanto tiempo podría tomar esa segunda caída, pero ahora en definitiva.

No podía atarla a él sabiendo que la oscuridad estaba resurgiendo, aún tenía la esperanza que ella podría regresar a su hogar y poder librarse de la propia oscuridad que estaba en su mundo, pero con la sabiduría y la fortaleza que había conseguido en la tierra media podría ser de más ayuda, él lo sabía y se aferraba que ella estuviera segura en aquel lado….pues Sauron era una cosa y la victoria no estaba segura.

El final de ese principio estaba empezando…el recuperar a Erebor era una parte de los movimientos que Gandalf estaba empezando a hacer de eso estaba seguro Glorfindel y aprovechar oeste tiempo para estar y defender lo que más quería en ese momento, para que pudiera regresar a su hogar…ajeno por completo a lo que en verdad sentía Tonks.

Draco solo suspiro incomodo en aquel trio, pues el camino se le hizo muy largo hasta que por fin diviso a Bardo, quien le dio una mirada al elfo rubio quien solo le contesto con el mismo gesto, haciendo que el joven mago arqueara una ceja….

-Bien…esperemos que con esto salgan mejor las negociaciones que ayer- Bardo sonrió a los recién llegados, mientras todos se preparaban para partir…pues Thranduil se había empeñado a llevar el ejército frente a la montaña, aun si el resto no quería el rey era más terco que cualquier enano que hayan conocido….de eso Tonks estaba segura.

Tauriel por su parte se mantuvo junto a Bardo y Tonks, pues si una batalla se libraba….ella aseguraría el regreso del arquero, pues un elfo no rompe su promesa y los hijos de bardo le habían hecho prometer eso…y no solo el, también a Tonks y Draco….pues los dos últimos eran como hermanos de los primeros, además que el arquero los veía igual, confirmándolo esa noche que los obligo a ir a dormir, mientras él se quedó hablando con Glorfindel.

Algo de lo cual ella se mantuvo callada, sabiendo el tema que sería discutido por el austero hombre hacia el elfo, pues este se sentía obligado de aclarar unas cosas….pero ese no era el punto, ahora todos partiendo a la montaña solitaria….donde todo se volvería muy rápido, y mucha gente moriría….pero era algo que sabrían más adelante, pues ahora solo iban a negociar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Listo eso es todo, un previo antes del fin…ya nos falta muy poco para terminarlo, que triste lo sé pero todo principio tiene su fin…..y bien que les pareció, todo bien hasta ahora….lo sé muy confuso.

Sé que el corazón de un sabio elfo puede ser frio en algunos aspectos, más el de Glorfindel que esta consiente que tarde o temprano los valar pueden regresar a Tonks para terminar su labor en su hogar…o al menos eso cree, no quiera atarla…además que siente que no puede corresponder como quiera, pues cuando un elfo ama….ofrece todo, y con Sauron amenazando de nuevo…sin garantizar una victoria no quiere que esté presente.

Y que les pareció el sueño de Thorin, sí que la maldición juega chueco…he, pero bueno gracias por los comentarios y lecturas, ya mero acabo la historia que triste.

Por cierto les dejo esta liga para que la puedan visitar, es un pequeño dibujo que hice espero y les guste aunque perdonen mi coloreado, porque apenas estoy en proceso de mejora, aunque si sigo sin practicar no sé si lo logre….

art/20150617-115011-541156336

Geme 1 fuera


	14. HUFFLE 14 CRUDO DESPERTAR

Hola!

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de el tejón, ya casi acercándonos al final de la historia…¿qué les ha parecido hasta este momento? Es el momento cumbre de todo…el inicio de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos, ¿Podrá Thorin ser correspondido? ¿o Glorfindel?, no se si ya vieron la imagen de la historia, espero que les sea de agrado.

XXXXXXX

HUFFLE 14: CRUDO DESPERTAR

Bofur siempre fue el mas despistado de todos los enanos que formaban la compañía, se esforzó junto al resto para llegar al punto donde se encontraban, estuvo en Dale el momento en que el dragón ataco y tenia aprecio a los Istari que conformaron su viaje.

Ahora estaba indeciso de que su rey tuviera razón…pero era algo que no podía decir, solo Balin compartía un poco su pensar pero no para mal, si no, explicándole el porque del cambio…esperaba que el ver a Tonks podría librarse de esa duda….pero era todo lo contrario, esa noche se comporto mas renuente en

Hablar con ellos….como si el mundo lo traicionara y no podría confiar en nadie.

Vio como Gandalf hablaba con Bilbo sobre algo…fue cuando lo vio, dudo un poco pues ahí estaba lo que tanto Thorin estaba buscando, luego las palabras que alcanzo a escuchar lo calmaron "ve mi pequeño amigo y entrega esto a Bardo, temo que esto se vuelva difícil con un Thorin ciego… espero que la negociación mejore con esto en sus manos"

El anciano es sabio, de eso estaba mas seguro al igual que el resto…el lo estaba haciendo para bien de su rey…dio unos pasos en silencio hacia atrás, desapareciendo de esa escena…ahora al día siguiente solo esperaba que la verdad se supiera, estaba nerviosos y temía que funcionara mal, aferrándose a esa esperanza que el anciano le dio.

XXXXXXXXX

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo si alguno tuviera el valor de moverse, ahí la mirada de Gandalf y Thorin se enfrentaban mutuamente…ignorando por completo la legión de elfos armados que estaban formados fuera de Erebor, el detalle…Bilbo había entregado la piedra del arca a los "enemigos".

-Son unos traidores…unas ratas-gruñía Thorin con furia reflejada en sus ojos...pero el mago también tenia su carácter y por primera vez lo veían con sus cejas pobladas pero igual de llameantes que el mismo rey enano.

-No nos culpes por tratar de librar esto por la paz….no confundas Thorin-el anciano se excuso tratando de mantener su porte sereno ante la situación adversa que se le presentaba frente a el….aun si estaba enojado no tenia que empeorar mas la situación.

-Culparlos de un bien- decía consumido por su ira en un tono burlesco-Ya no confiare en los de tu calaña…todos son unos traidores-se paseaba la mano por su extenso cabello, tratando de suprimir las ansias de tomar la justicia por su mano, miro al hobbit quien se encogió ante sus ojos…pero esta en la seguridad del mago gris.

-Thorin-trato de balbucear el hobbit…dio un suspiro y sus ojos se transformaron en unos llenos de decisión…recordaba como sus compañeros habían echo lo mejor para la compañía….era su turno de lograr algo –No lo malinterpretes….no lo estoy haciendo para mal-dio unos pasos mas adelante del mago, quien aun miraba a dagas al enano.

-Yo no malinterpreto nada-gruño el enano al golpear fuertemente la pared, primero los dos jóvenes Istari lo abandonan, ahora el pequeño que creía ser el de mas confianza después de Draco hacia lo mismo…siendo apoyado por Gandalf, miro de nuevo hacia fuera donde el ejercito esperaba la respuesta de aquel trato-Váyanse-susurro al tomarse la cara, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente.

-Thorin…no quiero que esto termine mal-suplico el hobbit tratando de acercarse al enano, aun acosta de la tensión que se formaba a su alrededor, el resto de la compañía se mantenía ajeno por completo a lo que estaba sucediendo, solo unos pocos quería que esto despertara al líder y que volviera a ser el rey que seguirían aun si eso significara su muerte.

El rey debajo de la montaña vio de reojo como el hobbit se aceraba, tomo su espada para dar un corte en el aire, a duras penas la libro Bilbo al ver que Gandalf intervenía en aquel arranque de odio irracional que emergía en Thorin.

Un par de choques se escucho…el rey no espero que los movimientos del anciano fueran tan asertivos, lo vio pelear antes…pero era muy diferente a lo que sucedía ahora, el cegado por su ira entorpecía sus movimientos haciéndolos fácil de leer para el Istari….que de inmediato desarmo a Thorin dejando en claro que no era lo que parecía.

-Calma Thorin escudo de Roble- susurro el peregrino al colocar la espada en la garganta del rey, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori y Bifur sacaros sus armas para defender lo que creían era correcto, sin embargo no esperaban que Bofur, Ori, Fili, Kili y Balin los detuvieran…solo Bombur y Nori se mantuvieron expectantes a lo que terminaría esto, pues de algo estaban seguros…Gandalf no le haría nada a Thorin.

-No es necesario empeorar la cosas-susurro Balin a su hermano para calmarlo-Gandalf es un buen amigo y lo ha demostrado….-Dwalin lo que mas le molestaba era que su rey estaba siendo amenazado por una espada….Orcrist por su parte estaba incrustada no muy lejos de Thorin…la cual fue devuelta por Draco cuando regreso.

-Mátame si es lo que quieres-incito Escudo de Roble al anciano, sus ojos lleno de sorpresa que irradiaba ira se clavaban en los sabios del peregrino, Bilbo por su parte estaba mudo por aquella reacción que no esperaba…todo había terminado mal…¿Había errado en su decisión? Se cuestiono, ahora que por fin se sentía parte de la compañía.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks podía ser torpe, a veces muy habladora…pero ahora lo que mas se distinguía de ella…era su cabello rojo chillante, desentonando en todo los aspectos grises de los lideres que estaban a su lado…solo el cabello dorado de su primo y Glorfindel podían distinguirse junto a ella al igual que el resto de elfos.

-Cálmate Tonks-susurro Draco con fastidio al ver lo obvio que estaba desesperada su pariente, tenia rato de silencio dentro de la montaña desde que Bardo revelo en su poder la piedra del arca.

-Es que esto es tan calmado- se mordió el labio la chica al dar un suspiro, Glorfindel por su parte se mostraba sereno…típico de cualquier elfo, pero en sus ojos estaba la figura de la entrada de la montaña solitaria.

Tauriel por su parte se había colocado justo al lado de Bardo quien también al igual que Tonks se mostraba impaciente -¿Por qué tardan tanto?-cuestiono el hombre al aire…recibiendo una sonrisa calmada de dicha elfo pelirroja.

-Esto fue impactante para el señor bajo la montaña…solo tienes que esperar Bardo-contesto la elfo tratando de calmar al heredero de Girion, quien apretujaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo prestado por los elfos….fue cuando el silencio se rompió ante trompetas de un tercer ejercito.

-¿Orcos?-cuestiono Bardo al desconocer por completo el sonido, y sin poder distinguir lo que se asomaba en la loma no tan lejos de ahí.

-No lo creo-suspiro cansada la pelirroja, Tonks abrió los ojos para buscar la explicación de su pariente al lado.

-Thorin llamo a su primo Dain….-respondió Draco al grupo que se mostraba expectante de lo que sucedía, Thranduil fue el único que mostro desprecio al ejercito que se desplegaba a lo largo de aquel monte….-no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto-susurro en preocupación al ver que los elfos ante una orden silente de su rey le hacían frente a los recién llegados.

-Vaya…este día se esta poniendo cada vez mejor-sarcasmo puro comento la mujer de cabellos cambiantes, al ver que Dain insultaba al rey Thranduil ante un Legolas molesto…ella se adelanto junto a Bardo y Glorfindel para dialogar, mientras Tauriel y Draco se mantenían vigilantes a la puerta…pues juraron ver una cuerda desplegarse por lo que era la entrada.

XXXXXXXX

Dain Pie de Hierro acudió al llamado de ayuda de su primo Thorin, habían recuperado Erebor, una hazaña que no pensó hecha por una pequeña compañía…al reusarse a prestarles ayuda por distintas acciones.

Ahora estaba frente a esa leyenda…Erebor estaba igual que como lo recuerda, claro exceptuando el echo que ya no hay dragón a que temerle, luego le cuestionaría los detalles a su pariente…era una labor digna de pasar a la historia de su pueblo…Thorin lo había logrado, ahora era su turno corresponderle.

Pues no esperaba ver a tanta gente acechando la entrada de la montaña solitaria, los elfos estaban ahí….los que ignoraron el auxilio que tanto esperaron de su parte ese fatídico día, las armaduras doradas y ese rey agrio lo miraba de manera despectiva…cuando el se acerco.

Hizo una seña para que todos se preparaban si era necesario, pues un par de la raza de los hombres y otro elfo rubio pero mas imponente que el mismo rey Thranduil se acercaban.

-Saludos Dain hijo de Nain, pie de hierro-la voz del rubio elfo se escucho con sabiduría sorprendiéndolo que supiera ese nombre por parte de esa raza enemistada.

-Veo que hay un elfo no tan tonto entre su gente-espeto con sorna el enano, pero callo al sentir la mirara recriminatoria de la mujer de ropas extrañas, que fue detenida por el hombre…pues su boca abría como si algo saliera.

-Venimos en son de paz maestro enano-el hombre comento-yo soy Bardo el arquero, mi compañera es Tonks y este mi señor a mi lado es Glorfindel de Rivendel…-

-Esto no es la paz…váyanse y retiren su ejercito…que yo pie de hierro defenderé a hachazos lo que mi primo tanto lucho- en su tosca mano bailaba una gran arma, en un tono de amenaza…la mujer trataba de morderse la lengua y no destruir el avance que Bardo había conseguido, pues a pesar de que ambos ejércitos estaban preparados para un encontronazo….ninguno daba pie al inicio de batalla.

-Hemos venido porque una amenaza común se acerca…pero me temo que Thorin escudo de Roble ha sido cegado por el veneno del dragón-explico Glorfindel ignorando por completo lo que parecían ser ofensas a su persona en enano…agradecía que Tonks no entendiera, pues estaba seguro que esta lograría comenzar la batalla por cualquiera de sus arranques.

-Que amenaza común…aquí la única amenaza que veo son ustedes elfos…váyanse y no quiero volverlos a ver cerca de esta montaña-gruño el enano empecinado a no creer las palabras que aun sonaban calmadas a su oído.

-Orcos por si lo preguntas-interrumpió Tonks al ver que no escucharía mas el enano, quien solo la fulmino.

-Una mujer no debe interrumpir-espeto el capitán de las colinas de hierro ante lo que parecía ser una falta de respeto hacia su persona.

-Y un enano debe de escuchar-contraataco la mujer, tratando de suprimir todos los insultos que empezaba a acumular a el recién conocido por aquello que le dio en su orgullo…-será mejor que no me subestime Dain…no soy lo que parezco- arqueo su ceja.

Bardo suspiro cansado, para avanzar, las miradas entre la mujer y el enano eran a matar-Como dijo mi compañera…será mejor que no la subestime, pues frente a sus ojos esta la persona que logro matar al dragón- Tonks no le habia contado a nadie sobre su gran hazaña.

Excusándose con la frase "Un Istari tiene deberes…y uno de estos era el acabar con el dragan" termino aquel gran cuento que ante sus ojos se revelo esa noche, por respeto a ella, no lo contaría…al menos no por ahora.

Glorfindel giro para ver a la mujer, pero aun si trato de mantener su porte serio y sereno, característico de el…en sus ojos se revelo duda y admiración por la hazaña, Tonks por su parte se ahogó con el aire que respiraba al escuchar esas palabras, girando hacia el culpable quien se encogió de hombros….disculpándose con la palabra "era necesario".

Por su parte Dain miro incrédulo a la mujer, para luego carcajearse en su cara-Un hombre con gran sentido del humor-luego de un rato de una molestia obvia por la chica….Glorfindel solo tosió un poco interrumpiendo el arranque feliz de aquel capitán.

El enano gruño, pues a pesar de ser una impertinente…era una mujer, y el tenia una cierta etiqueta hacia los de ese genero….ignoro por completo la presencia y lo dicho, para clavar su mirada en los dos compañeros, pasando a segundo término una gran hazaña que aún no creía…por el simple hecho de ser mujer-Y bien que deciden….-cambio el tema drástico….ante una Tonks insultada por aquello.

Jurando que cuando esto terminara y tendría frente a Dain se aseguraría de darle una ración de hechizos que ya tenía planeado, que dejaría a los legendarios merodeadores como niños, tomando nota mental de eso….al igual que convencería a quien fuera para que contaran su hazaña, valiéndole si antes callo a Bardo.

-No es necesario tener una pelea entre nosotros… un enemigo común esta por aparecer en cualquier momento….tenemos que pelear juntos- Bardo trato de hablar al ser el único que no era un elfo ni una mujer…eso haría mas fáciles las cosas… ¿No?

Dain se quedo mirando a cada uno con cierto recelo, para terminar su mirada en la montaña solitaria….pues de ahí pudo distinguir que de la puerta bajaban dos figuras….no reconocía quienes eran pero si era cierto lo que decía ese grupo…aun a pesar de estar cierto rey distante ahí, tendrían que defender lo que muy a penas recuperaron.

-Sera mejor que tenga su palabra de que su gente no atacara-gruño el enano al acomodar su hacha en la cintura, miro de manera despectiva al rubio…quien hizo una ligera inclinación.

-Hablare con el rey Thranduil sobre esto….-informo Glorfindel, en su rostro marmoleado y calmado era lo que Dain le enervaba, pero no podia hacer nada sin consultarle a Thorin….bueno lo del ataque si porque para eso fue llamado, pero al ver otro detalle mas serio tenia que reunirse con su pariente…no sabiendo el porque su primo había derribado las puertas…pues cuando se acerco a la muralla vio un desastre y estaba seguro de algo…Smaug no lo hizo.

XXXXXXX

-Tonks…Draco-Bilbo veía como el grupo se acercaba con un Dain refunfuñando cosas al pasar junto al rey del bosque negro, la mirada de Legolas era la mas fría que Bilbo había visto, a pesar de solo conocérselo durante su travesía en aquellos calabozos del bosque.

-¿Bilbo?-cuestiono incrédula la Istari al ver que no estaba solo-no se si alegrarme por verte aquí con nosotros…o simplemente preocuparme mas- comento con un tono algo no tan convencido de lo que decía, mientras Dain se habría paso hacia lo que era la puerta.

-Bueno…muchas cosas pasaron-dijo Bilbo no tan convencido al recordar lo tenso que era el ambiente hace un momento dentro de la montaña, y pasando por alto el hecho que Thorin casi le rebanaba por algo que hizo para su bien, o al menos eso le trato de decir Gandalf para calmar su culpa…

Se habían librado por muy poco de hacer una guerra civil dentro de Erebor, pues una parte estaba a favor de Gandalf y otros en contra, bueno teniendo en cuenta el hecho que el gris había desarmado al líder enano frente a sus ojos, colocándole a Galadhrim en su cuello era de esperarse después de todo.

Tonks lo miro con duda al verlo, pero sabiendo lo ciego que estaba Thorin lo mas seguro es que no la tuviera fácil…ni el pequeño ni el mago gris, pues en sus ojos revelaba mas preocupación que nada…Draco y Bardo se miraron mutuamente, como tratando de descifrar lo que había ocurrido dentro…pero no era el momento pues Dain regresaba a regañadientes balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono Bardo al ver que el enano se acercaba, Glorfindel se había quedado con Thranduil para hablar sobre un tema de la batalla, Legolas se había acercado curioso a aquel regreso…

-No se que le pasa a mi primo-gruño el enano al girar y ver la montaña-no quiere dejarme entrar, ni tampoco salir-su frustración se veía con los ademanes que hacia con su cuerpo…era algo no esperado….Thorin no era el mismo, recordando aquello que cegó a su abuelo en algún momento de la historia.

-Es lo mismo que ocurrió con tu antepasado-explico Gandalf-sin embargo esta vez es peor…algo mas lo ciega, no simplemente el oro-el peregrino miro indiscretamente a Tonks quien se acerco a Draco para decirle lo que sucedió, pues este estaba con Tauriel….Bardo fue el único que observo esa mirada, haciendo que rodara los ojos.

-Bueno…era de esperarse-susurro el hombre sorprendiendo al mago por lo perspicaz que era…no lo esperaba de alguien a quien solo conoció de vista, pero que al parecer sabia mas que la propia Tonks-me eh topado con cierto elfo rubio…hable con el, pero Thorin es un caso especial-alzo las manos ante un Dain cuestionador de lo que hablaban.

-Mi buen maestro Dain…creo que esto es asunto de un corazón dudoso- explico el peregrino, haciendo que el enano se ofendiera por lo dicho.

-Estas tratando de decir que no entenderé este tema….soy un enano y puedes asegurar que muchas andan atrás de un favor mío….-gruño Dain sacándole una sonrisa a Bardo y Gandalf, destensando el momento que tenían hace un rato-y ni se diga de Thorin…aunque el nunca estuvo atento a ninguna a pesar de los buenos prospectos que tenia-se rasco la barba, con interés-pero veo que hay algo que no se-acuso.

-El viaje a sido largo y el dragón se a aprovechado de eso, atenuando el hecho que el oro también esta entrando a su corazón….-Gandalf regreso al serio tema-no me esperaba que se atrincherara dentro-

-Yo pensé que por ser su pariente te dejaría entrar-Bardo también comento al ver la montaña…el silencio y el viento resoplo dando anuncio de que no seria fácil sacar a Thorin….ajenos por completo al debate/pelea que se daba dentro de Erebor, donde un líder se había mostrado ajeno a dejar entrar a su pariente.

XXXXXXX

Fili y Kili no esperaban que esto fuera mas complicado que lo que imaginaron, con la partida de Gandalf y Bilbo la situación se volvió mas tensa, pero el hecho que Dain no había sido ingresado…al contrario fue ignorado por un pensativo Thorin, era lo que los sorprendió.

-Thorin no esta actuando bien-gruño Dwalin indignado-no dejar entrar a Dain es un error- cruzo los brazos.

-Maldición por fin recuperamos Erebor y ahora esto-Oin se sentaba pesadamente, no pudiendo desobedecer ordenes de Thorin, "no dejar entrar a nadie" aun si le cuestionaron y Dain también entraba en eso….siendo afirmado por el mismo líder.

-Yo pensé que era solo cuestión de los Istari y Bilbo….pero ahora nuestra propia gente- Gloin apretujaba su hacha al ver que Dain platicaba con Bardo y Gandalf, el ejercito no tenia indicios de dar inicio una batalla elfos/enanos, ni hacia ellos, que era un alivio, para los que se encontraban dentro.

-La maldición del dragón esta presente mis amigos, como alguna vez estuvo en su abuelo- explico Balin apesumbrado-hay que hacer algo por nosotros mismos, el bienestar de la casa de Thorin depende de esto-

-Una maldición-Dori se cruzo de brazos-eso es lo que Draco estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo …¿verdad?-haciendo referencia a las veces que lo vio apuntando con su varita a Thorin….se había calmado su curiosidad cuando este aclaro que era para ver los daños que tenia….pero Balin sonrio afirmándolo.

-Todo este tiempo lo has sabido verdad-Bifur dijo también apesumbrado, el anciano asentó.

-Temía que sucediera….pero cuando el dragón hablo, algo despertó en el…algo que Thorin mantuvo escondido a todos- Balin se acerco para ver el panorama, ahí Tonks era su objetivo en mente-el corazón dudoso de una mujer puede ser el significado del porque es mas fuerte- el escucho de primera mano lo que Smaug había dicho, después de todo su tiempo lo paso con Gandalf y Bilbo.

-Entonces ahí esta nuestra solución- Oin se levanto de inmediato llamando la atención de todos los enanos….todos se miraron incrédulos de aquello que llamo "la solución"-porque no vamos por Tonks…ella sabrá que hacer después de todo-

-Pero esto nos puede salir mal-ahora Bofur dijo-que tal si la respuesta no le gusta a Thorin- todos asentaron al ver la escena fuera, pues Tonks ahora hablaba con Glorfindel mientras Dain se dirigía a su ejercito….

-Nos tendremos que arriesgar- Oin comento-si queremos recuperar a nuestro rey, tenemos que hacerlo- Nori, Bifur, Gloin y Bofur aceptaron, Bombur, Ori, Dori tragaron grueso a la posibilidad negativa, Fili, Kili, Balin y Dwalin compartieron una mirada incrédula...era un riesgo muy alto.

Pero cuyo plan no resulto al escuchar un resoplido en el viento que les llamo la atención –Ellos ya llegaron-anuncio Balin al ver a lo lejos como unos gusano come tierra salían de las montañas, el ejercito en la entrada se desplegaba, adelantándose unos enanos, mientras el enemigo ya se divisaba cerca ante el sonido de las trompetas de los orcos.

-Que Aule nos ampare-susurro Oin al ver donde Thorin se había ido…estarían a su lado a pesar de dudar de su cordura, después de todo el era al rey que decidieron seguir…

XXXXXXXXX

La sincronía de Elfos y enanos era espectacular desde el punto de vista de Draco, sabiendo la enemistad que tenían, casi podía jurar que no la demostraban, ante lo bien coordinado que se mostraban entre defensa y ataque, aprovechando la fuerza de los enanos y la flexibilidad de los elfos.

El por su parte estaba teniendo problemas graves con la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, que era compensado por Bardo y Tauriel que se aferraron a estar a su lado ante una petición de Tonks, de nuevo pasando encima de el, algo que no tuvo tiempo de refutar….pues la mujer se alejo en la confusión de la batalla…los orcos eran demasiados.

-Agáchate-grito Tauriel al ver que por la espalda del joven aparecía un orco con su hacha levantada, ella en un movimiento maestro, el enemigo cayó a sus pies, el joven no tuvo tiempo de agradecer cuando lanzo a otro orco de las fauces de un Bardo apurado.

-Gracias muchacho-alcanzo a decir el hombre al agacharse de nuevo y dar un corte en el punto ciego, a pesar de no tener las mejores armas daba su mejor esfuerzo…Dain por su parte y a regañadientes termino siendo salvado por un burlista Legolas o un serio rey….el ultimo juraba que si no fuera aliado…se lo entregaba a un orco, aunque odiaba mas a los últimos que a los primeros.

-Ya te cansaste-cuestiono el príncipe del bosque negro a un aturdido Dain, quien en un descuido lo habían lanzado, gruñendo palabras de nuevo al elfo burlesco, que a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna…juro que era adrede el haberlo dejado tirado para saltarlo.

-Estúpido Elfo-gruño pie de hierro al concentrarse en su batalla, Legolas le salvo varias veces la vida, pero era algo que no aceptaría…catalogándola como una competencia silenciosa…devolviéndose mutuamente los favores hechos… mientras Thranduil ahora estaba colocado al lado de un Glorfindel maestro… que de igual manera era un deleite estar a la mano de alguien de su calidad….su manera de pelear era elegante pero mortal.

Glorfindel por su parte buscaba entre la confusión la figura ya esperada por el, la había perdido al momento que fue alejada poco a poco de su lado…la promesa de protegerla era difícil de cumplir si no estaba a su alcance.

El ex capitán de Gondolin, maldijo en élfico al seguir entablando una pelea con los orcos, el rey del bosque negro entendió el detalle…ahora ante sus ojos veía como la leyenda se aferraba en buscar a alguien….luego a dar una vista panorámica entendió quien era la que faltaba –interesante-susurro el rey al seguir con su pelea, no se esperaba eso de alguien de su calidad…aunque juzgando por como era la mujer era de esperarse.

Además de lo que se decía de ella, pues su hijo le conto de su encuentro después de la muerte de Smaug, era una posibilidad no aclarada….que esa mujer era la asesina de la misma creación de Melkor, extinguiendo por fin aquella oscuridad de los tiempos de la guerra de cólera.

Alguien de su habilidad de pelea y extrañeza era muy difícil pasarla por alto, además que tenia el carácter mas enigmático en la tierra media…una persona difícil de encontrar aun entre todas las especies…y de algo estaba seguro, el familiarizado con ese sentimiento lo entendía…fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en un Legolas divertido ante un Dain embarrado de lodo en batalla.

El tenia el recuerdo de su persona…pero un Istari era otra cosa, siguiendo el rumbo de la batalla….asegurándose que si veía a la mujer tendría que hacer lo posible para ayudar al amigo de su padre…aquel que respetaba tanto, pero que no diría fácilmente.

Gandalf por su parte estaba solo…peleando junto a lo que eran elfos y enanos, entre espada y báculo se defendía de la mejor manera que podía…desde el punto que estaba podía divisar a Draco, Bardo y Tauriel…trabajando juntos, al otro un ¿Legolas y Dain? Bueno no era tiempo de ver un gran paso en la historia de enemistad entre las dos razas.

Otro Thranduil y Glorfindel de igual manera, siendo unos grandes guerreros era de esperarse….pues uno peleo en la ultima alianza y el otro contra un Balrog al igual que el señor Nazgul, pero por mas que miro mas allá de sus ojos, entre la multitud que se congregaba en un grito de guerra, no pudo divisar la figura de la mujer -¿Tonks donde estas?-por un momento temía lo peor.

XXXXXX

Tonks no sabia en que momento había quedado en ese punto…todos estaba tan entretenido en sus batallas que no se dio cuenta cuando se separo del grupo, Draco no lo veía por ningún lado al igual que el resto de sus conocidos…su mano estaba herida ante un descuido suyo…agradecía que su espada había sido devuelta…pues con su magia sin varita era una muy buena combinación… orgullecida de lo avanzada en pelea .

Su mano se entumecía de su corte, no podía usar su magia curativa…..no por el momento pues requería una concentración mas profunda, como la vez que curo al pueblo de Dale…aun asi daba pelea y cuando menos acordó estaba casi en lo que quedaba del puente que se dirigía a la puerta de Erebor.

Pudo distinguir a Fili y Kili asomándose…ella se esforzó en saludarlos pero unos orcos ya la estaban rodeando, con un brazo herido era un problema severo…pero podía arreglárselas…¿no?

XXXXXXXXXX

Thorin estaba gruñendo desde lo que seria su trono, aun portando la pesada armadura que fue de sus antepasados, su mente estaba plagada de muchas dudas….se sentía solo, todos lo traicionaban, no podía confiar en nadie.

Fue cuando los pasos rápidos se acercaron, ahí junto a él, Dwalin, quien lo miraba-Mi señor será que no participaremos en esta batalla-cuestiono, llamando la atención del pensativo líder.

-Que quieres decir con eso Dwalin- espeto Thorin ante un enano sorprendido por lo dura que era su respuesta- es acaso que tu también te iras- apretó su puño en seña de fuerza.

-No mi señor-dijo Dwalin apesumbrado-antes lo dije y lo diré ahora, siempre lo seguiré-se inclino un poco ante un Thorin severo…él siempre fue su rey aun antes de conquistar Erebor….ahora tenia que mantenerse, pues solo era cuestión de la maldición del dragón…esperaba que todo estuviera bien y que reaccionaria al ver la pelea fuera, pero nadie lo convencía de salir de su trono…todos lo intentaron, fallando miserablemente.

Fue cuando unos pasos apresurados se acercaron hacia un Thorin con mirada encrudecida…Fili lo miro con un rostro de preocupación-Tonks –dijo muy apenas ante un arrebato del líder.

-Aquí no se mencionan los nombres de los traidores…no frente a tu rey-refunfuño con fuerza resonando entre las paredes de las entrañas de la montaña, pero Fili se levantó en toda su altura imponente de un descendiente de Durin, decidido en decir su mensaje.

-Ella esta peleando afuera….esta herida- informo de inmediato.

-Pues por traidora…es lo que merece- Thorin golpeo con fuerza el trono… sorprendiendo por su respuesta fría a los presentes.

-Como puedes decir eso de ella tío….desearle la muerte-Fili se acercó encarándolo, él era el más calmado de los dos sobrinos…pero cuando había algo que era defendible lo haría aun a pesar de quien fuera a enfrentarse…Dwalin lo reconocía como digno heredero de Durin por ese carácter sabio.

-La muerte es justa y benévola para una traidora- Thorin sentía su corazón enfurecer al ver la aparente desobediencia de un familiar-también quieres ir con ella verdad….vete antes de que haga algo que no quiero hacer-

-Hacer algo tío…si no ha hecho nada por nadie desde que recuperamos Erebor…solo se sienta a ver como el oro se acumula, tachando de traidores a los que creen en lo correcto- Fili se acerco a las escaleras que daban a su tío…Dwalin negaba con la cabeza para que callara-Usted lo sabe….no quería ser como su abuelo….pues lo esta haciendo-grito.

-Yo no soy como mis antepasados-gruño un Thorin oscurecido por la ira, empuño su espada…pero cuando iba a hacer lo que el diría como justicia ante una falta de respeto de su sobrino, otros pasos interrumpieron.

-TONKS HA CAIDO-Kili ahora entraba apresurado con un rostro lleno de horror, Fili abrió sus ojos para recibir a su hermano menor, pero no había una pisca de mentira en sus palabras…giro para encarar a su pariente, pues la espada resonó en el suelo ante la sorpresa del rey…mientras con una mano tapaba su rostro.

Su corazón caía en pedazos al escuchar esas palabras….pero ¿por qué? Si era una traidora, aun si sus sentimientos ya los tenia claro….ella se había marchado de su lado, el solo le quería ofrecer su reino….quería verla de nuevo junto a el….todo se volvió negro, como un agujero absorbiéndolo….

XXXXXXXX

Bueno ahora si termino el fic, sé que lo deje en el momento más genial… y que a lo mejor en este momento leyeron el principio de este párrafo esperando el desenlace….jojo…no soy maligna, solo me gusta la emoción.

No se preocupen con la inspiración que traigo les aseguro que no pasara mucho antes de que vean el capítulo nuevo de este casi final…si como leyeron….el final.

Gracias Shirou por tu comentario, si el amor para un elfo es muy difícil, por eso Glorfindel no quiere corresponderle mucho a Tonks…sabiendo que no es solo una Istari, además que no pertenece a este mundo….no quiere olvidar por qué los valar lo regresaron.

En cuanto a las historias de Neah20 (si es mi hermana…se oyó como star wars, y ¡gemela! Fuertes revelaciones) tiene problemas con su Word y por orgullosa no quiere agarrar mi lap….yo digo que la acoses, pero solo es una sugerencia de la gemela buena….va para las historias del rey justo: Moria y caminos Cruzados (hasta yo la estoy presionando…no te apures, de mi corre que no se le olvide)

Ahora si regresando a lo del tejón…agradezco en general a los lectores, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura…siguientes dos capítulos desenlace de los cinco ejércitos y un epilogo (según mis cálculos al menos que me emocione)

Geme 1 fuera.


	15. HUFFLE 15 LA RESPUESTA

Hola!

Ahora si casi llegamos al final, espero que disfruten el capítulo y lamento dejarla en lo más emocionante en el anterior…pero anímense que ya está el siguiente.

Gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo…Adelante que una guerra nos espera y con el casi el final de esta saga.

XXXXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 15: LA RESPUESTA QUE TANTO DESEABA

El corazón de Thorin latía cada vez más rápido, sentía como era succionado por el profundo dolor que se habia escondido de el….no la odiaba por lo que hizo, la odiaba por que no se quedó a su lado… pero ahora no tenía oportunidad de decir lo que en verdad sentía, lamentaba no haber estado ahí para protegerla…lamento muchas cosas, fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en sus sobrinos.

-Hay que salir- ordeno rápidamente al quitarse uno a uno parte de su armamento, Kili habia dicho que cayo, pero no necesariamente era que estaba muerta… ¿verdad?, tenía la esperanza que estuviera con vida, si no era el caso…tendría que reclamarle a cierto elfo rubio por no cuidar de ella…apretó fuertemente su puño, ante lo obvio impotente que se sentía.

El ciego por la maldición, su odio y celos no vio más allá de su propio egoísmo, alejándose de la batalla para cuidar lo que ahora no importaba tanto, se maldecía muchas veces el no estar ahí, maldecía el momento en que dejo que Smaug entrara a su corazón…si era correspondido, ya no le importaba….lo que en verdad quería era volverla a ver, aunque sea que no estuviera a su lado.

Toda la compañía acepto eufórico que su líder hubiera regresado, aunque lamentaban la manera en que por fin reacciono, solo esperaba que los ojos de Kili los engañaran, que la Istari estuviera con bien…cada uno tenía algo que reclamar a Glorfindel por su descuido, al igual que a Bardo y a los demás, incluyendo a Draco.

Aunque este último no tanto, ya que era un mocoso inútil en campo de batalla….ahora que recordaban, también se preocuparon por eso…solo rezando a Aule en llegar a tiempo, pues aún se podía escuchar la batalla fuera de Erebor, aquella que ignoraron por órdenes de su lider.

Bombur subió rápidamente hacia el viejo cuerno enano que sobresalía de la puerta, Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur y Bifur se prepararon para derribar aquello que obstruida su salida, mientras los demás esperaban con cierto aire de prisa para salir y ser parte de la pelea.

Bombur observo un poco todo el panorama que diviso, hordas de orcos congregándose con los aliados, podía distinguir a los enanos trabajar en equipo con los elfos, pero no era el momento de hacer eso…a una señal la campana dorada fue preparada para funcionar como un gran destapador.

Con esfuerzo enano y su ingenio se las arreglaron para poder armar la manera de salir, a una señal de un Thorin con un gesto crudo pero lleno de preocupación, el dorado objeto resoplo en lo que quedaba de la puerta, derribándola con brusquedad al sonido del cuerno que Bombur era el encargado.

La luz se empezaba a colar en la cueva, la brisa de esa mañana llena de muerte y batalla se coló a través de los pasillos, mientras los ojos de Thorin miraban adelante…las culpas luego las enfrentaría, ahora tenía que asegurarse de que alguien no estaba muerto…. Fili y Kili se miraron, preocupados de lo que fueran a encontrar.

Balin suspiro cansado…habían tenido que llegar a este punto para despertar al rey debajo de la montaña…Dwalin le daba palmadas, el mañana aun estaría ahí para todos o al menos eso esperaban…. Pues a un grito de guerra del que encabezaba todos se apoyaron, mientras Bombur bajo a como pudo desde donde se encontraban.

Ningún vitoreo fue escuchado, a pesar de que el ejército se habia desplegado frente a Erebor ahí en lo que quedaba del camino que llevaba a la entrada fueron testigos de algo conmovedor, pues un Elfo rubio en brazos traía el esbelto cuerpo de una figura conocida, rizos negros bailaban con la brisa mientras los ojos sabios se posaron en los que salían, para enfrentar los abiertos de Thorin.

-Porque no la protegiste-reclamo el enano austero al sabio elfo, quien solo lo seguía mirando, como tratando de calmarlo con ese gesto, Gandalf y Bilbo habia partido hace rato para ir en búsqueda de Draco en el pueblo de Dale, pues el joven junto a Bardo y Tauriel habían partido hacia ese punto.

-Eso debo reclamarte a ti….te dejaste consumir por una duda que tuviste miedo a aclarar, ella estuvo defendiendo la entrada de Erebor…sola, mientras ustedes se atrincheraban en la montaña- su voz era suave pero con un tono de reprensión, el capitán de Gondolin varias veces perdió la calma a pesar de que no se reflejaba en su fino rostro…pero Thorin se quedó mudo por aquello que no esperaba.

El elfo se veía herido, tenía signos de haber librado una batalla, en cambio el…se habia rehusado en salir por miedo a que su oro fuera arrebatado, habia odiado a Tonks por dejarlo solo…e irse con este elfo, pero no era asi, eran cierta las palabras de la mujer, ella estaría ahí para ayudarlo y el no hizo más que reclamar una supuesta Traición.

Dain se acercó apesumbrado por aquel debate, ahora entendía de lo que hablaba Bardo antes de la batalla, los ojos de su primo no estaban en cualquier enano o humano mortal, si no en una Istari guerrera a temer, con habilidades que iban más allá de su conocimiento, aunque tenía muchas preguntas que hacer….los orcos se estaban reorganizando para volver a su ataque.

Los enanos estaban desplegados a lo largo de la montaña solitaria, junto a unos elfos sin gesto de cansancio a diferencia de los primeros, pero por orgullo no lo dirían fácilmente, además que Thranduil se habia colocado al lado del Gondolin por si algo se presentaba, aun no confiaba en los enanos y menos en los que salían de Erebor.

Legolas miro de nuevo hacia otra parte, no lo admitiría, pero ver a la mujer en ese estado le causaba un dolor, por algo su padre siempre le impidió tener el contacto con las demás razas, la muerte era inevitable en una batalla…eso temía de la mujer, aunque no estaba aclarado, pues por respeto al capitán de Gondolin no se acercó más, pues su aura era tensa a pesar de no reflejarlo.

Un hombre de su linaje y señor de la luz del antiguo reino caído, no se notaría a simple vista su molestia, pero por el ambiente a su alrededor temía que algo saliera mal, aunque sabía que el Gondolin era el más sabio aun después de Elrond y Galadriel, calmándolo un poco.

Balin se acercó pues Thorin se quedó inmóvil después del reclamo del rubio, los ojos sabios del elfo le dieron el reconocimiento para ver a la mujer que aun posaba en sus brazos…las heridas de batalla eran fuertes, además de que su extraña ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia, Dain se acercó a Thorin para darle unas palmadas y que saliera de su mutismo.

El Gondolin suspiro pesadamente, su enojo lo habia hecho decir cosas que no valía restregarle al enano, los mortales suelen ser más susceptibles y poder cargar con esa culpa-Ella solo está débil…sin embargo si no la tratamos dentro de poco, puede ser peor…yo no soy mi Señor Elrond para poder curar sus heridas…eh llamado al joven Draco para que venga a tratarla con su magia- informo para asombro del líder enano.

El resto de la compañía se miró un poco más tranquilo después de aquello-Entonces ella…-trago grueso el líder, Dain sonrió para su pariente, Thranduil por su parte y junto a un príncipe curioso por el desenlace que a regañadientes se perdería, para dar las ultimas ordenes al ejercito elfo pues la batalla aun no terminaba.

-Lamento mis palabras Escudo del Roble-dijo el rubio con su gesto calmado al divisar otro punto, pues el joven Istari hacia su aparición junto a unos hijos de Bardo apurados-No cargues con una culpa que no te corresponden…ahora pelea y lidera un ejército que te pertenece, esto aún no acaba-

-Por ella que lo hare- dijo el enano en susurro con su mirada ahora clavada de nuevo en los ojos del elfo rubio, Draco trago grueso al interponerse entre aquello que juro era como decían de la batalla de Voldemort vs Dumbledore, aunque a estas alturas eso era demasiado débil para lo que presenciaba.

-No hay momento de una guerra entre amantes- tomo el valor de no sabe dónde, al ver que su prima aún estaba en los brazos de Glorfindel, sin tomar en cuenta el peso que eran esas palabras…ignorando de manera maestra los ojos posados en el…pues a pesar de que el elfo eran sabios…sentía ser clavado por miles de espadas al igual que los de Thorin, cuyo gesto no le ayudaba como al primero.

Sin embargo la preocupación por su pariente le hizo inmune a aquellas represiones silenciosas, pues ante sus ojos la mujer aún estaba inconsciente, pero a pesar de su estado sabía que era fuerte, por unos simples golpes no moriría fácilmente… ¿no?

-Vamos dentro de la montaña, si no le molesta al rey-dijo despectivamente el elfo rubio, Draco trago grueso ante lo incisivo que era ese comentario, pues el enano se acercó.

-No me molesta-gruño el enano, mientras el resto de la compañía se alejaba dándole unas palabras al joven Istari de encargarle a su prima…algo que no era necesario desde su punto de vista, aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender de ella…además que los hijos de Bardo ya estaban reuniendo agua y algunas frazadas que traían consigo-Para ella mi reino seria ofrecido si quisiera, y si su corazón me corresponde….pelearía por estar a su lado, aun si eso significara ir en contra de su propio destino y mundo-

Glorfindel lo vio desde su altura recordando aquella frase que habia dicho antes en la montaña, el enano estaba dispuesto a pelear contra lo que le esperaba en su mundo….si tuviera su corazón, ¿Pero él?, un tinte de envidia en lo egoísta que pueden ser los mortales le calo profundamente, miro al objeto que tenía su corazón…. ¿y si eres el al que escogía? ¿Podría hacer un lado sus obligaciones y atarla a un mundo que no pertenece, aunque eso signifique que no cumplirá su objetivo en su hogar?

Thorin tomo uno de los rizos negros para besarlo con dulzura, ante unos ojos desconfiados (pero disfrazados por el gesto marmoleado ya típico del rubio) –Prometo regresar si es necesario y aclarar mi duda- susurro a la mujer inconsciente ante un Draco fastidiado por estar esperando…la paciencia no era parte de una serpiente como el, además que fuera tan problemático el asunto entre estos prospectos a pretendientes.

Pero era de esperar con tan severos y serios que eran, no sabiendo en qué momento se interesaron en su pariente ni que tenia de bueno….no lo aceptaría fácilmente, pues el cuerno de inicio de batalla de nuevo comenzó…Glorfindel se aseguró en dejar a la dama en un lugar tranquilo, el también formaría parte del último golpe.

-*No sé si tu corazón me pertenece, puede que no esté seguro de lo que hare si es el caso…pero si los valar me permiten ser un poco egoísta…hare lo que pueda para que vayas a tu hogar….aunque eso signifique que mi corazón parta contigo- Susurro el elfo en su lenguaje nativo, para que Draco no entendiera al igual que los demás niños…besándole la frente con ternura, como si fuera la última vez que la viera.

Draco observo todo en silencio, no tan dispuesto en interrumpirlo…pero por Salazar, su pariente estaba mal, aunque tenía que admitirlo que con tal desenlace de una guerra entre los amantes era emocionante, no aceptándolo, pero sabía algo…lo podría usar a su favor más adelante contra su pariente…claro no con tintes malos como lo hubiera hecho antes de llegar ahí…al contrario, más para molestarla.

-Bien comencemos- dijo el joven Istari a los hijos de Bardo quienes obedecieron de inmediato, habían ido al escuchar de la boca de Gandalf y Bilbo que Tonks estaba herida de gravedad, sabiendo lo unido que eran los niños, Draco no se resistió en llevarlos…aun sabiendo lo traumante que podría ser….pero que con cariño acepto aquel lazo que le ofrecían lo hijos del heredero de Girion.

Algo que aprecia en lo más profundo, ya que no solamente tiene hermanos tanto enanos como humanos, si no que aceptaba ahora su lazo con Tonks, la mujer que se esforzó por hacerlo parte de algo que supero sus expectativas….habia cambiado, de eso no habia duda, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué quería hacer?

Ahí tenia personas que se preocupaban por él, que lo protegerían a pesar de todo, aun sin saber bien de su pasado lo aceptaron, anexándolo a familias que no imagino en toda su vida, por una parte el linaje de Durin que aunque no sabía mucho de historia entendía que era de las más antiguas además del linaje de Girion, antiguo rey de Dale….pero a él no le importaba de que familia venían.

Antes puede que eso lo hubiese impulsado a apreciarlos, pero era diferente….él no los veía con esos ojos, para el eran las personas más importantes que nunca conoció en su mundo, aun si sus padres estaban ahí…pero las palabras de Thorin vinieron a su mente.

¿Qué quería decir con pelear contra su destino y mundo? ¿Regresarían? Esto último le apretujo el corazón, ahora si tuviera la oportunidad de volver ¿Lo haría? Dejando todo lo que ahora aprecia atrás…su hogar era oscuro y sus preocupaciones que olvido ahora de nuevo volvían, fue cuando la mano de Bain lo saco de sus pensamientos, aun si estaba haciendo su labor estaba muy serio que preocupo a los hijos de Bardo.

-Draco ¿Estas bien?-cuestiono el niño al chico quien solo le sonrió, ahora viéndolos bien no sabía qué hacer, bajo la mirada de nuevo a su prima, ella también dejaría todo atrás…pues de algo no estaba tan seguro, aunque sospechaba…. ¿el corazón de su pariente donde estaba?, fue cuando los gemidos de Tonks lo hicieron detenerse.

-Oh que bueno que está bien- Sigrid dijo abrazando a una Tilda emocionada, aun si la batalla afuera seguía, se las habían arreglado para mantener al margen al enemigo, estaban preocupados por su padre….pero Tauriel les prometió que lo protegería.

La Istari gimió otro tanto para por fin abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue un rostro conocido -¿D-Draco?-cuestiono recibiendo una sonrisa sardónica.

-Por todas las barbas de Merlín…me hiciste preocuparme por ti…y por nada- siseo el rubio en un tono burlista, aun haciendo los últimos detalles de aquellas curaciones…no era tan bueno como lo era la Auror, pero se defendía…no se especializo en curar, más bien en torturar….pero era algo que no diría a un Gandalf apresurado cuando fue a llamarlo, viendo las habilidades de su prima el intuyo que el joven también las tendría.

La Istari dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado al ver que los ojos de su primo se clavaban en ella, todo le dolía pero no era nada que magia arreglaría….aun le quedaba un poco después de todo-¿Qué paso?... Siento como si una manada de centauros paso encima de mí y todavía después de que el expreso de Hogwarts me arrojara lejos- gruño al tomarse la cabeza, pero la niña pequeña de Bardo se arrojó a ella.

-Qué bueno que estas mejor hermana- dijo la niña sin pensarlo, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…Tonks aun con dolores le respondió lentamente.

-Lamento preocuparte Tilda y chicos-miro a todos alrededor…fue cuando frunció el ceño-Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Te presento aquello que Thorin resguardo con recelo-Draco se sentía orgulloso de ver el gesto de asombro de su pariente, además de un chiflido…. Sabía que el rey debajo del a montaña amaría lo que él estaba viendo…pero luego le contaría.

-Mi padre estaba preocupado por ti- Bain también le tomo del hombro a la Istari, pero ella sabiendo que el niño era demasiado maduro para su edad lo arrastro hacia sus brazos junto a un Tilda nostálgica.

-Vaya muchacho no seas tan serio- sonrió la mujer, pero el dolor de nuevo volvió –Auch-

-Por dios Mujer…no ves tu estado – Draco se palmeo el rostro ante lo descuidada que era su pariente, se asombraba de que aun estuviera viva aun con su nivel de torpeza y la actitud que tenía.

-Lo siento Draco-dijo Tonks al dar un suspiro…luego se acordó- Por cierto ya termino la batalla- cuestiono, los presentes se miraron.

-Thorin acaba de salir de la maldición-informo el joven a una mujer sorprendida-no preguntes como…yo llegue para curarte, no supe los detalles- se adelantó a lo que se le preguntaría-Toda la compañía se ha unido a la batalla…han pasado minutos desde que empezó de nuevo-

-Bien…hay que terminar esto- Tonks se levantó con un gran suspiro, Draco rodo los ojos adivinando lo que haría.

-No te podre detener… supongo- gruño Draco cansado de las actitudes descuidadas de su pariente, ella era de ese tipo de gente….le valía su estado físico, con solo ver el bien de los demás –Ni te atrevas a decir que me ponga en un lugar seguro que no lo hare-

-No te iba a pedir eso Draco- sonrió Tonks dándole unas palmadas a los hijos de Bardo, que estaban dispuestos a ponerse en su camino, no esperando a que el rubio estuviera de su parte- ahora necesito tu ayuda-esto sorprendió a su primo.

-Bueno…eso es nuevo- siseo el joven mago a una chica cansada, quien se las arregló para tratar de parecer como si no estuviera a punto de morir segundos antes –No subestimare a una Black-apunto la apariencia de su pariente quien alzo los hombros.

\- Hago lo que puedo- sonrió para recitar algunos hechizos, sus heridas habían sido cerradas, pero sus costillas aún estaba rotas…su espada habia sido recuperada y Glorfindel se la dio a Bain, quien a regañadientes se la dio…ella podía disimular su dolor y falta de magia, pero los hijos de Bardo la conocían muy bien.

-Promete que regresaras-Sigrid tomo la palabra de sus hermanos menores, quienes se quedaron en silencio entre lágrimas, tenían miedo…vieron de cerca a los orcos, si no fuera por Draco estarían muertos...pero su padre en realidad si estaba preocupados por los Istari, aunque fueran magos como Gandalf eran unos niños…y sus hermanos postizos.

Tonks sonrió no sabiendo si responder –Volveremos- dijo la mujer para seguir su camino junto a su pariente, ahí los tres hijos de Bardo se quedaron en la gran sala de Erebor que daba el trono pero que estaba cerca de la salida….

-Volverán… ¿verdad?-Tilda se aferró al vestido de su hermana mayor, su hermano le tomo de la cabeza.

-Ellos volverán-dijo con seguridad Bain –ellos lo dijeron…. ¿además son magos?-con esto calmo un poco a sus hermanas, pero de algo estaba seguro, aun recordando las palabras de su padre esa noche que lo busco…él estaba junto al elfo rubio, era imposible para el no ser parte de esa conversación se enteró de algo…los jóvenes Istari no eran como el peregrino…eran mortales como ellos.

XXXXXXXXX

Sabía que el enemigo estaba ahí…solo era cuestión de ir y acabar con el líder, era necesario para que la pelea acabara, Thorin junto a sus sobrinos y Dwalin se dirigían hacia la montaña donde el estandarte Orco ondeaba y mandaba ordenes…pero su sorpresa fue no encontrar nada.

-Hay que separarnos- informo Dwalin a un Thorin cauteloso, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No…hay que ir en pares…si esto es una trampa que no nos tomen por sorpresa- Thorin tenía la mente fría, tenía un motivo para regresar y no podía esperar por mucho tiempo mas-Dwalin tu ven conmigo, Fili y Kili-dijo a sus sobrinos quienes aceptaron.

El viento frio en aquella montaña se colaba entre sus ropas, el estandarte estaba solo encontrando poca resistencia por parte del enemigo, pero de Azog no se sabía nada, Thorin maldecía al no encontrarlo tantas cosas tenía que pagar.

Fue cuando algo le llamo la atención y el enemigo comenzó a dejarse caer por completo, la trampa estaba tomando forma, Dwalin se separó en algún momento de la confusión, el terreno no era del todo de ayuda para el propio enano, pero era necesario para salvar lo que tanto le costó recuperar.

Aun sin saber lo que en verdad sucedió con el dragón, ya que lo poco que recordaba en su maldición, era que no les dio tiempo de contar lo sucedido, solo recordando pedazos de la historia….gruñía al recordar lo ciego que fue, tantas personas para pedir disculpas…un hobbit valiente que se le enfrento al igual que un Gandalf dispuesto a defender lo que en verdad creía.

No era el momento indicado de pensar en eso, pero el enemigo no paraba de venir…si moriría solo esperaba ver a la joven cuyo corazón tenia, poder pedir disculpas a las personas que estuvieron a su lado a pesar de su equivocación…fue cuando algo sucedió, el grito de alguien conocido, Azog estaba ahí…y no se encontraba solo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tauriel se dirigía hacia la montaña donde Bilbo diviso al grupo de enanos dirigirse hacia la montaña donde el estandarte enemigo hondeaba, quien se quedó atrás junto a Gandalf…Legolas se las habia arreglado para encontrarla en el camino, al parecer el también habia tenido la idea de ir hacia ese punto.

-Mi señor- dijo la pelirroja un poco apenada, no habia podido hablar con el…aunque no era el momento.

-Estoy aquí para serte de ayuda-dijo el elfo con una sonrisa calmante –además cierta mujer ha venido también al igual que un joven y el Señor Glorfindel- informo sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-Ella está bien-cuestiono aliviada porque lo último que escucho era que estaba gravemente herida.

-Dice que está bien-dijo el elfo no tan convencido, aunque la idea de que los humanos son tan imprudentes estaba metiéndose en la cabeza –No preguntes…ni Glorfindel la convenció de no venir…aunque mi padre me pidió que me cuidara- lo que lo atraso fue lo protector que salió siendo su progenitor…aunque las burlas de un Dain estuvieron de más…tenia algunos asuntos que atender con ese capitán regresando.

Tauriel sonrió ante el gesto que su compañero tenia, desde que salió del Bosque negro tantas expresiones habia tenido, algo que dentro no habia tenido la oportunidad de sentir…pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en seguir adelante, extrañas aves empezaban acumularse y el príncipe haciendo uso de sus habilidades se montó en una de ellas.

Legolas no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso…eran enanos después de todo y un par de Istari inconscientes de su estado…no eran como Gandalf, eran torpes casi rayando en los mortales, pero quería reclamarle a la joven…no lo admitiría pero le caía bien y la respetaba, después de todo mato a un dragón, pues le fue contado por Thranduil unas noches antes.

XXXXXXXXX

Tonks habia llegado en el momento justo junto a Draco, los orcos le habían recibido pero a duras penas salvo a un Kili y Fili apurados, el segundo tenía una herida grave en el brazo, pero no mortal.

-No malgaste tu magia en mi- dijo el enano rubio a la mujer, entendía que esa apariencia que se cargaba era porque sus habilidades de Istari estaban al límite…aun si su gesto no lo revelaba o lo trataba de disimular entendía que no estaba muy bien…lo último que recuerda ella es que estaba inconscientes en manos del "Elfo Rubio".

-Estarás bien- cuestión Tonks no tan convencida, pero sabiendo su niveles de magia tomo la palabra de Fili-Draco…quédate aquí- ordeno al chico quien a regañadientes acepto.

-Claro. Ellos no pueden hacer nada sin mi- sonrió el chico a unos ofendidos Enanos…quienes por orgullo se trataron de levantar, Kili era el único que le golpeo en el hombro.

-Y lo dice el más debilucho de todos- Draco trato de disimular el dolor ante un alegre Kili, pero esa alegría le duro muy poco cuando el enemigo de nuevo venia…solo un vendaje leve a Fili hizo que su herida no sangrara tanto.

Glorfindel por su parte habia se habia separado en búsqueda de aquel enano que habia hecho a Tonks ir por el…le habia dolido en el corazón, pero era lo mejor…si su corazón no estaba con él, sabía que el enano era orgulloso y que la haría feliz…o al menos eso pensaba.

XXXXXXXXX

Thorin estaba cansado pero se defendía de manera maestra a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, Azog era más fuerte de lo que pensó al igual del que pudo distinguir como su hijo, una vuelta y fue lanzado al filo de lo que era una cascada congelada…ahí vio como Tauriel y Legolas estaban peleando junto a Dwalin….habia mas orcos de la calidad de Azog además de unos trolls.

Su espada habia caído uno metros lejos de él, habia sido desarmado-Este es el fin del hijo de Durin- gruño el orco mientras Azog lo veía a lo lejos, cuando alzo la espada y apretujaba en el suelo el cuerpo cansado del enano, blandeo su arma con una alegría insana.

Fue cuando ante los ojos incrédulos de un enano aturdido una espada brillante y llena de runas elficas se posó entre él y su enemigo, en unos movimientos elegantes desarmo con una fuerza al orco aturdido dando un corte en el estómago que a duras penas la libro el enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda elfo-gruño Thorin al negar la mano que se le ofreció a ayudar, por su orgullo que no lo haría.

-Los enanos y su terquedad- dijo el elfo sin perder su porte, aun si su vestimenta no eran de una pelea, el líder de la montaña no podía negar el porte que se cargaba a pesar de la suciedad y los cortes que tenía.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-gruño el líder enano al ver que su espada era devuelta, aquella que pertenecía al antiguo reino de este elfo, quien le fue arrebatada.

-Tonks quería venir- dijo con simpleza al lanzarse en un salto al orco que tenía frente, quien a pesar de ser de esa raza, tenía una resistencia….además que de Azog también se unió, tratando de hacer un ataque traicionero al elfo rubio, si no fuera por la condiciones y el querer saber más de la mujer…lo hubiera dejado a su suerte, después de todo era un capitán de un reino de altos elfos… ¿no?

-Tu enemigo soy yo- Thorin gruño haciendo a un lado a su enemigo, pues aunque no lo admitiría…ella se pondría triste si el muriera, aun si saber la respuesta…él era su amigo, no quería verla llorar.

Ahí en aquel lago congelado una batalla fue hecha contra los dos orcos maestros, el rey debajo de la montaña y el antiguo capitán de Gondolin, sin saber quién era su compañero de espadas en realidad, más que una introducción por Elrond en su momento…entendería lo importante de ver a alguien como Glorfindel pelando…aun si no lo admitiría era otro nivel de guerrero.

Lo habia visto antes durante su pelea frente a Erebor, pero no teniendo la oportunidad de tener más detalles de su manera de enfrentarse a un enemigo como el hijo de Azog, pero ahora los dos se complementaban…ayudándose mutuamente.

Sin embargo la pelea se fue haciendo más difícil ante el estado de Thorin, pues habia librado una batalla con ellos dos solo antes de la llegada de Glorfindel, de nuevo un corte en su brazo le hizo soltar su espada legendaria…el elfo rubio lo vio y trato de ir a su ayuda, pero el hijo de Azog se las arregló para poder alejarlo.

-No huiras elfo bonito- le gruño el orco al lanzar al elfo ante su descuido, pues aunque no eran buenos amigos se las arreglaron para poder ser parte de esa pelea, Glorfindel aterrizo sobre sus pies tapándose el golpe que se le habia dado…el orco era hábil manejando espada y mazo que en algún momento recupero…pero sus ojos no estaban en el…si no en su compañero, quien de nuevo estaba en el suelo, con una herida profunda en el brazo.

Maldijo por debajo en élfico, al ver que no le sería fácil salir de esto, dio unos cortes más fuerte que los anteriores haciendo ceder al orco –será mejor que te hagas a un lado Bolgo hijo de Azong…-dio un corte para girar de nuevo y esquivar el mazo y espada, pero de nuevo el orco lo tomo del pie lanzándolo más lejos de donde se encontraba.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thorin suspiro al ver de nuevo su fin, su compañero habia sido alejado y aunque no lo admitiría no podía asegurar que regresara con vida pues ahora también él estaba al borde de la muerte, aunque estaba feliz que ella estaba bien….aunque no la habia topado durante la batalla, estaba ahí en algún lugar…fue cuando el golpe final no llego…abrió los ojos y Azong habia sido lanzado.

-Vaya…llegue a tiempo-Tonks hacia su aparición, siendo la culpable de haber salvado a Thorin, quien no pudo ocultar una sonrisa a pesar de su estado.

-No me esperaba ser salvado por la más torpe de los Istari- comento al ser ayudado, aun asi estaba preocupado por el estado en que aparecía….-sabes asi te ves mejor- dijo al ser ayudado por ella, pero de nuevo Azong hacia su contrataque.

Tonks frunció el ceño ante el dolor que trato de ocultar, pero el rebote con la espada enemiga y la suya le hizo recordar los viejos dolores que escondió, aun si Fili, Kili y Draco trataron de detenerla ella se las arregló para escaparse.

Una pelea entre Azong y ella se libró, pues en algún momento termino siendo lanzada…sus heridas viejas volvían a aparecer…tenía que reclamarle a Draco su manera de curar, pues era muy superficial, aunque el gesto hacia que se guardara sus quejas.

Pero Thorin recordó a Glorfindel…quien peleaba contra Bolgo, en ese momento en que lo vio de nuevo tirado no tan lejos de ahí…su corazón se aceleró al ver que la distracción le habia costado a Tonks el ser herida de nuevo con gravedad.

Thorin se lanzó hacia el aprovechando una fisura del hielo que se abrió directo hacia el enemigo que habia sido debilitado por él y la Istari, cayendo a la fría agua –Tonks-grito a la mujer quien se colocó de rodillas, pero se detuvo al ver que ella trato de pararse de nuevo para dirigirse hacia el elfo rubio, quien se levantaba aun con sus heridas…se habia encargado de Bolgo…pero con un precio alto, sus heridas se veían graves…pero no tanto como los de Tonks o el mismo Thorin.

Pero unidas con las que habia tenido en lo que duro la batalla, el rey bajo la montaña bajo su mirada ya sabiendo la respuesta que tanto busco, fue cuando algo inesperado paso….el crujir del hielo se escuchó a las espaldas de una herida Tonks…. Quien solo giro para encontrarse con los ojos enojados de Azog.

-¡Muere!-en un grito de enojo salió de aquel estruendo crujir de hielo…Tonks estaba muy cansada…solo alcanzo a darle un vistazo al elfo rubio, para volver su mirada a la muerte segura…cerro los ojos esperando el golpe…pero el crujir y algo corriendo por su rostro…

-¡NO!- Tonks se levantó para alcanzar a alcanzar el cuerpo de su protector, el hacha incrustada fue arrebatada por el atacante que al ver lo que hizo sonrió con sorna.

-Qué bonita reunión-dijo Azog al ver como Tonks se aferraba a tener consigo a un Thorin sangrante, sin darse cuenta de que de nuevo el orco alzo su hacha en su contra…siendo interrumpido por el elfo rubio.

-No te atrevas-gruño el capitán de Gondolin con un rostro fruncido a pesar de mantener su porte, no lo negaría…-Por la casa del roble-giro haciendo a un lado el hacha, a pesar de que sus heridas dolían su enojo era mas-Por Durin- hizo un corte en el estómago al terminar su giro, la sangre negra salpico su terso rostro…pero eso no le importo –Por Thorin- dijo al dar la última estocada, haciendo que el cuerpo ya muerto del orco cayera en el agujero del cual no debió salir.

Al ver el cadáver flotando debajo de el, ya seguro que no volvería, giro apesumbrado por lo que sucedió…sabía que Tonks no tenía la magia suficiente para poder curarlo, él se tapó la herida del costado… fue cuando se colocó a un lado de un moribundo Thorin…quien lo recibió con unos ojos serios…Tonks estaba tapándose la boca, cubriendo el sollozo silente que trato de suprimir.

El enano tomo uno de los rizos que tenía en su rostro…estaba en el regazo de la mujer que tanto amo….que siempre espero ver, quería tener un mañana para verla sonreír –No llores mi niña- dijo al dar un beso al cabello de una muda Istari…Glorfindel nunca fue ajeno a la muerte…sabía que los mortales tenían vidas frágiles…aunque los elfos no eran ajenos del todo a aquel sentimiento.

-Fuiste un gran guerrero Escudo de Roble…y hubiese sido un honor verte coronado en el reino debajo de la montaña- el elfo dijo al agachar su mirada, Thorin sonrió, a lo que parecía ser el reconocimiento de un alto Eldar como el, en otro momento le caería en la punta del dedo.

-Podemos ir con Draco…el de seguro podrá hacer algo-aún tenía la esperanza de que esa gran herida se pudiera curar, tratando de hacer uso de su magia, la poca que le quedaba…pero la mano de Thorin la detuvo…llevándosela a la boca, besándola con ternura, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de la figura que tanto amo y busco…era una lástima no decirle lo que sentía directamente.

Ahí en los brazos de Tonks, el rey debajo de la montaña dio su ultimo respiro…Glorfindel canto algo en élfico en muestra de respeto hacia el enano…mientras su espada era recuperada, era difícil la muerte y lo entendía…pero más difícil ver a la mujer que amas llorar la muerte de alguien.

El amor siempre es de diferentes tonos, puede ser el más dulce sentimiento…pero también despierta los más tristes, de lo cual era demasiado nuevo para alguien milenario como el elfo, quien se quedó a su lado hasta que las lágrimas se secaron… pues Tonks sucumbió a sus heridas.

Ese dia fueron grandes las pérdidas por todos los aliados… de los cuales no se darían cuenta hasta después de la pelea.

Legolas habia llegado minutos antes solo para ver la escena más desoladora, Tonks estaba llorando al cuerpo sin vida de Thorin, aunque entendió los ojos de Glorfindel quien se estuvo junto a ella hasta que cayo desmayada…sin decir nada más se acercó, para cargar el cuerpo del rey debajo de la montaña.

Glorfindel lo miro…en sus ojos sabios se podía ver la tristeza…el fallo, las lágrimas de Tonks eran limpiadas por el –Ella estará bien…es fuerte- dijo el príncipe al hacer un gesto y cargar el cuerpo de Thorin.

-No me preocupa eso- dijo el sabio Eldar al seguir su paso, el príncipe entendía pero se quedaría callado, el amor era difícil….él también lo habia sufrido, Tauriel se separó de el en algún momento, pero ahora la batalla de los cinco ejércitos terminaba con el cierre de un aliado inesperado.

XXXXXXXXX

Se que muchos no querían que Thorin muriera, pero al menos supo la verdad que tanto busco, aunque fueron más por acciones que con palabras…al menos se fue sabiendo eso ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora la pregunta sería para Glorfindel ¿Qué hará ahora? Los Eldar no nacieron para ser egoístas…al menos no los que están a la altura de alguien como el miembro de la casa de la flor dorada.

Aun sabiendo el deber que tiene para la tierra media, y el destino de Tonks para su mundo.

Gracias a todos.

Fin

Geme 1 fuera…


	16. HUFFLE 16 TRISTE ADIOS

Hola!

Una disculpa por repetir de nuevo el capítulo, no me di cuenta, pero ahora si es el bueno.

Shirou me emociona tus review, si lo sé, Glorfindel se pasa de bueno, y estoy consciente de lo egoísta que pueden ser, teniendo en cuenta por qué Feanor salió de Valinor junto al resto de los Noldor para perseguir a los Silmaril, sabiendo el tipo de honor del capitán de Gondolin y la palabra que le dieron los valar cuando regreso, era de esperarse.

Y en cuanto a Tonks sorpresas se pueden esperar, puedo dar referencia a muchas cosas que tengo escondidas para ella…y que descubrirán en este que es la ronda final de la aventura, donde los corazones de todos están buscando la paz al momento de recuperar la grandeza de reinos.

Bien espero que disfruten este capítulo, donde el final se asoma en el horizonte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 16: TRISTE ADIOS

La noche era tan extensa y llena de nostalgia, ahí frente a las puertas de Erebor un funeral se llevaba acabo, tan imponente como la persona que encabezaba en silencio mortal el evento mas importante después de una batalla de tal magnitud.

Con su armadura ancestral en un gran pilar de mármol negro junto al que sería su compañero ante mandos, a pesar de la tristeza de la compañía y enanos en general, el cuerpo igual de tendido pero menos imponente que el gran Thorin, otro descendiente del linaje de Durin.

Kili había caído al poco tiempo de ser salvado, Tauriel no logro llegar a tiempo a su pesar, su corazón se fue con lo que era el mas joven de los enanos…. que no volvería a regresar para cumplir esa promesa que era el inicio de algo grande entre las dos razas enemistadas.

Las fogatas bailaban alrededor de los mármoles en tono de un tambor y canciones fúnebres, que en voz de aquella raza de mineros, tan gruesa y sonora…retumbaba alrededor de la montaña….los demás que habían ido a presentar sus respetos también los acompañaban.

En silencio los elfos se presentaban, que a pesar de tener una pelea y resentimiento con los moradores de la montaña, estaban para mostrar sus condolencias a sus compañeros de batalla, Thranduil y Legolas encabezaban la comitiva que entre flores y rezos en elficos se acoplaban a las roncas voces de los enanos, que por un momento se sorprendieron de aquel detalle.

Pues a pesar de ser dos idiomas muy diferentes, no se escuchaba mal para ninguno de los oídos que se adornaban con las voces discretas de ambos… el dia antes de la pelea, inclusive horas antes, ese detalle fuera impensable…sin embargo esa noche era diferente, dejando a un lado sus problemas, para seguir con el evento.

Dain dio un gesto de reconocimiento al ver acercarse a los dos lideres del bosque negro, el príncipe a pesar de aun tener un rencor y no vengarse por lo que se burlo el enano…lo dejaría para otro momento, pues un pariente cercano a el había muerto, luego paso a Fili, el único sobreviviente de la línea de Durin.

-Fueron grandes guerreros- comento hosco y sereno el príncipe elfo al dejar pasar a su padre quien solamente inclino su cabeza al joven heredero, este solo se quedo mirándolo por un momento…los ojos elficos, sabios y milenarios se mostraron serenos al chocar contra los de el.

-Si….lo fueron-dio un suspiro el enano rubio al recibir unas palmadas del príncipe, que por un momento lo sorprendió.

-Es por eso que el corazón de Tauriel estuvo siempre con el…-dijo simplemente el elfo causándole una sonrisa a Fili, por aquel comentario fuera de lugar.

-El honor fue de ambos el conocerte y espero que ahora que Erebor vuelva a ser como antes y poder arreglar asperezas entre nuestros pueblos-el enano le dio unas toscas palmadas al rubio, quien simplemente sonrio de medio lado…no tan convencido de eso.

Bardo por su parte, estaba con su familia no tan lejos de la comitiva elfica y enana, ellos como lideres del pueblo de Dale, se mantuvieron en silencio…el futuro Rey puso su distancia en respeto a la muerte de Thorin…el hombre con una profunda molestia en su corazón, por su platica pendiente.

Tauriel se mantuvo al lado de los hombres de Dale, Bardo le cuestiono el porque no iba con su gente, pero esta se negó… aun si su rey le habia ofrecido volver después de la batalla, hizo una promesa que no podía romper, si una no cumplía al menos vería por el bien de la gente que le dio hogar cuando ya no tenia nada.

Su preocupación principal era la situación sentimental de la Istari, quien había desaparecido esa mañana cuando despertó, cuestiono a Glorfindel, pero al ver su gesto entendió que era el momento de darle tiempo, además que no estaba sola…también Draco estaba con ella.

Fue cuando la atención se poso en los recién llegados, Draco en silencio y con un gesto triste, portando un traje negro un poco diferente al que tenia antes…ya que ahora estaba en completo de ese color…denotando sus rasgos finos.

A su lado la figura de la joven Istari, con un vestido negro, con encaje en los hombros y caído, sus rizos del mismo color hacían resaltar los rasgos nobles dignos de la casa Black, para muchos era la primera vez que notaban lo parecido que eran los dos parientes.

Gandalf también estaba ahí coronando esa pequeña comitiva de Istari, a su lado Glorfindel, elfo de la casa de la flor dorada, anexándose a los canticos elficos de sus compañeros…Fili se acerco a Draco para compartir un abrazo de hermanos.

-Lamento no haber sido de ayuda- el joven susurro al enano, quien negó con la cabeza….sus lagrimas se esforzaban por salir, cumpliendo su objetivo al poco tiempo, se sentía culpable ya que si no fuera porque se había desmayado por el esfuerzo, pudo haber hecho algo para salvar la vida de Kili….eso le hacia molestarse consigo mismo por su debilidad.

-Kili sabia lo que hacia…no te culpes por eso…era lo que hubiese hecho yo también por ti…es nuestro deber de hermanos mayores ver por los menores- esto ultimo hizo que el chico sonriera lastimosamente…mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, siendo apoyado por su pariente a un lado y un enano consolador.

Tonks se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos no mostraban esa alegría ya característica de ella…algo que respeto Fili, sabiendo las condiciones de cómo había muerto su tío…si Draco se sentía culpable, imaginaba como se sentía la chica…ambos siendo parientes.

Fili solo compartió una mirada con el elfo rubio que venia junto al peregrino gris, este mantuvo su distancia de la mujer, sus ojos sabios y cara serena, pero tenían un brillo triste hacia la mujer que venia delante de el…algo que el enano noto y solo le sonrio al elfo…sabia lo que su tío sentía, recuerda muy bien la ultima interacción entre los dos.

Uno a uno la compañía entera se poso al lado de los tres Istari, miro todo en silencio, Bilbo se sentía culpable de no ser de mucha ayuda, mas ahora teniendo "eso" que encontró en las cuevas de los trasgos… ¿Si hubiera ido yo haría la diferencia? Se cuestiono mil veces después de la batalla….pero era algo que no investigaría

El silencio se apodero del lugar al acabar las canciones elficas y enanas, Bardo observo todo desde donde se encontraba, Sigrid siendo la mayor, solo tomo el brazo de su padre-Ellos son fuertes, padre mío-susurro dulcemente, haciendo que el hombre sonriera y cambiara su mirada levemente, Bain y Tilda también hicieron lo mismo.

Balin siendo el mas anciano de todos los presentes y al ser el mas cercano al rey debajo de la montaña se adelanto frente a los dos cuerpos tendidos, un gesto triste se dibujo en su rostro mientras agarraba el valor de dedicar las ultimas palabras… vio morir a su abuelo, padre y ahora al hijo y sobrino….¿porque a ellos y no el, que había vivido mas?

Balin tomo el valor necesario para tomar las palabras y dirigirlas a un caído Thorin y Kili por su trayectoria y valor, los momentos que vivió durante ese viaje y sus hazañas como guerreros.

Estaban tristes y como tal el silencio era lo mejor, Glorfindel fue el primero en relatar lo sucedido, las grandezas que antes Balin conto de Thorin adaptadas a una melodiosa voz en lengua común.

Bilbo y la compañía se encogieron un poco mas al escuchar los relatos ya contados por el anciano enano, salir de la misma boca del gran elfo sabio, un detalle que pasaría a la historia para Dale y Erebor…un evento difícil de olvidar para cualquiera que estuvo presente.

Draco observo como su pariente miraba con tristeza como el elfo rubio terminaba la canción, el sabia que se había mantenido a distancia de dicho capitán de Gondolin por respeto a Thorin…ya enterándose de los sentimientos que este tenia y la culpabilidad de la manera en que murió.

Pero al igual que el, no podían hacer nada mas…la circunstancias y debilidades mortales habían hecho la diferencia en aquellos desenlaces, los dos compartían ese sentimiento…pero ambos podían superarlo para bien, no estaban solos…no ahora.

Esa noche Bilbo vio como dos grandes razas que conoció durante su viaje se daban un tiempo de paz por respeto a los grandes guerreros que se les daba una gran despedida, pero aun sabiendo lo tan pacifico que puede ser la vida de un hobbit, esto era completamente nuevo para el…pues pudo notar que Tonks estaba en silencio junto a su pariente….y con esa extraña apariencia que solo en momentos de debilidad (según entendió) aparecía, cuestionándose por qué no regresaba a la normalidad…o era acaso que esa era su normalidad.

Cuestiones del pequeño que sabia no era su asunto, Gandalf por su parte entendía que era lo que sucedía. El dia que Glorfindel la trajo de regreso le explico detalladamente lo sucedido…el elfo sabia que ella necesitaba espacio para pensar, lo poco que habia sido testigo le entristecía el corazón al capitán de Gondolin.

¿Pero era acaso que los ojos de un anciano se habían equivocado? Inclusive Bardo habia coincidido con el…el corazón de la mujer apuntaba a un lado, ahora si tenia en cuenta que era un tema fuera de las manos del peregrino… pero el tenia aprecio por los dos jóvenes magos…sabia sus inquietudes y culpas, pero era algo que debían superar…el primer tema quedaría a segundo termino.

Sabia que Tonks podría aclararlo después del luto que guardaba, el estaba mas que seguro de esa verdad…durante la inconciencia de la chica habia platicado con el líder de Dale, quien apreciaba mucho a los jóvenes…sabiendo las posibles preocupaciones de ambos.

Draco se habia desmayado durante la batalla por el esfuerzo realizado en si mismo y el agotamiento de su magia, Kili defendió al igual que Fili al chico inconsciente…haciendo que el primero recibiera una herida mortal, esto fue contado de primera mano por el segundo…sabiendo que tal vez Draco se culparía y por los preparativos del funeral y la coronación, los enanos no podrían estar ahí cuando despertaran ambos.

Pues Tonks también habia sido protegida por el rey debajo de la montaña, algo que Glorfindel le conto…ambos mayores (Bardo y Gandalf) tuvieron una conversación productiva en cuanto a ambos Istari, como abuelo y padre se preocupaban por lo que sentirían y se asegurarían de estar ahí para ellos si lo necesitaran…pues los enanos y el mismo capitán de Gondolin se los habían encargado.

El funeral termino entre luces que aparecieron de la nada, danzando hasta el cielo nocturno…la culpable no era otra mas que Tonks, quien en un movimiento de muñeca y con ayuda de Draco y su varita mostraron respeto a su manera, mágica e inolvidable. Haciendo que todos olvidaran por un momento sus preocupaciones…mientras cada luz desaparecía y se fundían con las estrellas de esa noche.

Haciendo que Elfos, Hombres y Enanos vieran la belleza que pueden mostrar esos Istari jóvenes, que pasarían a la historia por su participación en la batalla de los cinco ejercito….no solo para las ciudades en si, si no para las personas que los apreciaron no como magos…si no como amigos, compañeros, hermanos y familia, donde formaron lazos que no se romperían ni aunque los años pasaran.

XXXXXXXXX

La mañana pintaba un nuevo comienzo para cada uno de los involucrados, Dale estaba en reconstrucción y con ayuda de los Istari lograron poner todo en orden para el gran evento al igual que Erebor, estaban tan ocupados que olvidaron aclarar cualquier duda que tuvieran.

Tonks trato de buscar a Glorfindel, pero por mas que se quería acercar, algo la interrumpía y la ocupaba…solo lográndolo ver a lo lejos, pues los elfos también se habían mantenido ahí, desde el día del funeral…al ser invitados de honor por parte de ambas ciudades que estaban siendo reconstruidas.

Fili por ser heredero de sangre de Thorin, ejercería el puesto de rey de Erebor aun siendo joven, según los estándares de cualquiera de esa raza…pero que sabiendo era sabio y modesto a pesar de su edad, era digno del linaje de Durin, Draco se había mantenido con ellos desde aquella noche, mientras su prima estaba en Dale.

Draco entendía que era mas pesado para su pariente el estar en ese lugar por Thorin, aun si ella no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia inconscientemente el rubio opto por ser de ayuda a la compañía…siendo el mas unido y por petición del mismo Fili.

Que al perder un hermano se aferro al que le sobrevivía, aun si era adoptado y no tuviera nada que ver con el mismo…Tonks de igual manera, pero optaron por dejarla ir por su lado, ya que al igual que Erebor, Dale necesitaba la ayuda de alguno de los dos Istari, usándolo como excusa para aquellos ajenos a ese sentimiento con el que murió su rey.

Gandalf por su parte estuvo entre los dos reino para aconsejar a los futuros reyes sobre lo que vendría mas adelante, ya que según observaciones del concilio blanco esto aun no terminaba, mas sabiendo que el mismo Sauron habia estado en el reino del bosque negro, bajo la capa del Nigromante.

En ese tiempo de "paz" se había hecho una reunión entre los lideres para contar los últimos detalles de lo sucedido días atrás, desde el ataque del dragón de la boca de Bardo, al menos los pedazos que recordaba ya que cayo inconsciente.

Ahí las dudas de Dain referente a la ayuda de Tonks frente al Dragón fue aclarada, Gandalf quien solo sabia pequeños rumores de boca de Fili y Kili en su regreso al igual que de Draco, ganándose mas admiración de los ajenos a aquel pedazo de historia.

Fili por su parte aporto los detalles de su llegada a Erebor, además de consolidar la repartición de los bienes que en un inicio Thorin les había negado por su maldición, pero que sabiendo lo arrepentido que estaba…estaba mas que seguro que quería que todo fuera devuelto a sus dueños, además de cumplir con la promesa hecha a Esgaroth y reconstruir Dale.

Balin conto la parte de su llegada a la montaña solitaria, además de la participación de Bilbo en robar la piedra del arca, que había resultado un éxito y al parecer el anciano ya sabia que estaba en posesión del pequeño, sorprendiendo a los enanos presentes, menos a Gandalf quien había confiado en el desde que Thorin se mostraba extraño.

También en como la actitud del enano y el intento de ayuda de Draco para zafar al hijo de Thrain de quitarle la maldición, que resulto ser mas milenaria, según declaraciones del mismo chico, termino su relato hasta donde el rey salió de su embrujo…todos sabían que lo había logrado, pero nadie quiso mencionarlo al ver que el enano lo omitió en realidad.

Thranduil por su parte solo estuvo de oyente, solo para darle la palabra a su hijo, quien fue mas participe que el mismo al perseguir junto al peregrino la horda de Orcos, dándose cuenta del ataque que sufriría, terminando en el punto donde regreso a su reino.

Glorfindel afino detalles que el concilio había decidido al encontrar al Nigromante, al parecer Saruman asumió toda la responsabilidad de ir tras esa oscuridad, pero en los ojos del gris y del mismo capitán de Gondolin…dudaron un poco, el mago blanco era muy terco y en los últimos años se estaba comportando de una manera mas renuente y ajena.

-Bien…amigos míos- Gandalf asumió la palabra –veo que nuestra aventura terminara por ahora…solo espero que no bajen su mirada y sigan vigilando a su alrededor para lo que fuera a suceder en un futuro-

-Perdón por la interrumpíos Mithrandir-Thranduil ofreció de manera elegante pero fría al anciano, quien alzo la ceja, pues según el ya estaba dando por terminado aquella reunión…muchas cosas que hacer antes de la coronación y se habían dado el tiempo de estar ahí para aclarar ciertos puntos de historia- Todo ha sido aclarado en esta reunión, grandes hazañas se han relatado…pero mi duda es sobre esos Istari, eh escuchado hablar de sus habilidades y he sido testigo…pero por lo que noto no vienen del mismo lugar que tu-

Muchos eran ajenos a la verdad detrás de los jóvenes, incluyendo a Bardo…quien solo sabia lo superficial aclarado por el mago gris, solo que eran mortales pero con habilidades de un mago…aun sin saber bien de donde provenía el peregrino, entendía que no eran del mismo lugar…todos se mostraron atentos a ese punto, pues aunque no lo querían admitir tenían dudas.

Incluyendo los que formaron parte de la compañía…pues en todo el viaje ellos se ganaron su aprecio, aun en un inicio desconfiaban de ellos, mas del chico que trato de matar a su pariente, cuyo pasado no fue revelado…pero que entendían que estaba fuera de sus manos…el mago gris suspiro.

-Los valar nos otorgaron la ayuda necesaria en un momento oportuno- dijo el anciano recordando su primer encuentro, la verdad es que incluyéndolo, dudo un poco del estatus de Istari de la chica…y del joven que se mostró hostil a cualquiera incluyendo a su pariente, los dos evolucionaron de manera individual…uno más que otro.

Pero aun asi el solo sabia la verdad por encima y algunas cosas que le fueron explicadas por la misma Tonks el día que la visito por primera vez y le ofreció ser parte de la compañía…solo Glorfindel presente… había hecho referencia de lo que esperaba en su hogar –solo les diré que ellos provienen de un lugar muy lejano a la tierra media…y que puede que en cualquier momento sean llamados de nuevo por los valar, para regresar y cumplir su destino-

Glorfindel parpadeo un par de veces asimilando lo que habia dicho el mago, el lo sabia desde hace tiempo….algo en el interior le carcomía, aun si Thorin no le dijo nada antes de morir, su mirada aun la recordaba…las palabras que menciono cuándo salió de la montaña…pero sabia la respuesta.

El en el fondo temía que el corazón de Tonks se hubiese ido con Thorin, no teniendo la oportunidad de verla de cerca, los días se habían vuelto ocupado para ambos…y el dia que despertó ella habia desaparecido, optando por darle su espacio…siendo un elfo sabio no podía pedir más.

No podía anteponer su responsabilidad por sus sentimientos, ese peso aun lo cargaba y no podía ser libre aun de descubrir mas de lo que empezaba a sentir desde que conoció a la mujer...alzo su mirada para ver a Gandalf, si ella estaba a salvo (dentro de lo que cabe, teniendo en cuenta la guerra que tiene en su hogar), de las manos de Sauron, el estaría feliz.

-Bien…creo que esa es la única verdad que se nos puede decir-Bardo interrumpió lo que sería un largo debate, pues el rey elfo resulto ser mas terco que cualquier enano presente, quienes quedaron no tan satisfechos por lo dicho…pero apreciando a los jóvenes, tuvieron que conformarse.

-Ada…esta bien- Legolas le dijo a su padre, quien a pesar de tener una mirada fría no tuvo otra que aceptarlo, luego iría personalmente a hablar con Galadriel, quien lo mas seguro sabría algo…aunque tuviese que tragarse su orgullo, el rey elfo cuando tenia curiosidad, no descansaría hasta saber la verdad o al menos quedarse conforme con la respuesta.

-Bien amigos….-dio un suspiro el peregrino al ver que no hondarían en el tema, pues por parte de los enanos Balin y Fili habían detenido la curiosidad de Dain, quien aun estaba cuestionando…apoyando (aunque se mordió la lengua) al elfo rey…pero suspiro cansado al ver que no surtiría efecto- ahora damos por terminado esto…no sin antes…-

Al final de la reunión, donde estaban presentes la gente mas importante de esa alianza, asumieron la responsabilidad de ver a su alrededor, hacia el lugar donde el Nigromante hizo su aparición y el reino oscuro que se encontraba mas al sur, el peregrino hizo referencia a algún comentario de Tonks la noches anteriores.

"Siento que es solo el principio de algo mas grande…pero que llevara mucho tiempo para empezar un clímax y desenlace" la mujer seguía siendo un misterio, pues a pesar de verse ocupada podía notar ciertas cosas que el peregrino solo sospechaba, ella era mas efectiva en ese ámbito, incluso rivalizando un poco con su señora, pues en todo el viaje aprendió en hacerle caso a esas corazonadas de la joven.

Los primeros en partir fueron los del Reino de Erebor, pues al parecer ya estaban en lo final de la reconstrucción, que fue mas fácil con la ayuda del joven Istari, no abusando del uso de su magia con apoyo de las manos fuertes y trabajadoras de los enanos, solo haciendo un gesto de despedida…y Dain balbuceo algo inentendible para los demás…pero no para los mas cercanos, pues al parecer el príncipe elfo se había vengado de aquella burla…en algún punto de los días.

A Legolas le parecía entretenido molestar a ciertos enanos aun si su padre no aprobaba el hecho, pues aun no era tan común que los elfos estuvieran entre los mortales, mas siendo del bosque negro y de Erebor de los que estaban hablando (empezando por Tauriel que había asumido un puesto de capitana en el reino de Dale y afianzado una amistad con los enanos de la montaña)

Gandalf lo veía con buenos ojos, aunque el príncipe resulto ser mas como los hijos de Elrond, sabia que se entendían pues eran parientes lejanos (muy lejanos) pero que no se visitaban muy a menudo, el príncipe anuncio a su padre su partida para empezar a conocer la tierra media, algo que no tomo de buen modo dicho progenitor.

Pero que con ayuda de Tonks (quien resulto ser muy metiche), apoyo al príncipe, ella diciendo que se lo debía por cierta espada que aun le reclamaba el elfo, (que fue enterrada con Thorin), Thranduil accedió a regañadientes…ofreciéndole una opción al norte, donde los Dúnedain estaban…pues el rey había conocido a Arathorn

Siguieron los nobles del bosque negro, aun en silencio después de la partida de los enanos (pues el mago aun no superaba el hecho de los buenos pasos que iba la relación elfo con los enanos), quedando ahí solamente Bardo, Glorfindel y Gandalf.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-cuestiono el anciano al hombre, siendo el único que había tenido contacto con la chica a pesar de haber estado ocupada, Bardo suspiro recordando lo que había pasado esos días…pues al día siguiente del funeral ella despertó con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

-Bueno exceptuando el hecho que tiro una carretilla que fue directa a lo que quedaba de una construcción, casi enterrando a algunos hombres, si no fuera por la ayuda de Tauriel….- Bardo dijo con ausencia de sentimiento…pues no era lo único que había vuelto de la joven…si no recordando que era torpe por naturaleza ocasionado mas de una ocasión accidentes que la involucraban a ella o alguno de los aldeanos.

-En pocas palabras…bien- Gandalf dijo con una sonrisa, recordando el porque dudaba del estatus de Istari de la joven, Glorfindel solo mostro una sonrisa imperceptible al comentario del hombre…quien le dio unas palmadas.

-Y tu Glorfindel…-dijo el hombre austero –se lo que sucedió allá pero aun sin los detalles que solamente Thorin fue testigo, esta en pie esa platica que tuvimos antes de la batalla-

Glorfindel aprendió en esos días que los mortales eran muy curiosos en temas de ese estilo, incluyendo a Bardo, quien había tomado el papel de Padre de Tonks… haciéndolo suspirar, ahí los tres se quedaron otro rato discutiendo un tema en particular….pues el elfo tenia claro lo que sentía, pero ellos ajenos a lo que lo detenía (menos Gandalf que ya sabia algo…gracias a Elrond), acompañándolo con un poco de vino elfico, que el mismo rey Thranduil trajo del bosque negro.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La ciudad de Dale relucía mas imponente que sus mejores días, o al menos lo que las leyendas habían pasado de hijos a hijos, Tonks se había asegurado de regresar las cosas a su lugar…con ayuda de la gente a su alrededor, que a pesar de su torpeza y casi destruir media ciudad en un intento de repararla, teniendo que Tauriel vigilarla constantemente.

La gente había sabido apreciarla a pesar de esos pequeños detalles, a veces adivinando lo que tiraría o lo que sucedería preparándose para remediarlo de alguna manera, o haciéndose a un lado en el momento justo…la joven tenia un encanto natural, que hizo que eso fuera lo de menos, los hijos de Bardo también habían asumido su papel de hijos del futuro Rey.

Pues aunque Bardo decía que no tenia el perfil de nobleza, era algo obvio que no podía negar "Un rey puede que se defina por su sangre, pero también por sus acciones, esta gente te aprecia y te seguirá… eres descendiente del ultimo rey de Dale…no puedes negarlo" fue lo que dijo Tonks a Bardo, quien acepto con orgullo al escuchar las palabras de la joven.

El día siguiente seria la coronación de Fili en la gran sala que daba al trono del Rey debajo de la montaña, tomando ese puesto en honor de su hermano y tío, esa mañana habían tenido una reunión los lideres y al parecer todo seria devuelto después de tomar formalmente su puesto, aunque habían aportado una parte para que iniciaran la reconstrucción.

-Has visto a Draco últimamente-cuestiono Tonks ahora a Tauriel, quien se volvió una buena amiga durante ese tiempo, además de Sigrid… opto por mantener su porte Black en honor a Thorin… una manera de darle homenaje al recuerdo del enano, después de todo le había salvado la vida.

Aun sentía culpa por eso…pero Fili le había dicho ese día en el funeral, que Thorin lo hubiese echo de todas formas…por aquel sentimiento que solamente hasta que vio morir al rey acepto, aun si todo el camino se había girado a otra parte para respetar lo que ya sentía por alguien que esperaba en su mundo, pero que ya era olvidado por otro que nació en el viaje…algo que aun no aclaro y perdió la oportunidad varias ocasiones.

-Ayer paso por la muralla de Dale para ver los daños en la misma, al parecer los enanos trabajaran en eso después-informo, aun si Tonks ayudo en reconstruir algunas edificaciones…no había nada como unas buenas manos artesanas harían mejor.

-Oh, eso es una buena noticia- dijo con una sonrisa la ahora pelinegra, mientras se acomodaba aquello que era molesto a largo plazo y que opto en agarrar en una media coleta, Tauriel había visto el cambio antes…pero ya acostumbrada en verla asi, era mas imponente en su manera original (según aclaro Tonks en algún momento).

-Iras a Erebor mas tarde-cuestiono Tauriel dudosa de que fuera contestada esa pregunta, ya que sabia que Tonks no había tocado ese tema…Draco se había encontrado con la elfo el día anterior… y algunas veces mas, ya que el rubio resulto ser muy protector en cuanto al tema de su pariente, yendo cuando se desocupaba para ver que la Istari estuviera bien…guardando el secreto pues el Slytherin era muy modesto o penoso con eso.

-Si, eso creo…quiero ver el trabajo hecho en la montaña…solo una vez lo vi durante el funeral y en la batalla…me imagino que ha de ser mas imponente con ayuda de Draco y los enanos-en un tono entusiasta y lleno de orgullo por que su pariente fuera de ayuda dijo ante los ojos divertidos de una elfo, que gracias al apoyo de ese reino, de los enanos y de los Istari mas joven, había superado la muerte de Kili…asumiendo un puesto importante por Bardo.

Quien era muy insistente en que fuera de apoyo al ejercito, ella aceptando de inmediato…aunque su rey al poco tiempo le ofreció el regresar, pero que rechazo de buena manera…siendo aceptado por el mismo rey al escucharla.

Bardo le había convencido que estaba en buenas manos…aunque estaba un poco indecisa en un inicio…pues el Hombre era un mortal…y sabia que la muerte de el, de su hijo y sucesivamente seria doloroso, pero que enfrentaría con valor en el momento que llegara…por el linaje de Girion lo haría.

-Entonces te acompañare-dijo Tauriel a la chica, sorprendiéndola por ese echo, sabia lo que significaba ir…pues era después de todo el hogar de Kili-Que los valar nos libren de lo que puedes causar en ese lugar, con enanos trabajando, herramientas por todos lados- en un tono burlón comento aun manteniendo su gesto sereno…haciendo que la mujer hiciera un puchero, siguiendo la platica que continuo de manera amena entre las dos…al poco tiempo agregándose Sigrid quien buscaba a sus hermanos.

XXXXXXXXX

La visita de Tonks no pasó desapercibido por los enanos de Erebor, aun si la mayoría no habia tenido contacto directo con la Istari, las historias a su alrededor le hicieron renombre entre la multitud, además de ser la mujer cuyo corazón de Thorin atrapo…esto ultimo no siendo aclarado por ningún miembro de la compañía y del mismo Dain.

-Tonks-Fili se alegraba de ver a la mujer, cuyo porte ya no extrañaba a ninguno, pues Draco les informo lo sucedido, referente a su apariencia…pues el dia que despertó tuvieron una larga platica donde compartieron sus culpas…

-Me alegra que por fin te dignes a vernos…¿es acaso que la compañía es poca cosa para la gran mata dragones?- siseo con burla a la joven que frunció el ceño al darle un fuerte abrazo que hizo que Tonks tosiera el poco aire que le había quedado, Tauriel que la acompañaba solo sonrio discretamente al rubio, en complicidad de su comentario.

-Oh vaya, si que las palabras vuelan rápido….ya se me hacia extraño el porque cuando ingrese todos me miraban con cierta sorpresa-Tonks se palmeo la cara al recordar la entrada, lo noto pero trato de ignorarlo…ese secreto se había salido de su área de confort…pero ya era lo de menos.

-Como no…si es una gran hazaña-Dwalin grito desde donde se encontró, dándole un gran abrazo (que sorprendió) a la joven, Balin venia a su lado.

-Gran hazaña-suspiro cansada no queriendo entablar una pelea verbal con los enanos, durante su viaje aprendió que era mejor no discutir, con lo terco que eran-Bueno…pero por favor…no sigan con eso, en verdad no fue nada-

-La modestia ante todo-Ahora Oin hacia entrada junto a Gloin, Ori, Bombur, Bofur y Bifur, la mayoría de la compañía dejo lo que estaba haciendo al enterarse de la entrada de Tonks…era cierto lo que decía la mujer, era imposible ignorarla al saber de su labor no solo contra Smaug si no de los rumores no aclarados que la rodeaban.

-Bueno si no es porque falta Nori , casi juraba que toda la compañía me vino a saludar-sonrio la mujer, todos de igual manera carcajearon haciendo resonar la recién construida entrada.

-Aquí estoy-Nori llegaba junto a un Draco sucio y alardeando cosas sobre algún tema que no termino bien…Tonks lo recibió con una carcajada al igual que Tauriel, quien se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de integrarse al grupo…todos la aceptaron a su manera.

-Por fin te apareces primo-saludo Tonks acercándose al joven para darle una buena inspección –veo que has trabajado duro- se gano la mirada ya típica del rubio, quien no hondo en el tema.

-Lo mismo digo- arqueo la ceja –y bien a quien debemos el placer de tenerte con nosotros-sonrio el chico al cruzar los brazos y limpiarse con un par de conjuros…si a los enanos no le molestaba, a el si….

-Bueno, digamos que era el momento de ver el resultado de tu trabajo- silbo a su alrededor, si antes el recuerdo vago que tenia era muy bueno, lo que ahora veía era impresionante…

-Solo espera a ver el trono- Draco se recargo en su prima, haciendo alusión a que pasara, con un orgullo digno de alguien que trabajo en ello se podía notar en sus facciones…la compañía entera se tomo el resto de la tarde para darle un paseo a Tonks.

Tauriel estuvo al pendiente, al menos el resto de la compañía noto, pues cada que la mujer se le ocurría mover algo…siempre pasaba que tiraba o se tropezaba –Se nota que estas ya acostumbrada- Fili dijo a la pelirroja, que asentó, Draco y Tonks se adelantaron al grupo…el joven estaba explicando todo lo que hizo y hechizos que conjuro…muchos de los cuales para sorpresa de los enanos eran invenciones de el mismo.

-Bueno…en Dale muchas cosas hubieran pasado si no estaba preparada…Tonks puede ser una buena guerrera, a veces muy observadora…pero lo torpe hace que dudemos de lo que es ella-explico la pelirroja, sacándole una sonrisa a los enanos que estaba presentes.

Se detuvieron brevemente a lo que sería el orgullo de los enanos, esa noche colocarían la pieza final de las estatuas que adornarían la puerta, la figura de Kili y Thorin recibirían a los visitantes.

Tonks silbo emocionada de ser testigo de la labor de los enanos, Balin, Dwalin y el mismo Draco miraban con orgullo el trabajo terminado –Solo es cuestión de algunos hechizos para poner la pieza final-anuncio el Rubio.

La mujer solo sonrió al ver que la esperaban para poner la pieza de las estatuas, solo tendrían que esperar al aviso de los toques finales, los maestros artesanos eran muy dedicados en cada detalle, pues aunque aún no estaba armado por completo podía sentir la mirada de Thorin en ese tallado de piedra.

Tauriel por su parte le pareció digno aquella figura de su amado caído, la compañía entera sabía lo que significaba para cada una de las visitantes, siguiente el paseo por el lugar entre pláticas y burlas de la joven ante el trabajo físico que al parecer Draco hizo, algo que le sorprendió y no pasó desapercibido.

Siendo Fili el que platico como fue la primera tallada del joven, cuyas manos dolieron en semanas antes de que pudiera tomar su varita de nuevo, el orgullo que creció del joven por lo hecho sin necesidad de la madera magica, ademas que los enanos eran buenos maestros y tenían una paciencia envidiable, pues el mismo Balin fue supervisor con los demás miembros de la compañía.

Esa tarde fue muy amena para los sobrevivientes de la compañía y anexados Tauriel y Dain, quien se unió para saber mas de la mujer que fue el interés de su parientes…solo sabia información de la reunión que tuvieron anteriormente… pero quería conocerla en persona, sorprendiéndose un poco de lo distraída que puede ser, pero con una lealtad digna de cualquier enano y reina… si hubiese sido el caso.

Culminando en poner las últimas piezas de las estatuas ya mencionadas a la entrada de la imponente puerta de Erebor, entre aplausos de los presentes, pues al dia siguiente la coronación serian observados por los ojos imponentes de los caídos de Durin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La noche caía y la luz de la luna se divisaba en la ciudad de Dale, el dia que seguiría era importante para los dos reinos que antes estaban extintos y ahora prometían recuperar su antigua gloria.

Glorfindel observaba todo desde un punto en la muralla…las ciudades mortales siempre fueron hermosas a su manera, pero no tanto como las elficas, una nostalgia por su antiguo reino caído le empezaba a albergar.

-No esperaba verte por aquí-una voz ya conocida se escucho un poco cerca de la posición del capitán de Gondolin, el suspiro al saber quien era…después de ese dia no habían tenido contacto directo, el respetando su espacio.

-Solo miraba la luna y las estrellas, que mi pueblo tanto admira- explico el elfo rubio compartiendo una mirada cálida a la mujer que se posicionaba a su lado, aun en esa apariencia era ella misma.

-No se si era mi imaginación, pero casi juraba que me estabas evitando- recordó la mujer sin preocuparse de decir lo que pensaba, lo sospechaba pero la mayoría de las veces la ocupaban en otras cosas, perdiendo la oportunidad.

-A veces para aclarar el corazón es necesario el espacio para poder pensar- explico el elfo manteniendo su porte sabio y milenario, mirando de nuevo el infinito de la noche, que en buena compañía era el mejor.

-¿Pensar?- cuestiono Tonks algo aturdida-bueno han sucedido tantas cosas en este viaje que tenia que ordenar mucho,….-pauso para mirarlo-a los ojos de un elfo no se esconde nada…supongo-

-No…lamentablemente …no- Glorfindel se quedo pensando de nuevo, el era alguien cuya vida siempre fue entregada a su pueblo, no sabiendo como es estar interesado en alguien…ahora entendía a Luthien y Beren, quienes enfrentaron a mucho para ser felices…siendo Elrond el recuerdo de ese amor. (es nieto de ellos).

-Me agrada estar aquí contigo…desde la muerte de Thorin que me abstuve de hacerlo- Tonks se coloco justo al frente de la vista del elfo, era un poco mas alto que ella…pero sabiendo la etiqueta que se cargaba esa raza, seria muy atrevido lo que haría-Entiendo lo que tu cargas…Gandalf me comento lo que un alto elfo como tu, tiene que hacer antes-el mago era muy imprudente en ocasiones, mas en asuntos del corazón.

Esto hizo que el gesto sabio se rompiera por un momento, pero que recupero al poco tiempo-Mithrandir no es muy confiable en algunos asuntos-sabia que el mago entendía su dilema, pero no que lo diría fácilmente-Un mortal no entendería, pero si tan solo-la mano de Tonks se coloco en su boca para callarlo por un momento, haciendo que arqueara la ceja por primera vez hacia ella.

-Entiendo y no tienes que decir mas…. Alguien como yo no podría entender, pero al menos a veces es bueno ser egoísta….no soy una mortal normal, puedo pelear a tu lado si deseas….como antes lo dije la oscuridad esta ahí y se preparara para un asalto futuro…y si me dan la oportunidad de seguir a tu lado, lo estaré…solo está en que tú quieras- la mujer dijo todo esto con rapidez, como si algo la pudiera detener en un momento.

Glorfindel escucho las palabras que tanto temía, si tan solo fuera fácil de tomar para el…solo tomo la mano que estaba en su boca, besándola y colocándola en su rostro, mientras su mano desocupada la colocaba en la de Tonks-Temía que dijeras eso…no puedo atarte en un mundo que no perteneces…tu gente te necesita-

-Entonces si soy devuelta a mi hogar…terminare lo que tenga que hacer y volveré-en voz decisiva declaro fervientemente, haciendo que el elfo negara con la cabeza ante la terquedad, aunque era un alivio saber que el corazón de Tonks no se fue con Thorin… acaricio un poco mas la mejilla para solo colocar su cabeza en la frente de una muda mujer por aquel gesto, el cerro los ojos manteniendo su gesto serio.

Las palabras de Tonks le venían a su mente, pero por cuanto tiempo duraría antes de partir de nuevo a su pelea personal, no lo sabría…pero si ese tiempo se detuviera….solo bajo un poco la cabeza, Thorin venia a su mente…el sacrificaría mucho para su amor… no podría ser tan egoísta como para pedirle a Tonks pelear junto a él y quedarse, pues aunque le doliera, no estaba en sus manos.

A la luz de la luna, las estrellas brillaron en Dale…y ahí en la muralla de la antigua ciudad de valle una promesa silenciosa se hizo presente, sin ningún testigo mas que el mismo cielo, el viento silbo de manera extraña, sin saber que algo mas los preparaba.

XXXXXXXX

Draco habia salido a tomar aire esa noche, tantas cosas venían a su mente en ese momento de soledad, la muralla de Dale se veía más imponente y estaba más que seguro que se vería mejor con un poco de ayuda enana.

El tiempo que habia pasado después de la batalla le sirvió para aclarar su mente, aun si recordaba el hecho que tal vez volvería a su hogar el trato de no concentrarse mucho en eso…le pregunto a Tonks sobre lo que pensaba, en ese momento no le contesto, pero esa tarde venía con una respuesta clara que le levanto los ánimos.

"Entonces encontraremos la manera de volver al terminar nuestro trabajo allá" fueron las palabras tercas que declaro la mujer al poco tiempo, sacándole una sonrisa y disfrutando más el dia que paso con la compañía sobreviviente, aun si hubiesen perdido mucho durante la batalla…lo que ganaron era más.

Fue cuando un viento lo hizo querer ir hacia un punto –Es hora- susurro de nuevo le hizo pararse en seco, pues aunque le dolía la reconoció.

-Hey Draco-otra voz alegre se escuchó atrás de él, Tonks veía con duda como su primo se quedó en silencio solo observándola….pero le asusto el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos, haciendo que corriera hacia su lado –Que sucede Draco…dime- rogo sacudiendo un poco al rubio.

El joven solo la miro por un momento –N-nada-dijo no tan convencido, al tomarse la cabeza, aferrándose a la idea de que era una ilusión-solo pase a tomar aire- trato de recuperar su color.

-Bien…si no quieres decirme está bien…no te presionare- Tonks no insistió en el tema…pero al ver el arco de la entrada que daba a Dale le dio una sensación extraña-Bueno vamos…Bardo esta sentido porque no has ido a verlo desde hace tiempo, de seguro te recibirá muy bien ahora que estas aquí- dio palmadas al rubio, quien rodo los ojos.

-Soy un Istari ocupado…no puedo solamente dejar mis labores en Erebor para venir a verlo- suspiro cansado…aunque el hombre habia mentido para su prima, pues el habia hecho la aparición varias veces en Dale, pero que mantuvo en secreto….como antes se aclaró, no estaba preocupado por el estado de Tonks…solo sentía que sola no haría nada después de todo lo que sucedió- y a todo esto…tu que estás haciendo aquí tan noche- frunció el ceño.

-Oh…nada- dijo simplemente, guardándose para sí misma lo sucedido con Glorfindel, estaba feliz… pero habia algo que le molestaba desde lo más profundo, de esos presentimientos que la molestaba y que terminaban sucediendo –Anda vamos- empujo al joven a la entrada…solo deteniéndose un poco para observar más de cerca.

-Que paso Tonks-dijo al no sentir más esos empujones, la joven lo miro de nuevo…simplemente sonriendo, sin embargo el gesto les cambio al estar del otro lado…pues lo que vieron no esperaban…las casas no estaban, las fogatas desaparecieron….solo un pasillo largo y oscuro.

Los dos parientes se quedaron en silencio al ver el cambio de panorama temiendo lo que sucedía….-No- Draco mordió su labio para correr hacia el final de aquella oscuridad donde una luz se divisaba, repitiéndose una y otra vez la negativa de aquel relato –No…por merlín que no…por favor, no aun- suplicaba en silencio, siendo seguida por su pariente.

Tonks apretaba su corazón con tristeza al recordar lo que por fin habia conseguido, sabiendo lo que significaba el estar en ese lugar que aún no reconocía, pero temía hacerlo….fue cuando Draco se detuvo, la luz les cegó por un momento.

La chica coloco la mano en el hombro de su primo, tratando de no derrumbarse de nuevo frente a el…siendo que no era la única en sufrir por ver lo que estaba adelante…. Montones de muebles viejos apilados unos contra otros, detrás de ellos lo que parecía un cuadro de una ciudad en movimiento se quedaba inerte…mientras la puerta que se veía en el primer plano se cerraba.

-Hemos regresado- Draco se tapó la boca para tratar de no maldecir, la coronación iba a ser el dia siguiente….prometió a Fili estar ahí junto a el, para recibir aquella obligación, Tonks también habia hecho varias a Bardo, Glorfindel y el mismo Fili esa tarde.

El dia siguiente era el más importante para todos los involucrados en esa aventura, donde los magos fueron invitados por Gandalf, para que se presentaran como miembros de la orden Istari oficialmente, pero aquella tristeza les duro poco cuando no muy lejos de ahí explosiones se escucharon.

Dándose cuenta que regresaron para dar pie al inicio del final de su destino, donde una batalla se llevaría a cabo en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, no teniendo tiempo de lamentar el regresar a su hogar…pues ninguno de los dos estaba contento…y Tonks estaba segura que volvería a la sala de menesteres para reclamarle, aunque la tacharan de loca.

Draco no dijo nada más al recordar aquel closet que faltaba poco para reparar, lo que antes estaría orgulloso de lograr, pero que ahora al volver de una aventura donde personas importantes lo esperaban no valía la pena…nada de lo que conocía ahí tenía sentido para el…pero de algo estaba seguro, no era el único, pues aferrándose a la promesa de ese dia de Tonks…regresaría…solo tenían que arreglar unos asuntos ahí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El dia era el más importante…la alegría de los lugareños era obvio, menos para dos par de reyes…que a pesar de poseer ya su corona estaban tristes por la falta de ciertas personas, solo los más cercanos sabían de quien se trataban, muchos cuestionaron la falta de tan importantes leyendas entre ellos…pero nadie le supo contestar dejando esa incógnita para después.

Con el tiempo las historias se volvieron leyendas, las leyendas en mitos que pasaron de padres a hijos, pero con una verdad escondida…pues de los Istari ya no se supo más…aunque tenían la impresión que la compañía que aun sobrevivía lo sabía, al igual que el linaje de Bardo I.

Bilbo Bolsón habia vuelto a su hogar para empezar a escribir sus hazañas, las aventuras y desventuras que vivió desde el comienzo de cierta reunión, donde por poco pierde su hogar entre fuego imprudente de una mujer.

Una Istari que recordaría con cariño y que esperaba que volviera, rezando a los valar de tener tiempo de vida para verla de nuevo sonreír….al igual que Draco, los dos cuyo valor dejo plasmado en muchos corazones, que a pesar de la tristeza que fue su partida.

Tenían la esperanza de que regresarían o al menos eso menciono el Gris "los valar mandan a las personas indicadas en momentos indicados…la oscuridad por el momento se ha ido….y no se sabe cuándo de nuevo nos puedan escuchar"

-Tío…. ¿pronto terminaras tu libro?-un pequeño hobbit de cabello rizado y negro se asomaba en lo que sería un gran escritorio lleno de hojas viejas y arrugadas, de ahí una cabeza ahora plateada por los años, las arrugas leves adornaban aquel antes jovial gesto.

-Oh, claro mi querido Frodo- sonrió de medio lado al dar su último vistazo en aquel que sería el cierre de su gran viaje, el pariente solo se asomó levemente para leer en voz baja lo que se habia escrito.

-"Dedicación especial a los dos jóvenes Istari, que estén donde estén sepan que en bolsón cerrado tienen su hogar…. Aclarando que un reparo estaría bien si se necesita"-termino de leer el hobbit arqueando la ceja-¿Reparo?-cuestiono.

-Si mi buen Frodo…ese fue el primer hechizo que hizo Tonks aquí…te lo conté alguna vez en mis relatos- sonrió el anciano débilmente al dar por terminado aquel libro…donde habia iniciado un viaje de ida y vuelta, pues habían pasado 70 años desde aquella batalla que aun recordaba cada momento.

Incluyendo cuando le dijeron que Tonks y Draco habían vuelto a su hogar el dia de la coronación de Fili y Bardo, Bilbo estuvo ahí y aun sentía la tristeza del ambiente a pesar de ser un momento que se suponía alegre….pues las dos personas más importantes faltaban…pero con la esperanzas de volverlos a ver.

FIN

XXXXXXXX

Bueno es el fin de este pasaje de la tierra media, donde a pesar de la tristeza que se supone seria alegría el estar devuelta a su hogar, antes lo estarían… pero no cuando encontraron su lugar.

¿Qué les pareció? Glorfindel después de todo acepto el sentimiento que trato de mantener oculto, estaba triste por ser correspondido, aunque también estaba alegre por el mismo, aunque el regreso estaba fuera de sus manos, ya que los valar los trajeron y ellos sabrían cuando regresarlos.

Gandalf resulto ser muy malo guardando secretos, al contarle a Tonks lo referente a Glorfindel, pero no era un buen consejero y se le salió sin querer en un intento de zafarse de la chica, dándose cuenta al poco tiempo de su error, Bardo siendo testigo no pudo aguantar la risa por aquel desliz del mago, el anciano era un imprudente en algunos asuntos.

Geme 1 fuera


	17. HUFFLE 17 UNOS AÑOS PASAN MUY RAPIDO

Hola!

Les presento el punto de vista del par de magos regresando a su hogar, el anterior fue el fin de la saga del hobbit, solo este mencionara como la pasaron ya cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en su hogar y en plena invasión de mortifagos.

Un extraño epilogo para mí, ya que este no es el final…solo el inicio de algo más grande, después de todo la tejón menciono a Gandalf que faltaba el desenlace.

Shirou en cuanto a lo de Gandalf…pues es un mago misterioso y actúa de distintas maneras, inclusive yo no lo entiendo a veces (jajajaja, aunque sea la escritora), pero de algo estoy segura, sus acciones nunca son inútiles…al contrario.

Bien iniciemos con un tiempo en casa…donde nuestros queridos Istaris regresan a su hogar ¿será acaso que puedan acomodarse a su vida anterior? ¿Volverán a ser los mismos entre sus antiguos amigos? Bueno no lo sabremos ¿o tal vez si?…son tan impredecibles….

XXXXXXXXXX

HUFFLE 17: UNOS AÑOS PASAN MUY RAPIDO...

El dia era nuevo para todos, en la escuela se levantaba de luto por una figura caída, Dumbledore habia muerto esa noche, a manos del que creyeron el mejor seguidor y colega de la Orden del Fénix, pero lo que más desconcertó a parte de la tristeza que conlleva una perdida, la aparición de un par de magos que se creyó muertos.

Draco y Tonks en silencio observaban todo desde lo alto de la escalera, involucrarse en la pelea era necesario cuando el joven rubio defendió a Luna en un intento de Bellatrix de matarla, pasando desapercibido por esta…al igual que Tonks intercediendo en el ataque de un hombre lobo contra Bill Wesley.

Snape se habia topado con su ahijado en aquella sala cuando salvo a Bellatrix, ahí el joven desarmo al maestro ante el mutismo de verlo ahí junto a Luna, pero el hombre no lo ataco…solo desapareció en humo negro junto a la mujer desmayada… dejando al par de jóvenes en un mutismo.

El amanecer se tiño de rojo ante la destrucción dejada atrás en Hogwarts, muchos se levantaron por el miedo a ser asesinados por los Mortifagos que ingresaron de manera extraña, solo Draco entendía como lo lograron, después de todo aquel objeto mágico y olvidado casi estaba en su perfecto estado cuando fue transportado aquel mundo que ahora extrañaba, no solo el…si no también Tonks.

-¡Quien eres tú!-fueron las palabras recelosas del viejo auror la primera vez que vio a Tonks en su forma Black, la susodicha no hizo gesto alguno más que una sonrisa triste y vacía, ignorando el hecho que estaba siendo apuntada por la varita de su tutor.

La situación era que Draco estuviera a su lado, era motivo de desconfianza, Harry les dijo de sus sospechas de que el rubio fuera un Mortifago, siendo confirmadas por el viejo ojo de Alastor al ver la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, aumentando aquel tinte oscuro, la escuela estaba sumida en depresión, haciendo que los mayores se hicieran cargo de los intrusos.

Lupin, Bill Wesley, eran los más extrañados de ver la situación, era cierto que tenían desconfianza, pero este último fue salvado por la que aun consideraba una extraña -¿Tonks?-Sirius se adelantó en confusión, haciendo que Alastor volviera a ver por su ojo mágico, era cierto que despedía ese "eso" que tenía su pupila, pero era imposible, traspaso el velo de la muerte hace un año.

Aun si el ex preso metió la duda sobre aquel llamado, por unos minutos el silencio reino entre el grupo, hasta que Mcgonagall regreso, los alumnos estaban tan consternados por la violación por parte de los mortifagos, que ella y los maestros tuvieron dificultades para calmar a los jóvenes.

-Vaya Señorita Tonks veo que ha regresado a su antiguo yo, después de años- la susodicha aclaro lo que Sirius no confirmo del todo, pues Andrómeda le conto algo cuando creyó muerta a su hija, él se sentía culpable por el asunto, pues no pudo protegerla, aun si la mirada de recelo no disminuyo, ni siquiera Lupin disimulo su sorpresa, Draco rodo los ojos…era demasiada atención hacia ellos, aunque el director este muerto en ese momento, debería ser el la noticia el y no ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El sonido de los canticos de las sirenas le hacían sentir nostalgia a un rubio que se encontraba rezagado del grupo congregado alrededor del cuerpo tendido del muerto, el miraba perdido lo sucedido…tantas cosas que sentía, su prima partió a parte, fue cuando la figura ya conocida de su enemigo, haciéndose el occiso por eso.

-¿Malfoy?- Harry se acercó durante el funeral del gran mago antes director de la escuela, su aura incomoda era obvia para el punto de vista del joven.

-Ya escúpelo Potter, no estoy de humor como para hablar contigo….- gruño el Slytherin haciendo que el pelinegro arqueara su ceja ante la obvia molestia del chico, por algo no se llevaban bien…y principalmente era por su actitud, muchos aún tenían la desconfianza hacia el ex mortifago, mas sabiendo que uno que según se reformo los traiciono.

-Mira Malfoy…tengamos las cosas claras, yo no confió en ti y viceversa- gruño Potter indignado de que estuviera presente en el funeral, por respeto y aprecio a Tonks y Sirius lo acepto (el ultimo de inmediato para su gusto), sabiendo que esta intercedió por el en la escuela, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban ahí (Sirius se añadió al poco tiempo junto a Nym).

-Dime algo nuevo Potter- siseo el joven con su mejor posición intimidadora, una nueva para el jefe del trio dorado ahí presente, pero para cualquiera de la tierra media identificaría como alguien digno de la línea de Durin, ojos firmes como alguna vez lo mostro Thorin.

El chico pelinegro apretó los puños, pasaron tantas cosas durante ese año, que tenían que culminar con la actitud del rubio-Solo te salva el hecho que Tonks y mi padrino te aprecian- bufo tratándose de calmar, tenía la intención de entablar una plática más amistosa, pero los años anteriores eran difícil de olvidar.

-Vaya….gracias por tu bondad Oh San Potter, con complejo de héroe…- alzo los brazos hacia el cielo, para luego clavar su mirada en el elegido- será mejor que cuides tus pasos Potter, Voldemort esta tras de ti….-para mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo, Tonks venía a su encuentro, tenían tantas cosas que planear, para hacer una buena movida aun si la orden del fénix les cree o no-Aunque no sé porque-susurro, molestando más al chico elegido.

Si no fuera porque Hermione llegaba junto a Ron para detener a su amigo, una pelea en la recién terminada marcha luctuosa, donde Sirenas y demás criaturas se hicieron presentes para mostrarle sus respetos al gran mago, se hubiera echado a perder.

-Ya terminaste Draco- sonrió Tonks un poco repuesta de la sensación de pérdida, su pariente lo estaba llevando muy bien a pesar de saber que sus padres estaban en alguna parte junto a Voldemort, lo último que recordaba el Malfoy era que su hogar fungía como cuartel general de dicha oscura comitiva.

-¿Termine? Por Aule Tonks, con ese chico se terminó hace tiempo…no vale la pena ahora pensar en una reconciliación con esta gente- gruño fastidiado al caminar junto a su prima, mirando a su alrededor, toda la gente intercambiaba susurros respecto a esa pareja, inclusive no lo dejaron acercarse a dejar una flor al cadáver del que fuera su director… no le importaba mucho, pero por principios hizo el intento.

Tonks se sonrió al notar la expresión que tuvo su pariente, suplantando a merlín y Salazar, el pasar tanto tiempo entre enanos le afecta su vocabulario, pero no dijo nada…ella también extrañaba todo lo referente a ese mundo y en especial a cierta persona, negó con la cabeza…los dos se aferraron a esa promesa en silencio, pues la noche en que llegaron fue muy movida para todos.

-Sabes que eh estado en mejores eventos… ¿verdad?- gruño el rubio al saber que su pariente fue a discutir con quienes le impidieron el camino para dejar sus respetos al director –No era necesario que te enemistaras con tus amigos…debo de estar acostumbrado, después de todo fui un mortifago y discípulo de mi padrino- se acostumbraron a ignorar las miradas inquisidoras a su paso.

-Supongo que si- Tonks le tomo el cabello a su pariente, aun si muchos le cuestionaron la apariencia que cargo en especial Lupin, pero no quiso explicar el porqué, ni donde estuvo…se sentía incomoda el estar de nuevo en su hogar.

Aunque fue gracias a Sirius que la reconocieron, ya que dudaron un poco al verla al lado de Draco, casi entablando una pelea contra ella, al parecerse un poco a los rasgos Black de Bellatrix, si no fuera por el ex preso (ya que al parecer todo se aclaró), con solo recordar todo lo difícil que fue convencerlos que era ella…pues a pesar de tener el veredicto de Sirius (que aun dudo un poco) no confiaban, tanto que tuvo que volver a su otra versión por breve momento.

-Claro…el de Thorin y Kili fue más fantástico…con el canto de Glorfindel sobretodo- aun si el tema era de suma tristeza aun para ellos, era algo que considero digno de comparar, tenía que aceptar que los magos tenían lo suyo, pero sabiendo lo cercano que fue ese rey, el recuerdo de su relación y como partió…desde el interior considerándolo el mejor evento el rubio, aun siendo funerario.

-Las canciones en élfico-aclaro Tonks alegre de que aun en esa tierra su primo siempre tomaba algo de referencia, ya siendo comparando a Gandalf con Dumbledore, aunque al primero le tenía más respeto que al segundo Draco, al igual que la arquitectura, pues hasta los enanos le enseñaron a tener un buen ojo para la mano de obra.

-Aunque será difícil conseguirte una buena espada- suspiro el rubio al recordar que Tonks durante la batalla del observatorio tuvo que transfigurar una estatua, admitiendo de nuevo que tenía que tener una plática con ella, referente a ese entrenamiento especial estilo Dúnadan que tuvo, fue cuando Sirius se acercó…al igual que Tonks era imprudente y le valía lo que dijeran del rubio, después de todo era su pariente.

-Sobrino mío- dijo el ex convicto al palmear al chico, en serio estos dos eran parecidos en ciertos aspectos, más en la familiaridad que tenía con él a pesar que su propio ahijado no lo tragaba ni un poco –Veo que te estas divirtiendo en esto, ya le dije a los muchachos que pongan trompetas y eso…un funeral es para celebra el fin de una gran vida…y Dumbledore ya tenía mucho de eso-susurro en complicidad con el rubio.

-Yo diría que le dijeras a los gemelos Wesley, de seguro tendrán algo guardado en su tienda de bromas-también apoyo manteniendo su gesto serio el joven, sacándole una gran carcajada al tío.

-Oh bien…creo que vas por buen camino, es una lástima que tantos años de estirado arruinaron lo que sería una buena amistad con mi ahijado- suspiro Sirius sabiendo la plática que tuvo una noche anterior, al parecer el intento de entablar algo menos filoso con el rubio fallo miserablemente, pero bueno él tampoco se llevaba muy bien con Snape a pesar de que tenía años con Dumbledore.

-Y bien…la Orden que ha decidido-interrumpió Tonks, la gente se empezaba a marchar aun en dolor por la pérdida….Harry le dio una mirada de lejos a su padrino no queriéndose acercar al trio que se formaba ahí, no quería ver a Draco aun, siendo llevado por Hermione y Ron, mientras platicaban de lo sucedido.

-Bueno al parecer aun no haremos movimientos algunos...-cruzo los brazo el pariente –Si la información que Draco nos dio es correcta, lo más seguro es que ahora que Dumbledore cayo empezara la historia de hace años- se mordió el labio…los miembros de dicha orden lo observaban a lo lejos de manera recriminatoria.

-Me temo que tenemos que empezar a movernos Sirius, quieran o no la orden, esto volverá a empezar- Tonks dijo de manera segura, algo que Draco entendió como las veces en la compañía, donde se aseguraba de hacerle caso…ganándose cierta reputación en la tierra media por eso, el ex convicto solo parpadeo un par de veces, ante lo segura que se oía.

-Yo que tu Sirius le haría caso, eh aprendido en este tiempo en que sus palabras no deben ser ignoradas-suspiro el rubio al ver lo indeciso del hombre.

-Me eh preguntado donde has estado todo este tiempo Tonks y vuelves de la muerte con Draco como primo adherido- Sirius dijo burlonamente al rubio, ganándose un golpe por el mismo…el chico tenía la mano pesada (consecuencia de su convivio diario con cierto hermano adoptivo, que era muy tosco y bromista por su falta de actividad física….trataba de olvidar eso, pero una vez lo dejaron a su suerte en la mina, en resumen la paso mal) -Sé que no quieres explicar…y puedo sentir que no querían regresar, sin embargo hare todo lo que pueda para que la Orden haga lo necesario-

-Está bien…confió en ti Sirius-dijo Tonks con un largo suspiro al ver a lo lejos como aun los miembros de dicha comitiva rebelde esperaban a que Sirius terminara con ellos –Nosotros nos moveremos aparte de ustedes-esto alarmo al hombre.

-No volverás con la Orden-exclamo horrorizado Black al verla detenidamente, aun si ya tenía tiempo de ver a su sobrina con esa apariencia, aun le parecía irreal, sentía como si fuera la misma Narcisa mejorada junto a él (aclarando que con rizos negros lo hacía ver más imponente, dándole el toque de la pariente loca)…a pesar de que tenía años de no hablar con ellas –Bueno entiendo tus razones y las respeto…yo también me iría con ustedes, por ser mi familia…pero tengo otro encargo-

-Si…San Potter- rodo los ojos el rubio al escuchar a su pariente decir su preocupación, era demasiado obvio.

-No me puedes culpar, soy un perro fiel-alzo los hombros despreocupados al notar el fastidio en el rubio –Espero no perder contacto con ustedes…-suspiro.

-Solo prepara un refugio alterno Sirius, si bien dices que se volverá a repetir lo de hace años, hay que dar por hecho que el Ministerio también caerá a manos de Voldemort-Tonks cruzo los brazos, su pariente suspiro, por los ojos de Draco supo que no era bueno dudar de sus palabras, aun después de lo que dijo con anterioridad, habían cambiado ambos…aun no sabiendo su evolución en magia…algo que mantuvo oculto aun si salvo a Bill.

-Bien…bien, lo hare-Alzo los brazos en rendición, tenía sus dudas y quería platicar con ellos, ahora los sentía más parte de la familia que antes, aun ajeno a los planes que Draco y Nym estaban formulando, por su parte irían a salvar a los padres del rubio…aun si su aprecio estaba en Erebor, sentía la obligación de ir a rescatarlos, aprovechando el hecho que Bellatrix no lo noto y que su padrino lo más seguro era que no diría nada.

Sirius se alejó un poco avergonzado de dejarlos a parte, la Orden del Fénix se mostraba renuente de aceptar al chico, algo que le pesaba el corazón, por fin la parte que lo renegaba de los Black lo aceptaba, no era que le afectaba tanto como a su sobrina….él era el rebelde después de todo.

-Bien chicos…nos vamos-dijo el ex convicto al grupo de amigos que lo esperaban, miro a su amigo Lupin…él tenía su mirada a lo lejos, aun si Tonks se veía extraña, era alguien que siempre aprecio y apreciara de distinta manera, aun si pudiera pasar como una hija para el –Ella está bien…un poco cambiada, pero bien-dijo con una sonrisa, guardándose para él lo platicado con ellos, aunque sabiendo lo curioso que era la orden, sabría que lo presionarían mucho, algo que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar, era muy bueno sacándole la vuelta a las cuestiones, sobretodo de Alastor que aún no creía que su pupila cambiara en un año tan rápido.

Como si a donde hayan ido fuera tan diferente, como si ya no formaran parte de ese mundo…ahora ellos dos eran punto y aparte a pesar de estar en vísperas de una guerra, donde todos temían….sin embargo los ojos de esos parientes Black eran distintos, como si hubieran librado una pelea antes.

Aunque no solo lo notaron las personas ajenas al par, si no los más cercanos….pues Lupin muy a su pesar noto que Tonks no estaba dispuesta a ser la misma de antes, Alastor apreciaba mucho a su distraída pupila aunque a veces juro como la chica estaba dispuesta a ir con ellos, pero se paraba al recordarse de algo.

Además que durante el funeral de Dumbledore tiro un par de arreglos florales que trajeron algunos familiares Muggles, sin mencionar el hecho que casi enciende el cuerpo del difunto en un intento de mostrar respetos pero que se mostró distraída al canto de las sirenas, siendo detenida oportunamente por el Malfoy…haciendo que pesar de esa distancian, dentro era la misma.

XXXXXXXX

-¡Dime que te han dicho!-la voz del auror resonaba en aquella humilde cocina, recién llegaron todos los miembros de la comunidad, los chicos se encontraban en la parte de arriba.

-No grites Alastor, vas a llamar la atención de los jóvenes-la voz maternal de la matriarca Wesley reprimía el gruñido del antiguo auror, ella tenía su curiosidad de igual manera….pero era más serena que cualquiera…preocupándose más por el bienestar de los más jóvenes, que estaban impactados por la recién muerte, mas Potter.

-¡Que se enteren de todas formas!-gruño el ojo loco al golpetear varias veces con su bastón el suelo -¡Una guerra se avecina y enterarse de esto es lo de menos Molly!-recibió la mejor mirada de la madre Wesley, haciendo que refunfuñara por debajo, Sirius ni se habia inmutado por el arranque de querer saber más de su compañero.

-Oh….gracias Molly…-dijo al escuchar el cuadro de su madre despertar, insultando a quien fuera que le toco la suerte de pasar a su lado-Gracias Alastor…acabas de hacer maravilloso mi dia, escuchando la voz de mi madre-frunció el ceño al tener ahora que callar ese cuadro que tenía hartos a la mayoría.

El resto de la orden se mantuvo en su mutismo, ahora que Voldemort ataco de manera directa la escuela, era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a hacer cosas más grandes como la primera vez, temían por sus familias y amigos, además que no sería un futuro prometedor para todos, fue cuando el ex convicto tosió un poco, regresando de gritarle un poco a su madre.

-Bien…sé que tienen muchas cosas por las cuales tienen dudas…yo también, lo admito, pero es el deber de ellos el contarnos o no esa verdad que quieren saber-Dijo Sirius con una cara seria hacia Alastor, quien obviamente diría algo en contra.

Sirius a pesar de que muchos no creyeron las palabras de Tonks referente a que nuevamente todo iniciaría, pues a pesar y regañadientes Alastor acepto lo que su pupila decía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera el ministerio…ahí entre esas cuatro paredes toda la orden se dio cuenta y temió por su familia.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lupin era el más silencioso que cualquiera no solo el joven Malfoy habia regresado como otra persona si no también Tonks, los dos se mostraban más maduros, cada uno de la orden se cuestionó mil veces durante un largo tiempo lo vivido, inclusive cuando las cosas empeoraron, pues aunque no le creyeron a la antes miembro de la orden en la víspera de la boda de Bill se dieron cuenta que en verdad todo empezaba a iniciar.

El ministerio cayo ese dia que se suponía el más feliz de la vida de los recién casados, Harry noto como su padrino se esforzó por sacarlo de aquel lugar, los mortifagos venían a su encuentro para matar al único que se interponían ante el…sin embargo ante los ojos de aquellos invitados un par de exiliados se hicieron presentes.

Draco Malfoy habia intercedido por su antes enemigo, Harry se quedó en silencio viendo como el chico se defendía de manera maestra ante el que según seria su aliado –No te quedes ahí Granger…llévate a Potter-grito el rubio al ver que el trio se quedaba mirando, pues ante sus ojos no solo los rayos despedían de la varita, si no que manejaba muy bien una espada.

Hermione salió del mutismo ante la ayuda inesperada, pues a lo lejos noto como Tonks se defendía y atacaba a tres de los mortifagos desde un punto ciego, entre defensas mágicas SIN VARITA, esto último aun no lo tragaba por completo…pues pronto tuvo que llevar a su amigo lejos del que seguro sería una zona de guerra.

Draco al asegurarse que la chica de cabellos alborotados hizo su petición, aun en contra de Ron y Harry siguió en su asunto –Tonks ellos ya se fueron-grito el joven a su pariente que acababa de cortar la mano de alguno de los mortifagos, a lo lejos un mudo Sirius y Lupin peleaban por su vida, pero que aún se dieron tiempo de ver aquella hazaña que desde Merlín (y eran rumores) hacia.

Ese dia se marcó el inicio de una serie de persecuciones, Voldemort se descaro por completo, mucho de los magos se escondieron cuya sangre era sucia, traidores a la sangre, mestizas y muggles que tenían alguna relación con el mundo mágico.

Harry fue tachado como el indeseable número 1, al ir en contra de los mortifagos, pero no fue el único ya que seguido estaba el par de parientes Black, que a pesar de muchas cosas en contra se mostraban renuentes a esconderse, pues se enfrentaron varias veces a los mortifagos.

Tonks tachada como la más peligrosa de ambos, con su magia sin varita y manejo de lo que consideraban un insulto para los magos, una espada, arma anticuada para el medio moderno y la cómoda pelea con aquella madera mágica, derrotando no solo a Bellatrix dos veces, si no a los Lestranges y hombre lobos.

-Tráiganmelos-gruño Voldemort con enojo al saber que la antes Black regreso con heridas múltiples, siendo la más fieles de sus seguidores y la mejor en matar a la gente, fracaso en ir a asesinar de nuevo a su pariente (sabiendo que lo hizo una vez) era la segunda vez que fallaba, luego se encargaría de castigarla por su debilidad.

Draco por su parte habia conseguido que sus padres se escaparan, yéndose fuera del país ante lo inestable que se veía su progenitor, su madre por su parte estaba alegre que su hijo estuviera con vida, pero él se mostraba distante, como si ya no fuera parte de sus creencias (con el simple hecho de estar con Tonks lo tenía claro, pero aun cegada por aquel orgullo trato que su hijo la siguiera…pero él se las arregló para convencerlos que no era el mejor camino el de Voldemort).

Viéndolos por última vez uno de esos días –Vámonos-dijo el rubio al darle el ultimo vistazo a las personas que consideraba aun en ese mundo, los dos convirtiéndose al poco tiempo en los más buscados, seguido por el trio dorado.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La navidad se sentía en el ambiente, el mundo muggle ajeno por completo a la presión social que se vivía en el mágico, los canticos navideños y el viento frio hacían más evidente la temporada, ahí en una gran plaza donde la gente pasaba apresuradas por las compras de último momento, dos personas leían un periódico.

-El Quisquilloso está siendo muy imprudente- el rubio dijo al ver aquel pedazo de papel escondido detrás de otro, la gente pasaba encerrada en sus propias preocupaciones, el mejor lugar para esconderse en esta temporada era ese, sabían que los mortifagos estaban entretenidos disfrutando su supuesta victoria, además que cazar a personas molestas para su amo, volviéndose una obsesión para este ver muerto a los indeseables.

-Creo que es mejor hacerle una visita al Señor Lovegood –la mujer contesto de manera casual, un sombrero negro y vestimenta de un color claro, denotaban aquellos rizos que caían en sus hombros, tantas cosas que hacer para ese par…aun a costa de los que serían la resistencia.

-Si tú lo dices Nym- el joven arrugo aquel pedazo de papel arrojándolo al bote de basura, junto a él la dama se levantó de manera casual…el tiempo que habia pasado desde que regresaron fue muy ocupado para el par, no solo estaban en una guerra mágica, si no que ellos optaron por ir a su parte… ellos siendo más descarados que la orden, enfrentando a los mortifagos capturándolos de manera estratega….solos o en un numero bajo.

Pues ante los ojos de la bruja enfrentar a un dragón era peor que los mortifagos, a ellos los podrías desarmar de manera fácil…siempre comparándolo con las veces que enfrento Wargos o Trasgos, inclusive el mismo Smaug era peor, mucho peor que Azog, ese par desapareció entre el tumulto de gente…yendo a su lugar objetivo la casa de Xenophilius Lovegood.

XXXXXXxxx

Harry estaba cansado, la búsqueda de los horrocrux consumió mucho de su bienestar físico y mental, además que casi lo separa de sus amigos, los tres decidiendo de una vez por toda descubrir que era ese símbolo que se topaban en cada momento….fue gracias a Hermione que harían una visita por fin a alguien conocido, el padre de Luna.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar una casa llena de escombros, no sabiendo que lo esperaban en ese lugar, los tres se vieron sorprendidos por aquel suceso, el padre de su amiga que le habia sucedido, se cuestionaron, pero no tuvieron tiempo de investigar un poco más…solo encontrando unas notas referente a unas reliquias.

Siendo capturados por un grupo de carroñeros ante un arranque de Harry de mencionar su nombre, el nombre de Voldemort, que atraía a sus seguidores a las personas que se atrevían a mencionarlo si quiera…siendo llevados a la casa de los Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Los gritos de Hermione se podían escuchar por toda la mansión, ahí un par de magos se hizo presente a escondidas del enemigo, quien mejor podía conocer su casa que el mismo dueño de la misma, Voldemort aun la seguía utilizando a pesar de la desaparición misteriosa de los dueños y la deserción de su único hijo.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta llegaron a un punto donde tendrían que actuar, Bellatrix en su gesto loco disfrutaba el grito de dolor por parte de la que fuera compañera del rubio, Tonks por su parte le habia hecho una seña a este…se encargaría de su tía, mientras el joven iba en busca de los demás….lo más seguro es que si la mujer del trio dorado estaba ahí, los otros dos también.

Draco y Tonks se separaron al poco tiempo, el rubio tuvo éxito en rescatar a los que estaban en custodia, aun renuentes de creerle al rubio, pero que al derrotar a Peter se ganó un poco la confianza.

-No podemos dejar a Hermione-espeto Ron horrorizado al notar que era llevado a otra parte, los gritos de la chica habían desaparecido poco tiempo antes, pero aun no la veían.

-Tu Comadreja…será mejor que me sigas…Nym se encargaría de ella- dijo el rubio fastidiado de ser el que tuviera que rescatar a esa parte de ex compañeros, hubiera preferido pelar con Bellatrix, o en el peor de los casos si estuviera en la tierra media, contra el mismo Smaug si tuviera oportunidad y esta vez su prima no intentara salvarlo.

Harry acepto a regañadientes convenciendo al pelirrojo de hacerlo a su pesar, en su estado no estaban en buenas condiciones para poder pelear contra los mortifagos que se escuchaban en camino, Draco se las arregló para convencerlos de eso…tomando un translador que preparo el joven, el elegido noto lo cambiado que estaba el rubio.

No solo en su forma de actuar (no tanto porque aun peleaba con Ron o le contestaba de manera más molesta para el Wesley), si no que su magia era más desarrollada que cualquiera de los presentes, estaba preparado para todo y un escape…haciendo sentir al joven avergonzado por dudar de él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo ese año fue difícil para cualquiera que vivió esa guerra, no solo se perdieron gente importante e inocente, sino que también grandes alianzas se afianzaron y viejos enemigos se aliaron, Draco a petición de Tonks formo parte de la búsqueda de los Horrocrux, pues a su pesar era el más preparado, además que formaba parte de los indeseables.

Ron no quería admitirlo pero fue más fácil con dos cerebritos en el equipo, el rubio humillando un poco a Granger por lo bien preparado que demostró en el ingreso de Gringotts para sacar la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, algo que ofendió a Tonks cuando supo el verdadero motivo de su escape, Dumbledore era muy imprudente al mandar al trio sin preparación (siendo la razón que añadiera a su primo).

Ella por su parte preparo todo para lo que sentía seria la batalla final, la cual no estaba tan lejos, con Hogwarts en manos de los mortifagos no fue difícil adivinarlo, se comunicó de manera discreta con los que creía potencialmente capaces de ser parte de aquella pelea.

No solo ex alumnos de Hogwarts, si no de escuelas aliadas, Víctor Krum siendo el más notable, pues a finalizar la copa de los tres magos sentía que le debía algo a Hogwarts, Tonks era muy buena convenciendo gente a unirse a su causa, algo aprendido de diplomacia por parte de los elfos…esas historias de viejas alianzas le venían a la mente…se cuestionaba si esto era la menor de las escalas de la batalla de la última alianza que le platico Glorfindel.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de muchas comparaciones, Luna y Xenophilius Lovegood, le fueron de apoyo (estos últimos siendo salvados por ellos mismos antes de que los mortifagos fueran a su casa para secuestrar a la joven), fue cuando Harry envió un Patronus, el ultimo horrocrux habia sido encontrado y estaba en Hogwarts.

Esa noche sería la más larga, Tonks estaba preparada junto a la pequeña gente que tenía consigo, encontrando una manera de entrar, gracias a los pasadizos que la escuela tenía…ahí después de meses de desaparición la orden por fin se topó con Tonks y un Draco en medio de lo que sería el gran comedor.

La orden se mostró un poco arrepentido de no prestarles más atención a las palabras de Tonks a pesar de haber sido miembro de la misma orden, pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer una disculpa formal cuando Voldemort hizo un llamado para que entregaran a Harry, siendo la única que apoyaba este hecho Pansy Parkinson, algunos Slytherin también lo apoyaron…pero otros al ver al príncipe entre los despreciables no dudaron en estar a su lado.

-Muy bien…. Es hora de iniciar-Tonks sonrió alegremente al ver que era inminente la batalla, si eso era el motivo de su regreso habia esperanzas de poder regresar al lugar que ahora apreciaba, los maestros se organizaron de manera rápida levantando un campo de protección alrededor del colegio.

Draco pedía que si los valar lo escucharan en algún lugar, los elfos del bosque negro serian de utilidad al recordar que con Voldemort también tenía acromantulas, un leve recordatorio de su paseo no tan agradable por aquel infectado sitio natural, donde recuerda fue su primer encuentro con Legolas….cuando la espada que fue enterrada con Thorin fue arrebatada.

-Bien primo….espero que salgas vivo de esta- Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa al colocarse en un punto estratégico, sorprendiendo a todos los de la orden, organizo de manera maestra a los pocos que se quedarían a luchar, alumnos y ex alumnos accedieron a colocarse en puntos que serían violados y donde pudieran entrar.

-Lo mismo digo Nym…. que los valar te acompañen-dijo burlonamente el rubio, aun guardando un tinte de respeto, haciendo referencia a la promesa que se hizo esa tarde en Erebor, los meses pasaron y aprendió muchas cosas aun escondidos y en peleas con los mortifagos.

El dúo Black habia hecho crecer el temor entre los mortifagos por sus habilidades y estrategias, aun si el innombrable no tuvo éxito en capturarlos, sabían que esa noche sería la más larga, ya que no solo se enfrentarían con mortifagos, si no con un sinfín de criaturas que estaban a su favor…. Ellos lograron solamente atraer un puñado consigo….solo esperando que el trio hiciera su trabajo.

Fue cuando el primer ataque resonó en lo que era el campo de protección, ella sonrió cálidamente hacia el cielo brillante….la promesa de regresar se hacía presente…. Mucha gente en ese mundo se distancio de ella, pensando que Draco no era más que un traidor, esa pelea prometía ser difícil…. Pero nada se compararía a Smaug, la hazaña que solamente quedo en la tierra media…pues ahí seria conocida junto a Draco por otras tantas, que más a futuro saldrían a luz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La batalla de Hogwarts fue conocida a futuro, la guerra habia terminado en el lugar donde comenzó todo…Voldemort cayó en manos de Harry, pero con ayuda de Draco…ya que a este último le correspondía la preciada varita de Sauco que traiciono a Voldemort.

La lista de caídos eran muchos, a su pesar y sin poder volver a hablar, Lupin era uno de ellos, el recuerdo de lo que se aferró cuando llego a Arda aun le calaba en el corazón, hace tiempo si le hubiesen preguntado a quien quería…sabia su respuesta, ahora también….pero cambio.

La luz se asomaba de nuevo por el campo destruido de la que fuera su escuela, Harry y amigos estaban contentos de que todo terminara, el futuro se veía prometedor para los que fueron parte de algo grande y los sobrevivientes de ese gran evento, el señor oscuro cayo y con él sus seguidores.

Ahí en el puente de Hogwarts el viento soplaba ajeno a lo que recién se hizo esa noche, aun podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas por la batalla, recordando con gracia los movimientos hechos por ella…de seguro Gandalf estuviera contento o Bardo por su avance en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo…. Sus pensamientos inundaban su mente, ese año fue productivo.

-Tonks- Sirius aparecía sacándola de su seriedad, aun si sus heridas eran evidentes se mostraba alegre de ver a su sobrina con vida, claro no era que dudara de sus habilidades (de las cuales habían grandes rumores en ese año, después de todo el hecho que enfrentaran al ejercito de Voldemort solos varias veces era algo digno de recordar y alardear)

-Vaya Sirius, veo que estuviste muy entretenido esta noche-Tonks regresaba a su actitud relajada después de ese año asumir un papel más severo, se mantenía torpe en algunas cosas y aun si tenía Draco que cuidar de sus arranques, recordando una vez que pelearon con un grupo de mortifagos por poco y los vencen en un descuido, pues tropezó….favoreciendo por un momento al enemigo.

-Bueno la gran fiesta se terminó esta noche-dijo al alzar los hombros el padrino de Harry-Sabes, Draco fue el protagonista de esta fiesta-sonrió al recordar al trio con el rubio, cuando pregunto sobre Tonks y donde se encontraba.

-Si….la libro muy bien….bueno es de esperarse de un añadido a la familia de Durin- dijo de manera ausente al recordar lo terco que era el joven y como lo convenció para que fuera parte de la búsqueda cuando los salvo de la mansión Malfoy.

Sirius noto esa fuga de información, cuestionándose que significaba esa palabra-¿Durin?- cuestiono rápidamente tratando de sacar ese tema, quería conocer a los culpables de tan grandioso cambio, como una mestiza y un sangre pura hicieron para librar una pelea de manera sorprendente, eso sin mencionar el hecho que ella hacia magia sin varita.

-Es una larga historia-suspiro, el cansancio ya la habia agobiado, aunque tenía que admitirlo que no llegaba a su límite como lo hizo en su aventura con la compañía de Thorin, sonriendo complemente a su tío ante su obvia derrota.

-Un dia de estos les sacare la verdad-acuso el hombre al seguir el camino hacia la escuela, tenían que celebrar esa noche, Tonks solo sonrió ante la propuesta de su pariente…no era algo que le sacarían tan fácilmente.

XXXXXXXXX

AÑOS DESPUES

La casa Malfoy lucia mejor que en sus días antiguos, Tonks se mudó al poco tiempo de terminar la batalla de Hogwarts, ahora vivían una vida pacifica solo siendo reconocido por sus hazañas pasadas, ambos convirtiéndose en maestros de su escuela….siempre yendo al salón de menesteres a escondida de todos, en espera de que algo sucediera.

Harry noto esa extraña manía de ambos por el cuarto que desaparece, pero nadie lo menciono, aun si tenían una extraña amistad no se sentía capaz de entrar en los lazos que formaron, ese dia la escuela de magia se vestía de gala…el aniversario de la batalla final se celebraba.

Cinco años pasaron desde aquel entonces, solo Sirius sabia la verdad después de tanto insistir (como un buen Black era terco como alguna vez mostro Tonks a Draco, este último cediendo ante lo molesto que se volvió el hombre, aun a pesar de las intervenciones de Harry).

Pero resulto ser bueno guardando secretos, la familia Black reformada en toda la palabra tomaba rienda de su papel en la sociedad mágica, retomando el lugar en la orden que le correspondía, siendo el cabecilla el propio Sirius, Andrómeda y su esposo habían ido a vivir a la mansión Black, mientras Narcisa y su esposo se quedaron en Estados Unidos, al parecer el patriarca Malfoy logro encontrar su lugar al otro lado del mar, su esposa lo amaba a su manera, quedándose allá y ampliando la riqueza de su familia.

La noche caía y las fogatas adornaban las murallas reconstruidas del castillo, Draco influyo mucho en su reconstrucción, siendo un buen maestro de la piedra, para sorpresa de sus conocidos, quienes no lo veían labrando la piedra de una manera tan muggle, en verdad de vez en cuando maldecía algo en un idioma desconocido, pero por su gesto era algo malo en verdad, no cuestionándole.

Tonks estaba segura de reclamar a su regreso a ciertos enanos por enseñarle al joven a maldecir en su idioma, claro, no lo aclaro a aquellos que le preguntaron eso…pero sabiendo el trabajo final, valió la pena….en serio la influencia de los labradores de piedra era más, aunque lo sospechaba….

-Hoy dentro de estas murallas venimos a celebrar-Harry empezaba a hablar en aquel lugar, esperaba a Draco pero el joven lo convenció que fuera el vocero de aquel inicio, muchos aun resentían su perdida a pesar de los años….y las lágrimas eran aun presente cuando se mencionaron algunos nombres.

Theodoro Nott, Remus Lupin, Percy Wesley (quien murió salvando a su hermano Fred), Snape (murió asesinado por Voldemort cuando supo que era el posible dueño de la varita, en vano), entre otros nombres, que uno a uno engalanaban aquella pared recuerdo de su participación y sacrificio….Draco y Tonks vieron de nuevo el evento, desapareciendo a pesar de ser uno de los protagonistas.

Sirius los siguió curioso de ver por qué se apartaban, eran uno de los principales después de todo, pero a pesar de estar ahí, a veces los sentía muy lejanos…como si quisieran marchar lejos de lo que el creyó era su hogar…escucho rumores de Harry sobre sus estancias seguidas en la sala de Menesteres…siendo aclaradas esa noche, el sabia la historia en aquel lugar que llamaron Tierra media.

¿Qué clase de mundo se llama tierra media? Se cuestionó en broma, siendo llamado idiota por el rubio, pero siguió la historia…de cómo fueron parte de una compañía de un señor llamado Thorin, y demás aventuras y desventuras, aunque tuvo que admitir que lloro en la última parte, no esperando ese desenlace…aunque Draco le tuvo que aclarar algunas sospechas de la historia con Tonks ausente.

Esa noche muchos se cuestionaron de la desaparición de esos dos magos, solo Sirius contestando escuetamente "han vuelto al lugar que tanto esperaban….nada de qué preocuparse", desde esa celebración Tonks y Draco no fueron vistos.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

14 años después….

La estación de King Cross siempre fue muy atestada en temporada escolar, muchos alumnos nuevos y otros encontrando a amigos, ahí la leyenda Harry Potter dejaba a sus hijos para que empezara el nuevo ciclo escolar…encontrándose con Sirius, su padrino y nuevo jefe de la casa Gryffindor (no sabiendo como lo logro…pero estaba orgulloso a su manera)

Habia tomado el lugar de Tonks cuando desapareció al poco tiempo, como si supiera que no volverían a aparecer de nuevo, siempre le cuestiono, pero no tenía esa habilidad que los Black al parecer tenían, pues noto que también la familia de Malfoy y la de Nymphadora sabían algo.

Solo la mansión Malfoy tenía presente su estadía ahí del dúo de primos, porque aunque Sirius lo habita con su familia, no movió ningún arreglo o mejora hecha por el mismo Draco, donde enredaderas engalanaban los pilares en la entrada y cuyas estatuas recibían a los visitantes, solo el sabia de quien se trataba…resguardándolo con más respeto, pues ante sus ojos las reacias facciones de Durin estaban con el….una historia que siempre le gusto.

-Hey Harry-saludo jovial el pariente Black, los años ya se pasaban por su cabello con mechones blancos, aun no perdía su toque intimidador…tenía alguna manera de mantenerse en forma –Veo que te ves más viejo-esto hizo que el antes niño elegido lo viera de manera recriminatoria.

-Lo mismo digo-acuso mientras sus hijos lo miraban de manera extraña, su padre solo perdía su severidad frente a su auto nombrado abuelo.

-Hey niños…su padre no ha sido estricto… ¿verdad?-acuso el cabecilla Black a los jóvenes, los dos hijos mayores prometían mucho aunque la menor no tanto, los únicos que siguieron sus pasos como merodeadores eran los hijos de los gemelos Wesley, quienes como sus padres eran todo un caso…el por su parte tenía una hija mayor y un hijo más chico, los dos nombrados como sus parientes.

Nymphadora Black y Draco Sirius II, la mayor se graduaría de Hogwarts el año que entra y el menor iba en tercer año, lo que lo tenía emocionado….-Oye Sirius siempre te quise preguntar algo que la pequeña Lily me dijo la noche anterior-

-Dime- dijo Sirius ausente al ver a su hija a lo lejos despidiéndose de él, con un pensamiento "los niños crecen muy rápido" era igual de distraída que su pariente, aquella que recordó con cariño y que cambio durante una aventura…estuviera donde estuviera, esperaba que hubiese logrado lo que quería.

-Me dijo que continuara el cuento que no terminaste- sus hijos crecieron con historias de una montaña solitaria, siempre cuestionándose de donde saco la imaginación su padrino, siendo que no tuvo buenos momentos antes –que se quedaron en el pedazo donde la Istari habia llegado a la ciudad del Lago y no pude terminarla-arqueo la ceja, tratando de hacer memoria…su hija se quejó de que no sabía contarlo.

-Ah...esa historia-dijo con un aire inocente – puede que esta noche te visite….para terminarlo, después de todo Thorin en mi cuento tiene un final feliz- sonrió muy encerrado en sus pensamientos, aun si no era cierto ese final que se sabía….él le habia dado su toque, después de todo al no conocerlo se lo imaginaba de una manera muy distinta, aunque con la estatua en su hogar ya la tenía presente, contándoselo a los hijos de Harry y a los suyos propios.

Tonks y Draco nunca mencionaron que su aventura la transformaran en algo como un cuento de hadas, sonriendo en complicidad ante un ahijado dudoso por aquel cambio de gesto, el sonido del tren los hizo salir del mutismo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry recuerda muy bien la historia, su padrino siempre se las contaban a sus hijos (quienes nacieron primero) y luego a los suyos…. Él nunca fue bueno en relatos, aclarándolo cuando fue el relevo al faltar su padrino (no todos los días podía ir)….ya se lo sabía de memoria:

"En una tierra distante, donde dioses distantes y razas diferentes convivían, una aventura se inició en la pequeña comunidad de mineros relegados…la compañía de 13 enanos, un hobbit y tres magos, para recuperar el hogar que les fue arrebatado por un dragón….recuperándola después de muchas aventuras y conocer a tanta gente"

Aunque siempre cuando estaba punto de terminar aclaraba Sirius "esta parte es la mejor…donde Thorin escudo de roble se corona en la montaña y se casa con la bruja, aquella que formo parte de la compañía"

Una vez Harry le pregunto qué porque decía esa parte, él siempre sonreía de manera nostálgica-Thorin siempre fue mi personaje favorito, pero tuvo un final que no me gusto…además que no se quedó con la chica-

Harry siempre tuvo duda sobre aquel relato, siempre teniendo curiosidad si eso tenía que ver con Tonks y Draco, pero siempre era interrumpido por alguien, ahora después de 19 años de la batalla de Hogwarts y 20 del regreso de ellos en la plena muerte de Dumbledore, tenía tantas incógnitas…en el poco tiempo que fue a la aventura con el rubio lo aprecio a su manera.

La historia del mundo mágico siempre tiene sus héroes y villanos, grandes eventos formaron una nueva sociedad llena de cambios para bien, Nymphadora Tonks fue reconocida como una gran guerrera y la mejor bruja después de Merlín, siendo la única capaz de usar magia sin varita.

Draco como el que ayudo a derrotar al señor oscuro con habilidad y cuya varita de Sauco le correspondía, si estaban vivos esperaba que estuvieran con bien…pues la paz ahora reinaba en ese mundo, gracias al sacrificio de muchos y la pelea de todos….donde el niño que vivió cumplió su profecía.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno ahora si doy por terminada esta saga con la culminación del libro siete resumido (muy resumido) solo viendo los pequeños pasajes por encima, sé muy bien que Tonks y Draco se separaron de la orden para ir por su cuenta, después de todo estaban muy desconectados del mundo normal.

Espero que les haya gustado esta revelación, el intro para la secuela, la cual aún anda en planes hasta que pueda explayarme mejor, ya que tendré que terminar otras que están en labor además que la vida normal pide de mi atención…asi que para concentrarme (si puedo) en mi vida laboral dejare de escribir entrando la semana….

Gracias y en espera del regreso a la comunidad del anillo…que al parecer será mas larga que esta saga, pues el tema abarca mucho….Gracias por sus lecturas y seguimiento.

Geme 1 fuera….


End file.
